


Samota mě ničí

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Description of Injuries, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Mary, Holmes Brothers, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Drug Use, Post-Reichenbach, Series 3 AU, Swearing, off-screen violence
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 58,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock opustil Johna a svého syna na dva a půl roku. John si nakonec našel novou partnerku a založil novou rodinu. Sherlock se to snaží pro Hamishovo dobro překousnout a zůstat s Johnem jen přáteli.<br/>Jenže osamělost mu nedělá dobře a začíná ohrožovat jeho zdraví. Měl by se také posunout dál a začít nový vztah, jenže nikdo nebude jako John, ne?<br/>Sherlock se snaží vybalancovat svůj zoufalý osobní život a ochránit své blízké před nečekanou hrozbou. Dokáže to dřív než ho jeho "transport" definitivně zradí? Má ještě naději na vlastní štěstí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitola 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vážení čtenáři,  
> toto je můj první Sherlockovský příběh na tomhle fóru a můj úplně první pokus o Omegaverse. Terminologie mi dává zabrat, doslovné překlady z angličtiny se mi nelíbí, připadají mi moc zoologické, tak to opisuju a popisuju jak se dá (pokud budete mít nějaký dobrý nápad jak do češtiny převést heat, bonding a všechny tyhle sarapatičky, tak se neurazím)  
> Dál bych ráda varovala všechny, kdo si myslí že Mary patří do horoucích pekel, že to není příběh pro ně. Tady bude za sympaťačku a má úplně jinou minulost než ta seriálová.  
> Uvádím, že je to AU třetí série, ale některé motivy a postavy z ní se v tomhle příběhu objeví  
> Jinak jsem píšící zelenáč a za trochu kritiky od zkušenějších borců se neurazím.
> 
> A samozřejmě, všechny ty úžasné postavy patří pánům Doylovi, Moffatovi a Gatissovi. Já si jen drze hraju na jejich písečku.

Doktorka Burnhamová si znova pročítala laboratorní zprávu. Ty krevní testy dopadly ještě huř než očekávala, bude si se svým pacientem muset vážně promluvit.

Hormonální nerovnováha u Omegy je vážná věc, může vyvola celou řadu zdravotních komplikací, migrénami počínaje, srdečním selháním konče a medicínská historie tohohle člověka nebyla povzbudivá.

Měla ho v péči posledního půl roku, kdy mu nemohla vytknout nic horšího než cigarety, ale předtím? Na někoho, komu bylo teprve třicet šest, toho stihl dost. Příliš mnoho chemie, umělých hormonů a nepřirozených zásahů pro jedno tělo.

Sestřička jí interkomem ohlásila: “Pan Holmes je tady!”

“Děkuji Susie, pošlete ho dál!”

Vstoupil vysoký, tmavovlasý muž a nepřílš nadšeně pozdravil. Heather Burnhamová dovedla ocenit, že je mimořádně pohledný. Nepatřila k těm, co automaticky žárlí na na jiné Omegy a cítila sounáležitost s každou, která se pustila do budování vlastní kariéry.

Časy, kdy se od Omegy čekalo, že budo pouze rodit děti a opečovávat rodinné hnízdečko nebyly tak dávno, ještě před třiceti lety byla Omega na vysoké škole naprosté zjevení.

Doba přece jen pokročila, nejdřív pronikly Omegy do oblastí spojených s výchovou dětí a příbuzných oborů zdravotnictví a dnes nebylo až tak výjimečné potkat je v právní kanceláři nebo ve vedení podniku. Přesto byla mediálně proslulá Omega (pokud to nebyla zrovna hollywoodská herečka) cosi mimořádného.

“Prosím odložte si. Dnes bych ráda krom standartního vyšetření udělala i ultrazvuk.”

Mladý muž se odebral za plentu a za chvíli se od pasu dolů vysvlečený usadil na vyšetřovacím křesle.

Natáhla si latexové rukavice a zahájila prohládku, už moc doře věděla, že si musí odpustit poznámky ve stylu “a teď to zastudí”, ale nedokázala se zbavit své porřeby přátelské konverzace.

“Jak se má Hamish?”

Pacient po ní vrhnul jeden ze svých znechucených pohledů a neochotně odpověděl: “Tenhle týden je u Johna.”

Zlomené pouto je zlá věc, s některými jejími paciety to ošklivě zamávalo a dostávali se z toho celé měsíce.

“Oh jistě. No čípek vypadá v pořádku a ještě udělám ten ultrazvuk.” natáhla se pro tubu s gelem.

“Jak dopadly moje krevní testy? Jak moc je to špatné?”

Nepokoušela se ho přesvědčovat o opaku, skoro se divila, že výsledek nedokázal vydedukovat.

“Hladina estrogenu je nápadně snížená, tak na padesát procent oproti normálu. Hladiny některých dalších látek jsou zase příliš vysoké. Tahle kombinace není moc dobrá pro vaše srdce. Měl jste od posledně nějaké další potíže?”

V lednu náhle zkolaboval během pronásledování podezřelého, sice přišel během pár minut k sobě, ale ustaraní policisté ho přinutili k cestě na pohotovost a lékař na příjmu jí dal vědět.

“Nic mimořádného.” odpověděl vyhýbavě. Zamračila se na něho, tak pokračoval: “Občas bolesti hlavy, při větší námaze svíravý pocit na hrudi a obtíže s dýcháním.”

“Poslední oestrus?” zeptala se zatím co mu přejížděla sondou po břiše.

“Teď sedmnáctého až devatenáctého února.”

“Jak probíhal?” pokračovala v otázkách s pohledem upřeným na monitor.

“Jako obvykle.”

“Strávil jste ho s někým?” zeptala se se slabou nadějí v hlase, ačkoliv odpověď znala dopředu.

“Ne.”

“A zvážil jste vůbec možnost, o které jsme spolu mluvili? Přítomnost Alfa feromonů by vám nesmírně prospěla.”

Na jeho tváři se objevil stejný výraz zhnusení, jako když o tom mluvili posledně.

“Já chápu, že se v této situaci necítíte připravený na nový vztah ačkoliv by to bylo nejlepší řešení vašich potíží. Ale existují velice pěkná zařízení, kde by se o vás někdo postaral. Váš bratr při jeho stycích by vám dokázal zajistit podnik na nejvyšší úrovni. Tamní Alfy jsou školení profesionálové.

Není to nic, za co byste se musel stydět, využívá je spousta Omeg a neznamená to, že na ně zůstanete odkázaný navždycky. Mnoho mých pacientů je navštěvovalo třeba rok, dva, než se dali zdravotně a emocionálně dohromady natolik, že chtěly začít nový vztah.”

“Dal bych přednost tomu, kdybych tohle už vůbec nemusel podstupovat.”

“O tom už jsme spolu přece mluvili. Hysterektomie není řešení pro vás, znamenalo by to dávky umělých hormonů po několik dalších desetiletí a váš organismus už by to nezvládl.”

Odložila utrazvukovou sondu a podala mu papírové utěrky.

“Tak děloha, vejcovody i vaječníky bez nežádoucích změn. Ale chci vás postat na kardiologické vyšetření a na plicní.”

“Když to musí být.”

“Dobře objednám vás a dám vám vědět. Předpokládám, že dáte přednost někomu v Bart's.”

“Hm.”

“A prosím, přemýšlejte o té možnosti asistence při oestru? Ano? Kvůli Hamishovi?”

“Kdyby nebylo jeho, tak mě sem Mycroft nedostal! A teď mu samozřejmě zavoláte.”

“Přece jsme se dohodli.”

Nebylo jejím úmyslem zrazovat lékařské tajemství, ale pokud je bratr vašeho pacienta tak mocný, že se dostane do záznamů i bez vašeho vědomí, považovala za přijatelnější, když mu výsledky sdělila sama i vysvětlujícím komentářem.

“Můžeme se vidět už za čtrnáct dnů? Doufám, že do té doby stihneme přinejmenším to kardio.”

“Fajn! Objednám se u vaší sestry. Nashledanou!” zmizel a skoro za sebou práskl dveřmi.

Heather Burnhamová si povzdechla a sáhla po mobilu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Několik prvních kapitol bude takový úvod do situace, než se děj rozjede, tak se mnou mějte trpělivost.  
> Komentáře (a tiše doufám pár kudos) vítány.


	2. kapitola 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> něco málo ze Sherlockovy minulosti

O čtvrt hodiny později v jiné části Londýna si povzdechl Mycroft Holmes a odložil telefon. Pak oznámil svému šoférovi, že se rozmyslel a raději pojede do Diogenes klubu, potřeboval teď klid, ale ne samotu.

Jeho mladší bratr mu dělal permanentně starosti. Vždycky šel tou horší cestou, často si ji zvolil sám, ale někdy mu byla okolnostmi vnucela.

Třeba si nevybral narodit se jako Omega. Violet Holmesová byla dost zklamaná, že, jediný ze synů, co zdědil její vášeň pro chemii skončil jako to “hnízdící pohlaví”.

Za jejího mládí se Omegám dostávalo vzdělání jen v “rodinných” oborech, a ačkoliv se časy zlepšily, nevěřila, že její nejmladší syn má na špičkovou akademickou kariéru. Nanejvýš, pokud bude opravdu chytrý, může být učitelem nebo dětským doktorem.

Otec se snažil svého benjamínka utěšit, ale on nikdy nebyl ambiciózní, v domácnosti byl rád, proto nechápal že povzbuzení ve stylu “Když tak rád mícháš věci dohromady, může z tebe být skvělý kuchař” je to poslední, co chtěl William slyšet.

Mycroft musel sám sobě přiznat, že v té době jako bratr selhal. Ovlivněn názorem rodiču a tím, co slýchal od spolužáků, i on věřil, že Omegy prostě můžou být dost chytré.

Jediný, kdo Willa podporoval, byl Sherinford. Ačkoliv sám Alfa, nikdy nesdílel ten přezíravý postoj k Betám a Omegám. Snad proto, že nebyl tak nezpochybnitelně brilantní, jak se od syna Violet Holmesové čekalo, dokázal mít smířlivější měřítka i na ostatní.

Navzdory čtrnáctiletému věkovému rozdílu k sobě měli blízko. Kdykoliv byl Ford doma, hrál se svým bráškou všechny ty stupidní hry, trávil s ním čas ve stromovém domě, kupoval mu knížky a byl kapitánem Rudovousem pro svého věrného plavčíka na jejich imaginární lodi.

Když se malý Will začal zajímat o řešení záhad, podporoval ho i v tom, literaturu o pirátech nahradily vědečtější publikace, prohledávali spolu noviny kvůli střípkům zajímavých informací a o víkendech vyráželi sledovat stopu.

Mycroft sledoval tuhle jejich zábavu s opovržením. Žárlil na Sherinforda, že má jak starší přednost (přitom nebyl ani chytřejší než Mycroft) a William byl pro něj otravné děcko.

Proto tehdy na velikonoce vnímal jejich konverzaci u oběda jen na půl ucha, vlastně ho rušili při čtení zajímavého článku. S odstupem času si to vyčítal, kdyby dával pozor, našli by je včas, Ford mohl žít a Will by byl o jedno trauma chudší.

Když se jeho malý bratr vzpamatoval natolik, že zase mluvil s rodinou, odmítl používat své křestní jméno a trval na tom, aby mu říkali jeho druhým jménem – Sherlock.

Uzavřel se víc než dřív, neměl ani se nesnažil získat přátel a stranil se i rodičů, o Mycroftovi nemluvě. Když v šestnácti prodělal svůj první oestrus, nikomu nic neřekl, prostě se na celý víkend zamknul v pokoji a pokusil se to zvládnout sám. Musel si o tom něco nastudovat, protože úspěšně maskoval intenzivní feromonový oblak kolem sebe kolínskou a nějakou vlastnoručně připravenou chemikálií tak, že ani matka ani Mycroft nic nezaznamenali.

Jediný, kdo se byť se zpožděním probral, byl otec a nakonec přesvědčil Sherlocka, aby ho pustil dovnitř a mohli si promluvit jak Omega s Omegou.

Jinak se jeho bratr vrhl o studia, snažil se vššem dokázat, že není tak hloupý a neschopný. Když ho přijali už v sedmnácti na Oxford, ocenila to i náročná Violet. Přesto byla stále vnitřně přesvědčená, že by se měl její synek hlavně usadit a univerzitu vnímala jako vhodné prostředí, kde si Sherlock najde partnera společensky i intelektuálně na úrovni.

Celé tři roky Sherlock odrazoval každou Alfu, která projevila zájem, svými zdrcujícími dedukcemi. Jediný, koho k sobě váhavě pustil, byl o rok starší spolužák Viktor Trevor.

Začalo to slibně, máti byla spokojená, dokonce přešla fakt, že je Viktor jen Beta, konec konců byl z výborné rodiny a hlavně, že si Sherlock konečně někoho našel. Mycroft naopak moc dobře pochopil, že jeho bratr dal přednost Betě, protože se bál, že jinak skončí jako typická Omega v domácnosti.

Zdálo se, že Viktor oceňuje i Sherlockovu intelektuální stránku a Sherlock už začal plánovat jejich společnou budoucnost. Viktor to ale viděl jinak, jednoho dne mu prostě oznámil, že dostal nabídku na dlouhodobou stáž do Hong Kongu a do týdne odjíždí. Dost chladně mu sdělil, že o žádné společné budoucnosti nikdy neuvažoval, jen se mu líbilo chlubit se před Alfa přáteli, že šuká tu nedostupnou Omegu.

Sherlock se z toho naprosto zhroutil a Mycroft mu udělal první z mnoha přednášek o nevýhodách citové angažovanosti. O pár let později, když v úřadu povýšil a dostal na starost jihoasijské záležitosti, postaral se aby Trevorův slibně rozjetý byznys šel ke dnu a ten křivák se musel poníženě vrátit do Anglie k rodičům jako bankrotář. Ale to byla jen nic neřešící pomsta, škoda už se stala.

Sherlock do týdne beze stopy zmizel ze školy a Mycroftovi trvalo půl roku než ho našel, na ulici, závislého na heroinu a v jiném stavu. Mycroft ani při svém rozsáhlém přístupu k informacím nedokázal zjistit, jak se to stalo. Zaplatil Sherlock za dávku vlastním tělem nebo některý dealer prostě zneužil situace? Nakonec na tom nezáleželo.

Faktem zůstávalo, že to pro Sherloka byla motivace dát se dohromady. Bohužel jeho zřízené tělo těhotenství nezvládlo a doktoři na (drahé, soukromé a diskrétní) klinice mu řekli, že další gravidita je silně nepravděpodobná.

Po téhle zprávě Sherlock ze sanatoria utekl, tentokrát ho Mycroft našel do týdne - přivezli ho na pohotovost jedné londýnské nemocnice jako oběť předávkování.

Následovala další léčebna, tentokrát přísně hlídaná a po ní pobyt doma u rodičů. Slibný návrat k normálu (Sherlock dokonce zvažoval dokončení studia na jiné škole) přerušila Violet paličatou snahou dát vše “dopořádku”.

Pozvala mladou Alfu Vivian Hunterovou, jednu z mála osob, které Sherlock snášel na střední škole s cílem dát ty dva dohromady. Nedokázala, ale nechat věcem volný průběh. Pokusila se zaranžovat věci tak, aby ti dva zůstali sami v době Sherlockových dnů. Doufala, že pod vlivem hormonů se ti dva spolu vyspí a vytvoří spolu pouto.

Naštěstí Vivian nemyslela rozkrokem ani v návalu feromonů a dokázala se ovládnout. Ponížená, tím, k čemu měla být dotlačena, odjela ještě ten večer.

Sherlock to vzal jako podraz a hned jak se jeho tělo zklidnilo zase utekl.

Několik dalších let bylo divokou horskou dráhou závisloti a odvykaček. Další dvě předávkování, to druhé ho nechalo na tři dny v bezvědomí na přístrojích. Lékaři Mycrofta pomalu připraovali na to, že se jeho bratr už neprobere.

Pak se na něj přišel podívat policista, co ho sebral z ulice a dostal za pět minut dvanáct do nemocnice, nějaký detektiv inspektor Lestrade. Byl překvapen postřehem mladíka, kterému stále ještě v těle kolovala spousta otupujících medikamentů. Nabídl mu spolupráci, pokud zůstane čistý a ono to fungovalo.

Tehdy se zrodil detektivní konzultant Sherlock Holmes, brilantní, arogantní, odtažitý, nesnesitelný a osamělý.

Tehdy si také Sherlock nechal předepsat supresanty. Léky zastavující přiozený pohlavní cyklus dávali doktoři jen neradi, protože to je velký zásah do těla a ne každý je dobře snáší. Ale Sherlock argumentoval tím, že je stejně neplodný, tudíž se nemusí bát dlouhodobých následků a ani nehledá partnera.

Nakonec mu je předepsali, ale nedělalo to dobrotu. Vystřídal troje než našel takové, ze kterých neměl nic horšího než migrény. Na náladě a příjemném chování, potažmo popularitě mu to nepřidávalo.

Takhle prožil dalších pět let než do jeho života vstoupil John Watson. Mycroft byl značně překvapen, že si jeho bratr zvolil za spolubydlícího Alfu, ale tenhle bývalý armádní doktor byl životem možná stejně odrbaný, jako Sherlock.

K Mycroftově hrůze začalo Sherlockovi na novém spolubydlícím záležet, copak ho tolikrát nevaroval před citovou angažovaností. Na druhou stranu doktor Watson se o jeho bratra staral, dohlížel, aby víc spal, pravidelně jedl a omezil cigarety, dokonce ho dokázal přimět, aby byl milejší k lidem. Nic z toho nebylo v Mycroftových silách.

Ale Sherlockovi prostě žádný obrat k lepšímu nevydržel a Mycroft musel přiznat, že na tom měl znovu svůj díl viny. Z dalších úvah ho vytrhl šofér, který ho upozornil, že jsou na místě.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitoly budou přibývat dost nepravidelně, jak mi moji potomci dovolí psát. Mějte se mnou trpělivost a dejte vědět, co si o tom myslíte.


	3. Kapitola 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jak to vidí Mary

Rodina Watsonova seděla u snídaně a Mary při pohledu na svého manžela a jeho syna stále nemohla uvěřit svému štěstí. Vyšli z celé té zamotané situace až příliš dobře a ona stále podvědomě čekala, kdy se něco pokazí.

S Johnem ji seznámil společný kamarád Bill Murray. Sešli se na pivu, když se vrátila ze své poslední mise v Iráku. Vypršel jí závazek a tentokrát se rozhodla dát vale armádě a zkusit něco jiného.

Během pobytu v zahraničí domácí události moc nevnímala, bulvárními médii stokrát propranou kauzu falešného detektiva ignorovala, takže jí jmého John Watson vůbec nic neřeklo. Od Billa věděla jen tolik, že s ním sloužil v Afgánistánu a po smrti partnera vychovává sám dvouletého syna.

Mary byla vždycky velmi emancipovaná Omega, nebála se pouštět do vecí, které se považovaly pro její pohlaví za nevhodné a urážela ji některá archaická omezení, kterým stále Omegy musely čelit.

Nebyla to však žádná fanatička, chtěla mít jednou rodinu a své děti vychovat v tolerantním přístupu k pohlavím. Hledala tedy partnera, který by její názory sdílel.

Zatím co si s Billem vyměňovala novinky, John vedle nich mlčky seděl na baru, díval se do své sklenice. Vypadal tak strašně smutně a Mary ho toužila rozveselit. Pak se Bill zeptal, kdo Johnovi hlídá kluka, Mary se toho chytila podařilo se jí melancholického doktora rozpovídat otázkami na syna.

Udělalo na ní dojem, jak o chlapce pečuje vpodstatě sám, vyjednal si i pracovní dobu, tak aby s ním mohl být co nejvíc. Přiznala, že sama hledá nové zaměstnání ve zdravotnictví a on se jí zmínil o volném místě sestry na jeho klinice.

Tu práci dostala a jako poděkováni za tip vnutila Johnovi pozvání na kafe. Ačkoliv se mu původně nechtělo, na schůzce pookřál a za pár dní se odhodlal naoplátku pozvat ji.

Začali se scházet na kávu nebo u oběda a po čtrnácti dnech si dodala odvahu zeptat se na Johnova mrtvého partnera. Jako by otevřela stavidla údolní přehrady - John toho v sobě tolik zadržoval a najednou se mohl vymluvit před úplně nezaujatým člověkem.

Mary si matně pamatovala, že jméno Sherlock Holmes před pár lety četla v novinách – soukromý detektiv co našel ztracený obraz nebo ztraceného diplomata? Ale víc si nepamatovala, celá ta očerňující aféra jí minula. V době kdy toho byl plný internet, vězela uprostřed pouště na středním východě a bulvár ji nikdy moc netáhl.

John jí vyprávěl všechno, seznámením počínaje, přes všechny detektivovy výstřednosti, po postupné sblížení, nečekané těhotenství a úžasné časy po narození Hamishe.

Nakonec se dostal k Moriartymu, jeho šíleným plánům a té ohavné novinové kampani. Přiznal se jí ke svému strašnému pocitu viny, jeho poslední rozhovor se Sherlockem byla hádka, ve které ho nazval strojem. Svěřil se jí se svými depresemi, povídal o nocích, které proseděl beze spánku na kraji postele s pistolí v ruce. Jediné co mu zabránilo zbraň použít, byla myšlenka na Hamishe.

Mary byla tím příběhem hluboce zasažená a John ji fascinoval – byl loajální, čestný, statečný, a neočekával maloměstský život s Omegou v domácnosti po boku. A když se o týden později setkala s malým Hamishem, byla definitivně ztracená. Rozhodla se, že tyhle dva už neopustí.

O pár dnů později zažila nepříjemné překvapení, když jí po práci doslova uneslo luxusní černé auto. Nevydržela by ale tak dlouho v armádě, kdyby se nechala snadno vyděsit

Když se ocitla v opuštěné tovární hale s draze oblečeným mužem, co se jí pokoušel nový vztah rozmluvit, rychle se dovtípila.

John jí vyprávěl i o rodině svého partnera. Nechtěl hocha připravit o kontakty s příbuznými, ačkoliv je moc nemusel. Sice se bránil tomu, aby se mu pletli do každodeního života, ale dědeček s babičkou si mohli kdykoliv vzít malého na víkend.

A tenhle namyšlený, naparáděný panák s paraplíčkem musel být Mycroft. Začal s nabídkou úžasné kariéry v Austrálii, když neprojevila zájem, přesunul se k čím dál méně zastřeným výhružkám, jak jí může znepříjemnit život, pokud nezmizí Johnu Watsonovi z cesty.

Mary dostala strašný vztek, od Johna věděla, že tenhle člověk podrazil vlastního bratra a jí se dnes pokouší diktovat s kým se má a nemá scházet. Vyzvala ho, ať si s realizací svých hrozeb poslouží, ona se ho nebojí a odkráčela.

Později se dozvěděla, že se o podobný rozhovor Mycroft pokusil také s Johnem. Ten měl na svého švagra pořád velkou zlost a ukončil debatu záhy levým hákem.

Dělalo jí starosti, co by jim ten tajtrdlík s diktátorským komplexem mohl provést, ale nic se nekonalo. Podle Johnova názoru Mycroftovi jeho záměry rozmluvili rodiče.

Po třech měsících vyměnili Johnův depresivní byt a její garsonku za příjemné společné bydlení v rozumné vzdálenosti od kliniky.

Těsně před nastěhováním jí konečně představil paní Hudsonové. Mary o ní už hodně slyšela, chápala, že je to víc než jen bývalá bytná a doufala, že udělala dobrý dojem.

Pak je čekalo komplikovanější setkání s paní a panem Holmesovými. Proběhlo hladčeji než doufala, Violet byla snad trochu panovačná, ale Sieger byl kouzelný starý pán. Byl od začátku milý, vyrostl v méně emancipovaných časech a působil se svou domácí rolí zcela spokojený. Přesto dával svým jemným způsobem najevo, že jeho žena a syn jsou možná ve vnějším světě významné Alfy, ale doma by spálili i vodu na čaj, kdyby je nechal samotné v kuchyni. Mycroft se také ukázal, byl korektní, ale chladný.

Také další lidé s Johnova okolí ji přijali dobře, postupně ji seznámil s Mikem Stamfordem, Gregem Lestradem, svou sestrou Harriet – ta jí dala jasně najevo, že se jí líbí mnohem víc než bratrova předchozí Omega.

Jediný, kdo se tvářil rozpačitě byla ta zakřiknutá Beta z patologie, Molly. Mary se tohle chování snažila rozklíčovat - měla snad ta nesmělá dívka o Johna také zájem? Ale nezdála se nepřátelská, jen smutná. John jí později vysvětlil, že měla pro Sherlocka velkou slabost, ale Mary měla stejně pocit, že je za tím něco víc.

Sám John o svém zesnulém partnerovi mluvil často a v bytě měli několik jeho fotografií. Mary se tím necítila nijak uražená, ti dva spolu měli dítě, to nelze jen tak vymazat. Krom toho na něj měl Hamish sotva vlastní vzpomínky a měl by dostat šanci ho poznat alespoň zprostředkovaně.

Měla toho bystrého kloučka velice ráda a on jí to oplácel, nejspíš se cítil trochu osamělý. Doufala, že mu někdy v budoucnu pořídí sourozence, ale že to přijde tak brzo nečekala ani ona ani John.

Když pominul první šok, nakonec se oba smáli, že jsou jak nešikovní puberťáci – klasická nehoda v podobě prasklého prezervativu.

Vždyť se nic strašného nestalo, společné dítě stejně chtěli, žili spolu, před pár měsíci vytvořili i pouto a Hamish se na sourozence začal těšit, jen byl otrávený, že bude muset čekat dalších devět měsíců.

Když John zamluvil stůl v drahé restauraci a Hamishovi domluvil hlídání u paní Hudsonové, předpokládala nejdřív, že to má být prostě na oslavu. Jenže si cestou v taxíku celou dobu nervózně hrál s něčím v kapse -  Mary pochopila a byla velmi překvapená. Zdaleka ne všechny Alfa/Omega páry vstupovaly do manželství, většině stačil fakt, že si vytvořili pouto. John asi tentokrát potřeboval víc, nějakou pojistku, že tahle rodina se mu už nerozpadne.

To všechno jí proběhlo hlavou ještě cestou na večeři a to zdaleka netušila, že největší překvapení teprve přijde.

 


	4. Kapitola 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pokračování Mary

Seděla v luxusní restauraci, ve večerních šatech a s povzbudivým úsměvem poskouchala Johnovo neohrabané vyznání lásky. Když konečně vytáhl otevřenou sametovou krabičku a položil ji před Mary na stůl, ozval se řinkot plechu a rozbitého skla. Vytáhlý hubený číšník se směšném přízvukem, který je ten večer obskakoval, upustil podnos se sklenicemi přímo u jejich stolu. Oba se na něj podívali.

John hleděl beze slova a na tváři se mu rodil škaredý, pokřivený úsměv. Číšník byl bledý jako stěna a třásly se mu ruce. Mary si ho poprvé za večer pořádně prohlédla, když si odmyslela brýle a ten směšný knírek (není jen namalovaný?) poznala tvář z fotografií v jejich bytě.

“Proboha!”

Číšník se konečně zmohl na slovo: “Stručně, nejsem mrtvý!”

V Johnovi najednou vybuchla všechna ta zašpuntovaná alfovská zuřivost, přeskočil stůl a srazil svého bývalého partnera k zemi. S rukama kolem jeho krku řval: “Ale seš! Viděl jsem tě! Držel jsem tě za ruku ty hajzle! Pohřbil jsem tě! Víš kolikrát se mě Hamish zeptal, kde má tatínka, co?”

Nakonec je personál odtrhl a bylo jasné, že v Landmark hotelu už vítaní nejsou. Když čekali venku na taxi, stál John od Sherlocka co nejdál a Mary se pro jistotu držela mezi nimi jako nárazník. Polohlasně se zeptala: “Asi byste rád viděl Hamishe, že?”

Detektiv jen opatrně kývl hlavou, protože mu z rozbitého nosu tekla krev.

“Promluvím s Johnem až se uklidní.”

Na zpáteční cestě oba mlčeli a Mary přemýšlela. Nepochybovala, že ten ztřeštěný detektiv měl závažný důvod, proč tohle uděla. Byla ochotná zkusit vzájemné vztahy nějak urovnat, už kvůli Hamishovi, ale rozhodně nemínila vyklidit pole. Pokud by chtěl Sherlock Holmes zpátky i Johna, nastane boj a ona byla rozhodnutá ho vyhrát.

Několik dalších dnů odmítal John o celé věci mluvit, při každé zmínce o svém bývalém partnerovi zrudnul vzteky a prohlásil, že už ho nikdy nechce vidět.

A pak 4. listopadu, když John vyzvedl Hamishe ze školky, přepadli je dva muži a Johna omámili. Probral se ve špinavé postranní uličce mezi popelnicemi a Hamish byl pryč.

Prakticky současně přišla na Maryin mobil podivná esemeska, zmatená říkanka, kterou nejdřív považovala za hloupý vtip.

Když jí vzápětí zavola John, co se stalo, rozhodla jednoznačně navzdory jeho námitkám, že půjdou na Baker Street. Konec konců ať je Sherlock Holmes jaký chce, je to hlavně geniální detektiv a také Hamishův otec.

Na nějaké dlouhé povídání nebyl čas, jakmile detektiv pochopil, že je jeho syn v nebezpečí, bleskurychle odhalil v bizarní textovce zašifrovanou zprávu a pak už následoval zběsilý závod Londýnem až před kostel Svatého Jakuba Menšího, kde zrovna podpalovali vatru na počest Guye Fawkese.

Oba otcové s Mary v patách se okamžitě rozběhli k rozhořívající se hromadě dřeva a starých krámů. Sherlock byl díky svým dlouhým nohám přece jen o něco rychlejší a první se vrhnul do plamenů, John těsně za ním. Za pár vteřin pak ke zděšení přihlížejících vytáhli z hořící haldy malého chlapce.

Hamish se zdál krom šrámu na hlavě nezraněný, položili ho na detektivův kabát, John mu měřil puls a Sherlock ho jemně pleskal po tvářích.

“No tak, Čmeláčku, prosím prober se!“

Hamish se rozkašlal, otevřel oči, na malý okanžik je zaostřil na Sherlocka nad sebou  a zašeptal : „Tat i .“ 

Pak znova omdlel.

V nemocnici zatím co čekali až hocha prohlédnou a ošetří, John nervózně prošlapával v podlaze příkop, Sherlock naproti tomu seděl na nepohodlné plastová sedačce s hlavou v dlaních a něco si nesrozumitelně mumlal.

Pak se konečně objevil lékař, který je ujistil, že Hamish není vážně zraněný, má lehký otřes mozku, trochu se nadýchal kouře a utrpěl hlavně psychický otřes, můžou se za ním jí podívat.

Sherlok chtěl zůstat na chodbě, ale Mary ho doslova vtáhla za ruku do pokoje, kde se zastavil za plentou, která oddělovala Hamishovo lůžko od sousední postele.

Chapec nejdřív objal Johna a pak se přitulil k Mary: „Tatínku já jsem se tolik bál, byl jsem sám, nemohl jsem pryč a byla tam tma a pak se najednou všechno rozsvítilo a začalo hučet. Já jsem se tak strašně bál.“

„To nic miláčku, teď už jsme u tebe, už se nemáš čeho bát.“

„Tatínku, mě se zdálo, že pro mě přišel táta, že mě zachránil a pak už jsem se nebál.“

Po těhle slovech Mary zaregistrovala, že se Sherlock otočil a doslova utekl z pokoje. John nic z toho nevnímal, naprosto nealfovsky se rozplakal a přitiskl syna zase k sobě.

Když ho ujistili, že druhý den se nimi vrátí domů, hoch zase usnul a Mary s Johnem se na sebe podívali.

„Budeš si s ním muset promluvit, už kvůli Hamishovi!“

„Já vím. A budu chtít vysvětlení, doufám, že bude dobré!“

„Jsem si jistá, že bude.“

„Víš, jsem rád, že je naživu, ale to neznamená, že se k němu vrátím. Já svoje závazky beru vážně a nehodlám rozbíjet svou další rodinu.“ s tím ji objal.

D ruhý den John za svým bývalým partnerem opravdu zašel, stihli nejen probrat své osobní záležitosti, ale také vyřešit případ a překazit bombový útok.

John jí pak doma řekl: „To víš, že jsem mu nakonec odpustil, ale v některých věcech je to pořád stejnej parchant! Zítra ho čeká oficiální zmrtvýchvstání a interwiew s novináři. Rád by, abychom předtím přišli na Baker Street, pozval i ostatní přátele. Myslíš, že je dobrý nápad vzít sebou i Hamishe? Měli by se setkat a není dobré to moc odkládat. Jenže ho taky nechci ještě víc vylekat.“

Nakone c se dohodli, že Hamishe sebou přivedou, jen se dostaví s velkým předstihem před ostatními, aby se mohl chlapec setkat s otcem v so u kromí. Ještě ten večer se to pokusili Hamishovi co nejsrozumitelněji vysvětlit, že jeho táta žije, jen se musel schovávat kvůli zl ý m lidem, co chtěli ublížit jemu a tatínkovi, a když je všechny pochytal, mohl se vrátit.

Na svůj věk to Hamish přijal velice dobře, ostatně to byl chytrý kluk. Ani uspořádání na kterém se dohodli jeho rodiče mu nepřišlo divné – řada jeho kamarádu ze školky byla z rozvedených rodin, takže to znal z vyprávění.

Domluvili se, že bude se Sherlockem nejdřív trávit víkendy, pak bude čtrnáct dní u Johna a týden u Sherlocka, a až si oba na sebe dostatečně zvyknou, bude Hamish obě domácnosti střídat po čtrnácti dnech.

Na tenhle systém si brzy zvykli, Hamish rychle našel se svým navrátilým otcem společnou řeč a těšil se k němu. Mary s Johnem si zas po pár chvilkách nejistoty z prázdného bytu začali užívat volné víkendy.

Když jednou Mary v neděli večer vyzvedávala Hamishe, požádal jí Sherlock o rozhovor. Snažil se znít věcně a vyrovnaně, když ji ujišťoval, že Hamishovo štěstí je pro něj nejdůležitější a on nehodlá svému synovi ani Johnovi znova rozvracet život. Namá proto v úmylu vystrnadit Mary z její pozice. Dodal ale už méně jistým hlasem: „Víš, začali jsme s Johnem jako přátelé a rád bych, abychom mohli zůstat alespoň to. To je všechno, co chci.“

Mary věděla, že to není tak úplně pravda, ale byla ráda, že se k věci staví takhle: „Cením si toho a nemám nic proti tomu, abyste byli přátelé.“

Sherlock se zadíval do země, odkašlal si a pak se zas pokusil o lehčí tón: „Mimochodem, překazil jsem vám žádost o ruku a podle stavu Johnovy kapsy, soudím, že jste neměli příležitost to zopakovat. Možná byste mohli využít příští víkend?“

Tak tohle Mary opravdu nečekala, po chvilce ticha se nekontrolovaně rozesmála: „Oh, proboha, John měl pravdu, ty jsi vážně případ.“

Nicméně se zařídili podle jeho rady a naplánovali svatbu na konec ledna, aby se ještě dokázala vejít do nějakých pěkných šatů.

Ze začátku v koutku duše čekala nějaký podraz, ale Sherlock dělal všechno pro to, aby dokázal, že chce být jen přítel., tak se postupně uklidnila. Dokonce pomáhal s organizováním svatby a byl v tomhle směru velmi užitečný, na rozdíl od Johna, který nedovedl rozlišit šeříkovou od lila (co byste také chtěli od Alfy).

Mary  si moc dobřeuvědomovala, že Sherlock není z vývoje situace ve skutečnosti nijak šťastný, ale držel se dobře, toho si vážila. Měla ho svým způsobem v celku ráda a vlastně jí ho bylo líto, ale ne zas tolik, aby mu uvolnila místo.

Měla by pro něj mnohem víc sympatií, kdyby to nebylo osobní – kdyby o tom četla v novinách nebo to bylo vyprávění některé kamarádky, tak by mu snad i fandila, aby získal partnera zpátky. 

Uvědomovala si možná víc než John, kolik ho to všechno stálo, taky si protrpěl svoje a bylo by fér, aby dostal druhou šanci. Jenže to by proti němu nemohla stát ona, bylo to od ní ošklivé, ale Mary si nikdy nenamlouvala, že je dokonalá.

Také si jako snad první všimla, že ho zlobí zdraví. Nepochybně byly ty dva roky v exilu tvrdé, ale to byla jen část skládačky. Alfy a Omegy byly přírodou naprogramované pro život v páru, a pokud tohle selhalo, skoro vždycky se to nějak projevilo, i kdyby to měla být jen jednorázová pekelná migréna po rozchodu. Mohlo to však být daleko vážnější.

Mary nemínila dát Sherlockovi to, co chtěl (byť se snažil své přání potlačit), ale třeba by mu mohlá dát, co potřebuje. Tak když dávala dohromady seznam svatebních hostů, vzpomínala na všechny své přátele Alfy, co byli stále single.

 


	5. Kapitola 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konečně trocha Sherlockova pohledu na věc

Sherlock si dřepl k tělu, vytáhl lupu a začal prohlížet oběti špínu za nehty. Lestrade se nad ním sklonil a zeptal se: „Tak co pro nás máš!“  
"Nemusím vám snad vysvětlovat, že ho nezabili tady, to jste museli poznat i vy, protože ...“  
„Protože má za nehty zbytky uhelnýho prachu, jo to víme.“ ozvala se seržantka Hopkinsová, nová Alfa u sboru. Přišla k Yardu v době, kdy byl pryč a neměla pocit, že je tak nepostradatelný.  
„Takže zbytky téhle špíny za nehty, ale jinak ani šmouha a úplně čisté, čerstvě vyžehlené šaty, ...“  
„Jo, to už jsme si taky dali do hromady, že si dal někdu tu strašnou práci, aby ho umyl a nacpal do čistýho oblečení, aby to působilo, že umřel doma v obýváku. Od vás čekáme, že nám pomůžete eliminovat možnosti. Tomu chlapovi patřila dvacítka uhelných skladišť v okolí Londýna, tak bychom pátrání po skutečném místě činu rádi zúžili.“ pokračovala Hopkinsová. Ne, že by ho nesnášela jako svého času Donovanová, nikdy pro něj neměla žádné hanlivé přezdívky, ani se nerozčilovala, když ho některý z jejích nadřízených pozval na místo činu, prostě z jeho schopností nebyla v němém úžasu a nečekala s otevřenou pusou, co vytáhne z rukávu.  
Musel jí přiznat, že byla podstatně bystřejší než většina jejích kolegů, až to ona dotáhne na inspektora, nejspíš se bez něj celkem slušně obejde (což je škoda, bylo dobré pracovat s někým aspoň trochu inteligentním).  
Sherlock pokračoval ve zkoumání těla, když pachatel přehlédl ty nehty, snad zapoměl odstranit i jiná vodítka. Najednou se mu udělaly mžitky před očima, zalapal po dechu a musel se opřít volnou rukou o zem.  
„Hej, co je? Senzační objev?“ zeptala se seržantka.  
Lestrade se zatvářil ustaraně: „Jsi v pohodě?“  
Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl a zavrčel: „Naprosto!“  
Pak jim obšírně vysvětlil svou dedukci na základě aroma levného sprchového gelu, který z oběti cítil. Lestrade pak mohl udělit týmu další pokyny a Hopkinsová se tvářila, že tohle teda nebylo špatné.  
Nabídli mu pak svezení zpátky do centra, ale odmítl to a raději si zastavil taxi. Než nastoupil, zaschel mladou seržantku mluvit k Lestradovi: „... bála jsem se, že se zase složí, vypadá fakt špatně.“  
On nejenom špatně vypadal, on se i tak cítil, vlastně velkou část života. Ale doopravdy nemocný byl teprve posledních pár měsíců.  
Věděl, že riskuje nepříjemné vedlejší účinky, když se vrátil k užívání supresantů, ale při své honbě za Moriartyho sítí si nemohl dovolit v průměru šestkrát za rok proměnit v hormony ovládanou trosku, prahnoucí po sexuálním uspokojení. Několikrát neměl přístup k osvědčeným lékům a musel se spolehnout na místní medikamenty a zejména ruské a čínské přípravky byly svinstvo.  
S tím vším tak nějak počítal, ale minulý rok v lednu ho přepadla nečekaná ostrá bolest na hrudi, tvalo dva dny než se vzpamatoval. Naštěstí se to stalo během jeho krátkého odpočinku v jednom nepálském klášteře.  
Takhle podle odborníků bolí rozbití pouta mezi Alfou a Omegou, zejména pokud se jeden z partnerů spojí s někým novým, ale to přece nebylo možné.  
Těsně před svým skokem, spolknul kapsli s látkou, která se o to měla postarat chemicky. Co tehdy nevěděl, že droga selhala, pouto mezi ním a Johnem nezlomila, pouze utlumila jeho vnímání. A v lednu toho roku John ozdobil svým poutacím kousnutím Maryin krk.  
Sherlock nechtěl dostávat žádné zprávy o svém partnerovi a synovi, pokud by se nedostali do bezprostředního nebezpečí. Bál se, že by se neovládl a okamžitě se vrátil.  
Od té doby se necítil úplně dobře, ale přikládal to vyčerpání z mise a vlivu pochybných supresantů. Ani ty nejlepší v Anglii dostupné, které kdysi užíval nebyly bez komplikací. Jemu způsobovaly čas od času pekelné migrény.  
Smířil se s tím jako s nutným zlem, ale Johnu Watsonovi působily starosti už pár týdnů po té, co se k Sherlockovi nastěhoval. Radil se kvůli svému spolubydlícímu s několika bývalými spolužáky, kteří se specializovali na omegamedicínu.  
Jejich doporučení znělo, že je dobré udělat občas pauzu v užívání a dopřát si jednou ročně oestrus. John ho ujistil, že se na těch pár dnů odstěhuje z Baker Street k některému kamarádovi a nebude obtěžovat.  
Sherlocka tehdy zaskočilo, že někdo vynaložil námahu, aby mu pomohl a dokonce pro to byl ochoten snášet jisté nepohodlí.  
Nakonec všechno proběhlo úplně jinak. Vynechal supresant těsně před začátkem případu, který pak John na svém blogu pojmenoval „Vélká hra“, mělo trvat čtrnáct dní než účinky léku vymizí.  
Jenže vyostřená konfrontace s Moriartym u bazénu udělala své. Uvědomil si, že Johna pavažuje za mnohem víc než jen spolubydlícího a také, že John o něm možná smýšlí stejně.  
Kombinace všech výše uvedených faktorů, vyvolala nástup oesrtu prakticky z hodiny na hodinu, málem ani nedojeli zpátky na Baker Street a další tři dny nevylezli z postele.  
Dalších pár týdnu kolem sebe chodili po špičkách, protože se báli, že ten druhý jednal jen pod vlivem hormonů, dokud se Sherlock nepozvracel na místě činu.  
Ani naokamžik ho nenapadlo, že by mohl otěhotnět, bral názor lékařů po prodělaném potratu jako hotovou věc. Zapomínal při tom na vlastní oblíbené prohlašení, ze kterého vyplývalo, že nepravděpodobné neznamená nemožné.  
S pomocí paní Hudsonové, která si každého ze svých nájemníku vzala na slovíčko, si ti dva konečně upřimně promluvili o svých citech.  
Sherlock si poprvé v životě připadal spokojený v těle Omegy, John ho miloval a obdivoval pro kvality nesouvisející s jeho pohlavím. Sex byl poprvé od Viktorových časů příjemnou aktivitou, s Johnem byl víc než jen to, byl omamný a fantastický. Hned při první příležitosti ho nechal otisknout zuby do svého krku.  
Nějakou dobu potom chodil bez své obvyklé šály, aby všichni viděli, že k někomu patří. Obzvášť si vychutnal nevěřící pohled Sally Donovanové, který jako by říkal: „Kdo se proboha dobrovolně připoutal k tomu psychoušovi?“  
Nebylo všechno růžové, Hamish se narodil o tři týdny dřív akutním císařským řezem, ale byl zdravý a byl to ten nejnádhejnější chlapeček pod sluncem. Měl Johnovy modré oči a Sherlock věděl, že by pro něho udělal cokoliv na světě.  
Prodělali ošklivou krizi kvůli Ireně Adlerové. Tahle atraktivní pansexuální Beta, měla ráda vysokou hru a způsobila, že žárlili oba dva. Už dřív rozvrátila manželství jedné znímé spisovatelky, když měla poměr současně s oběma stranami a snad si chtěla připsat další zářez. Měli také škaredou hádku během případu v Baskerville.  
Nic z toho se ale nadalo srovnat s opravdovou hrozbou jménem Moriarty. Ten člověk slíbil vypálit Sherlockovi srdce z těla a nakonec to opravdu dokázal. Nezáleželo na tom, že byl mrtvý, stejně vyhrál, i kdyby detektiv zničil jeho organizaci třeba tisíckrát.  
Mycroft se ho po návratu snažil varovat, ale nedočkavý Sherlock ho neposlouchal – no a co, že má John dnes večer schůzku, než se oni dva dali dohromady, měl John celou řadu prchavých, jalových vztahů se nejrůznějšími Betami a Omegami. Tohle bude prostě něco podobného.  
V restauraci měl oči jen pro Johna a atraktivní blondýnku u jeho stolu ignoroval – díváš se, ale nepozoruješ! Ze všech lidí zrovna ty Sherlocku? Teprve, když se v doktorově ruce objevila sametová krabička s prstenem, všiml si kruhovitého znamení na ženině šíji a znovu ho bodlo uvnitř hrudníku až upustil tác, který si vypůjčiil, aby se mohl vydávat za číšníka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za kudos i za komentář. Snad se vám to bude líbit i nadále!


	6. Kapitola 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pokračování Sherlockovy perspektivy událostí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rozhovor v mertu v závěru kapitoly se nesnaží citovat originální scénář, nepovažovala jsem za důležité opsat to doslova, tím spíš že u mě je konec trochu jiný. Nevím, jak vás, ale mě přepisy původních dialogů ve fanfiction celkem nudí, pokud jim autor nedokáže dodat nějaký nový význam.

Místo taxíku ho před Landmark hotelem vyzvedlo jedno z Mycroftových aut. Jeho bratr už seděl uvnitř a držel v rukou složku: „Teď už mi budeš věnovat pozornost drahý bratře?“  
Sherlock si beze slova přisedl, přijal od bratrovy asistentky kapesník pod svůj krvácející nos a začal svazek prohlížet.  
Mycroft s využitím svých zdrojů pročesal Maryinu minulost jemným hřebenem: od sedmnácti sirotek – autonehoda, stipendium od armády, perfektní služební záznamy, vyznamenání, jediný náznak skandálu, byla pár let stará kauza sexuálního obtěžování, ale v ní figurovala pouze coby svědek  
„Velice svéhlavá a loajální, tahle slečna Morstanová! Zkusil jsem jí nabídnout skvělou kariérní příležitost v Melbourne, ale odmítla. A nehnuly s ní ani výhružky úředním a policejním šikanováním. Když jsem se ji pokusil rozmluvit Johnovi, tvůj drahá partner mi dal znovu pěstí. Považoval jsem za rozumné do toho víc nezasahovat, tím spíš, že rodiče se postavili na Johnovu stranu.“ (bratři Holmesovi vynechali ze svého malého plánu i matku a otce, tohle bude také náročné setkání)  
„Mrzí mě, jak se to vyvinulo s Johnem, ale pokud se do toho pořádně opřeme, můžeš dostat Hamishe do své péče. Je to jedna z mála oblastí práva, kde máš jako Omega navrch.“  
„Takže má vyměnit stabilní domácnost na kterou je zvyklý za svého feťáckého otce, na kterého si ani nepamatuje? Vysaď mě na Baker Street a jdi do háje bratříčku!“  
Vystoupil z auta, vrazil do svého starého obydlí a přivodil hysterický záchvat paní Hudsonové.  
Když si dostatečně užil její radosti i jejích výčitek, zavřel se ve svém bytě, schoulil se na gauči a rozplakal se. John mu ani nedal šanci nic vysvětlit, nemohl mu říct, že to nebyla žádná hloupá hra, aby prokázal, jak je chytrý, že to všechno udělal pro něj a pro Hamishe.  
Uprotřed pláče se mu najednou stáhlo hrdlo a začal se dusit, bylo to jak astmatický záchvat. Spadnul z pohovky a na okamžik ho napadlo, že tady zemře. Ta myšlenka ho nijak zvlášť neznepokojila.  
Stejně náhle jak vypuknul, celý záchvat zase skončil. Zatím, co ležel na zemi a hlubokými nádechy se snažil dohnat kyslíkovou deprivaci, začalo se mu tělem rozlévat horko – proboha, tohle mu dnes ještě chybělo!  
Svou poslední supresantovou pilulku spolknul těsně před srbským zajetím a to bylo téměř před čtrnácti dny. Ani po své záchraně se je nepokusil znovu užívat – byl čas na malý detox a pak, přece už bude s Johnem.  
S tímhle vývojem událostí nepočítal a nedokázal si představit, že tím tentokrát projde sám. Většina single Omeg si dokázala ulevit masturbací, ale občas po smrti Alfy nebo hodně drsném rozchodu to nestačilo.  
Co se dělo dál si moc určitě nevybavoval, musel se nějak dostat do ložnice a částečně se svléknout. Paní Hudsonová ho druhý den našla v bezvědomí a nejdřív se vyděsila, že si něco vzal a je mrtvý. K tomuto dojmu přispěl fakt, že mu znovu začal krvácet rozbitý nos.  
Skončil v nemocnici na kapačkách, prochladlý a dehydrovaný. Přišli tam za ním rodiče a dodalo to jejich shledání poněkud smířlivější tón.  
Mycroft mu obstaral špičkovou omegoložku. Doktorce Burnhamové bylo kolem pětačtyřiceti, Omega, dvě děti, pes (pravděpodobně kokršpaněl), manžel také lékař – kardio.. ne, neurochirurg, praktikující katolička, běhá londýnský maraton – to všechno o ní vydedukoval během prvních pěti minut.  
Provedla celou řadu testů a vyšetření a neměla pro něj dobré zprávy,: všechny ty drogy, supresanty, pokus o chemické rozbití pouta, napáchaly v jeho těle značné škody. Hladiny většiny hormonů v jeho těle jsou zle rozkolísané, krom toho trpí takzvaným single-syndromem.  
Alfy a Omegy by měly tvořit stabilní, poutem propojené páry. Vzájmná blízkost a feromonové působení na ně mají pozitivní vliv a často vedou k dlouhověkosti.  
Ale pokud tuhle dynamiku něco naruší, organismus trpí a v extrémních případech tu může vyústit v chronické nemoci a smrt.  
Alfy v těchto krajních situacích chátrají nenápadně, až je jednoho dne skolí infarkt nebo mrtvice, zato Omegám degraduje zdraví postupně, časté jsou plicní a trávící obtáže, selhání ledvin či chronické srdeční choroby.  
Kdyby Sherlock nezatížil svoje tělo takovou spoustou chemie, jeho single-syndrom by se patrně odbyl nějakou nepříjemnou, ale jednorázovou nemocí. Takhle mu hrozí ta nejčernější varianta.  
Nejdřív chtěl říct doktorce Burnhamové, že je mu to vlastně jedno, ale pak si vzpoměl na Hamishe, ještě ho ani neviděl. Kvůli němu se musí alespoň pokusit, pokud ho syn odmítne, bude čas na nějaké definitivní řešení.  
Co má tedy dělat? Tak především už žádné umělé zásahy, žádné supresanty, hormonální antikoncepce a nic podobného. Dále zdravější životní styl, dostatek spánku, vitamíny, zelenina, skoncovat s kouřením. Za třetí … tady doktorka zaváhala - chtělo by to partnera. Pokud není dosažitelný ten původní, pak se odhodlat seznámit s někým novým. Když viděla jeho výraz, honem pokračovala - chápe, že v tuhle chvíli nemá na nic takového myšlenky, ale přinejmenším by neměl trávit své oestry sám. Existují speciální sanatoria, kde se o osamělé Omegy postarají vyškolení profesionálové … zarazila se.  
Sherlock měl pocit, že bude zvracet, tohle byla odporná představa. Že by se ho měl dotýkat, kdokoliv jiný krom Johna bylo nepřijatelné. Během své doby pryč musel jednou zaplatit za informaci vlastním tělem a opravdu z toho zvracel a to přitom Igor nebyl žádné hrubé prase, snažil se, aby si to užili oba. Ale kdokoliv jiný než jeho doktor byl prostě špatně.  
První dva body ozdravného programu byl ochoten plnit, ale ta třetí věc byla vyloučená. Burnhamová na něj netlačila, patřně čekala, že si to znovu promyslí v méně emocionálním rozpoložení.  
Na Sherlockovu výslovnou žádost se John o jeho zdravotním stavu nic nedozvěděl. Měli kvůli tomu s Mycroftem hádku, ale Sherlock nechtěl, aby se k němu John vrátil z nějakého pocitu povinnosti nebo lítosti.  
Než se ocitl v nemocnici, neměl čas si svou situaci v klidu promyslet, ale měl vágní ideu, že by měl o Johna bojovat. Teď bylo všechno jinak, copak mohl chtít, aby John vzal zpátky tohle poškozené zboží? Mohl jen doufat, že se s ním John usmíří natolik, aby mu dovolil vídat Hamishe.  
Že svého Čmeláčka uvidí poprvé po dvou letech zraněného a v bezvědomí, nečkal ani v nejhorších nočních můrách, copak tohle všechno nepodnikl, aby byl jeho chlapeček v bezpečí? Stálo ho to vztah, zdraví a přitom to bylo k ničemu. Jak tak seděl na nepohodlné nemocniční židli a čekal na zprávu od lékařů, napadlo ho, že se neměl vůbec vracet. Proč ho Mycroft zachránil ze srbského vězení? Proč tehdy z té střechy neskočil doopravdy? Kdyby byl opravdu mrtvý, nepřitahoval by ke svým blízkým už žádné nebezpečí. Ušetřil by tak všechny včetně sebe další bolesti.  
Když pak viděl, jak se jeho milovaný chlapešek tulí k Mary, uvědomil si, že ho ho tu nikdo nepotřebuje. A pak Hamish řekl, že ho poznal a přestal se bát. Nemohl si na svého otce pamatovat, John mu musel ukázat fotografie a vyprávět chlapci nějaké přikrášlené historky, které přivedly Hamishe k názoru, že jeho mrtvý táta je nějaký hrdina. Ale on takový není, jenom zničí Hamishovy iluze. Sherlock se obrátil a dal se do běhu.  
Proběhl chdbami, kte před ním uskakovali šokovaní pacienti a personál a vyrazil ven. Utíkal ulicemi tak rychle a tak dlouho, dokud ho nezradili protestující plíce.  
U chodníku zastavilo notoricky známé černé auto, ale ignoroval ho a vrátil se na Baker Street pěšky. Cestou se rozhodl, zátím ví o jeho návratu jen úzký okruh lidí. Vyřeší tu teroristickou hrozbu, kvůli kterí ho Mycroft povolal zpátky do Anglie a pak se nechá odeslat na nějakou další zahraniční misi. Pokud by mu v tom chtěl Mycroft bránit, obejde ho a nabídne se přímo šéfovi MI6.  
Druhý den byl nesmírně překvapen, když se u něho v bytě objevil John. Tentokrát nezuřil a žádal vysvětlení Sherlocových činů. Sherlock mu neřekl úplně všechno, vysvětlil, že on, Hamish a paní Hudsonivá byli v nebezpečí, ale nepřiznal, jak moc bezprostředí bylo. John pokýval hlavou a zeptal se, kdy bude chtít vidět Hamishe.  
Detektiv mu sdělil, že to možná není dobrý nápad, až vyřeší tenhle případ, možná zas odjede pryč, nechce dávat Hamishovi plané naděje.  
„Kam zase chceš zmizet? Sotva si se vrátil, to Moriartyho síť jsi přece zničil, ne?“  
„V podstatě ano, možná uniklo pár malých rybek, ale organizace se už znova dohromady nedá. Ale já tu nemám, co dělat Johne. Život se beze mě nezastavil, všichni jste se posunuli dál. I Gavin ...“ „Greg!“ „... se naučil řešit své případy beze mě.“  
„Ale to se pleteš! Hamish tě potřebuje!“  
„Ani bych neřekl, takhle jsem pro něj krásná vzpomínka, dokonalý hrdina. Ty víš jaký jsem bastard Johne, realita ho jen zklame.“  
„No ano, dovedeš bejt strašnej idiot, ale dokážeš bejt i úžasnej člověk. Pro Hamishe je táta z masa a kostí i se všema chybama pořád lepší než nablejskaná fotka v rámečku. Než vyřešíš ten případ, tak si to pořádně rozmysli. A o co vlastně jde?“  
Sherlock se pustil do vysvětlování všech vodítek, které získal, a pak se spolu pustili po stopě. Na pár hodin si připadal jako za starých časů, jen oni dva proti zbytku světa.  
Tak se nakonec octli ve výbušninou napěchovaném, odstaveném vagonu metra pod parlamentem a odpočet běžel.  
„Mysli, někde v tom tvým zatraceným myšlenkovým paláci musý bejt návod, jak zneškodnit bombu.“  
„Ne, ne, já nevím, já nevím jak tohle zastavit! Omluvám se ti za všechno, co jsem ti způsobil Johne, do čeho jsem tě zatáhl. Můžeš mi prosím odpustit?“  
John se zhluboka nadechl: „Ano! Samozřejmě, že ti odpouštím! Ale to není konec, my tu dnes neumřeme. Ty se budeš soustředit – kvůli Hamishovi! A vyřešíš to! Teď! Hned!“  
A Sherlock stiskl vypínač.  
Později, když už místo převzali policisté a pyrotechnici a oni byli na cestě do Baker Street, John znovu promluvil:  
„Měli bychom si vyjasnit pár věcí. Chci, abys zase patřil do Hamishova života, ale ...“  
„Ale nevrátíš se ke mně.“  
„Ne! Není to proto, že bys byl tak příšerná osoba a když jsem řekl, že ti odpouštím, myslel jsem to vážně, ale ...“  
„Já vím, čekáte s Mary dítě. Rozumím, ona je pro Hamishe dobrá, má ji rád a ona jeho.“  
„Ano, to taky, ale je tu ještě jedna věc. Vím, že jsi to všechno podnikal pro naši ochranu a že to pro tebe taky byly náročné dva roky, ale ty jsi udělal zásadní rozhodnutí o našem vztahu za mými zády, neměl jsem možnost říct k tomu ani slovo. Takhle to ve vztazích nechodí a já nemůžu riskovat, že něco podobného uděláš i v budoucnu, rozumíš?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju za vaši přetrvávající přízeň a přibývající kudos. Nějaký další komentář by také potěšil.


	7. Kapitola 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock vyšetřuje Hamishův únos

Sherlock měl z opravdového setkání s Hamishem velký strach. Tolik se bál, že ho hoch odmítne a to už by byla poslední kapka.  
Nešlo to úplně hladce, ale katastrofa to taky nebyla. Hamish se držel poblíž Johna a Mary a když si Sherlock dřepl a roztáhl ruce, nabízenou náruč ignoroval, ale měl spousty otázek: jestli táta všechny ty zlé pány pozatýkal, jestli má taky pistoli jako tatínek, jaké to bylo ve všech těch cizích zemích a hlavně, jestli může zase přijít. Když slyšel, že bude smět se svým znovu nalezeným tátou strávit celý víkend, měl radost.  
Z toho prvního byl Sherlock nervózní, tolik toho v synově životě prošvihl a netušil, co ho vlastně baví. Naštěstí chlapce zaujal mikroskop v kuchyni, tak spolu v Regent's parku nasbírali různé předměty, ptačím perem počínaje, nedopalkem cigarety konče a doma zkoumali jejich strukturu.  
Tyhle dny se pomalu stávají světlými body v detektivově týdnu. Pořád v tom trochu plaval, ale učil se a hlavně se učil ptát: co by chtěl Hamish dnes dělat? Na jaké jídlo má chuť? Jaký kreslený seriál si odpoledne pustí? Co zajímavého dělal přes týden? Kdo jsou jeho nejlepší kamarádi ve školce?  
Zedukavat vlastního syna bylo mnohem těžší než kohokoliv jiného a tak se naučil ptát. Nejen ve své hlavě, ale doopravdy, nahlas.  
Přes týden pracuje, přes web se mu znovu hlásili klienti a začal ho zase zvát ke konzultacím Scotland Yard. Je tam pár nových lidí, kteří ho nepamatují. Většinou jsou nadšení, protože toho o něm tolik slyšeli, ale to trvá jen do chvíle, než s ním musí pracovat.  
Sem, tam s ním jde na nějaké místo činu i John, ale to spíš výjimečně. Sherlock si na to netroufá tlačit, nedokáže si představit, že by měl úplně zmizet z jeho života a setkávali by se jen formálně na pár minut, kvůli předání Hamishe.  
Jediné co od Johna ještě může dostat je přátelství a proto musí předstírat, že mu to stačí. Nesmí ani náznakem dát najevo, jak po něm stále touží, jak moc ho pořád miluje.  
Tak nabídne svou pomoc při organizaci svatby, dává mu to drahocený společně strávený čas a on dělá psí kusy, aby se zavděčil – najde nejvhodnější lokaci pro svatební hostinu, pomůže s výběrem šatů pro drůžičky, prolustruje některé potenciálně problematické hosty, …  
Krom toho všeho má ještě jednu činnost, svoje vlastní vyšetřování. Musí přijít na to, kdo unesl a ohrozil Hamishe. Tuhle hrozbu nemůže nechat neodhalenou.  
Nejdřív ze všeho vynadal Mycroftovi, normálně je všechny nechává sledovat až na záchod, tak proč nedával pozor, když to pro jednou bylo opravdu potřeba?  
Mycroft to omlouval, tím, že po zániku Moriartyho sítě necítil potřebu tak ostrého dozoru. Krom toho si únosci vybrali jednu z mála oblastí bez průmyslových kamer.  
Zato z náměstí před Svatým Jakubem už záznam existuje a bratři Holmesové ho viděli snad stokrát. Je jisté, že oranizátor únosu, tam měl své lidi, aby zjistil, jak to dopadne.  
Spousta přítomnách měla nějaký fotoaparát, chytrý telefon nebo jiné záznamové zařízení, ale většinou tu byli rodiče dětí, místní penzisté a další očekávatelné existence.Nakonec v davu našli tři muže, kteří nezapadali a pracovali na jejich identifikaci.  
Ukázalo se, že jde jen o svaly k pronajmutí, jejich šéf byl jen malá ryba v londýnské zločinecké hierarchii. Neměl důvod, mstít se Sherlocku Holmesovi, nepatřil pod Moriartyho organizaci. Naopak bez něj se mohl ve své branži víc roztáhnout.  
Nadruhou stranu, za přiměřený obnos provedli jeho lidé cokoliv. Bylo jasné, že musejí pátrat výš, po jeho zákazníkovi.  
Nicméně výslechem dotyčného zjistili, že jeho muži opravdu provedli únos, ale zároveň měli pokyn chlapce z ohně vytáhnout, kdyby do určité chvíle zachránci nedorazili.  
Nebyl to tedy pokus o vraždu, to Sherlocka nijak nepřekvapilo, kdyby chtěl tajemný neznámý Hamishe skutečně tak krutě a teatrálně zabít, pojistil by se, aby na místo dorazili pozdě.  
O co tedy šlo? O výhružku? Varování? Když se to stalo, byl doma sotva týden a jediný případ, který řešil, byl ten bombový útok na parlament. Ale, to spojitost nemělo, pachatel ani netušil, že jsou mu na stopě.  
Něco mu unikalo? Nějaká asociace. Oheň, požár, kouř, kouřová clona? Taky ji občas využíval, někdy doslova. Jako když v domě Ireny Adlerové John zapálil noviny sirkami z Buckinghamského paláce, aby přesvědčili Irenu, že u ní hoří. Co jí to tehdy řekl? „Zajímavé, jak oheň odhalí naše priority!“  
Zatím, co Mycroft pátral po zadavateli únosu a narážel jen na další prostředníky, Sherlock si stále znova pouštěl záznamy bezpečnostních kamer, na youtube objevil i videa některých přihlížejících. Prohledal Instagram a podobné zdroje kvůli fotografiím.  
Tentokrát hledal někoho, kdo zdánlivě zapadá a našel. Postavila se šikovně, takže se na záběrech veřejných kamer objevila jen okrajove. Měla sebou asi desetiletého chlapce, její kabát byl možná trochu dražší než, byl průměr téhle čtvrti, ale nic do očí bijícího.  
Měla ale smůlu, některému otci s mobilem se zřejmě moc líbila a byla na pozadí většiny jeho záběrů. Evidentně nebyla v žádném kontaktu s výkonnými svalovci, ti ji naprosto ignorovali a byli příliš tupí, aby to dělali cíleně.  
I ona měla v ruce mobil a na první pohled filmovala svého syna, ale byla nevózní, hlídala čas a rozhlížela se.  
A jakmile se Sherlock s Johnem objevili na scéně, dokud všichni ostatní neměměli žádné podezření, že je něco špatně, přitáhla chlapce k sobě, volnou rukou mu zakryla oči, ale mobilem stále mířila směrem k hranici.  
Sherlock ze všech záběru vybral její nejlepší snímek, odmailoval ho Mycroftovi a začal se chytat.  
Byl pátek, John a Mary ho pozvali na večeři, po ní si odvede Hamishe k sobě domů a na osmačtyřicet hodin se ponoří do světa humanoidních mluvících zvířat, modrých trpaslíku s bílými čepičkami a podobných nelogičností, co vládnou dětskému světu a Hamish je miluje.  
Krom něho měli dnes ještě dalšího hosta. Nebylo to poprvé, pokaždé to byla nějaká Alfa z Maryiny nebo Johnovy minulosti, nezadaná. Bylo to trochu očividné.  
„Sherlocku, výborně už jsi tady! Dneska jsi první!“ pozdravil ho John a Hamish ho šel obejmut, už se ho nebál a táhl sebou plyšovou včelku – dárek od Sherlocka.  
„Víš, že ten Johnův blog je i k něčemu dobrý? Napsal tam o naší chystané svatbě a ozvala se mi jedna dávná kamarádka. Potvora! Jsem už roky na Facebooku, ale ona dá vědět až po přečtení Johnova blogu. Na základce a na střední jsme byly prakticky nerozlučné, ale na vejšku jsme šly každá jinam a po tom, co mě převeleli na Střední Východ jsme ztratily kontakt úplně.  
Ona celou dobu žije tady v Londýně a má skvělý místo. Dělá osobní asistentku jednomu zazobanýmu podnikateli. On je cizinec, teď jsem zapoměla odkud přesně – Nor, Švéd nebo něco takovýho.“  
Ozval se zvonek u domovních dveří.  
„Á, už jsou tady!“  
„Jsou?“  
„Já to nezmínila? Ona má kluka, taky jí to na poprvé nevyšlo.“  
Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup, mohli by ho proboha nechat na pokoji a vzdát tyhle dohazovačské pokusy? Ale to už Mary otevírala dveře a Sherlock musel přiznat, že byl překvapením neschopen slova.  
„Janine, Archie! Pojďtě dál!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně se dějově někam dostáváme, ale další progres už bude pomalejší. Díky za všechny kudos a prosím, na pište mi jestli se vám to líbí. A pokud nelíbí, tak co bych měla zlepšit!  
> Jinak bych se ráda omluvila za chybky a překlepy v textu. Betu nemám a na sebeopravu jsem nemožná. Vím, co jsem chtěla napsat a to tam prostě vidím bez ohledu na realitu :-) Ale pracuju na tom, opravdu!


	8. Kapitola 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine vstupuje na scénu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V téhle kapitole je malá zmínka o biologii v téhle omegaverse, vycházím z Varianty 1 v tomhle textu http://archiveofourown.org/works/766040/chapters/1435445 (pokud vládnete angličtinou, doporučuju Watson's Folly od její autorky). Stručně řečeno Alfa ženy mohou v tomhle světě jak zplodit dítě, tak otěhotnět, Omega muži mohou pouze otěhotnět.   
> Mám k tomu i jednu pseudovědeckou teorii, pokud to nebude moc zdržovat děj, dojde na její vysvětlení během dialogu v některé z dalších kapitol. Pokud usoudím, že se to tam nakonec nehodí, dám ji někam do poznámek.

Co říkáme o náhodách? Že je vesmír málokdy tak líný! To, že se Mary a žena, co filmovala Hamishovu záchranu z plamenů, znají od školy je sice podezřelé, ale pořád to může být jen souhra okolností (kterou bude stějně potřeba ověřit) Ale fakt, že se Janine po letech mlčení ozvala právě teď?  
Sherlock se z překvapení rychle otřepal a byl u večeře roztomilost sama, chtějí ho přece s někým seznámit, tak toho bez rozpaků využije.   
John a Mary zírali, když ho slyšeli vést přívětivou společenskou konverzaci.  
Záměrně se s otázkami nepouštěl na tenký led, neptal se na nic, na co by se nezeptal člověk mající zájem o bližší seznámení. Odpovědi na řadu otázek sice dokázal vydedukoval, ale chtěl vědět, jak moc bude Janine upřimná.  
O své práci hovořila dost obecně a pokusila se zamluvit otázku na jméno svého zaměstnavatele. Sherlock ji nechal, stejně to bude ještě dnes v noci vědět.  
Pokud si mohl ověřit, vyhýbala se přímé lži, spíš se snažila nežádoucí téma zahrát do ztracena, nebránil jí v tom, nechtěl ji vyplašit.  
Co úplně nechápal, jak do celé věci zapadá Archie. Mohlo mu být tak devět, deset let, byl zvědavý a fak, že Sherlock se živí jako detektiv mu připadal „huustý“.   
Z videosekvence to nedokázal dostatečně posoudit, ale předpokádal, že si Janine chlapce „vypůjčila“, aby byla nenápadná. Dnes, když si je mohl zblízka prohlédnout, tuhle hypotézu opustil. Fyzická podobnost tu nepochybně byla, stejně jako citová vazba.   
Hamishovi se starší chlapec moc líbil,byl na svůj věk dost vyspělý a jiné čtyřleté děti mu často připadaly nudné. Zeptal se, jestli by někdy mohli jít na procházku do parku s Archiem.  
Sherlock se podíval po Janine, zajímala ho její reakce. Nebyl si zatím jistý, jestli se chtěla vetřít pouze k Mary (pak by se dalšímu kontaktu s detektivem raději vyhnula) nebo zda bylo od začátku v plánu seznámit se přímo s ním.   
Ať už měla v úmyslu odpovědět jakokoliv, Archie to rozsekl za ni, když souhlasil pod podmínkou, že půjde Sherlock s nimi. Janine se jen s pokrčením ramen usmála: „Ach ty děti, vždycky musí být po jejich!“  
„Ale to je v pořádku, budu rád! Zítra jsme se chystali do Britského muzea, nechcete se přidat?“  
John a Mary si vyměnili významné pohledy. Janine zaváhala: „Zítra se mi to moc nehodí, musím doprovodit svého šéfa na jednu důležitou schůzku a budu volná až odpoledne.“  
„To nevadí mami, já s panem Holmesem a Hamishem můžu jít sám.“  
„Archie, měj rozum! Přece mu tě nemůžu nechat na starost!“  
„Proč ne? Bude to větší legrace než s tou nudnou holkou na hlídání. Ona stejně celou dobu jen telefonuje se svým klukem.“  
„Nebojte se, neztratím vám ho. John se za mě zaručí, že nejsem s dětmi úplně nemožný.“  
Mary Sherlocka podpořila částečně prosebným, částečně spikleneckým pohledem: „Janine?!“  
„Tak dobrá. Zítra v devět přivedu Archieho na … Baker Street, pamatuju si to správně? A kolem čtvrté bych měla být volná.“  
„Souhlasím, mohli bychom se pak setkat v muzejní kavárně.“  
Když pak odcházeli s Hamishem domů, měl kvůli zítřku trochu špatné svědomí. Od chvíle, kdy se stal otcem, hůř snášel případy, do kterých byly zapletené děti a on bude z desetiletého kluka tahat informace o jeho matce. Janine mu nebylo líto ani trochu, ta má zaručeně něco za lubem.  
Touhle předstíranou romancí poslouží ještě jednomu účelu, zbaví se otravných pokusů svého okolí, někoho mu dohodit.  
Někdy to už bylo opravdu trapné - před pár dny, kdy ho John výjimečně doprovodil na Scotland Yard, zaslechl část jeho rozhovoru se seržantkou Hopkinsovou. Ten denbyla na detektiva netypicky milá a pochválila jeho dedukci o malinovém džemu na toustu oběti.  
Johnsi vyšel z Lestradovy kanceláře na chodbu vyřídit telefon domů, že se ještě zdrží a Sherlock se chvíli po něm vypravil pro další kávu.  
Kyž se vracel, zahlédl Johna a Hopkinsovou před skleněnými dveřmi, z kontextu jejich debaty vyplývalo, že ji povzbuzoval k rande se Sherlockem.  
„Doktore.“ povzdechla si nevesele seržantka: „Mám vás docela ráda, ale bez urážky, vy nejste zrovna nejvostřejší kudla v šuplíku.“ pak mávla rukou k jejich odrazu ve skleněné výplni dveří.  
„To že my dva trochu podobně vypadáme, ještě neznamená, že máme taky stejnej vkus.“   
Sherlock nad tím nikdy dřív neuvažoval, ale bylo to tak: Hopkinsová byla ještě o kousek menší než John, určitě na hraně pro přijetí ke sboru, měla podobně hranatou čelist,světle hnědé vlasy nosila nakrátko v chlapeském sestřihu a sdílela doktorovu zálibu v kožených bundách.  
„Hele, Holmes JE chytrej chlap, to podepisuju, ale fakt to NENÍ můj typ! Krom toho je to velkej kluk, až si bude chtít někoho narazit, zvládne to sám. Určitě k tomu nepotřebuje svýho ex.“ pak Johnovi podržela dveře a gestem naznačila, ať padá. Ten okamžitě zmizel zpátky do Lestradovy pracovny a seržantka se s povzdechem rozhédla po chodbě, až se zastavila na Sherlockově tváři. Zatvářila se kysele: „Sorry, ale je to tak!“  
„Já vím, preferujete ženy Bety! Doufám jen, že mě nevnucuje celému Scotland Yardu.“  
„Bez obav, prostě si všiml, že vás celkem toleruju a blbě si to vyložil. Kašlete na to, musíme najít tu Alfu, co miluje malinovej džem!“  
Hopkinsková se k němu po téhle zahanbující epizodce naštěstí chovala, jako by se nic nestalo a Sherlock byl za to rád. Přesto vítal možnost, poslat podobné pokusy k ledu.  
Ještě když žili spolu, přeměnili Sherlock s Johnem doktorovu bývalou ložnici v patře na dětský pokoj. Ten sice potřevboval drobné změny- například větší postel, ale Hamish ho mohl zase používat a Sherlock se ho snažil dovybavit vším, co tam chlapec postrádal. S pomocí Molly a paní Hudsonové pořídil dětská pyžama, ručníky, zubní kartáček,nějaké rezervní oblečení ve kterém mohli dělat pokusy, pár dětských knížek s Hamishovými oblíbenými hrdiny, …  
Z jedné z nich mu přečetl pohádku na dobrou noc a zdržel se jakéhokoliv komentáře nad logikou děje. Jakmile Hamish usnul, sedl si k laptopu, aby si přečetl, co o Janine Hawkinsové zjistil Mycroft.  
Ten sice nemohl vědět, že se s dotyčnou Sherlock dnes potkal u večeře, ale fakt, že chodila s Mary Morstanovou do školy, samozřejmě vyšťoural.  
Dále zjistil, že Janine pochází z neúplné rodiny, vychovala jí svobodná matka - příjmení má po ní.Penězi neoplývaly, ale Janine byla snaživá a ctižádostivá studentka, která dosáhla na různá stipendia.  
Přibližně před jedenácti lety se jí, ale začalo dařit lépe. Kamarádkám se v té době zmínila, že se jí ozval bratr nebo možná bratři. To už si přesně nevybavovaly.  
Díky svému atraktivnímu zjevu a nadprůměrným schopnostem získala postupně několik lukrativních pracovních pozic, seznam přiložen. Opravdu zajímavý je ale její současný zaměstnavatel – mediální magnát C.A. Magnussen.  
Pracuje pro něj od počátku roku 2012 jako osobní asistentka.  
Zajímavou kapitolou je i chlapec, kterého sebou vzala na oslavu Guye Fawkese. Chová se k němu jako k vlastnímu dítěti a existuje i rodný list z 18.9. 2005 na jmého James Archibald Hawkins, který ji uvádí jako jednoho z rodičů, ve druhé kolonce stojí „neznámý“.  
To je neobvyklé. Už staří Římané zastávali zásadu, že zploditel je vždy nejistý, takže by na rodném listě daleko spíš čekal jméno toho, kdo porodil, ať už Omegy nebo Beta ženy.  
Je pravda, že Alfa ženám zůstala schopnost otěhotnět také, ale šance na početí byly dost malé a porod býval komplikovaný. Zítra se zkusí Archieho na tohlé téma vyptat, ale prošetření téhle záležitosti tolik nespěchá.  
Co je daleko závažnější, je Janinin zaměstnavatel – na Charlese Augusta Magnussena už Sherlock narazil. Navenek bezúhonný podnikatel dánského původu vlastnil několikery, většinou bulvární noviny.  
Krom toho měl zajímavého koníčka, sbíral informace o lidech, ututlané skandály, slabosti, říkal jim „tlakové body“ a nestyděl se je využívat. Byl tím nejodpornějším druhem vyděrače, nežádal peníze, ale moc. Hrál si se svými obětmi a kdo mu odmítl vyhovět nebo přestal být užitečný, toho zničil jako odstrašující případ.   
Tohle dávalo jeho vazbám s Janine zajímavou perspektivu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju, že to stále ještě čtete. Další kudos a komentáře mě potěší.


	9. Kapitola 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish a Archie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola je trochu kratší, ale už jsem v ní nechtěla načínat nové téma.

Sobotní program se povedl, oběma klukům se v muzeu líbilo. Sherlock se trochu obával, jak se bude Archie chovat k Hamishovi, pamatoval si jak nad ním a jeho zájmy v tomhle věku ohrnoval nos Mycroft, ale byl příjemně překvapen.  
Když ty dva pozoroval, vzpomněl si po mnoha letech, kdy takové myšlenky zamykal do nejspodnějších pater své mysli, na Sherinforda.  
Archie se dokonale vžil do pozice staršího bratra, nikoliv ve stylu „neotravuj prcku“, ale spíš „naučím tě všechno, co umím“, včetně toho, že je na záchodech přistihl závodit, kdo dál dočůrá.  
Podařilo se mu Archieho rozpovídat o jeho rodině, nahrál mu Hamish, který se první zeptal. Dozvěděli se, že Archie svého druhého rodiče nikdy neviděl, prý ho máma opustila, protože na ni byl zlý.  
„Myslím, že to byl nějaký kamarád strejdy Jamieho.“  
„Kdo je strejda Jamie?“  
„Mámin brácha, ale už u nás fůru roků nebyl a máma je ráda. On se vždycky tak divně koukal a šklebil se na mě, že to dotáhnu daleko. Mámě se to nelíbilo a pak jednou řekla, že už k nám strejda Jamie nikdy nepřijde. Já myslím, že ho zavřeli, nadoživotí! A strejda Ron už k nám taky nechodí, pohádal se s mámou a řek bych, že je na útěku!“ vykládal dramatickým hlasem Archie.  
„A to nemáš žádného nového tatínka nebo maminku? Můj tatínek má Mary a ta je skvělá, ale tady táta taky nikoho nemá.“  
„Máma jde občas s někým na večeři a vrátí se až druhej den, vždycky se před tím hrozně dlouho maluje a tak. To mě pak hlídá Lucy, ona stejně celej večer chatuje stím svým klukem, tak můžu jít spát, kdy chci.“  
Krom pár střípků informací a nádherně stráveného času, kdy se Sherlock může vedle těch dvou stát třetím malým klukem, dopřeje mu ten den ještě jednu satisfakci.  
Když se sejdou s Janine v kavárně než si odvede Archieho, projde okolo Lestrade se Donovanovou, jsou tu pracovně, s někým si promluvit.  
Seržantce neunikne detektivův nápadný zjev a šťouchne do svého šéfa. Oba překvapeně zírají na krásnou Alfu v Sherlockově společnosti, která s ním dnes nepochybně flirtuje. Zvlášť Donovanové výraz je k nezaplacení.  
Včera reagovala Janine trochu nejistě, ale dnes se evidentně rozhodla využít příležitost, kterou jí detektivní konzultant nahrál. Sjedná si s ním v týdnu oběd – bez potomků.  
„Tati tobě se Janine líbí?“ zeptal se z ničeho nic cestou domů Hamish.  
Sherlocka ta otázka zaskočila, nechtěl synovi lhát, ale nechtěl mu ani vysvětlovat, o co se doopravdy snaží: „Je zajímavá.“ to je konec konců pravdivá odpověď.  
„Pauline od nás ze školky má nového bratříčka, ale ne jako budu mít já, že se narodí tatínkovi a Mary. Její máma si vzala novou paní a ta má kluka, takže je to teď její bratr.“  
„A pointa je, Čmeláčku?“  
„Poe ..pon..?“  
„Proč mi to vypravuješ Hamishi?“  
„No, že by se mi líbilo mít bratříčka jako je Archie!“  
„Aha!“  
Archie, čím mu tolik připomínal Forda? Zařekl se v duchu, že ať už je do toho Janine namočená jakkoliv hluboko, toho kluka v tom nenechá.  
Ostatně je otázkou nakolik Janine na plánech svého šéfa spolupracuje dobrovolně. Téměř jistě má Magnussen něco i na ni. Je tu Archibaldův záhadný původ a její tajemní bratři, co jsou možná kriminálníci – tady musí vzít v potaz Archieho bujnou fantazii a touhu po dramatu. Vzhledem k tomu, že to jsou sourozenci nevlastní, může být důvod jejich roztržky triviální.  
Najednou jeho myšlenky samovolně přeskočí na ryze soukromou kolej: Hamish chce sourozence, víc sourozenců. John a Mary jsou zdraví lidé v nejlepším věku, určitě si pořídí ještě jedno nebo dvě další děti.  
A on, jako Omega je na odpis, neplodný, s cyklem, co se vymkl kontrole. Jako detektiv? Mozek mu sice pořád pracuje, ale většina zločinů se nedá vyřešit pouhým povalováním na gauči. A jeho tělo, ten opovrhovaný „transport“ mu vrací léta zanedbávání i s úroky.  
Když honí podezřelé po ulicích má už šest týdnů po návratu problémy s dechem. K tomu bez varování přicházjící migrény a boleti v hrudníku. Jak dlouho, než ho to položí?  
Kvůli Hamishovi se pokusí vydržet co nejdéle, omezil cigarety (v synově přítomnosti nekouří vůbec), přinutil se víc jíst i spát, ale některé věci jsou nepřekousnutelné.  
Mycroft mu na Baker Street nechal zhomádku brožur – přední sanatoria pro Omegy a vizitky soukromých sexuálních terapeutů, co klienty navštěvují doma. Nepochybně důkladně prověřená jména a nejvyšší kvalita, ale Sherlocka to naplňuje odporem.  
Absolvova sex výměnou za drogy i informace, a řadu let se obešel bez jakéhokoliv sexu vůbec, s Viktorem to nebylo špatné, ale něco tomu chybělo. Jediné milování, které se mu opravdu líbilo, bylo s Johnem.  
Byla to ironie, on který se tak rád vysmíval sentimentu si nedokázal užít sex bez citové vazby.  
„Tatínku nebuď smutný!“ přinutil ho tenký hlásek opustit myšlenkový palác.  
„Já? Nejsem smutný, jen jsem přemýšlel Čmeláčku.“  
„Tatínek si to myslí, prý jsi smutný, protože jsi sám. Ale ty nejsi sám, máš mě!“  
„To víš, že mám!“ zastavil se a klekl si, aby mohl Hamishe obejmout. Když bude mít hlavu opřenou o chlapcovo rameno, neuvidí jeho slzy. Za pár vteřin se Sherlock uklidnil a odlehčeným tónem pokračoval: „Zeptáme se tety Marty, jestli nemá v ledničce nějakou zmrzlinu?“  
„Jasně! A pustíme si k tomu Spongeboba!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za vaši svatou trpělivost s mým psaním. Pokud se vám líbí, dejte mi to najevo!


	10. Kapitola 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji vám všem, kteří to pořád čtete. Když jsem tenhle příběh začala publikovat, tiše jsem doufala v alespoň v jedno, jediné kudos a ono už jich je deset. Děkuji všem, kteří mi je poslali.

John Watson pil své ranní kafe a posloucha nadšeného Hamishe, jak s plnou pusou cereálií vykládá o skvělém víkendu s tátou, Archiem a Janine.  
„Takže ty myslíš, že se teta Janine tátovi líbí?“  
„Hm, asi jo. Archie si myslí, že on jeho mámě taky.“  
To bylo dobré, ne? John měl vůči Sherlockovi nesmírně špatný pocit, trápilo ho, že ho nechal samotného. Navzdory tomu, co o sobě ten génius rád tvrdil, ponechán sám sobě si nevedl moc dobře.  
Občas John nedokázal usnout a ptal se sám sebe, zda by se k Sherlockovi vrátil, kdyby nebylo Mary. Jistě, udělal by mu sáhodlouhé kázání o nových pravidlech v jejich vztahu, ale vzal by ho zpátky bez váhání.  
Jenže Mary tu byla a byla úžasná, pomohla mu zvednout se ze dna a znovu se radovat ze života. Měl-li být sám k sobě upřimný, miloval obě své Omegy. Obě mu nepředstavitelně změnily život v momentě, kdy neviděl další smysl. Nezdálo se fér, kteroukoliv z nich opustit.  
Ale John při svém rozhodování nemohl myslet jen na sebe. Mary čekala jeho dítě, bylo by sprosté ji odkopnout jen proto, že se jeho bývalý partner vrátil ze hry na mrtvého. A taky tu byl Hamish, zvyknul si na Mary, měl ji rád, ona a John pro něj představovali rodinu, protože na svého druhého otce si téměř nepamatoval.  
Připadlo mu tedy správné, zachovat stávající uspořádání a nebourat chlapci, život na který byl zvyklý. Hamish se Sherlockem k sobě musí pomalu najít cestu, ale kdyby se něco pokazilo, hoch bude mít stále pevné zázemí u něj a Mary. Ne, že by podezíral Sherlocka, že by svého syna odmítnul, ale při jeho životním stylu se mu mohlo kdykoliv něco stát doopravdy. Zdálo se to jako nejlepší řešení pro všechny. Skoro pro všechny!  
Některé dny dokázal John přesvědčit sám sebe, že to takhle vyhovuje i Sherlockovi. Vždyť takhle měl čas na svou milovanou Práci a mohl provozovat svůj svérázný staromládenecký styl života, kdykoliv u něho nebyl Hamish.  
Nikdo ho nebude buzerovat, aby jedl a spal, když se mu nechce a nikdo mu nebude nadávat, až zamoří byt nějakým toxickým experimentem. To by mu mělo vyhovovat, nebo ne?  
Přesto se mu v noci zdálo o mandlových očích neposatelné barvy a plachém úsměvu, vždycky se z takových snů vzbudil a podíval se na Mary, ležící vedle něho. Věděl, že kdyby teď spal vedle Sherlocka, zdálo by se mu o ní.  
Takové sny by to definitivně nezaplašilo, ale cítil by se líp, kdyby Sherlock nezůstával sám.  
Jednou tohle téma nadhodil u snídaně, Mary ho překvapila tím, že už na to taky myslela a začala dávat dohromady seznam svých svobodných přátel.  
„Nebude snadné najít někoho podle jeho vkusu.“  
„Proč? Mám docela jasnou představu, jaký má vkus a naprosto ho chápu.“ usmála se na něj přes stůl Mary.  
„A já zase ne. Nikdy jsem nechápal, co na mě vidí. On je génius, zatraceně dobře vypadající génius a celebrita k tomu. Mohl by mít, na koho si ukáže. Vlastně jsem se vždycky potajmu bál, že mě vymení za nekoho zajímavějšího, když se objevila ta Adlerová, žárlil jsem jak blázen. Ona byla přitažlivá, tajemná, inteligentní, jak vedle toho vycházím já?“  
„Ale, no tak Johne! Nikdy se mi nezdálo, že bys trpěl až tak nízkým sebevědomím. Pokud o sobě uvažuješ takhle, tak urážíš vkus nás obou.“ podívala se na něj přísně Mary.  
„A pak, nechci, aby to znělo nějak jedovatě, ale vycházet s ním není žádná legrace. On přeze všechny svoje přednosti taky není přijatelný pro každého. Ale když spojíme síly, někoho mu určitě najdem. Myslím, že má tak trochu vojenský fetiš – a pohledných důstojníků známe oba dost!“  
Jejich opatrné pokusy nebyly zrovna úspěšné. Každý pátek Sherlocka zvali na večeři než si odvedl Hamishe na víkend, tak začali k téhle příležitosti zvát i další hosty. Ale detektiv nikdy neprojevil ani náznak zájmu, maximálně byl natolik zvořilý, že si odpustil dedukce o trapných tajnostech pozvaných.  
Celou dobu měl John neurčitý pocit, že na to jdou špatně, že tohle umělé seznamování nebude fungovat. Nebylo by přirozenější dát Sherocka dohromady s někým, koho už zná.  
Molly Hooperová měla pro toho svérázného génia slabost už léta, ale byla do Beta, což není ideální kombinace pro Omegu. A navíc to už vzdala, letos si konečně našla někoho normálního.  
Z čirého zoufalství John zvažoval i Grega. Inspektor se konečně zbavil své nevěrné manželky, byl to stále pohledný člověk, kolegové ho nazývali „stříbrný lišák“ a obdivoval Sherlockovy schopnosti. Šlo by z toho něco vykřesat?  
A pak se na chodbách Yardu setkal s tou novou seržantkou, skleněné dveře proti nim vytvořily dík světelným podmínkám nádherné zrcadlo. Johna při pohledu na jejich obraz napadlo, že mladá Hopkinsová vypadá na první pohled víc jako jeho sestra než Harry.  
Narozdíl od některých kolegů se k Sherlockovi nechovala nepřátelsky, žádné ošklivé přezdívky a úšklebky, párkrát i nahlas ocenila jeho dedukce a sám Sherlock o ní řekla, že není tak tupá jako zbytek Yardu, což byla v jeho očích pochvala jako hrom.  
Když ho tedy Stan Hopkinsová oslovila: „Teda doktore, ten váš detektýv dneska fakt zaválel.“ dostal John jeden ze svých nejhorších nápadů a navrhl jí, proč řečeného detetiva někam nepozve a neřekne mu to sama.  
Tak škaredou sprchu už nedostal roky, naposled když byl ještě v armádě. Zahanbením zrudnul a vytratil se zpátky do Lestradovy kanceláře. Byl vděčný, že Hopkinsová o příhodě s nikým nemluvila, kdyby kvůli němu měl Sherlocka drbat celý Scotland Yard, neodpustil by si to.  
John měl pocit, že jako dohazovač totálně selhal a začínal to vzdávat, když Mary pozvala na páteční večeři dávnou kamarádku ze školy.  
Celý večer šokovaně zíral, protože Sherlocka byl najednou pozorný a okouzlující způsobem, který u něho nepamatoval. Ano detektiv dokázal být příležitostně roztomilý, pokud to sloužilo k průniku na zakázané místo nebo jiné manipulaci s lidmi v rámci řešení případu. Ale Janine nebyla případ, že?  
John by tedy měl být spokojený, pokud to klapne, bude mí Serlock úžasnou patnerku. Přesto z toho nedokázal být doktor úplně šťastný.  
Potvrzovalo to obavu, kterou měl od začátku vztaku s tím bláznivým, fascinujícím géniem: Janine byla vysoká, atraktivní tmavovláska, ctižádostivá, inteligentní, evidentně schopná zvládat dítě i náročkou kariéru, prostě osoba dost výjimečná, aby se vedle Sherlocka Holmese neztratila.  
On, John Watson, byl v detektivově životě jen výjimka, anomálie, byl přijat jen proto, že zastihl Sherlocka v mimořádně osamělém období jeho života, v době kdy pochyboval, že si zaslouží být milován.  
Neměl by se na to dívat tak hořce, v době kdy se potkali, jeden v druhém našli, co potřebovali, ale časy se mění a Sherlock dnes potřebuje něco jiného. Vždyť spolu strávili úžasné dva roky, mají spolu nádherného syna, není čeho litovat.  
Možná bude teď snazší zůstat jen přáteli, ale ten pocit, že byl jen dočasné řešení, ten bolel.


	11. Kapitola 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft má starosti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlovám se za delší pauzu, po které navíc zveřejňuju jen hodně krátkou kapitolu se kterou stejně nejsem na sto procent spokojená, ale strávili jsme prodloužený víkend u babičky a program byl tak nabitý, že mi nezbýval čas psát. Zkusím to v týdnu dohnat.  
> Tenhle kousek je inspirován proslulou M-teorií, jejíž autorka musí být stejný génius jako Sherlock. To jen, aby bylo jasno, že si nepřisvojuji zde rozvedenou ideu.   
> Tenhle fandom je přímo nabitý zajímavými nápady a teoriemi a je těžké si nějakou povedenou nevypůjčit.

Mycroft Holmes nebyl plánem svého bratra nijak nadšený, ačkoliv musel uznat, že nepostrádá jistou logiku. Obával se, že při Sherlockově současném rozpoložení, by předstíraný zájem o záhadnou Janine Hawkinsovou mohl snadno skončit opravdovou citovou vazbou.  
Tahle Alfa byla nepochybně fyzicky přitažlivá, a co bylo důležitější, byla atraktivní svou záhadností. Pokud by jeho bratr podlehl dojmu, že je dámou v nesnázích – více obětí než pachatelkou, mohl se nebezpečně zaplést.  
Mycroft by nikdy cíleně C. A. Magnussena nedráždil, ten člověk se obklopil příliš důkladnou ochrannou vrstvou užitečných kontaktů, formálně byl naprosto bezúhonný a dosud se vyhnul při svých hrách nejvyššímu patru britské politiky.  
Ale pokud se rozhodl uplatnit svou nátlakovou strategii i na Holmese, bylo nutné zjistit jeho záměry. Mycroft nevěděl, zda si to jeho bratr dostatečně uvědomuje, ale ta linka se táhla jasně: Hamish – Sherlock – Mycroft.  
Pro svého syna by mladý detektiv uděla cokoliv, jenže co by od něj mohl Magnussen chtít? Vyšetřit něco? Měl nepochybně k dispozici dost schopných slídilů i bez Sherlocka.  
Takže postupme v řetězu osob dál a dostaneme se k Mycroftovi. Pro člověka Magnussenova typu by bylo nádherné, mít šedou eminenci britské vlády v hrsti, ale na Mycroftovi nikdy neulpělo ani smítko skandálu, žádná neuvážená milostná aférka, podezřelý dar, pochybný přítel, … jeho chladně vykalkulovaný život byl bez poskvrny.  
Mycroft Holmes má jen jednu jedinou slabost – svého malého bratříčka.  
Nikdo z jeho spolupracovníků snad s výjimkou nepostradatelné Anthey to netuší. Všichni věří, že na svého problémového bratra dozírá z pocitu povinnosti, aby nezarmoutil matku, která výstřelky svého nejmladšího trpí.  
Nikdo z nich neví, jak moc se za všechny lapsy svého bratra cítí Mycroft zodpovědný. Už ho nesmí znovu zklamat, nesmí ho ztratit jako tehdy Sherinforda.  
Tahle událost paradoxně poslužila v očích těch nemnoha kolegů, kteří se o ní doslechli, jako důkaz Mycroftovy bezohlednosti i vůči vlastní krvi. Nevyvracel jim to.  
Přesto si už několik let před Magnussenem někdo uvědomil pravdu a nestyděl se ji využít. Jim Moriarty přišel s neodolatelnou nabídkou: necháš mě hrát si s tvým malým bratrem nebo ho já nechám zabít.  
Mycroft byl zahnaný do kouta, cokoliv by proti tomu psychopatovi podnikl, ohrožovalo Sherlockův život. Přinejmenším dokud nezmapoval dokonale Moriartyho organizaci, aby mohl udělat vhodná opatření – a to byla záležitost na dlouhé lokte.  
Sblížení Sherlocka s doktorem Watsonem vyprovokovalo kriminálního konzultanta k ještě větší aktivitě, zdálo se, jako by žárlil. Narození Hamishe proto vzbudilo v Mycroftovi nejčernější obavy, okamžitě zvýšil úroveň ochrany celé domácnosti.  
To bylo komplikované, protože nesměl vzbudit Sherlockovo podezření, nemohl připustit, aby se jeho bratr dozvěděl, jak moc je starší z Holmesů zahnán do kouta. Tahle rovina hry s Jimem Moriartym zůstala Mycroftovým tajemstvím.  
Dítě však překvapivě Moriartyho nevzrušovalo, zato svazek mezi Sherlockem a blond Alfa doktorem irského šílence zoufale iritoval.  
Ačkoliv se Moriarty prezentoval jako Beta, při jeho teatrálních projevech to nebylo moc pravděpodobné. Určitě užíval nějaké preparáty na tlumení hormonální aktivity, přesto byl Mycroft překvapen zjištěním, že kriminálník byl Omega. Vzhledem k jeho zjevné žárlivosti očekával Alfu.  
Moriartyho sekunární pohlaví vyšlo najevo až díky pitvě. Starší Holmes nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že se ten psychopat na střeše bartolomějské nemocnice skutečně odpravil a nařídil pečlivé ohledání a všemožné testy, DNA nevyjímaje.  
Ačkoliv byla Moriartyho identita stoprocentně potvrzena, Mycroft nevěřil, že je doopravdy po všem. Během své krátké internace strávil Moriarty hodně času rozhovory s Mycroftem Holmesem, s kýmkoliv jiným mluvit odmítl.  
Relativně bezvýznamné informace o své oraganizaci a svých plánech vyměňoval za citlivé údaje o objektu své posedlosti a Mycroft mu je poskytoval ne pro dobro Anglie, ale z obavy o bratrův život.  
Hrál o čas. Pokud místo sniperovy kulky dovolí Moriartymu připravit nějaký sofistikovaný plán, dostane zároveň prostor ho zastavit.  
Během tehto rozhovorů se proto snažil číst mezi řádky, vnímat víc, co mu Moriarty neříká, než to co mu vyzrazuje.  
Mycroft z toho získal dojem, že geniální zločinec má svou síť komu odkázat, jen si nebyl jistý, kdo má ten dědic být. Druhým mužem celého podniku byl bývalý voják jménem Sebastian Moran, špičkový střelec a (všeho)schopný člověk, ale sotva génius Jimova formátu a ani na dalších místech v hierarchii oraganizace neobjevili bratři Holmesové nikoho hodného takového postu.  
Během těch dvou a půl roku, kdy Sherlock celou síť likvidoval, se Mycroftovi postupně ulevilo. Žádný dědic neexistoval, byla to jen další Moriartyho hra, ještě jednou posmrtně dokázal někomu nasadit brouka do hlavy.  
Dnes však Mycroft znovu pochyboval, přišel na jeho slabost Magnussen sám nebo mu to někdo poradil?  
Možná pátrali ve špatné skupině lidí a Moriarty myslel to dědictví víc doslovně.  
Svazek o Jimově rodinném zázemí nebyl moc obsáhlý. Jeho otec byl také zločinec, ale mnohem obyčejnější sorta. Základnu měl v Londonderry a jel ve všem, co vynášelo: drogy, nevěstince, zbraně – prodával je IRA stejně jako protestantským bojůvkám a snažil se rozšířit svůj business i do Anglie, v polovině osmdesátých let se dočasně uchytil v Liverpoolu a měl pár kontaktů i v Londýně, kam nakonec přesídlil.  
Doma udržoval fasádu úctyhodného katolíka, ale zjevně nebyl se svým jediným synem spokojený (ve světle faktu, že byl Jim Omega, to dávalo smysl, tihle gangsteři staré školy byli velcí sexisté) a během svých „Obchodních“ cest své manželce pravidelně zahýbal. Zemřel dost náhle, když bylo jeho synovi třináct, gang se pak rozpadl a jednotliví členové se udělali pro sebe.  
Moriarty mladší se i s matkou vrátil do Irska, kde dokončil střední školu aniž na sebe nijak upozornil, pak se jeho stopa úspěšně ztrácela na několik let.  
Oficiálně byl Jim jedináček, ale při životním stylu jeho o otce se nedal vyloučit nějaký nemanželský sourozenec. Jenže se budou obtížně hledat, Moriarty senior se k otcovství žádného nepřihlásil, ostatně o nich nemusel ani vědět.  
To přivedlo Mycrofta zpátky k Janine: z jejích materiálů vyplývalo, že se narodila svobodné matce a zdálo se, že jí v dospělosti nějaký sourozenec kontaktoval. Bylo třeba toho zjistit víc.  
Janine sama na sebe během přátelské konverzace jistě něco prozradí, byť neúmyslně a ten chlapec – Archibald se zdál bystrý a upovídaný, nebude těžké ho znovu rozpovídat o jeho „strýčcích“.  
Přesto z výše uvedených důvodů nebyl Mycroft nijak nadšený, že tohle „povídání“ má obstarat zrovna Sherlock. Kdyby se mu bratr o svých plánech zmínil dřív, než začal předstírat zájem o slečnu Hawkinsovou, nasadil by na ni Mycroft svého člověka. a ten už by si na milence zahrál, ale protože šlo o Hamishovu bezpečnost, musel do toho jeho bláznivý bratr jít sám a po hlavě.  
Mycroft se znovu bál, že to nedopadne dobře a jemu opět unikla klíčová informace, kterou by mohl situaci zachránit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moc děkuju za další kudos, dělají mi neskutečnou radost. A budu moc ráda, za nějaký komentář. Jako psavec jsem úplný začátečník a vaše postřehy a názory mě zajímají. Pořád je co zlepšovat!


	12. Kapitola 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> předvečer vánoc, další kolaps a dva podnětné rozhovory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji vám všem, co stále pokračujete ve čtení. Dejte mi vědět, co si o tom myslíte.

Takhle si první vánoce zpátky v Anglii Sherlock Holmes rozhodně nepředstavoval. Měl je strávit s Johnem a Hamishem v jejich bytě, strpěl by tu absurdní výzdobu, po celé svátky by ignoroval žádosti klientů i telefonáty z Yardu, dedukoval by obsah krabic pod stromečkem a sledoval rozzářené tváře svých milovaných, když rozbalí dárky.  
Jenže v obýváku na Baker Street nestojí žádný stromek, není tam ani John ani Hamish a tak detektiv nemá důvod nezvednout Lestradovi telefon.  
Vlastně se mu to neobyčejně hodí, potřeboval nějak šikovně ukončit večeři s Janine, která očekávala, že se po ní přesunou do jeho prázdného bytu.  
Nebyl to až tak zle strávený večer, ačkoliv Janine znovu vykličkovala z otázek na všechna ožehavá témata. O Archieho otci prohlásila, že to byl násilník, tudíž ho už nechce v životě vidět ani se o něm bavit. To byla téměř jistě lež, Janine neodpovídala profilu osoby, která si vybírá takové partnery, v jakémkoliv vztahu byla jistě dominantní ona.  
Tak své údajné bratry odbyla dost stručně. Prý, když zjistila, že se neživí zrovna poctivě, rozešli se ve zlém.  
„Víc ti vykládat nebudu, přece jen jsi detektiv.“ při té příležitosti mu pohladila rameno a lehce se dotkla jeho ucha. „Neschvalovat něčí životní styl a prásknout ho jsou dvě úplně jiné věci, chápš Sherly?“  
Při tomhle oslovení, které začala používat sama od sebe, se mu zježily chlupy, ale nikdy ji neopravil. Ať už plánovala cokoliv, fyzickou přitažlivost k jeho osobě nehrála a nevadilo by jí se s ním vyspat.  
Jemu zase nevadilo vzbuzovat v ní plané naděje, ale přes práh ložnice ji pustit nemínil. Nejen proto, že měla něco za lubem a dost možná to byla Moriatyho sestra, ale hlavně ho ta představa odpuzovala.  
Přesto z Janine pár informací vytáhl - spíš nepřímo. Svého šéfa ráda neměla, připustila, že je to slizský člověk, ale prý ji skvěle platí. Sherlock si byl čím dál víc jistý, že i ji má Magnussen něčím v hrsti, a že to souvisí s Archieho otcovstvím.  
Janine mu také položila zajímavou otázku, hodně se snažila o lehký tón zvědavé drbny, ale nedokázala tak docela zamaskovat svůj napjatý výraz.  
„Co se vlastně stalo s Moriartym? O tom nebylo v novinách ani slovo, ani tenkrát ani později, když už všichni připustili, že byl skutečný a ty nejsi podvodník. Ty to určitě víš, že?“  
„Je mrtvý.“  
„To jako vážně?“  
„Na sto procent. Tentokrát žádná hra. Vystřelil si mozek z hlavy, byl jsem u toho.“  
„Tak on vážně …, chci říct, že je skvělé, že je vážně mrtvý a už nemůže dávat lidem semtexové vesty a kdoví, co to vlastně všecko dělal.“ úleva v její tváři působila velmi reálně. Zajímavé.  
Sherlock měl původně domluveno s jedním členem své bezdomovecké sítě, že ho na konci večeře odvolá k „případu“, ale když mu zazvonil mobil a on si přečetl na displeji Lestradovo jméno, bylo to ještě lepší.  
Omluvil se Janine, galantně jí obstaral taxíka a mávl si na dalšího, aby se dopravil na místo činu.  
Před zchátralým nájemním domem ve východním Londýně už stálo několik policejních aut, Lestrada vidět nebylo, zato u vchodu stepovala Hopkinsová s červeným nosem.  
Kýchla a pak ho oslovila: „Zdravím! Na člověka, kterýmu jsme zkazili romantickou předvánoční večeři vypadáte podezřele spokojeně.“  
Podíval se na ni se zvednutým obočím.  
Přátelsky se zašklebila: „No co, nechal jste se slyšet, že nejsem úplnej idiot a něco na tom bude. Taky umím pozorovat.“  
Pak ho popadla za rukáv, osobní prostor nikdy moc neřešila, a táhla ho za sebou dovnitř.  
„Šéf vás čeká nahoře, ale nejdřív vám pučím od lidí z forenzního návleky, těch oxfordek by byla věčná škoda, je dneska to humus. A ten kabát radši nechte na chodbě, ať si ho v těch sračkách nevyrácháte taky. Nějakej zelenáč od sboru vám ho rád podrží a ještě o tom bude vyprávět vnoučatům. Jo a je to sedmý patro, vejtah nefunguje.“  
Přes chladnější začátek, se stávala tahle nová seržantka hned po Lestradovi jeho druhou nejoblíbenější postavou ve Scotland Yardu. Většina jejích kolegů by se škodolibě dívala, jak ten v jejich očích nafoukaný amatér vyválí své nóbl oblečení v nějakém hnusu.  
Když se dostali na schodiště, všem ostatním policistům z doslechu, Hopkinsová změnila téma: „Já věděla,že nepotřebujete, aby vám někdo dělal dohazovače.“ spiklenecky na něj mrkla.  
„Donovanová z toho měla málem infarkt, když vás tenkrát s šéfem zahlídli v muzeu s tou Alfou. Celej tejden o ničem jiným nemluvila a spekulovla, co jste jí musel hodit do kafe.“  
„A Tompkins od fotografů vás údajně zahlíd před čtrnácti dny poblíž Trafalgar Square, tvrdil, že je ta holka výstavní kousek. Vysoká, tmavý vlasy, tmavý oči, fialovej kabát?“  
Sherlock přikývl.  
„Takže nekecal, skoro mi poslintal papíry na stole, když ji popisoval.“  
Předběhla Sherlocka o dva schody, aby se mu mohla důvěrně naklonit k uchu (sahala mu sotva po ramena).  
„Tak ať vám to vyjde!“ špitla spiklenecky a poklepala mu po zádech.  
Ještě dřív než se vyšplhali do sedmého patra, začalo být podle zápachu zřejmé, že to bude opravdu chuťovka. Na okraji chodby v příslušném podlaží se opíral o stěnu úplně zelený mladý strážník. Sherlock mu podal svůj kabát a šálu, zatím co Hopkinsová vylovila z kapsy u bundy dva páry modrých plastových návleků přes boty.  
Lestrade na ně čekal na opačném konci chodby, také neměl moc zdravou barvu a vystrkoval obličej co nejvíc z otevřeného okna.  
Makabrózně hororová scéna nakonec nebyla dílem zločinu. To pouze duševně nemocný muž žijící v přízemí pojal svéráznou ideu, že všichni londýnští bezdomovci by měli mít kam složit hlavu alespoň po smrti.  
Poslední tři, čtyři měsíce, chodil po místech, kde se podobné existence vyskytují a když objevil mrtvého, donesl ho do bytu v sedmém patře.  
Celé tohle svérázné útočiště nakonec objevil majitel domu, který se nečekaně asi po roce rozhodl zkonrtolovat svou nemovitost, protože se mu naskytla možnost ji prodat. Nález asi dvaceti těl v různém stádiu rozkladu ho vyděsil k smrti a viděl za ním řádění masového vraha.  
Stopy násilného konce vykazovali při zběžné obhlídce jen tři mrtví, u ostatních se daly předpokládat přirozenější příčiny jako alkohol, drogy a zima. Stejně to bude třeba ověřit a Sherlocka napadlo, jestli kvůli tomu bude mít Molly Hooperová pracovní svátky.  
Jedinou záhadu představovalo, proč se s nimi ten blázen dřel tak vysoko, když byla budova téměř prázdná, ale ve své narušené mysli měl určitě dobré zdůvodnění, Sherlock se ho ze zvědavosti hodlal druhý den na Yardu zeptat.  
Dnes toho už měl po třech hodinach v tom příšerném baráku už dost, už tu stejně nic víc nezjistí, tak se vypravil ven na čerstvý vzduch.  
Cestou dolů pustil tenhle bizarní případ úplně z hlavy a vrátil se k Janine a jejím reakcím během dnešní večeře, ale byl už příliš unavený, aby se soustředil. Během pár vteřin přeskočil od Janine k Archiemu, od něj k Hamishovi a odtud k faktu, že je zítra pozvaný k Johnovi a Mary na vánoční oběd.  
Už dřív se dohodli, že pětadvacátého stráví Hamish s Johnem a šestadvacátého s ním Sherlock pojede do Surrey ke svým rodičům. Dodatečně se Mary s Johnem uradili, že by bylo kruté nechat detektiva na první státek vánoční samotného a pozvali ho k obědu.  
Ačkoliv původně kývl, stále zvažoval, že se z toho vyvlékne. Jakkoliv byl vděčný za každou chvilku se svým malým Čmeláčkem a jakkoliv moc toužil být v blízkoti Johna, nesnesl příliš častý pohled na jeho domácí štěstí s někým jiným.  
Když dospěl ve svých úvahách až sem, bodlo ho ostře vhrudníku a ucitil, jak se mu svírá hrdlo. Marně zalapal po dechu a složil se do sněhu na chodníku. Vůbec si neuvědomil, že už je na ulici.  
Když zase začal vnímat, seděl opřený o zeď, někdo o pleskal po tváři a hleděl na něj pár kulatých tmavých očí. Moriarty? Je snad také mrtvý? Janine? Kde by se tu vzala?  
Pak začal poznávat hlas: „No ták, prober se! Nó! Hodnej kluk!“ skláněla se nad ním Hopkinsová a za ní stál vyplašený Lestrade.  
„Synku, tys nám dal! Jak ti je? Zvládneš vstát?“  
„Samozřejmě, že zvládnu.“ odsekl Sherlock, naštvaný, že byl přistižen při takové slabosti – jako by ho Lestrade neviděl před lety na drogovém dně.  
Nejistě se začal zvedat na nohy a Hopkinsová ho okamžitě podepřela.  
„Odvezu tě na pohotovost.“ promluvil inspektor.  
„V žádném případě!“  
„Tak alespoň domů, nemůžu tě v tomhle stavu nechat jet samotnýho taxíkem.“  
„Nikam mě nepovezeš, zvládnu se o sebe postarat sám a ty tu musíš uzavřít vyšetřování!“  
„Pane, mě už tady nepotřebujete, já ho odvezu.“ nabídla se mladá seržantka.  
„Ale to je zbyt...“  
„Už ani slovo! Hopkinsová tě odveze domů a osobně dohlídne na to, že zalezeš do postele! Jasný!“ detektiv i seržantka přikývli, Holmes rezignovaně, ona odhodlaně.  
Nastrkala ho do svého auta, kde si na zadním sedadle nepředpisově ihned lehl. Nastartovala a chvíli jeli v naprostém tichu.  
Ve zpětném zrcátku ho zkontrolovala a zeptala se: „Jak moc špatný to je?“  
„Co myslíte?“ otevřel oči a podíval se jejím směrem.  
„Vaše zdraví.“ pokračoval s očima znovu upřenýma na silnici.  
„To je v naprostém pořádku. Jen se mi dnes udělalo mdlo z toho zápachu, měl jsem dlouhý den.“  
„Dopřejte mě nějakej kredit, jo? Poskakoval jste tam dnes tři hodiny a ani jste nebyl zelenej, na rozdíl od většiny z nás. A to jsme všichni na ledacos zvyklý. Krom toho, to přece není poprvý, co se vám udělalo blbě. Já si fakt všímám.“  
„Vážně? Tak dedukujte!“ a zase zavřel oči.  
„Single syndrom, že mám pravdu? Ale jste dobrej herec, můj šéf věří, že jste to úspěšně překonal a většina mejch kolegů myslí, že jste ani neměl co překonávat a zlomený srdce je jen na straně toho vašeho doktůrka. Máte pravdu, jsou to idioti, co se neuměj dívat.“  
„No vy to evidentně umíte! Spokojená?!“ odsekl, naštvaný, že ho odhalila. Nestál o ničí lítost nad svým zpackaným (nejen) milostným životem.  
„A jak do toho zapadá, ta sexy Alfa, co se s ní scházíte? Je to pokus, jak se dostat přes Johna? Ale moc nefunguje, co?“  
„Proč bych vám měl něco vykládal o svém soukromém životě?“ bylo mu pořád příliš zle na nějakou zraňující dedukci, kterou by jí setřel.  
„Třeba, abychom si pokecali jako lůzr s lůzrem? Vědět, že nejste v řiti sám vždycky povzbudí, ne?“ ušklíbla se do zrcátka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos a komentáře vždycky potěší.


	13. Kapitola 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pokračování rozhovou se seržantkou Hopkinsovou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochu užvaněná kapitola, snad se bude líbit

„Třeba, abychom si pokecali jako lůzr s lůzrem? Vědět, že nejste v řiti sám vždycky povzbudí, co?“  
Tohle sebehodnocení Sherlocka překvapilo, dokonce se posadil. Hopkinsová možná nebyla typická urostlá Alfa, ale byla přiměřeně atraktivní a neměla problém, dostat do postele, koho si zamanula, přitom preferovala pěkně tvarované Beta ženy.  
Nicméně měla svoje pravidla: neslibovala společnou budoucnost, vyhýbala se lidem z Yardu a nikdy se nechlubila. Na kolegy, kteří se po vášnivém víkendu vytahovali, co všechno jejich milenec/milenka křičeli a kolikrát jim to udělali se dívala s opovržením. Přesto měla úchvatnou reputaci - ona sice mlčela, ale její spokojené partnerky právě naopak.  
„Většina vašich kolegů by se na vašem místě za poraženého nepovažovala. Hned by s vámi měnili.“  
„Hm, dedukuj detektýve!“ hořce se zasmála. „Podal sis skoro všechny, tak proč ne taky mě!“  
Základ nebyl těžký, věděl to už dávno, jen neměl důvod to říkat nahlas.  
„Nefunkční rodina, Alfa od vás odešla a vychovávala vás samotná Omega matka. Obdivujete ji za to.“  
„Jo stará Billie se vytratila, když mi bylo šest.“  
„Pocházíte ze severozápadu Anglie, váš přízvuk je nepřeslechnutelný a sem tam vás některý tupější kolega pozve na zápas Manchestru. Což vás štve, protože jste zarytý fanoušek Liverpoolu, prožila jste tam většinu života.“  
„Narodila jsem se v Birkenheadu, ale na druhej břeh Mersey jsme se přesunuli už o dva roky pozdějc, takže se to počítá.“  
„Začínala jste u strážníků. Vysokou školu, aby jste se mohla stát detektivem, jste si udělala při práci. Někdo z rodiny má kriminální minulost, pravděpodobně Alfa rodič, chtěla jste sobě i matce dokázat, že takhle neskončíte.  
Jste krátkozraká, ne víc jak čtyři dioptrie, ale to vám nebrání být špičkový střelec. Do práce nosíte čočky, ale doma brýle. Nemáte žádné domácí zvíře. Tak jednou do měsíce chodíte někoho z příbuzných navštěvovat do sanatoria. Ne matku, ta zemřela už před několika lety. Ne pravidelně, ale často chodíte do kostela – anglikánského.  
V posledních sedmi, osmi letech jste neměla trvalejší vztah, protože o něj ani nestojíte. Preferujete v posteli ženy, Bety, občas jiné Alfy, muže jen výjimeně, Omegám se vyhýbáte obloukem. Opovrhujete vlastním pohlavím, nechcete se vázat z obavy, že selžete jako váš rodič.  
Přitom se celým svým zjevem a vystupováním snažíte napasovat do role buranské Alfy z dělnického prostředí: váš slovník, přízvuk, chození na fotbal, pivní večery, pánský sestřih to, že na veřejnosti nenosíte brýle – příliš intelektuálské, vaše oblečení úspěšně maskuje fakt, že jste malá a drobná.  
Ve skutečnosti nejste zdaleka tak hrubá, máte slušné IQ, hodně čtete, hrejete na nějaký strunný nástroj – nejparvděpodobněji kytaru, ale možná basu nebo banjo. Ani ty vaše martensky, džíny a bundy nedokáží skrýt, že máte cit pro barvy, chováte se velice galantně ke svým milenkám a dokážete udržet svou agresi na uzdě, nikdy jsem vás neviděl praštit slabšího nebo spoutanehé člověka, ačkoliv vás někteří zatčení velice provokovali.  
Při pronásledování podezřelých se bez váhání vrháte do nebezpečí. Máte několik zlomenin, ta na levé noze se úplně dobře nezahojila, a minimálně jedno střelné zranění. Neříkám, že máte zrovna sebedestuktivní sklony, ale je vám v celku jedno, jestli povedete dlouhý život.“  
„Jste fakt dobrej! Zatraceně dobrej! Ale jsme si v celku kvit – já mám svý martensky, fotbal a pívo, vy zas ten kabát a obleky na míru. Taky se nemáte moc rád, přitom by s váma leckterej trouba měnil. A co vy - za podezřelejma lítáte stejně bezhlavě jako já, kouříte, nejíte, nespíte, nesouložíte, ...“  
„Jestli to má být nabídka, tak ne ...“  
„Chraň bůh! Ne, že by mě to nikdy nenapadlo, ačkoliv nejste zrovna můj typ. Jenže byste byl jen další skalp v mý sbírce.“  
„Nikomu byste to neřekla, nikdy se nechlubíte, ačkoliv jste spala i s tou zrzavou herečkou Andrewsovou, když jste vyšetřovali loupežnou vraždu v jejím domě.“  
Od řízení se na moment překvapeně otočila: „Eh … jak? Rudej vlas na mý košili nebo tak něco, že jo? Vlastně to není důležitý. Co chci říc, je, že vy nepotřebujete někoho na jednu noc, ale někoho natrvalo, kdo vás vezme se vším všudy, nejen pro ten sexy obal. Někdy je taková jednorázovka fajn, člověku to zvedne sebevědomí, má pocit, že je pořád atraktivní a nakopne ho to, ale vás ne.“  
„Zdá se, že na tuhle metodu zvyšování sebevědomí jste přímo odbornice. Počkat! Vy a Molly?“  
„Hm.“ zašklebila se na něj přes zpětné zrcátko.  
„ No jistě! Jeden týden byla v depresi z rozchodu s tím směšným snoubencem, ačkoliv to ukončila ona. A po víkendu, kdy nebyla v práci, najednou celá zářila a uculovala se. Jak jsem to mohl přehlédnout!“  
„Protože máte dost vlastních starostí?“  
„A měl bych se snad o ně podělit s vámi?“ zeptal se kysele.  
„Někdy je jinej úhel pohleu fajn. Tan váš nóbl brácha je určitě děsně chytrej, ale asi uvažuje dost podobně jako vy. A i když nemám vlastní zkušenost, tuším, že s některejma věcma se člověk otravnejm starším bráchům nesvěřuje.  
Dřív jste míval Johna, ale jemu budete těžko vykládat, že jste úplně v prdeli, protože ho nemůžete dostat z hlavy. A hele! Jsme doma, vystupovat!“  
Ačkoliv mu už bylo docela dobře, pomohla mu z auta a doprovodila ho nahoru. Se založenýma rukama se usadila na pohovku a neměla se k odchodu.  
„Mám rozkaz vás uložit do postele!“ řekla.  
„Nebojte se! Nechám vás v ní samotnýho, jen se ujistím, že vážně půjdete spát.“  
„Dobrá, půjdu do sprchy, uvařte si zatím … á kavu nepijete. Tak si udělejte čaj, v támhleté skříňce nahoře by měla být krabice Earl Greye. Pujčte si židli.“  
„Dík!“  
Když se vynořil z koupelny, už v pyžamu a županu, seděla Hopkinsová s hrnkem v ruce na gauči a nohy měla natažené na kávový stolek – vyzuté, ta její příšerná bagančata stála úhledně u dveří.  
„Jak je?“ zeptala se.  
„Mnohem lépe. Do postele se už zvládnu dostat sám.“  
„Fajn! Tak já půjdu. Dík za čaj! Přežijte tyhle příšerný svátky povinnýho veselí a pozdravujte toho svýho kluka!“  
„Nápodobně! Jak tyhle svátky strávíte vy?“  
„Jako každej jinej rok poctím svou návštěvou starou Billie ve špitále a noc strávím u jednoho fešáckýho ošetřovatele. Hele, máte už něco na poslední den v roce?“  
„Ne, proč? Myslel jsem, že mě na rande tahat nechcete?“  
„Taky že ne, ale pořádám takovej malej „Klub osamělejch srdcí seržanta Pepře“, bude tam taky šéf, Molly, Sally a pár dalších lidí, co asi znáte. Kdyby se vám chtělo, budem od devíti v baru „Žlutá ponorka“ na Blandford Street.“  
Zvedla se, prošla kolem Sherlocka do kuchyně, aby postavila prázdný hrnek do dřezu a zamířila ke dveřím.  
„Tak dobrou noc!“ zamávala, když překročila práh.  
„Ale .. „ dřív než mohl detektiv dokončit myšlenku, Hopkinsová se o dva kroky vrátila a natáhla se pro svoje zapomenuté boty.  
„Sorry! Už jsem dneska nějak vypatlaná. Pá!“  
S martenskami v ruce zmizela po schodech dolů, slyšel ji obouvat se až dole v hale a zavolal za ní: „Tak dobrou noc.“  
Když bouchly vchodové dveře, uvědomil si, že je mu najednou docela dobře. Možná vědomí, že není jediný životní ztroskotanec – lůzr, jak to nazvala Hopkinsová, opravdu pomáhá. Najednou cítil, že zvládne zítřejší oběd i svátky ve společnosti rodičů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentáře a kudos stále vítány!


	14. Kapitola 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vánoce první část

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drazí čtenáři, nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem se dopracovala už ke čtrnácté kapitole, tahle je trochu kratší, ale s vánoci v Holmesovic rodině jsem ještě neskončila.

Sherlock Holmes seděl v jídelně u Watsonů a pozoroval svého syna, jak se šťastně vrtá ve své porci vánočního pudinku. Směl před pár dny asistovat při jeho přípravě a speciálně kvůli němu dodržela Mary starý zvyk zamíchat dovnitř několik předmětů, které mají predikovat budoucnost jejich nálezce.  
John ve svém díle přehlédl a málem snědl minci, přimělo ho to k úvaze, že by měl možná zločiny spíš páchat než vyšetřovat, pokud totiž nevyloupí banku, tak příští rok nezbohatne.  
Rovněž pozvaná paní Hudsonová přijala symbol staré panny – náprstek, s humorem, ona se už opravdu znovu vdávat nehodlá. Sherlock se při té příležitosti zeptal Mary jestli nepopletla porce.  
„Proč? Myslela jsem, že si s Janine celkem rozumíte?“  
„Je určitě zajímavá. Nevíš něco bližšího o její rodině? Archie zmiňoval nějajké stýčky, ale ona o tom nechce moc mluvit.“  
„Tak k tomu ti moc neřeknu, myslím, že se jí nějaký sourozenec ozval někdy v době, kdy jsem měla před svou první misí, to už jsme se vídaly dost sporadicky. Já vlastně ani netušila, že má syna. Ačkoliv, když to tak počítám, musel v té době už být na cestě. Možná to nevěděla v tu chvíli ani ona sama. Nejspíš nějaká náhodná známost, protože pokud si pamatuju, byla tenkrát zrovna single.“  
Detektiv ji se zájmem posloucha a nepřítomně si nabral další sousto. Kousl do tvrdého předmětu a honem ho vyplivl do ubrousku.  
„Jé tatí, ty máš prstýnek! To znamená, že si vezmeš tetu Janine a z Archieho bude můj starší bráška?“  
„Mary, ty jsi ty porce pudinku opravdu musela poplést. Jediná svatba, která se tu chystá, je ta vaše.“  
„No pokud Hamish najde ve svém kousku ten přívěsek v podobě dudlíku, tak už nevěřím žádné předpovědi.“ prohlásil John.  
„Ale no tak, Hamish bude mít určitě jednou děti.“  
„Ale ne příští rok!“ ohradil se John.  
„Oh Mary, drahoušku, už máte vybraná jména?“ zeptala se paní Hudsonová hostitelky.  
Sherlock raději obrátil pozornost zpátky k synovi: „Máš radost z dárků Čmeláčku?“  
„Moc velikou! Ta sestavovací kostra je od tebe, že jo tati?“  
„Dárky přeci nosí Otec Vánoc Hamishi.“ zatvářil se naoko vážně John.  
„No tak, Johne. Neurážej jeho inteligenci.“  
„Nekaz mu iluze, já věřil na Otce Vánoc až do šesti let.“  
„Já zase ne, ačkoliv rodiče se snažili tuhle šarádu udržovat až do mých dvanácti let. Od začátku jsem věděl, že dárky kupují oni a nejpozději do konce listopadu jsem je objevil poschovávané po domě. Jedině Ford je dokázal schovat opravdu dobře, ty jsem skutečně našel až pod stromkem, ale stejně jsem věděl, že je pořídil on.“  
„Tatí, kdo je Ford?“ zeptal se Hamish, také Mary a paní Hudsonová se po nich otočily.  
Sherlock o svém nejstarším bratrovi téměř nikdy nemluvil, zamknul všechny vzpomínky na něj hodně hluboko a léta se ty dveře neopovážil otevřít. Ani nedokázal říct, proč mu to zrovna dnes přišlo na jazyk.  
John měl tušení o existenci třetího Holmesovského bratra, ale ani jemu Sherlock nevyprávěl žádné detaily. Podle věkového rozdílu a komplikovaného vztahu, jaký měli oba zbývajicí sourozenci, si John vytvořil falešnou představu, že si ani se Sherinfordem nebyli nijak zvlášť blízcí.  
Po chvilce ticha se obrátil k Hamishovi: „Víš co Čmeláčku, budu ti o něm vypravovat zítra u dědy a babičky, ano?“  
„Broučku, proč neukážeš tátovi i ostatní dárky?“ vložila se do toho Mary. Chlapec vyskočil od stolu a už táhl Sherlocka do obýváku.  
V podvečer je podle dohody před Johnovým bytem vyzvedlo jedno z Mycroftových černých aut. Uvnitř krom šoféra seděla bratrova mlčenlivá osobní asistentka, Hamish se okamžitě usadil k ní na zadní sedadlo a zabavil jí telefon. Anthea se přístroje vzdala s překvapivou ochotou, chlapec si dovedl všechny omotat kolem prstu.  
Sherlock se usadil vedle řidiče a otočil se dozadu. Hamish držel vypůjčený mobil v obou rukou a dychtivě na něm hrál jakousi hru. Anthea se nanáhla k detektivovi a podala mu složku.  
„Tohle jsou nejnovější pokroky v té záležitosti.“ úmyslně před chlapcem ani před šoférem víc neřekla.  
Sherlock si ji letmo prohlédl: dnešek strávila v práci, žádné volno na svátky a ani jí to nijak nevadilo.  
Byla to podle obecných měřítek atraktivní Alfa, navrch nebezpečně schopná. Pro nezasvěcené to byla sekretářka spíš na reprezentaci než na práci, neustál si hrála s mobilem a tvářila se znuděně.  
Ve skutečnosti ovládala několik bojových umění, sedm jazyků, absolvovala šifrantský kurz, skvěle střílela, se svým organizačním talentem mohla velet klidně celé armádě a navrch zvládala i běžné kancelářské dovednosti. Anthea pochopitelně nebylo její pravé jméno.  
Přesto neměla už roky žádného partnera, byla tak moc oddaná svému zaměstnání nebo spíš zaměstnavateli?  
Co na to jeho bratr? Věděl to? Ale samozřejmě, ten studený parchant věděl (skoro) všechno. Bral její přítomnost jako samozřejmost? Možná. Vyspal se s ní někdy? Nepravděpodobné!  
Mycroft se dokonale oprostil od všech sentimentálních vazeb, jediný náznak vztahu měl, pokud bylo Sherlockovi známo, někdy na začátku vysoké, také Alfa. Mycroft preferoval stejné pohlaví.  
To z kariérního hlediska nebyl žádný problém, Alfa/Alfa vztahy nebyly nelegální už přes 200 let a posledních šedesát se mohli i ženit. (některé jiné kombinace na společenské uznání čekali mnohem déle), ale to by ten „Ledovec“ musel připustit, že o někoho stojí.  
Jediný ze sourozenců, kdo dokázal mít normální lidské vztahy, byl Ford. Udělal si skutečné přátele, nejen užitečné kariérní kontakty a chodil postupně s několika dívkami, Betami a Omegami. Matce se moc nelíbyly, nebyly pro ní dost na úrovni.  
Fordovi to bylo jedno, někdy kolem osmnácti se přenesl přes, fakt, že v jejích očích není dost dokonalý a přestal se starat, co si rodiče myslí. Přesto kdykoliv měl volno, rád jezdil domů, s chutí konzumoval otcovy nedělní obědy a matčiny poznámky po něm klouzaly, jako po mastném peří.  
Sherlock se přistihl, že hledí do rozevřeného šanonu aniž by ho četl. Nějak se ve svém myšlenkovém paláci na chvíli ztratil, stejně bylo na studování textu už příliš tma. Podívá se na výsledky pátrání v Janinině minulosti až Hamish usne. Taky si musel rozmyslet, co synovi poví o jeho neznámém strýci. Věděl moc dobře, že hoch na svou otázku nezapomněl.  
Rodiče je už nadšeně očekávali, konec konců byl Hamish jejich jediné vnouče, dalšího se sotva dočkají. Dědeček si chlapce okamžitě odvedl do kuchyně, kde pro něj měl připravené domácí sušenky a kus svého vlastního vánočního pudinku.  
To bohužel znamenalo, že Sherlock zůstal napospas své matce, která kriticky zkoumala jeho chátrající zjev.  
„Zase jsi zhubnul! Musíme tě za tech pár dnů trochu vykrmit! Doufám, že jsi nezačal zase kouřit?!“  
Rodiče nevěděli nic o jeho diagnóze a jejích komplikacích. Jeho kolaps na začátku listopadu vysvětlil Mycroft (na bratrovo výslovné přání) jen jako následek vyčerpání z mise.  
K Sherlockově úlevě inspekce skončila stejně rychle, jak začala a Violetina pozornost se přesunula jinam, když do dveří vstoupil Mycroft v čepici a zasněženém kabátě.  
„Myckey, kde jsi byl tak dlouho?“  
„Říkal jsem, že se jdu projít mami.“  
„Ale byl jsi pryč přes tři hodiny a podívej! Máš úplně promáčené boty. Vždyť nastydneš! A to mi děláš každý rok, vždycky zmizíš na celé odpoledne!“ hubovala ho, jak malého kluka.  
Sherlock pocítil závan sympatie ke svému sourozenci. On sám se rodinným vánocům léta vyhýbal (změnil to až kvůli Hamishovi), ale Mycroft je tu poctivě trávil každý rok. Nebylo divu, že potřeboval pokaždé na pár hodin zmizet.  
„Á drahý bratře, už jste tady! Doufám, že jsi měl příjemný den!“ obrátil se Mycroft na něj, aby nemusel čelit matce.  
„Přiměřeně okolnostem, drahý bratře!“  
„Dobrý večer pane! Máte pro mne nějaké pokyny než se vrátím do Londýna?“ oslovila svého šéfa Anthea.  
Mycroft zřejmě prodělal nečekaný záchvat benevolence, protože navrhl: „Nic naléhavého v kanceláři není potřeba. Proč nezůstanete raději do rána, místo na spaní se tu pro vás i Tysona najde.“  
„Samozřejmě, že zůstanete! Přece nestrávíte vánoce v kanceláři!“ vložila se do hovoru Violet: „Musíte si s námi dát večeři, Sieger toho vždycky tolik navaří!“  
Matka si prostě s tím dohazovačstvím nedokázala dát pokoj, že to po těch letech nevzdala! Sherlock dnes musel být vážně unavený, protože mu teprve s několikaminutovým zpožděním došlo, že nepozvala Antheu kvůli Mycroftovi, ale kvůli němu.  
Jen neochotně se před pár lety smířila s Johnem Watsonem jako partnerem pro svého syna, ale nakonec převážila radost nad vnukem a úleva, že Sherlock přeci jen ve svém životě akceptoval Alfu.  
Nápomocné bylo i zjištění, kolk vyznavenání obdržel John během své vojenské služby. A Violet také velice oceňoval doktorův pevný postoj během celé reichenbašské katastrofy, kdy tisk vláčel detektivovo jméno blátem a oni všichni věřili, že je mrtvý.  
Nicméně současnou situaci nevnímala jako problém: John si našel Omegu ze svého prostředí, na společné výchově Hamishe se ti dva přece dohodli a Sherlock si konečně může vybrat Alfu na své úrovni a všichni budou šťastní a spokojení! Na génia byla jeho matka překvapivě talentovaná v ignorování reality.  
Hamish se určitě u večeře rozpovídá o Archiem, což znamená i o Janine. To by mohlo Violet na chvíli zabrzdit, ale dřív nebo později bude chtít, aby jim Sherlock svou přítelkyni představil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za další kudos! Jsem ráda, že vás to pořád baví, doufám, že se mi celu tu motanici, do které jsem postavy navezla podaří rozuzlit k vaší spokojenosti. Napište mi do komentáře, co se vám líbí, případně nelíbí. Ať vím, na čem jsem.


	15. Kapitola 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vánoce část druhá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další ne moc dlouhá a poněkud depresivní kapitola. Snad se bude líbit! Průběžně se snažím upravovat tagy, tak je občas zkontrolujte, ale zas tam nemůžu dát všechno :-) To bych sem mohla rovnou vyvěsit jenom synopsi a ne to rozepisovat do bůhví kolika kapitol.

Hamish po vzrušujícím dni, kdy dostal dvě sady dárků a snědl příliš mnoho sladkostí nakonec usnul v obýváku Sherlockovi na klíně. Ten ho odnesl do pokoje a polospícího nějak převlékl do pyžamka. A když chlapeček dostal do ruky svou plyšovou včelku, otočil se na bok a znovu usnul.  
Violet hubovala, že si Hamish takhle ani nevyčistil zuby, ale Sieger se po ní nečekaně ostře podíval a pronesl, že jedenkrát v roce se snad tolik nestane. Violet kupodivu okamžitě zmlkla.  
Sherlocka tahle interakce mezi rodiči překvapila. Tatínek byl vždycky ta poslušná domácí Omega, s výjimkou kuchyně nechal vždycky velet matku. Kdy se to změnilo? Od kdy dokázal Sieger svou panovačnou ženu usadit jediným pohledem?  
Sherlock byl v posledních dvaceti letech příliš málo doma, aby mohl sledovat měnící se dynamiku mezi svými rodiči, ale den kdy si otec poprvé tvrdě prosadil svou nikdy nezapomene.  
Bylo to kvůli Sherinfordovu pohřbu. Přitom Sieger ani nevypadal, že bude čehokoliv schopen, zoufale plakal, zatím co si Violet udržela pověstný tuhý horní ret. Jakmile ale začala mluvit o přípravách, rozzuřil se: ať se jeho žena neopovažuje protivit se Fordovu přání. Proč by se měly pozvat desítky příbuzných, kteří ho potkali dvakrát v životě a v záplavě bratranců a sestřenic si sotva vybavili jeho jméno.  
Sherinford napsal poslední vůli krátce po svém vstupu do armády, v ní vyjádřil svá přání jasně a jeho otec dohlédl, aby se uskutečnila. Místo rodinné hrobky a honosného obřadu, byl pohřben na venkovském hřbitově tři míle od rodného domu, vyprovodila ho jen nejbližší rodina a přátelé ze školy a jeho jednotky.  
Sherlock si tehdejší události perfektně pamatoval, každé slovo, každý výraz, každý nádech, ale všechno vnímal jako přes tlusté sklo, jako by se to stalo někomu jinému. Tohle se přece nemohlo stát jemu, jeho jediný spojenec proti světu nemohl být pryč!  
Tři týdny s nikým nepromluvil ani slovo, pak nastěhoval všechny asociace a vzpomínky na Forda do jedné veliké místnosti ve své hlavě a zabouchl vrata.  
V poslední době už dveře do téhle třinácté komnaty nebyly zavřené tak hermeticky jako kdysi, nejen proto, že se Hamish zeptal. Ostatně neměl by se na co ptát, kdyby s tím Sherlock sám nezačal.  
Ford zemřel, protože byl Sherlock příliš hloupý a pomalý, John ho opustil, protože nebyl dost chytrý a rychlý, aby Moriartyho předešel, aby vymyslel lepší, méně zoufalý plán. Bude alespoň tentokrát dost dobrý, aby ochránil Hamishe? Přijde včas na to, co má Magnussen v plánu a jak do toho zapadá Janine? Sherlock měl strach!  
Okamžitě pocítil známou bolest na srdci, věděl, že za okamžik bude následovat sevřené hrdlo a patrně omdlí. Nechtěl tohle absolvova před očima rodičů, tak zamumlal neurčitou omluvu, že už jde spát a dovlekl se do patra. V jeho staré ložnici spal Hamish, chtěl se pak uložit na matraci vedle jeho postele, ale v tomhle stavu tam nemohl. Poslední, co potřeboval, bylo vyděsit syna svým záchvatem.  
Nakonec v zoufalství vpadl do Fordova bývalého pokoje. Nebyl zamčený a stále tu byla většina původního vybavení.  
K posteli to nezvládl, sevřenou průdušnicí už nedokázal dostat do plic dost kyslíku a omdlel. Tentokrát byl mimo déle než kdy předtím. Někdo na něj mluvil, ukliňujícím tónem ho přesvědčoval, že to bude dobré, někdo mu říkal, že je mu to všechno moc líto. Už léta ho nikdo neoslovil "Wille" nebo "Čmeláčku". Sherinford? Má už i halucinace?  
Přišel k sobě v posteli, měl sundané boty a sako, byl přikrytý a na nočním stolku stála sklenice vody. Bylo o dvě hodiny víc a celá domácnost už spala.  
Tiše se sebral, vrátil se do svého pokoje, kde se uložil na zem vedle Hamishe jak měl původně v plánu. Zítra ho čeká vyčerpávající den s rodinou a náročný rozhovor se synem.  
Mýlil se, ještě někdo v domě nespal, o dva pokoje dál seděl na posteli Mycroft Holmes a v ruce měl skleničku. Whisky v ní bylo víc než na obvyklé dva prsty.  
Ještě teď se mu klepaly ruce, samozřejmě znal Sherlockův zdravotní stav, dostával pravidelné reporty od doktorky Burnhamové. Ale najít ho v bezvědomí, navíc v Sherinfordově pokoji, to byla docela jiná káva.  
Bál se o něho, neustále. A kdykoliv ztratil kontrolu nad situací, ať už to byly drogy, Moriarty nebo cokoliv dalšího, jeho malý bratříček za to trpěl.  
Právě teď Mycroft znovu cítil, jak ztrácí půdu pod nohama, patrně dokáže odstranit Magnussenovu hrozbu, ale co je to platné, když nedokáže vyléčit ránu v Sherlockově srdci.  
Podle analýzy Heather Burnhamové má jeho bratr ve své současné kondici před sebou tak dva roky, než to jeho tělo vzdá.  
Mycroft si nalil další skleničku. Tentokrát byl bezradný. Snažil se naučit Sherlocka bezpečnému odstupu od ostatních, ale ten neuměl své vztahy se „zlatými rybkami“ kolem sebe vybalancovat tak jako Mycroft a šel z extrému do extrému. Zoufale se k někomu připoutal nebo všechny odstrčil.  
Možná Omegy nedokázaly fungovat v tomhle režimu. Občas si tím zdůvodňoval, proč svému malemu bráškovi tak málo rozumí, ale to byla chabá výmluva, Ford to přece dokázal.  
Mycroft se cíleně rozhodl pro život o samotě, příležitostné tělesné potřeby řešil návštěvou diskrétních specializovaných podniků. Jediný malý románek měl na univerzitě, krátce před tou pohromou se Sherinfordem. Byla to spolužačka a nešlo o žádnou osudovou lásku, nenesla rozchod nijak tvrdě, později se dobře vdala a udělala také slušnou kariéru. Dnes zasedala v bezpečnostním výboru, příležitostně se potkávali a chovali se k sobě naprosto korektně.  
A pak tu byla Theresa Ann Andreadisová, jeho nepřekonatelná osobní asistentka, tělesný strážce a nástupkyně v zácviku, světu známá jako Anthea.  
Věděl o její bezvýhradné oddanosti a měl vůči ní černé svědomí, že jí nedokáže naoplátku nabídnout opravdový vztah ani jí nedokáže poslat pryč. Na to byla příliš skvělá a on příliš sobecký.  
Jenže nebyl volný, nikdy nebude, i kdyby se Sherlockovi něco stalo (tuhle eventualitu stále navzdory alarmujícím faktům odsouval na okraj své mysli) pořád tu bude Hamish, který ho bude potřebovat. Tohle byla řehole, kterou si naložil za všechny své omyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji vám všem, co jste mi poslali kudos. Doufám, že toho nelitujete! Budu ráda, když mi napíšete. Už mám náměty na další sherlockovské příběhy, ale nechci nic rozjíždět, dokud se s tímhle nepřiblížím do finiše. Už se znám, že bych pak nedopsala ani jedno!


	16. Kapitola 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vánoce potřetí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Čekání na tuhle kapitolu se trochu protáhlo. Nepsala se mi nejlíp, ale snad s ní budete spokojení. Příště nás čeká silvestrovský večírek, trochu alkoholu a méně pochmurná nálada.

Začalo to jako nádherné ráno, kdy se na něho po probuzení dívaly Johnovy modré oči. Byly to ony a přece ne!

Hamish se skulil ze své postele na Sherlockovu matraci a šimral tatínka po tvářích a na nose, dokud se nevzbudil. Takže přece jen krásné ráno.

Zdálo se, že zdědil dokonalý mix Watsonovských a Holmesovských rysů, i když dětská baculatost mohla prozatím lecos zkreslovat.

Vlásky neměl tak tmavé jako Sherlock spíš narezle kaštanové, ale kudrnaté, tak jako míval …

„Tatí, povíš mi konečně kdo je ten pan Ford? A půjdeme ho navštívit?“

„Vlastně ano! Hned po snídani vyrazímě a já ti o něm budu cestou vyprávět, ano?“

„Jupí!“ chlapeček se na něj svalil a obajal ho, pak spolu chvilku naoko zápasili, než se Sherlock slavnostně vzdal.

K snídani dělal Sieger své výborné lívance s domácí zvařeninou a Hamish měl náramný apetit, což dědečka těšilo. Violet kritickým okem počítala snědené kusy, ale na manželův varovný pohled raději mlčela.

Jí bylo těžké se zavděčit, dřív své syny komandovala, aby netloustli – Alfa musí být fit, sádelnatou Omegu si nikdo nevezme, atd. Dnes se jí pro změnu nezamlouvalo, jak jsou oba její synové hubení.

Mycroft raději schoval sebe i svůj talíř za noviny, aby se vyhnul pozornosti. U snídaně seděla také Anthea, trochu se uvolnila ze své obvyklé role a s chutí jedla.

Violet se jí snažila přesvědčit, aby ještě dnes zůstala.

„Opravdu už se musím vrátit do Londýna, Tyson už nachystal auto a čeká mě spousta práce.“

„Ale no tak, Myckey řekni jí něco. Přece nebudeš tak přísný nadřízený zrovna o svátcích.“

„Lituji mami, ale Anthea se už opravdu musí vrátit. Bude ti muset stačit společnost tvých synů.“

„No právě! Sherlock se tu s námi pokaždé nudí, jistě by ocenil společnost, že Lockie?“

„Popravdě už máme s Hamishem na dopoledne program.“

„Půjde me se podívat za panem Fordem!“ vložil se do debaty nadšeně Hamish a nechápal, proč po téhle větě zavládlo u stolu ticho. Mycroft opět zmizel za noviny, Violet si dala ruku před ústa a pak tiše promluvila: „Je to rozumné, synu?“

„Je to výborný nápad!“ ozval se od plotny otec a trochu smutně, ale povzbudivě se na Sherlocka usmál: „Jen běžte! Ale zkuste se do oběda vrátit, mám úplně nový recept na kaštanovou nádivku.“

Hamish na sobě měl v okamžiku boty a bundu, Sherlockovi trvalo oblékání o trochu déle. Stále tak úplně nevěděl, kde začít, nestávalo se mu často, aby nenacházel slova.

Nakonec vyrazili a šli zadem přes zahradu, na jejím konci rostl nádherný košatý dub. Sherlock na něj ukázal: „Tady jsem míval jako malý kluk skrýš. Hrávali jsme si tu s Fordem na piráty.“

„Aha, takže je to tvůj kamarád?“

„Víc než jen to.“

„Hm, takový jaké měl tatínek ještě před tebou a před Mary, co se o nich doma nemluví?“

Tady se musel Sherlock pousmát, zřejmě před Hamishem někdo zmínil Johnovu tříkontinentální pověst.

„Ne, tenhle druh ne. Nemluvím o něm protože mi moc chybí a myslel jsem si, že když na něj nebudu myslet, tak se mi tolik stýskat nebude.“

„Tatínek o tobě taky nechtěl mluvit, když jsi byl mrtvý. Aspoň ne z cizíma lidma, ale když jsem se zeptal já, tak mi o tobě vždycky vypravoval a pak brečel. A pak k nám začala chodit Mary a tatínek už nebrečel.“ pravil Hamish bezelstně.

„To protože tvůj tatínek je ten nejstatečnější člověk na světě, nebojí se ani věcí ze kterých mu je smutno. To já takový nejsem a proto jsem to co ti teď budu vypravovat, nikdy nikomu neřekl.“

„Ale já nechci, abys byl brečel tati, tak mi to nemusíš říkat.“

„To je vpořádku Čmeláčku. Měl bys to slyšet a já zkusím být odvážný jako tatínek.“

Pomohl Hamishovi přes zídku na konci zahrady a vydali se přes zasněžené pole k vesnici.

„Měl bys vědět, že krom tety Harry, Clary a strýce Mycrofta máš ještě jednoho strýčka.“

„A to je Ford?“

„Přesně tak, celým jménem Sherinford, ale to je hodně dlouhé, tak jsme mu říkali takhle. Když si se mnou hrál na piráty, tak jsem mu říkal „Kapitám Rudovous“.

„Můžeme si taky někdy hrát na piráty?“

„Kdykoliv budeš chtít Čmeláčku.“

„A co se stalo, že strýček Ford nechodí na vánoce za dědou a babičkou a ty jsi z toho smutný? Pohádali jste se? Zlobí se na vás?“

„Ne nepohádali jsme se.“ nádech, výdech. „Sherinford už s námi není, protože zemřel. Doopravdy, ne jako já. Ale zemřel, když se mě snažil zachránit před zlými lidmi. A mě to trápí, protože to je moje vina, nechal jsem se napálit a vlákat do pasti.“

„A oni ti chtěli ublížit, protože jsi je vypátral?“

„Ne, to jsem ještě nedělal detektiva, byl jsem ještě kluk. Větší než ty, ale pořád kluk. Tvoje babička tehdy vymyslela chytrou věc a napsala o tom knihu. V novinách o ní vyšel článek, že za to dostala cenu a spoustu peněz a pár zlých pánů napadlo, že když je tak bohatá, unesou mě a budou chtít peníze, za to že mě vrátí.“

„Ale za to přece nemůžeš tati.“

„Ale ano. Víš už tenkrát jsem zkoušel řešit případy, co se staly po okolí. Kdo ukradl farářovi kolo, proč soused z ničeho nic přestal jezdit na trh a tak podobně. A prostě jsem chtěl vypátrat, kdo si hraje na strašidla ve starých kanálech. Věřil jsem, že je za tím pašeráctví, skýš kradených věcí nebo něco podobného.

Sherinford na takovéhle výpravy chdíval se mnou, když byl doma. Tehdy dostal volno na velikonoce a když jsem mu řekl, co plánuju, šel se mnou. Jenže to byla past a oni nás v jednom z těch kanálů zavřeli.

Měli to dobře vymyšlené, nemuseli se s námi prát ani řešit, kam nás schovají. Vlezli jsme tam sami. Že nás chytí oba, s tím nepočítali, ale určitě jim to nevadilo.

Zkoušeli jsme se dostat ven, najít uvolněnou rezavou mříž nebo zapomenutý poklop, ale nedařilo se nám. Sherinford mě celou dobu uklidňoval, že je policie dopadne a nás najdou. Asi by to tak dopadlo, ale v noci se moc rozpršelo, říká se tomu přívalový déšť. Ten tunel se začal strašně rychle plnit vodou a my neměli kudy ven.

Nakonec Ford objevil nějaký větrací průduch nebo něco podobného, byl strašně úzký. Doslova mě do něj nacpal, celý jsem se odřel. Řekl mi, ať běžím pro pomoc. A já utíkal, tak rychle, jak jsem jenom tehdy dokázal, ale nebylo to dost rychle.“

Nikdy to nikomu nevyprávěl, ani rodičům ani policii, ti si dali všechno dohromady spíš na základě výpovědí dopadených únosců a stop na místě činu. Bylo od něj sprosté, říct to zrovna svému malému synovi, který už stihl mit vlastní traumata?

Hamishovi tekly slzy, Sherlock si teprve dodatečně uvědomil, že jemu tečou taky. Zastavili, klekl si k chlapci a objali se.

„Je mi to tak líto Hamishi, strašně moc.“

„Tatínku, já jsem moc rád, že tě zachránil. Jsem rád, že tě máme. Takhle můžeš zachraňovat ty nás, ale tobě se u toho nic nestane, že ne?“

Sherlock si syna přivinul těsněji: „Ach ty můj Čmeláčku!“

Pomalu se zase zvedli a pokračovali v cestě.

Za chvíli se Hamish odhodlal zeptat: „A Sherinford byl taky detektiv jako ty?“

„Ne, byl voják jako tvůj tatínek, ale ne doktor. Byl u ženistů.“

„A co to jsou ženisti?“

„Ti neboju jí s puškou vruce, staví mosty a silnice, aby se měla armáda jak přesouvat, budují základny ...“ zatím co tohle Hamishovi vysvětlovla, vzpomněl si, jak matka proti Fordovým kariérním plánům protestovala. Člen Holmesova klanu měl mířit do politiky či akademické sféry, když už si zvolil armádu, tak se měl stát přinejmenším náčelníkem generálního štábu a vybarvit se jako geniální stratég.

Ale Ford se rozhodl pro „krumpáč a lopatu“, jak to nazvala, technický vysokoškolský titul jí nic neříkal.

Vlastně jediný, kdo Violet volbou kariéry nezklamal, byl Mycroft, ale ani s ním nebyla dost spokojená, protože si měl přece už dávno pořídit krásnou Omegu a mít s ní děti – pokračovatele rodu.

Hamish se v tomhle ohledu tak docela nepočítal, protože byl Watson-Holmes, což byl ústupek moderní době. Za Violetiných časů nesly děti pouze příjmení Alfy.

Kráčeli dál sněhem a Hamish se ptal, o svém neznámém strýčkovi chtěl vědět úplně všechno: jestli měl rád malinový džem? Jaké měl vlasy? Které knížky jeho tátovi četl před spaním? A desítky dalších zdánlivě nedůležitých maličkostí. Sherlock byl sám sebou překvapený, kolik faktů si v hlavě uchoval, včetně Fordovy oblíbené značky čaje a jeho poslední rozečtené knihy.

Strávili tak celý zbytek cesty a Sherlockovi bylo s každým krokem, s každou zodpovězenou otázkou o něco lehčeji. Proč tohle všechno nedokázal někomu vyprávět dřív? Ani Johnovi. Snad proto, že mu nikdo nedokázal položit ty správné otázky. Pokud se dospělí zajímají o vaše zemřelé blízké, neptají se z jakého hrnku pil nejraději čaj a jestli rád nosil pruhované ponožky.

„Tak jsme tady!“ konstatoval, když stanuli před bránou s lomeným obloukem. Navazovala na pěkný, ale ničím výjimečný gotický kostelík a vedla na hřbitov – rozlehlejší, než bylo u tak malých vesnic obvyklé, osázený řadou stromů.

„A neměli jsme Fordovi něco přinést?“ zeptal se Hamish. „Tatínek ti vždycky nosil kytky. Skoro vždycky nějaké fialové.“

„To proto, že věděl, jak mám tuhle barvu rád.“ Sentimentální? Nepochybně! Ale sotva se za to může Johnovi vysmívat. Tím spíš, že právě hodlá být sentimentální taky.

„Sherinford si na květiny moc nepotrpěl, říkal, že je škoda je trhat, když pak zvadnou. Měl rád zelenou barvu: pár lístků nebo malá větvička prý stromu tolik chybět nebudou.“

S tím vytáhl z kapsy kabátu malou snítku cesmíny, s trsem červených bobulek a stříbrnou stužkou. Ford měl vždycky rád vánoce.

Asi uprostřed hřbitova, kousek od velké jabloně došli k jednoduchému náhrobku ze šedé žuly.

 

Poručík

Sherinford Albert Scott

Holmes

10.10.1965 – 2.4.1991

 

Žádné věnování, žádný citát, tak si to přál. Ale na svou hodnost, kterou získal bez jakékoliv rodinné protekce, byl hrdý.

Hamish si dřepnul ke kameni: „Ahoj strejdo Forde. Táta mi o tobě všechno vyprávěl. Mrzí mě, že jsem tě nepotkal, protože bych si s tebou moc rád hrál na piráty. Ale budeme sem za tebou chodit, že ano?“ otočil se po Sherlockovi. Byl úžasně bezprostřední, ani na vteřinu ho nenapadlo, jak absurdní je mluvit na někoho, kdo je víc jak třiadvacet let mrtvý a nemůže ho slyšet. Ale bylo to opravdu tak absurdní? Zauvažoval detektiv. Některá slova nemusí být slyšena, podstatné je, že jsou vyřčena.

"To víš, že ano Čmeláčku!" pak se nadech a pokračoval: "Veselé vánoce Forde, promiň, že mi to trvalo tak dlouho!"

Klekl si vedle syna a položil na hrob kytičku z cesmíny. Někdo už tu na vánoce byl, ležel tu částečně zasněžený věnec z chvojí – určitě otcova práce, znal Fordův názor na květiny a ještě jedna cesmínová větvička, trochu bohatší s pečlivě uvázanou červenozlatou stuhou – prvotřídní londýnské květinářství. Na ní byl jen lehký poprašek, nemohla tu tedy být déle jak od včerejšího odpoledne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dýky všem osmnácti z vás, co jste mi poslali kudos! Pevně doufám, že to se mnou vydržíte až do konce a že třeba ještě někdo přibude! Komentář taky potěší.


	17. Kapitola 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pár zajímavých rozhovorů mez vánoci a Silvestrem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původně jsem do téhle kapitoly chtěla vmáčknout ještě novoroční párty, ale to už by bylo moc dlouhé, takže příště.

Cestou zpátky už toho moc nenamluvili. Hamishe ta procházka sněhem docela utahala a nakonec si ho Sherlock musel posadit na ramena.  
Vrátili se akorát včas k obědu. jJakkoliv se dědeček v kuchyni překonal a kaštanová nádivka byla excelentní, Hamish stejně nad talířem klimbal a po jídle skoro okamžitě usnul.  
Sherlock se vytratil na zahradu, dát si v klidu cigaretu, aby zjistil, že Mycroft už měl stejný nápad. Matka si stěžovala, že se každé vánoce vydával na několikahodinovou procházku, z jedné takové se vracel, když včera dorazili. Bylo to pokaždé na hřbitov? Kolik let už to takhle dělal?  
Sherlock nepochyboval, že Mycroft vždycky považoval Forda za schopnějšího ze svých sourozenců, ale takový projev sentimentu ho překvapil.   
Tak rád by se rád zeptal, ale něvěděl jak. Oni dva se dokázali civilizovaně bavit jen, když řešili nějaký problém. Jejich sourozenecká konverzace sestávala jen ze samých jedovatostí a urážek.  
Přinejmenším jako kuřáci si vyšli vstříc, Sherlock nabídl svůj balíček a Mycroft vytáhl luxusní zapalovač. Chvíli jen tak potahovali kouř, než starší prolomil ticho: „Tvoje práce na likvidaci Moriartyho sítě zanechala dojem. MI6 by ti ráda nabídla práci – operace v utajení ve východní Evropě.“  
„A?“  
„Slibil jsem, že ti ten návrh budu tlumočit. Nicméně bych rád, abys to odmítl.“  
„Dobrá, tedy s díky odmítám. Nemám v úmyslu zmizet pryč, když jsem sotva začal budovat svůj vztah s Hamishem, ale nečekal bych, že mi to zrovna ty budeš rozmluvat.“  
„Ta mise je náročná a ve tvém současném zdravotním stavu bys nevydržel ani šest měsíců!“  
„Tak proč mě tam nepošleš? Člověk by řekl, že mě budeš chtít mít z krku co nejdřív.“  
„Jakkoliv je to přitažlivá myšlenka, v současnosti jsi užitečnější tady!“  
„Hm, jako bych měl bez toho nějak extra dlouhou záruční dobu!“  
Mycroft se rozkašlal.  
„Pořád kouříš jako začátečník!“  
Mycroft kašlal dál až mu zaslzely oči: „Krom toho … eh, tvoje ztráta by mi zlomila srdce.“  
Sherlock se po něm překvapeně otočil, na okamžik si vybavil větvičku cesmíny s červenozlatou stuhou: „A co ti na to mám sakra říct!“  
Odpověď už nedostal, protože se v zadním vchodu objevila Violet: „Co tu provádíte hoši? Vy kouříte?!“  
Oba automaticky strčili ruku za záda.  
„Ne!“  
„To Mycroft!“  
Večer se vraceli do Londýna. Stejně jako na cestu sem jim poskytl Mycroft auto, ale sám cestoval jiným vozem. Sherlock za to byl rád, každou chvíli s Hamishem si užíval. Stále nemohl uvěřit, jak snadno si k němu našel hoch cestu. Bál se, že se ho bude stranit, nebude mu důvěřovat a odmítne s ním být o samotě.  
Uvědomoval si, že Hamish je to nejlepší, co z jeho mizerného života vzešlo. Udělá cokoliv, aby byl v bezpečí a šťastný.  
Posloucha Hamishovo bezstarostné plácání o vánočních dárcích a jiných radostech, když ho zaskočila náhlá změna tématu.  
„Tati? Chystáš se vzít si Janine? Tak jako si tatínek vezme Mary?“  
„Tobě by se to tak líbilo Čmeláčku?“  
„No, ona je docela fajn, ale hlavně bych chtěl Archieho za bráchu. Já vím, že budu mít sourozence, protože Mary čeká miminko, ale já bych chtěl někoho jako byl strejda Sherinford. Mohl by si se mnou hrát na piráty, číst mi všechny ty knížky před spaním a tak.“  
Sherlock se zamyslel a rozhodl se.  
„Dokážeš udržet tajemství Hamishi?“  
„Určitě tati!“  
„Dobře, ale tohle je moc důležité, nesmíš to říct vůbec nikomu, ani tatínkovi, Mary, žádnému kamarádovi ze školky a ani Archiemu. Dokážeš to?“  
„Slibuju, že to co mě řekneš, nikomu nepovím.“  
„Dobrá. Tak poslouchej! Janine pracuje pro moc ošklivého pána, co rád ubližuje lidem. Ale je moc chytrý, aby se při tom dal chytit. Myslím si, že Janine nutí, aby mu pomáhala a poslal ji za mnou, aby se se mnou seznámila a určitě má nějaký ošklivý plán. Chci zjistit, co má ten pán za lubem, proto předstírám, že se mi Janine líbí. Rozumíš?“  
„Hm, ale co Archie?“  
„Mám ho taky moc rád, a chci mu taky pomoct. Nevím jak moc je v tom namočená Janine a nevím, jestli dokážu pomoc jí, ale slibuju ti, že ani tobě, tatínkovi, Mary nebo Archiemu ten pán neublíží!“  
„Díky tati.“  
„Ten pán je moc, moc chytrý a nesmí poznat, že jsem ho prokoukl. A tvůj tatínek neumí lidem lhát, kdyby věděl, co jsem ti právě prozradil, určitě by se k Janine začal chovat jinak, proto mu to nesmíš říct. Víš?“  
„Rozumím. A kdyby jsi si byl jistý, že je Janine hodná, tak by sis ji vzal?“  
„Možná, ale pokud se ukáže, že hodná není, tak se postarám, aby se od ní Archie dostal pryč k nějakým hodným lidem, ano?“  
„Třeba k tobě?“  
„No nebo třeba k tatínkovi?“  
„Dobře. Ty to určitě zvádneš tati, protože jsi ten nejchytřejší tatínek na světě! A já ti v tom pomůžu a nikom nic neřeknu!“  
Ten večer na Baker Street strávili sledováním chlapcových oblíbených pohádek, pojídáním sušenek od paní Hudsonové a testováním Hamishova nového mikroskopu. Druhý den ráno si měl hocha zase vyzvednout John.  
Ne, že by Sherlock nechtěl strávit v synově společnosti dalších pár dní, ale blížil se jeho další oestrus. Tentokrát na sobě pozoroval už s předstihem příznaky.  
John přišel druhý den chvíli po deváté, Hamish byl už nasnídaný a připravený.  
„Tak jak bylo Mishi?“  
„Senzačně, musím ti toho strašně moc vypravovat!“ pravil chlapec zatím, co si cpal poslední věci do batohu. Z poza Johnových zad mrkl na svého druhého tátu, jako že ví, o čem vypravovat nemá.  
„Ehm, máš už nějaké plány na Silvestra a Nový rok? Mysleli jsme s Mary, že by od nás nebylo hezké nechat tě na závěr roku samotného.“  
V Sherlockovi všechno řvalo: „Řekni ano! Řekni ano! Budeš s Johnem! No tak, každá hodina se počítá!“, ale racionálnější část jeho osobnosti (která měla u něho vždycky navrch) byla proti, přece se nebude dobrovolně mučit pohledem na ty dvě hrdličky. Bez toho mu bude příštích pár dnů dost zle.  
„Díky za nabídku, ale už mám své plány! Nemusíš mít obavy, sám na Silvestra nebudu.“  
John se zatvářil trochu zklamaně. Pak natáhl nosem, nastupující vlna feromonů už se začala projevovat.  
„Oh, samozřejmě, chápu! No tak pojď Hamishi, všechno mi to povyprávíš v taxíku. A ty Sherlocku si to ehm … užij. Uvidíme se zase v pátek!“  
Sherlock se zařídil tak, aby několik následujících dnů nemusel vycházet z bytu. Pro Omegu nebylo bezpečné pohybovat se v tomhle stavu po ulici.  
Celý den strávil studem materiálů od Mycrofta a svých vlastních zdrojů, nebylo v nich nic překvapivého, ale každý detail se mohl hodit.  
Když celé to hormonální šílenství v jeho těle propuklo, byl tentokrát připraven. Přesto to byly mizerné dva dny, litoval, že neměl možnost mít u sebe nějakou Johnovu věc, cokoliv,třeba i ten ohyzdný vánoční svetr. Cokoliv, co by mělo Johnovo aroma, ale doktor tu po sobě nic nezanechal.  
Vrcholně neuspokojivý orgazmus byl patrně oxymorón, ale nevěděl, jak lépe popsat průběh těch osmačtyřiceti hodin. Přinejmenším tentokrát nezkolaboval, paní Hudsonová přišla několikrát diskrétně zaklepat na dveře a ujistit se, že je detektiv v pořádku.  
Když se začal vracet do normálního stavu mysli, bylo 31. prosince ráno a cítil se vyčerpaný, frustrovaný a strašlivě osamělý.   
Jenže neměl kam jít, k Johnovi nemohl, za Janine se mu nechtělo, dnes neměl energii na předstírání, Mycroftovy přednášky o svém citovém životě nechtěl poslouchat.  
Existuje vůbec místo, mimo tenhle byt, kde by nemusel nic předstírat? Aspoň ne moc? A co takhle „pokecat si jako lůzr s lůzrem?“ , jak to ta Hopkinsová říkala? Bar „Žlutá ponorka“ na Blandford Street. To bylo kousek odsud. S trochou štěstí už bude většina přítomných yarderů přiopilých a nebudou mu věnovat moc pozornosti až se tam ukáže.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za další kudos! A za nějaký komentář budu velice vděčná!


	18. Kapitola 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> novoroční párty, kde zjistíme,že Sherlocka k jeho škodě minuly i základy populární hudby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že vás tahle kapitola nebude moc nudit, je dost upovídana - na první pohled o hloupostech. Jen pro pořádek. skladby o kterých se v téhle kapitole mluví jsou od Beatles "Sexy Sadie" a "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" a od Johna Lenonna "Merry Christmas (War Is Over)"

Sherlock si dopřál pořádnou sprchu, uvařil si čaj a ponimral se ve zbytcích vánočních sladkostí. Pak znova vytáhl všechny materiály k případu Janine/Magnussen. Rozhodl se, že do „Žluté ponorky“ přece jen zajde, řekl ostatně Johnovi, že na Silvestra nebude sám. Nechtěl ale do baru přijít mezi prvními a takhle stráví čas trochu užitečně. Usnul u toho.  
Probral se až když byla za okny tma, musel prospat nejméně tři hodiny. Další důkaz, jak to s ním jde z kopce, dřív dokázal spánek odsouvat celé dny.  
Postavil se před šatník, aby vyměnil vytahané triko a pyžamové kalhoty za něco vhodnějšího. Přehlédl všechny svoje precizní obleky. vVelice si na ně potrpěl, ale dnes se mu do nich kupodivu nechtělo.  
Nakonec na dně skříně vyhrabal černé džíny a jedno staré sako, co nenosil už řadu let. Košili si ale odpustit nedokázal, vybral si temně fialovou.  
Do baru dorazil chvíli po desáté, převažovali tu povědomé tváře z Yardu. U jednoho z krajních stolků seděl Lestrade, na hlavě měl nakřivo usazenou kožešinovou čapku s ocasem – patrně nějaká narážka na jeho přezdívku Stříbrný lišák. Špital něco do ucha chichotající se Molly Hooperové, která měla ve vlasech pro změnu čelenku s plyšovýma ušima. Ani jeden z nich si ho nevšiml.  
První ho zaregistrovala Donovanová, ploužila se po parketu v náruči jednoho mladšího inspektora, Sherlock vymazal jeho jméno, byl to idiot. Nejspíš už dost vypila, měla trochu nezaostřený pohled:“Hele, psychouš dorazil! Kde máš buchtu? Už te pustila k vodě?“ Ale nikdo jejímu komentáři nevěnoval větší pozornost.  
Už si říkal, že byla chyba sem jít, když ho někdo přítáhl za ruku k baru.  
„Zdar detektýve! Tak jste přece dorazil! Vemte místo.“  
Hopkinsová se kvůli tomu manévru nebezpečně vyklonila ze své vysoké stoličky, ale ustála to. S pobaveným úsměvem si prohlédla jeho oděv: „Takže dnes v civilu?“  
„Stejně jako vy.“   
Pokud by měli soutěžit, kdo dnes vypadá víc mimo svůj obvyklý styl, zvítězila by na celé čáře. Její dnešní outfit: pruhované kalhoty, zelená halena a chlupatá vesta, připomínaly závěr bláznivých šedesátých let a kounovaly to kulaté drátěné brejličky na jejím nose.  
„To je uměleckej převlek, až se všichni ještě trochu víc picnou, zavzpomínam na svý divoký mládí a budu zpívat.“  
Barman, mladý muž s obřím knírem a skobovitým nosem v květované košili, před ni postavil skleničku a obrátil se k Sherlockovi: „Co si dáte vy? A neberte ji vážně, ona by mohla beze škody zpívat i střízlivejm.“  
„Skotskou. Vy se dobře znáte.“ to nebyla otázka, jen konstatování. „Patrně ze střední, hráli jste spolu v kapele.“  
„Jo, ale to bylo až po střední. Jinak tohle je Sandy Friedmann, skvělej barman a příležitostnej bubeník. A tohle Sherlock Holmes, skvělej detektýv a příležitostná osina v zadku, někdy i ve svým vlastním. Seznamte se pánové!“ usmála se pobaveně seržantka.  
Sandy jim hbitě přihrál druhou skleničku.  
„Na co si připijeme?“  
„Na nic, my dva si přece nepotřebujeme konzumaci alkoholu přikrášlovat společenskými frázemi, ne?“  
„Blbost. Pokud si to fakt myslíte, tak jste si moh otevřít flašku doma. A chlastat bez otravný společnosti nás nižších živočichů.“  
Pronesla to dost jedovatě, ale ty kulaté tmavé oči za skly brýli vypadaly smutně. Nelíbilo se mu, jak moc mu ta Alfa vidí do žaludku, ale narozdíl od většiny ostatních, kteří něco podobného dokázali, ona po něm zdá se nic nechtěla.  
„Dobře, ať je po vašem. Co třeba na tykání – jsem Sherlock!“ a zvedl skleničku.  
Zvedla svoji a zazubila se. „Jaký překvapení! Můžeš mi říkat Stanley nebo Stan. Co ti poleze líp z pusy, slyším na oboje.“  
Pak se otočila směrem do místnosti a poněkud melancholicky pozorovala své slavící kolegy. Minul je tančící pár, hubený vousáč a obtloustlá gotička, k jejím černému oblečení se podivně vyjímal deerstalker na její hlavě.  
„Co ten tady dělá? K Yardu se přece nevrátil.“  
„Anderson? Pořád má u sboru kamarády a ti ho pozvali. Ostatně je sranda Andersona poslouchat, když mu to jednou vyšlo s tebou, tak furt vymejšlí další potrhlý teorie a čeká, že se zas potvrděj.   
Krom toho jsem tenhle večírek neomezila jen na svý drahý kolegáčky, to bys tu nesměl bejt ani ty nebo Molly .“  
Patoložka stále setrvávala v inspektorově společnosti, chovali se tak, že by tu klidně mohli být sami, zbytek společnosti pro ně neexistoval.  
Sherlockovi to nedalo, aby se nezeptal: „Tobě nevadí, že je tu dnes Molly s Grahamem?“  
Vteřinu na něj nechápavě hleděla: „Jo ty myslíš šéfa? Nech si jeho jméno vytetovat třeba na zápěstí proboha! A ne nevadí mě to. Proč?“  
„Sama jsi řekla, že jste spolu spaly.“  
„No a? Strávily jsme spolu velice příjemnej víkend k oboustranný spokojenosti. A to v době, kdy si o sobě Molly začla myslet, že je beznadějnej případ. Přesvědčila jsem ji, že je zatraceně pěkná kočka, co má na víc. Mise splněna! A jak vidíš, funguje to!“  
„Ale Gra .. ehm Lestrade je Alfa.“  
„Jo jedna z mála, co nemyslí rovnou koulema. Vobčas mám pocit, že ta Alfa/Omega teorie v praxi dost skřípe. Ta jeho bejvalá Omega ženuška mu nasazovala parohy takovým tempem, jakým se jeleni v Británii ani nestíhaj množit. A statisticky na třetinu Alf jako partnerky stejně vyjdou Bety.  
Pro některý z nás tyhle hormonální závody zkrátka nejsou, s Molly mu bude líp. Krom jinýho bude chápat jeho práci. A teď mě vomluv, je čas na první song.“  
Seskočila ze stoličky a zamířila k malému pódiu v rohu místnosti.  
Spustila něco, co na povrchní poslech byl prostě slaďák k tanci, ale mělo to velice hořký text, v němž autor vyčítal jakési Sadie, že všechny podrazila a udělala z nich hlupáky. Sherlocka napadlo, že ostatní asi skladbu znají, jeho zkrátka populární hudba minula i se zbytkem popkultury.  
Kníratý Sandy se opřel o barový pult vedle Sherlocka a nostalgicky kýval hlavou do rytmu.  
„Jo, jo, ještě pořád to v sobě holka má. Bez ní bychom nevydrželi tak dlouho.“  
„Vida, vždycky se něco najde. Podle prstů jsem ji odhadla jako hráče na kytaru, ale uniklo mi, že má také slušný rozsah na zpěv.“  
„Co rozsah, ale ta barva a intonace! Perfektní!“  
Sherlock usoudul, že tím barman myslel podobnost s originálním interpretem, ale nechápal, proč je to tak důležité.  
Přítomní ocenili song slušným potleskem, Hopkinsová se teatrálně uklonila a odhopsala zpátky k baru. Vypadala šťastně.  
„Tak co?“  
„Pořád třída, zrovna jsem tady tvýmu kámošovi vykládal jak perfektní máš na tohle hlas.“  
Stanley Hopkinsová šibalsky zvedla obočí a řekla: „A já se vsadím, že vůbec nechápe o čem mluvíš.“  
„Ale houby! Jasně, že víte o čem mluvím, jste přece muzikant. V novinách vo vás psali, že hrajete na housle, ne?“  
„Předpokládám, že jde o to, že se tady Stanley hlasově podobá původnímu zpěvákovi téhle písně a že se ode mne očekává, že tu skladbu i zpěváka budu znát.“  
Stan se na barmana zakřenila s výrazem „já to říkala“ a Sandy se hystericky rozesmál: „Četl jsem vo vás, že neznáte sluneční soustavu, ale tohle je moc! To néé!“ a položil si hlavu na barový pult, kde smíchy brečel a vydával u toho strašlivé zvuky.  
Stanley se na Sherlocka podívla přes brýle a didaktickým tónem, jako na školáka spustila: „Tak si to shrneme detektýve, já a Sandy pocházíme odkud? Tenhle bar se jmenuje jak? Těm okulárům na mým nose se říká?“  
„Pořádáte tu nějaký popkulturní kvíz?“ ozvalo se za nimi. K baru se dostavila Molly s Lestradem.  
„Chtěli jsme se ujistit, že barman nedostal nějaký záchvat.“ Sandy se vzchopil, rukávem si otřel uslzené oči a znovu nasadil profesionální výraz: „Co to bude?“  
„Dvakrát Blody Mary!“ poručila Molly.  
„To jste si do životopisu nedala Hopkinsová, že jste taky muzikantka.“  
„To už dávno neplatí pane.“  
„Kdysi jsem dal dohromady takovej revival band, vydrželi jsme asi tři roky. Těžká konkurence a my nebyli zvlášť dobrý – teda Stan skvěle zpívala Bryce byla dost slušná kytarystka, ale furt jsme měnili basáka ...“  
„To proto, že si je vybíral podle ksichtu!“ vstoupila barmanovi do řeči Hopkinsová.  
„Ale ten poslední byl fakt McCartneyho dvojník, holky se za ním táhly!“  
„Byl to nafoukanej kretén, neuměl kloudně zpívat ani na basu. A když se začal vytahovat fotrem a bráchou, tak to už byl vrchol. Co já vím, žádnýho fotra neměl.“  
„Ale s tím bráchou nekecal, jednou spolu přišli na zkoušku, ale asi si ho minula. Musel to bejt brácha, ta podoba byla perfektní, jak dva Paulové vedle sebe.“  
„Ses měl zeptat toho bráchy jestli na něco nehraje, kdokoliv by byl lepší než ten kretén Ron. Stejně si myslím, že ten malér na našem posledním konzertu způsobil on, za to že jsme ho vyrazili.“  
Pak se Hopkinsová rozhlédla po společnosti na baru: „Sorry, že vás nudíme našima starejma hádkama. Stručně řečeno, taky jsme se rozpadli a nepotřebovali jsme k tomu žádnou Japonku.“  
Pak se vrátila za mikrofon kvůli další písničce, Molly a Greg se usadili na baru vedle Sherlocka a inspektor se zeptal: „Kde máš tu krásku, co je tě s ní vidět?“  
„Pokud vím, doprovází svého šéfa na jednání ve Stockholmu. Vrátí se až příští týden.“  
„Co na ni říká John?“ optala se Molly.  
„Za prvé nevím, proč by na jeho názoru mělo záležet. Za druhé ji zná, je to bývalá spolužačka Mary, poznal jsem ji u nich na večeři.“  
Molly nebo možná Lestrade se znova na něco zeptali, ale Sherlock přestal dávat pozor, protože se zaposlouchal do slov písně. Tohle by klidně mohl zpívat on.  
„... lidé na mě všude zírají  
úplně každý den  
vidím,jak se mi smějí  
a slyším je říkat  
hej, musíš svou lásku skrýt  
hej, musíš svou lásku skrýt ...”  
A najednou mu zase bylo zle, zamumlal nějakou omluvu a zamířil k toaletám. Lestrade se za ním ustaraně díval: “Je ti dobře synku?” a chystal se za ním jít, ale Molly ho chytila za rukám a zavrtěla hlavou.  
Zavřel se v kabince, svezl se na podlahu a lapal po dechu. Tentokrát alespoň neztratil vědomí, ale ta bolest byla příšerná, jako by se mu měl rozeskočit hrudník.  
Slyšel otevírání dveří, jak na záchody vstoupil další člověk.  
“Hele chceš něco šoupnout pod dvéře, třeba aspirin nebo něco proti bolesti?”  
“Jiný bílý prášek by nebyl? Kreditku mám a bankovku si taky smotám sám.” odpověděl, protože bolest konečně začala ustupovat.  
“To bych tě pak musela sebrat, vole! A u šéfa bys měl utrum!”  
“Kdybys mi toho sehnala dost,už by mi to bylo jedno, ne?”  
V mezeře pod dvířky do kóje se objevila Hopkinsové vyděšená tvář: “Tohle neříkej ani ze srandy, debile!”  
Když viděla, že je v pořádku a má už lepší barvu, zase se postavila na nohy: “Vylez ven, než si všichni začnou myslet že si to tady rozdáváme.”  
Vrátili se spolu na bar, kde mu Hopkinsová poručila další skotskou a pak si odskočila zazpívat další skladbu, která ho opět zaujala.  
Nakonec se odhodlal zeptat Molly, která mu s uchehtáváním sdělila jménu kapely, co tuhle hudbu vytvořila. Sherlock si uvědomil, že ten název zná. Někde na dně svého myšlenkového paláce ho měl zahrabaný spolu se vzorkem dvou skladeb, které tehdy unáhleně odsoudil jako nezajímavé. Zřejmě bude muset svůj názor přehodnotit.  
Musel strpět vlnu vtipů na svou neznalost populární hudby, ale podařilo se mu tak přesměrovat debatu ze svých osobních záležitostí na neutrálnější půdu. Po zbytek večera mu Lestrade, Molly, Stanley nebo barman dopoučovali své oblíbence k poslechu.  
Do půlnoci dala Hopkinsová ještě šest písniček a čím dál víc opilé osazenstvo baru se k ní začalo v refrénech přidávat.  
Pak slavnostně odpočítali konec starého roku, vystřelil spoustu konfet, barman otevřel za pomoci šavle několik lahví sektu a když se místnost zas trochu utišila spustila Hopkinsová další kousek, tentokrát naivně sentimentální popěvek s přáním veselých vánoc, šťastného nového roku a prohlášení, že válka skončila. Tentokrát s ní zívali snad úplně všichni, jak kdyby to byla hymna – Sherlock se nad tou možností chvíli zamyslel, ale přidal se taky. Po čtyřech skotských na víceméně prázdný žaludek si už ničím nebyl zvlášť jistý, jen tím, že se mu chce zpívat.  
Tváří v tvář mohutnému potlesku a nějakému tomu hvízdání se Hopkinsová znovu teatrálně uklonila: “Díky! Válka možná s končila, ale ...” našla pohleden detektiva u baru. “ … hra nekončí ani v roce 2015! Tak šťastný nový rok vám všem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za všechny kudos! V takový úspěch hned napoprvé jsem ani nedoufala. Komentář mi taky udělá radost.


	19. Kapitola 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock si pořídí náhradní "lebku"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju za vaši trpělivost s mým psaním. Snad se vám to pořád líbí.

Pár nadšenců bylo ochotno se bavit až do ranních hodin, ale většina hostů se po půlnoci začala vytrácet. Lestrade nabídl Sherlockovi, že mu zavolá taxi.  
“Zbytečné, těch pár bloků přece ujdu.” pravda byla, že potřeboval na vzduch, jeho rezistence vůči alkoholu nebyla valná.  
“Zbláznil si se? Nemůžeš jít domů pěšky!”  
“Proč ne? Tak moc opilý zas nejsem.” ohradil se detektiv proti té nevítané péči.  
“Ty to necejtíš?” podivil se inspektor.  
“Co?” zeptal se zmateně Sherlock a začal se zkoumat. Taky Molly se zatvářila nechápavě.  
“Molly ty to asi jako Beta nevnímáš, ale já jako Alfa ano.”   
Detektivovi se konečně rozbřesklo, nejspíš z něho jsou stále cítit hormony čerstvě odbytého oestru. Bylo to už mnoho let, kdy takové problémy musel řešit. Roky byl na supresantech a během života s Johnem, byl vázanou Omegou, což činilo jeho feromonovou stopu méně atraktivní pro jiné Alfy.  
“Vyber si, buď ti seženu taxíka nebo doprovod!”  
Sherlockovi se nechtělo ani do jednoho, potřeboval na vzduch a neměl náladu na hlídače za zadkem.  
“Hej, Hopkinsová pojďte sem! Posledně jste se osvědčila.”  
“Vaše přání je mě rozkazem, šéfe.” ohlásila se jmenovaná rozverně, když pochopila, že její nadřízený opravdu něco potřebuje, zase zvážněla. “O co jde?”  
“Potřebuju, abyste tady našeho génia eskortovala domů. Nechci aby zrovna on zahájil statistiku znásilnění v novém roce.”  
“A já jsem dostala v tomhle směru důvěru?”  
“Vy pouštíte toho svýho ptáčka na špacír dost často, abyste ho pro jednou dovedla udržet v kleci.”  
Molly se tomu přirovnání zasmála a ani adresátka toho výroku se netvářila uraženě.  
“Taky pravda! Taky vyrazíme. Kde máš kabát detektýve?”  
Za pár minut vyšli do chladného londýnského vzduchu, uprostřed velkoměsta nebyla po sněhu ani památka, Zbývala je trocha černé břečky na okrajích chodníků.  
Po pár desíktách metrů vylovil detektiv z kapsy cigarety, nabídl i své společnici.  
“Dík! Kouřím jen, když mě někdo nabídne, naštěstí kuřáků ubejvá. Jinak bych už u fyzickejch testů vybouchla.”  
“Zato alkohol snášíš dost dobře, vypila jsi toho ještě odvě skleničky víc než já, přitom jsi mnohem drobnější.”  
“Ale sotva o moc lehčí, vychrtlino. To dělá alfametabolismus a dobrá genetická vejbava. Mít ze předky bandu přístavních vochlastů má i svý výhody.”  
“Tvůj Alfa rodič je také alkoholik?”  
“Dokonce otázka? Nevíš to jistě? Billie je hlavně hlavně gamblerka, chronickej karbaník. Chlastat začla až někdy pozdějc. Sem vo ní neslyšela dvacet let, skoro přesně.  
Ale pak mě zavolali ze špitálu v Leedsu, že tam maj ženskou po těžký mrtvici, co má v peněžence novinovej výtřižek o mě. A když viděli stejný přijmení, tak doufali, že jsem příbuzná.  
Hele, nevodpískám kariéru, abych se vo ni starala, ale platím jí ten hospic a vobčas zajdu. Vždycky si chce dát partčku pokeru a vždycky ji vobehraju. Je to děsný, ale nikoho jinýho už nemám. Máma umřela už před šesti rokama, rakovina vaječníků. A co tvoje famílie?”  
“Moji rodiče se těší skvělému zdraví. Strávili jsme u nich s Hamishem část svátků.”  
“Teda ve vaší rodině máte vkus na jména. A co ta tvoje nová Alfa, je fakt ve Švédsku? Nezdá se, že by ti nějak moc chyběla?”  
“Janine není moje Alfa a patrně ani nikdy nebude.”  
To přimělo Stan Hopkinsovou ke zkoumavému pohledu.  
“Hm, tušila sem, že v tom bude nějakej háček, ale myslela jsem, že sis jen záměrně vybral pravej opak svýho ex pro novej začátek.  
Takže je to jen zástěrka, aby ti všichni dali pokoj? No, do jistý míry chápu, ale připadá mi, že tě k ní vůbec nic netáhne a seš radši, když je pryč. Co?”  
“Hm.”  
“A proč sis teda vybral ji? Připadá mě to jako zbytečná námaha, když bys ostatní poslal dost často do háje, taky by seznamovací pokusy nakonec vzdali. Čím to, že ti stojí za tolik energie? Je to kvůli případu?”  
Sherlock se na ni podíval ne zrovna přátelsky, poprvé po dlouhé době mu vadilo, že někdo není úplný idiot.  
“Mám pravdu?” nedala se.  
“Možná.”  
“Hodně důležitýmu případu.”  
“Proč bych ti na tohle měl odpovídat?”  
“Proč ne? Víš, že nejsem užvaněná a pod tou trochou kůže a svalů mám taky lebku na kterou se dá docela slušně mluvit.”  
“A v čem jsi lepší než ta lebka, co mám na krbové římse?”  
“Já ti budu sem tam i odpovídat. A přiznej si, že ti to chybí! No tak, pokud to není přísně tajná otázka národní bezpečnosti, jsem jedno ucho.”   
Byla otravně všímavá, tahle mrňavá seržantka a měla samozřejmě pravdu. Sherlockovi strašlivě chyběly Johnovy komentáře k jeho úvahám, opravdový zájem, nadšení a komplimenty. Nikdo jiný na jeho dedukce tímhle způsobem nereagoval, i lidé z Yardu, kteří ho potřebovali se k němu stavěli stylem “tak už to vyklop a nezdržuj”.  
Hopkinsová mu sice také neřekne, že je skvělý nebo brilantní, ale bude opravdu poslouchat a chápat, co říka.   
S čistou hlavou by to nikdy neudělal, ale kombinace alkoholu, dlouhodobé osobní mizérie a všech těch hořký a smutných písňových textů co dnes vyslechl, udělala pořádnou díru do jeho obranných zdí.  
A je fakt, že postrádal konverzačního patrnera. Ti, které si dokázal vyvolat ve své hlavě, nebyli tak dobří jako živý exemplář.  
Tak začal Stnan Hopkinsové objasňovat situaci, Hamishovým únosem počínaje, přes podezřelé zjevení Janine až po Magnussena a jeho reputaci. Jediné, co záměrně vynechal, byla možná vazba celé záležitosti k Moriartymu.  
Krátká cesta zpátky na Baker Street na vysvětlení všech faktů zdaleka nestačila, tak usadili se v jeho bytě, Hopkinsová uvařila konvici silného, černého čaje a pokračovali v diskuzi skoro do čtyř do rána.  
“Stejně je to divný. Magnussen si podle toho, cos mě o něm řek, sám ručičky nešpiní. Prostě předá informaci a řezničinu udělá někdo druhej.”  
“Však si na to taky najal lidi, přes spoustu prostředníků, k němu zpátky jsme se touhle cestou ani nedostali.”  
“No jo, ale proč? Není víc v jeho stylu, přijít a říct, pokud mě nevyhovíte, stane se to a to? Proč rovnou taková surovost?”  
“Neměl v plánu Hamishe zabít, ti poskoci měli pokyn ho kdyžtak vytáhnout. Ačkoliv i tak to bylo o vteřiny, nedovedu si přadstavit, že by zůstal pod tou hořící hromadou jen o vteřinu déle. Mohl mít následky na zbytek života.” Sherlock při té představě sevřel pěsti.  
“Jo je to bastard, o tom žádná. Ale co tím sledoval, přece se nepotřeboval ujistit, že pro svýho kluka skočíš do vohně. To nemusel testovat, ne?”  
“Mám reputaci sociopata, možná si nebyl jistý.”  
“A proč tam vůbec posílal tu Janine, moh mu to video ostarat jinej poskok, ňnákej co by se zas nedal vysledovat zpátky k němu, ne?”  
“Byla relativně nenápadná, přišla tam s Archiem, bylo tam spousta rodičů s dětmi, co fotili a filmovali.”  
“Stejně. Chvíli sem uvažovala, jestli si nechtěl spíš ověřit reakce Johna a Mary, ale co by mohl získat od nich? Nadruhou stranu na Johna v průseru bys slyšel taky, nemám pravdu?”  
“Kdyby byl na Hamishově místě, neváhal bych ani vteřinu.”   
“Jo skotská je skvělý sérum pravdy.” ušklíbla se hořce Hopkinsová.  
“Pokud je to tak jednoduché, mohli byste zadržené na Scotland Yardu opíjet! Třeba byste se pak obešli beze mě!” utrhl se Sherlock.  
“Bez tebe by to nebyla taková prča.”  
“Nezdálo se mi, že zrovna ty bys moji asistenci potřebovala tolik, co ostatní.”  
“Šéfovi si chyběl.” řekla nečekaně Stanley. “Hrozně si to bral, když si myslel, že seš mrtvej. A neměl nikoho, s kým by si vo tom moh pokecat. Všichni věřili, že seš podvodník a dívali se na něj, jako na chudáka, co naletěl: “Ale Gregu, už se v tom nebudeme vrtat, buď rád, že si nepřišel vo místo.” Obzvlášť starej – jako superintendant, v tom vynikal. Donovanová se šéfovi vobloukem vyhejbala, protože si v duchu myslela něco podobnýho co von – teď je na tebe naštvaná ještě víc, že na tebe plejtvala soucitem.  
A pak sem k Yardu přišla já, předsudkama nezatíženej zelenáč. Jednou se to tak semlelo, že sme na pátečním pívu zůstali jen my dva, a tak mě to vyklopil. Dlouho sem byla jedinej člověk, se kterým se vo tobě moh bavit. Pak se začalo ukazovat, že seš nevinnej a najednou se všichni bili v prsa, že to věděli už vod začátku. Dokonce pro tebe na voddělení uspořádali sbírku pro věnec na hrob. Když se měl jít položit, tak Lestrade rozhod, že s ním půjdu já a ještě jeden novej technik z forenzního. Všichni protáhli huby a remcali, proč my dva, když jsme tě ani neznali, ale šéf sebou nechtěl žádnýho z těch pokrytců.”  
Sherlocka netušil, co na to říct. Věděl, že si ho Lestrade cení a měl upřivnou radost z jeho návratu, ale tohle nečekal.  
Po pár vteřinách se Hopkinsová pokusila prolomit ticho odlehčenou poznámkou: “No, ale vybral sis hezkej flek, aspoň ho máš v záloze, kdyby tě nákej kriminálník vážně dostal.”  
“Nemám v úmyslu doopravdy vyúžít tohle místo až ten čas nastane, krom toho by se muselo uvolnit.”  
Hopkinsová zvědavě zvedla hlavu od svého hrnku: “Koho si tam šoupnul, proboha?”  
“Moriartyho.”  
V tu chvíli se seržantka málem zadusila vlastním čajem. Chvíli slzela, kašlala a snažila se popadnout dech: “Si ech … si děláš srandu? Já tušila, že musí bejt po něm, jinak by ses nemoh vrátit. Ale von byl mrtvej už vod začátku? Cos teda dělal celý ty dva roky?A kdy si ho stačil sejmout?”  
“Nemusel jsem ho jak říkáš “sejmout”, protože se o to postaral sám, zastřelil se na střeše patologie, aby mi nenechal jinou možnost, než se zabít taky a pokud jde o mou činnost během těch dvou let, dohlédl jsem na to, že bude moje rodina v bezpečí!”   
A překvapený sám sebou, vylíčil Hopkinsové tuhle část příběhu, o Moriartyho plánu, Mollyně pomoci a čtyřech sniperech.   
Při zmínce o roli mladé patoložky se jeho posluchačka uznale ušklíbla: “Já věděla, že v tý holce je víc než se na první pohled zdá.”  
Když domluvil, uzavřela to konstatováním: “Parchant, dobře že je po něm. Ale od tebe bych nečekala tak černej humor – pohřbít ho ve vlastním hrobě.”  
“To nebyl žádný pokus o humor, ale praktické řešení. Pohřebáci by poznali, že nesou prázdnou rakev a tohle tělo nikomu nechybělo.”  
“S tímhle detailem ses asi Johnovi nechlubil, co?”  
“V jeho zájmu jsem vynechal i pár jiných detailů.”   
“Ten detail, že randíš se zaměstnankyní Hamishova únosce taky?”  
“On neumí věrohodně lhát, to už jsem ti vysvětloval. Začal by se k ní chovat jinak nebo by se ani nesnažil něco předstírat a vymlátil by z ní duši.”  
“Stejně mě pořád vrtá v hlavě proč ji do toho Magnussen zatáh.”  
“Je spolehlivá.”  
“Proč asi?”  
“Má ji taky v hrsti, nejspíš kvůli Archiemu.”  
Hopkinsová se zamračila: “A kurva! Teď mě něco napadlo! Co když to divadýlko s hořící hranicí a dítětem v nebezpečí mělo fungovat na obě strany. Proklepl si tebe a jí tam poslal, aby jí připoměl, co se snadno může stát jejímu klukovi – třeba, kdyby se rozkřiklo, kdo je jeho druhej rodič?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za další kudos! A prosím komentujte, klidně i kritizujete, neurazím se!


	20. Kapitola 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probuzení v Novém roce a další rande s Janine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to dotáhla už ke dvacáté kapitole. Doufám, že vás to pořád baví!

Sherlock Holmes se probral krátce před jedenáctou dopoledne ve svém pokoji a nebyl si jistý, jak se tam dostal. Vybavil si včerejší večírek, doprovod domů i debatu s Hopkinsovou, ale ne přesun do postele.  
V kuchyni nezůstalo žádné špinavé nádobí, ani čajový servis použitý minulé noci, zato v obýváku byla přes Johnovo křeslo přehozená kožešinová vesta a pruhované kahoty. Na gauči byl rozprostřený jeho modrý župan, na jedné straně z pod ně vyčnívaly bosé nohy, na druhé kštice rovných světle kaštanových vlasů.  
Najednou se župan zavrtěl a vykoukla z pod něho celá hlava.  
“Áh, dobrý ráno!” Stanley několikrát zamrkala, zívla a začala na kávovém stolku šátrat po brýlých.  
“Sorry, asi sem zaspala, měla sem v plánu vypadnout než se vzbudíš.”  
“V pořádku! To ty jsi mě dostala do postele?”  
“Jo, vytuhnul si v křesle, tak sem si řekla, že to není dobrá poloha pro tvůj krk. Neboj, nijak jsem situaci nezneužila!”  
“Ty jsi se se mnou táhla až do mojí ložnice?” kdy naposled někomu záleželo na tom, jak se vyspal?  
“Jo, není to zas taková dálka a ty seš prakticky chodící kostra. Už nebudu zdržovat a hned vypadnu.”  
Došla si pro svršky a začala se oblékat. Zrovna když se soukala do kalhot, ozval se hluk od vstupních dvěří, hlasy a kroky.  
“Jé, to vypadá na úplnou delegaci! Doufám, že ti to svou přítomností nějak nezavařím.”  
Sherlock všechny hlasy na schodech snadno identifikoval a uznal, že to bude zajímavá situace. Do obýváku se vhrnuli v následujícím pořadí Hamish, John, Archie a Janine. Všichni spustili jeden přes druhého.  
“Ahoj tatí, chtěli jsme ti popřát šťastný nový rok!”  
“Nezvedáš telefon, Sherlocku!”  
“Vrátila jsem se dřív a chtěli jsme tě s Archiem překvapit! Strazili jsme se s Johnem u vchodu!”  
Pak všichni příchozí zaregistrovali další osobu v místnosti.  
“Zdravím Johne! Jen jsem mu včera dělala garde, páč to podle šéfa přehnal s pitím.” reagovala Stan na doktorův překvapený pohled, pak si dřepla k Hamishovi, který v náruči svíral svého oblíbeného plyšáka.  
“Ahoj, Čmeldo! My se ještě neznáme, ale já pomáhám tvýmu tátovi chytat zločince.”  
Pak se zase postavila a zavířila k vysoké Alfě, nasadila americký úsměv a napřáhla ruku: “Vy musíte bejt Janine, Sherlock mě o vás vypravoval, skoro až do ráná.” to byla konec konců pravda.  
“A ty jsi Archie, o tobě jsem taky slyšela, prej seš moc chytrej kluk!” jmenovaný se na ni potěšeně zakřenil, zato John i Janine se usmívali dost strojeně.  
Sherlockovi docvakla jeho společenská role a dodal: “Tohle je detktiv seržantka Stanley Hopkinsová, Lestrade má pocit, že potřebuju hlídat jak malé dítě a přidělil mi ji včera jako doprovod.”  
V místnosti zavládla hustá atmosféra. John měl ten svůj škaredý úsměv, Janine si další Alfu ve svém teritoriu prohlížela s nedůvěrou, jen Stanley se tvářila nevzrušeně, skoro pobavená rozruchem, jaký vyvolala.  
Bezstarostně poznamenala: “Tak už se ti to blíží Johne, osmnáctýho, že jo? Předpokládám, že jste jako Maryiny stará kamarádka taky pozvaná slečno Hawkinsová?”  
"Jistě! Budete tam taky slečno seržantko?”  
“Kdepák, tak dobrý kamarádi s Johnem zase nejsme. Jestli nebude v práci šrumec, zaskočím vás pozdravit před kostel, ale na hostinu pozvaná nejsem.”  
“Kdybychom to probrali s Mary, možná by s tím šlo ještě něco udělat.”  
“V pohodě Johne, stačí že tam budete mít šéfa a tady Sherlocka, kdo by hlídal Londýn, kdyby ti šel na svatbu celel Scotland Yard? Krom toho se mě tak úplně nezbavíš – jsem spoluorganizátor tvý rozlučky se svobodou, prej jsem na to ten správnej zhýracec. Přidáte se k nám slečno Hawkinsová?”  
“Oh, ne, ne. Už jsem slíbila účast Mary na jejím večírku.”  
“Tak si ho užijte! Já už padám, nebudu zdržovat.”  
“Oh, chtěla jsem Sherlyho vytáhnout na brunch, nechcete si s námi vypít kávu?” nabídla zdvořile Janine.  
“Tatí, tatínku, můžeme jít taky?” skočil jim do řeči Hamish.  
“No já nevím, broučku ...” začal váhavě John.  
“Že vezmeme Hamishe sebou mami!”  
“Jestli máš nějaký program Johne, vezmu Hamishe sebou a vrátím ho odpoledne.” navrhl Sherlock.  
“Eee, tak dobře!”  
Chlapci sborově zvolali :”Hurááá!”  
Janine se pak obrátila znovu na seržantku, ta zavrtěla hlavou: “Né, dík! Nerada dělám křena!”  
Sebrala poslední svoje věci a měla se k odchodu: “Ráda sem vás poznala a třeba někdy příště! Jdeš taky Johne?”  
Trochu zmateně se tvářící doktor se rozloučil se synem a následoval Hopkinsovou ven.  
Janine je všechny pozvala do nového, příjemného podniku na Oxford Street. Hoši se spokojeně ládovali koláčem a chlubili se navzájem vánočními dárky. Sherlock se zdvořile vyptal Janine na její pracovní cestu, musí to být otrava sbalit se hned po štědém dnu, jak šéf luskne prsty.  
Janine to odbyla poznámkou, že to tak ve vysokém byznysu zkrátka chodí, evidentně další téma, kterému se chtěla vyhnout.   
Tentokrát se zato vyptávala ona, ta malá seržantka jí nějak nešla z hlavy. Jak dlouho ji detektiv zná? Co o ní ví? Sherlockovi to unikalo, přece doopravdy nežárlí? Má strach, že by jí ho mohla odlákat a zkazit Janine plány?  
Hopkinsová byla nevysoká bytost s poměrně širokou zadnicí na jinak drobném těle, s hřebíkovitými vlasy neurčité barvy a hrnatou čelistí. Jediné, co její zjev trochu zachraňovalo, byly kulaté tmavě hnědé oči, které ji usvědčovaly z jisté míry inteligence. Oprava! Značné míry inteligence, jeho dokázala číst až nepříjemně snadno.  
Zatím co Janine byla přímo ztělesněním atraktivní ženské Alfy, vysoká, urostlá, s hřívou kaštanových vlasů a bystrýma tmavýma očima. Pokud by si usmyslela svést kohokoliv jiného, krom Sherlocka, asi by to dokázala.  
On se musel ovšem tvářit, že se jí to daří, že mu přijde roztomilé oslovení “Sherly”, že se mu nezježí chlupy, kdykoliv se ho Janine “náhodou” dotkene – přinejmenším se mu neježily vzrušením.  
Z Mycroftových šetření věděl další důležitý fakt: až do jejích deseti let, chodil Janinině matce pravidelný finanční příspěvek, dost možná od otce, nu a v devadesátém třetím zemřel Moriarty starší. Může to být jen náhoda, ale co víme o náhodách, že?  
Genetické testy by tenhle problém dokázaly zodpovědět jednoznačně a nakonec na ně dojde, ale to neřeší otázku, jaký vztah mezi sebou tihle sourozenci měli. Jak moc byla Janine zapletená v Jimově byznysu? Potvrzením jeho smrti se jí spíš ulevilo. A co třetí bratr, o kterém padlo pár vágních zmínek?  
Mycroft o něm nic konkrétního nevypátral, třeba ani neexistuje a “strýček Ron” o kterém se zmínil Archie, byl jen některý Jimův poskok, který docházel do domácnosti. Janine to pochopitelně nehodlala vysvětlovat a tak povrdila, že jde o dalšího bratra se kterým se nechce stýkat.  
“Doufám, že si na svatbě zatancujeme. Tančíš přece, že?” změnila náhle Janine téma.  
“Miluju tanec, ale mám jen málo příležitostí si ho dopřát.” odpověděl naprosto upřímně.  
“V tom případě mi bude potěšením. Stejně mě překvapuju, jak v klidu to bereš. Většina lidí by novou partnerku svého ex nestrávila a ty jim jdeš dokonce na svatbu.”  
Sherlock diskuzi na tohle téma očekával a měl připravenou odpověď: “Víš, my s Johnem jsme se k sobě zas tak dokonale nehodili. Dali jsme se dohromady z nouze – on byl válečný invalida s pocitem, že o mrzáka žádná Omega nezavadí a já zase bývalý narkoman, předpokládaně neplodný – také žádné lákadlo pro Alfy.   
Jak dlouho jsme asi mohli zůstat pod jednou střechou, než převzali velení hormony?”  
“Takže Hamish byl překváko?”  
“Naprosté, ale myslím, že ani Archie nebyl plánovaný.”  
Janine na zlomek vteřiny zaváhala, ale pak bleskově odpověděla: “To víš, my Alfy otěhotníme jen naprosto výjimečně.”  
“Takže ti ho žádná Omega nenechala jako novorozeně na prahu se vzkazem navysvětlenou?”  
“Kdepak, nic tak knižně romantického mě nepostihlo. Takže s Johnem a Mary máte dobré vztahy?”  
“Ano, ona se k němu hodí, není to žádná putička a přitom dokáže vytvářet domov. To mi nikdy nešlo, musím tě varovat!” tahle část byla stoprocentní pravda.  
“Vypadám, že očekávám naškobené límečky a teplou večeři přesně v osm?” naklonila se přes stůl a dívala se mu vyzívavě do očí.  
“Myslím, že čekáš něco úplně jiného.” opětoval její pohled i tón.   
Vybavil si znovu dopolední scénu u sebe v bytě, John se zdál být tak iritovaný přítomností dvou jiných Alf v Sherlockově přítomnosti. Co to mělo znamenat? On už ho přece nechce, to mu vysvětlil dokonale! Tím spíš mu není nic po tom, s kým se Sherlock v současnosti schází, ne?  
Ta vlna vzteku mu pomohla k dalšímu kroku. Uchopil Janine za ruku, přitáhl si ji a políbil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za další kudos a prosím, klidně i komentujte, třeba i kriticky. Nejhorší je ticho!


	21. Kapitola 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> čas do svatby a rozlučka se svobodou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další ne moc dlouhá kapitola. Příště nás čeká Johnova svatba. Děkuji všem z vás, co se pustili do čtení tohohle příběhu a stále jste to nevzdali.  
> Jsem hrozná, protože dělám přesně to, co nesnáším u jiných autorů. Píšu WIP, ale nebojte se, přinejmenším vím, čím chci skonči a jaké podzápletky nás čekají v mezičase a dřív nebo později se k tomu dopracuju.  
> Jinak zmiňované písničky: Black Sabbath - "DieYoung"  
> Ozzy Osbourne - "Crazy Train", "Mr. Crowley"  
> Hurts - "Somebody To Die For"  
> Pokud jde o skladby, které se pokoušel Lestrade interpretovat od Metalliky, určitě šlo něco známého možná "Master of Puppets" a třeba klasiku "Nothing Else Matters", ale i cokoliv jiného.

Sherlock začal chápat, proč někteří lidé končí své partnerské hádky sexem. On sám byl schopen pokročit v důvěrnostech s Janine jen, když cítil zlost na Johna – v rozumnějších momentech si uvědomoval, že je to značně pubertální motivace. Na druhou stranu jí potřeboval přesvědčit, že opětuje její zájem a s chladnou hlavou to nedokázal.  
Čas do svatby se krátil a jemu z toho vnitřně nebylo vůbec dobře, nejen duševně. Dechové obstrukce byly čím dál častější, prakticky každý druhý den. Naštěstí ho v podobných situacích málokdy někdo přistihl.  
Navíc si byl jistý, že to všechno začíná mít vliv i na jeho mentální schopnosti. Chtěl si dopřát ještě jeden parádní případ s Johnem, poslední velkou jízdu. Po svatbě, s druhým dítětem na cestě už bude mít John minimum času.  
Už se uvidí tak nanejvýš při předávání Hamishe. Proto Sherlock potřebuje udržet zdání, že jeho city k Johnovy transformovaly do pouhého přátelství. Kdyby si jeho doktor myslel opak, jistě by z pocitu trapnosti zkrátil jejich setkávání na nezbytné minimum. A Sherlock potřebuje Johna alespoň v malých dávkách, aby dokázal žít.  
Slíbil sám sobě, že kvůli Hamishovi vydrží. Kdyby ho neměl, tak už by se dávno upsal MI6 na další misi nebo si opatřil dostatečnou dávku kokainu – ne zas moc velkou, tak na hranici náhodného předávkování, aby se nedalo na sto procent říct, že to bylo záměrné. Další balvan na svém životě by John nepotřeboval.  
Vyřeší aktuální hrozbu, ale neměl žádný plán, co dál. Nedovedl si představit, že se v jeho životě objeví někdo další, kdo bude mít opravdový zájem o všechny stránky jeho osobnosti.  
Ano už pochopil, že má přátele, tak trochu nechápal proč, ale Lestradovi, Molly a paní Hudsonové na něm záleželo. Johnovi na něm do jisté míry záleželo také, ale už ne tolik, aby s ním sdílel, jak se říká dobré a zlé.  
Byla tu Hopkinsová se svýma smutnýma, rentgenovýma očima, ale ona o trvalé vztahy nestála a měla i odlišné sexuální preference.  
Byla to ovšem skvělá vrba, ostatně se jí svěřoval také Lestrade a nejspíš i Molly. Jenže v tom byl také háček, až ji zasype svými problémy až po vrch, odkopne ji jak přeplněnou popelnici, aby mu nepřipomínala jeho slabost.  
Zase se ztratil ve svém mentálním bludišti. Ano, chtěl pro sebe a Johna dokonalý poslední případ, jenže ani ho nebyl schopen vyřešit. Záhada pronásledovaného a za záhadných okolností pobodaného gardisty zůstala neobjasněna, jediné pozitivum bylo, že John dokázal zachránit tomu mladíkovi život.  
Tohle bylo přesně to, co na svém Johnovi tolik obdivoval. Schopnost neztratit se v malicherných detailech a rázně, chladnokrevně jednat, když přijde krize. Jako tenkrát s taxikářem a jeho pilulkami. Nebýt Johna už by tu dávno nebyl ani Sherlock. Jak bez něho dokáže přežít?  
V tomhle ohldu neměl žádnou perspektivu. Znal dvojice, které spolu zůstávaly jen proto, že na sebe zbyli a strach ze samoty převládl, páry, kde hrála hlavní slovo čistá fyzická přitažlivost, manžele, jež setrvali ve svazku jen kvůli tlaku společnosti. Nic z toho nebylo pro něj.  
A teď mu doktoři tvrdí, že by si měl někoho najít, když ne pro vztah, tak alespoň dočasně na sex. S ohledem na Čmeláčka o tom začal v poslední době občas opatrně uvažovat, ale nebyly to zrovna vzrušující fantazie, spíš něco jako odporná léčebná kůra, odvykačka, hořká pilulka.  
Představa nějakého sterilního zařízení, kde mu bude při souloži profesionálně školená Alfy šeptat do ouška naučené fráze, které by měl rád slyšet (ale ve skutečnosti my připadaly hloupé a směšné), byla nepřijatelná.  
S blížící se svatbou a se svým stupňujícím se zoufalstvím, začal stále víc brát v potaz možnost, že pro své potřeby zneužije Janine. A nemusí z toho mít žádný špatný pocit, protože ona ho zcela jistě využívá také.  
Jeho vlastní sexuální zkušenosti stály za starou bačkoru, tak se nakonec obrátil na Hopkinsovou. Ostatně už věděla dost a domyslela si i to, že Sherlock trpí single syndromem – samozřejmě jí neřekl, jak moc je to zlé.  
Měla své pochybnosti o jeho volbě, stále si myslela, že příležitostný sex není nic pro něj, ale lepší řešení pro něho neměla.  
V jedné věci měla, ale pravdu. Neměl by čekat na oesrtus, většina Omeg preferuje první sex s novým partnerem mimo tohle období – a spravedlivě řečeno, on neměl chuť sdílet tuhle intimí, zranitelnou dobu vůbec s nikým.  
Tak pokračoval ve svém sbližování s Janine, řešil případy, chystal se na Johnovu rozlučku se svobodou (tohle bolelo, s ním John o svatbě vůbec neuvažoval) a přežíval jen díky víkendům se svým synem.  
A pak přišla sobota desátého ledna, týden před svatbou, Johnova velká pánská jízda ve společnosti Lestrada, Billa Murraye, několika dalších kamarádů z armády, poněkud překvapivě Andersona a konečně Stanley Hopkinsové. Mike Stamford se omluvil.  
Mary měla svůj vlastní večírek, kam byla mimo Janine pozvána třeba Molly Hooperová.  
Plán zněl zastavit se v barech v ulicích, kde se odehrály nějaké zajímavé vraždy. Sherlock už věděl, že mnoho nesnese, tak se snažil uhlídat svou konzumaci alkoholu pomocí mobilní aplikace.  
Hopkinsová opět zpívala, v jednom z barů byla scéna pro karaoke, zkusili to skoro všichni, ale z přítomných měli opravdový cit pro hudbu jen ona a Sherlock. A on se v populární hudbě moc neorientoval.  
Ale trochu se přece jen dovzdělal, stáhl si těch pár skladeb, co slyšel na Silvestra a musel uznat, že se Hopkinsová polohou hlasu opravdu podobá na toho brýlatého člena Beatles. Dnes si ovšem zvolila jiný repertoár, poněkud tvrdší, zazpívala tři písničky, co se podle všeho jmenovaly “Zemřít mladý”, “Bláznivý vlak” a “Pane Crowley”. Snažila se mu vysvětlit, co mají ty skladby společného, ale nějak to nepochopil. Zdálo se, že jeho aplikace na míru alkoholu v krvi selhala.  
John se pokusil o jeden song od Pearl Jam (jak mu do ouška pošeptala Stan) a byla to katastrofa. Lestrade zpíval dvakrát, pokaždé cosi od uskupení jménem Metallica, Murray a hoši z armády se taky činili minimálně jedním pokusem – Hopkinsová mu vždycky špitla, co je to za interpreta a žánr. Pokaždé je obvinila z nedostatku vlastenectví, evidentně upřednostnili americké kapely před domácími.  
Nakonec vyhecovali i samotného Sherlocka, v seznamu skladeb našel jen jednu, kterou znal – slyšel ji během silvestrovské produkce, byla to ta o skrývání svých citů, zdálo se, že měl úspěch a publiku skandovalo, že chce přídavek. Nic dalšího z nabídky už nepoznával, tak vybral namátkou podle názvu – z toho bylo patrné, že už musel být slušně opilý - “Mít pro koho zemřít” od uskupení jménem “Hurts”. Kupodivu i tuhle skladbu zvládl na aplaus. Ale z pódia už sotva slezl.  
Lestrade navrhl, že by ho měl někdo doprovodit domů, Hopkinsová se jako zkušený matador podobných situací nabídla, ale byla zatlačena do pozadí Johnem, který si pozici doprovodu doslova vynutil.  
Ostatní protestovali, že je to jeho noc a Sherlocka může domů dopovodit kdokoliv jiný, ale on trval paličatě na svém, už měl také něco v hlavě.  
Nebyl to šťastný nápad, na chvíli sice usnuli na schodech v předsíni, ale vzbudila je paní Hudsonová, čert ji vzal. Nahoře v jejich starém bytě je alkohol zbavil posledních zábran a začali se líbat.  
“Bože, Sherlocku, tohle je naposledy. Už nikdy víc! Ty si to stejně nebudeš zítra pamatovat, že ne? Přece jsem ti nedával ty panáky do piva zbytečně!”  
A pak ho John ohnul přes křeslo a bylo to tak skvělé, až Sherockovi vytrysky slzy. Oh, bože tak perfektní, naposledy!  
Sotva si stačili oba natáhnout kalhoty, když přišla paní Hudsonová, že mají klientku. Tessa a její jepičí muž.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za kudos klidně komentujte!


	22. Kapitola 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> následky rozlučky se svobodou a pořádná kocovina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Už jsme tu chvíli neměli Johnův pohled na věc, tak tady je jedna předsvatební kapitola jeho očima.

n

John Watson se probudil se strašlivou bolestí hlavy a pekelným pocitem v krku. Pomalu se rozkoukával po holé, tmavé místnosti. Napůl ležel, napůl seděl na podlaze a na pryčně vedle něj byl natažený Sherlock.  
Začal si postupně vybavovat celý divoký včerejšek. Pane Bože, co to provedl? Všechno zničil, jak se teď bude moct podívat Mary nebo Sherlockovi do očí?  
Byl přece s Mary šťastný, tak proč se nedokázal zbavit myšlenek na Sherlocka? Měl by být rád, že ten úžasný, bláznivý člověk nezůstal sám a místo toho žárlil. Čím dál víc! Popouzel ho fakt, že Janine, která ho v detektivově přízni nahradila, je tak krásná, elegantní Alfa, jakou John nikdy nebyl.  
A když ho na Nový rok našel navrch ve společnosti Stan Hopkinsové, vzteky skoro explodoval. Když jí před pár týdny rande se Sherlockem podsouval, dost drsně ho odpálkovala, aby co? Udělala si z něho jen další zářez na pažbě?  
Jakmile tehdy opustili dům na Baker Street nechal svůj vztek vybublat a seřval ji za takové chování. Nevzrušeně mu připomněla, že on už dávno není Sherlockova Alfa, aby měl právo se do toho montovat. Krom toho, ona se nemá za co stydět, ani na něj nesáhla. John si při její reputaci nebyl jistý, zda tomu má věřit, ale co mu zbývalo.  
Frustrace v něm narůstala, místo, aby se soustředil na blížící se svatbu, registroval se znepokojením, jak se Sherlock s oběma Alfami vídá – sice ve vší počestnosti na veřejných místech, ale na jak dlouho?  
Když potají nalil do Sherlockova piva prvního panáka, neměl ještě žádný podlý úmysl. Měl to být jen neškodný žertík, aby se detektiv uvolnil. Ale se vzrůstajícím počtem vlastních panáků a půlitrů se mu v hlavě začala usazovat utkvělá myšlenka – dnes je přece jeho poslední svobodná noc, poslední šance. Ještě jednou jen oni dva, ještě jednou, naposled si dopřeje toho nádherného šílence, dotkne se té bílé kůže, zaboří prsty do havraních vlasů, … Nikdo se to nedozví.  
Doufal, že pak Sherlocka uloží do postele a vrátí se za ostatními do baru. S trochou štěstí si detektiv ráno nebude jistý, zda se mu všechno jenom nezdálo. Jenže přišla nečekaná klientka a Sherlock se částečně vzpamatoval. Dost na to, aby ji vyslechl a dostavil se na “místo činu”. Co všechno si bude pamatovat?  
Jak teď pozoroval stále spícího detektiva, honila se mu hlavou spousta otázek. Než se na ně vůbec pokusil odpovědět, vrazil do jejich cely mimořádně hlučně Lastrade se strážníkem v patách. Byl částečně otrávený, že je musel tahat z maléru, částečně pobavený situací, v jaké se ocitli.  
Sherlock se konečně také vzbudil, celý zelený kocovinou, ale nedal jediným slovem nebo gestem najevo, co se mezi nimi v noci odehrálo.  
John se začal uklidňovat. Bude to dobré, bylo to z jeho strany neodpustitelné uklouznutí, které se ale nebude opakovat.  
Sherockovi se znovu udělalo zle, Lestrade ho doprovodil na toalety a John na chodbě strážnice na moment osaměl.  
V tom ho kdosi popadl za límec a vtáhl do prázdné kanceláře. Za okamžik už byl přitisknutý ke zdi ,díval se na něj pár zuřivých temných očí a do ouška mu zněl šepot plný mrazivé zloby.  
“Ty jeden zasranej, pokryteckej hajzle! Mě! Mě budeš vyčítat morálku, jo? Já bych nikdy nic tak odpornýho neudělala.”  
“Ale já, já ...”  
“Nezkoušej mě tvrdit, že se nic nestalo. Mám frňák a vim, co cejtim! Máš kliku, že je šéf tak zabranej do svý nový známosti, že je vůči cizejm feromonům tak necitlivej.  
Já moc dobře vím, cos proved. Dopila jsem po Sherlockovi to pívo, co nechal stát na baru. Nikdy sem nepotřebovala vožrat někoho, abych ho dostala do postele. A nikdy, nikdy za celej svůj život jsem se nevyspala s nikým, komu bych tím ublížila! Nejradši bych ti rozmlátila ciferník, ale to by se všichni dozvěděli, co se stalo. A to nechci!”  
“Já to takhle taky nechtěl, neplánoval jsem to. Nechtěl jsem mu ublížit, ale najednou jsem měl pocit, že je to poslední šance. Já přece Mary miluju, ale jeho, jeho pořád taky ...” zdrcený John se začal sesouvat po zdi dolů, Hopkinsová už se z nejhoršího vyzuřila a pustila klopy jeho bundy.  
Seržantka si sedla vedle něho na zem a pokračovala už smířlivějším hlasem: “Ale nesmíš mu dávat falešný naděje, vole. Von někoho potřebuje, strašně moc a nastálo. Někoho, kdo ho podrží.”  
“A to máš být ty?”  
“Né, já se na to určitě nehodim, už roky sem neměla vztah, co by přečkal vejkend, ale je mě ho líto – to mu neřikej, vykopnul by mě, nesnáší, když ho někdo lituje, ale to určitě víš.  
Chci tak nějak dohlídnout, že se z toho vybabrá a někoho rozumnýho si najde – sám, protože, týpci, co mu podšoupneme my ostatní, nebudou fungovat.”  
“A ty myslíš, že Janine je ta pravá?”  
“To se teprv ukáže, ale hlavně se mu musíš přestat motat před čumákem. To bude jedině dobře pro vás oba. Taky nemůžeš sedět na dvou židlých nebo pod tebou vobě upadnou.  
Celá ta věc, že ex můžou zůstat kámoši je kravina. Možná po čase, ale ne hned. Takže ty se hned po svatbě sbalíš se svou nádhernou ženuškou na líbánky a do budoucna se budeš svýmu bejvalýmu detektývovi vyhejbat jak čert svěcený vodě! Předáte si prcka, zeptáte se, jak de život a nazdar! Žádný běhání za lumpama a popřípadový vysedávání u čaje na Baker Street! Jasný!”  
“Ale, nemůžu ho úplně opustit, pořád je to můj přítel ...”  
“Nemusí to tak bejt napořád. Je to pro dobro vás obou. Co já vim, za tři čtvrtě roku, za rok,možná až za dva, až se z toho voba votřepete, můžete bejt kámoši v tom správným smyslu slova a trávit spolu čas bez rizika, že hupnete do postele, ale momentálně ne!”  
“Dobře.”  
“Hele, vyjela sem po tobě, protože sem měla vztek kvůli Sherlockovi, ale částečně tě chápu. Zas tak moc si to neber, byla to rozlučka se svobodou, to má jeden nárok na pár pitomostí. Hele, on to nikde vykládat nebude, já taky ne a nikdo další vo tom neví. Vrať se k Mary a na Baker Street dojdi, až si to srovnáš v hlavě, jo?”  
V týdnu zbývajícím do svatby se John se Sherlockem naštěstí prakticky neviděl. Detektiva plně pohltila záhada “Jepičího muže” a trávil většinu času na diskuzních fórech lidí, co randili s duchy. Později zuřivě chatoval s vybranou skupinkou, která měla schůzku s tím správným duchem, a hledal, co mají dotyční společného.  
John trávil svůj mimopracovní čas s Mary a Hamishem. Vyhověl každému jejich přání: chodili do cukrárny, po nákupech, společně do parku - aby ulevil svému špatnému svědomí.  
Mary byla radostně vzrušená, po dlouhém váhání vyhověl jejímu pozvání člověk, kterého si nesmírně vážila. Její bývalý velící důstojník a v mnoha ohledech životní vzor. Omegy sice už nějaké to desetiletí v armádě jejího veličenstva sloužily, ale stále čelily spoustě předsudků a kariérní postup neměly jednoduchý.  
Major James Sholto se nebál předsudkům vzdorovat a svého času se odvážil rozpoutat aféru s obtěžováním vojínů a civilních Omeg v okolí základny. Celá kauza bohužel vyzněla do ztracena, potrestaných bylo minimum a podle mnohých, to ve výsledku stálo majora kariéru. Alfy ve vyšším velení převažovaly a držely při sobě.  
Mary ovšem Sholta obdivovala a byla vděčná, že jí prokáže tu čest a odvede ji k oltáři. Její rodiče už nežili a ona si dlouho lámala hlavu, koho o tuhle službu požádat.  
Za svědka si vybrala Billa Murraye, protože ji s Johnem seznámil, tím ovšem svého snoubence nechala na holičkách, protože tak nevěděl, koho si má vybrat sám. Nakonec se ze zoufalství rozhodl pro svou sestru.  
Harriet už několik let abstinovala a díky tomu se k ní vrátila i její Omega Clara. Dala se dopořádku, aby mohla být oporou Johnovi v době po Sherlockově pádu. Snad na ni svatební bufet s volně dostupným alkoholem nebude mít špatný vliv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za kudos! Jsem ráda za každý projev zájmu.


	23. Kapitola 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnova svatba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, za tak dlouhou pauzu. Právě na tuhle kapitolu jsem se vůbec netěšila a na ní se to celé zaseklo. Sherlockův pohled bude příště.
> 
> Mám stoprocentně v úmyslu tenhle příběh dopsat, dřív nebo později. Vymyslela jsem si do něj příliš zajímavé věcy, abych ho opustila (tím spíš, že na mnou plánované zvraty ještě ani nedošlo).
> 
> Děkuju za kudos a za trpělivost, pokud i nadále bude progres pomalý.

A přišel osmnáctý leden, den Johnovy a Maryiny svatby. Počasí bylo nádherné, znovu trochu nasněžilo a bylo dost chladno, aby bílý poprašek vydržel, ale ne zas příliš mrazivo, dokonce vykouklo i slunce a vykouzlilo den jak ze zimní pohádky.  
John byl od samého rána neklidný a měl strach, že se něco pokazí. Ačkoliv Harry dorazila naprosto střízlivá a vypadala skvěle, nejlépe za několik posledních let a Clara po jejím boku jen zářila.  
“Nazdar bráško, ty kanče!” pozdravila se s ním lišáckým mrknutím a Clara mu diskrétně pošeptala: “Tak jsme se nechaly inspirovat, někdy koncem srpna by mělo vaše malé mít bratránka nebo sestřenku!”  
“Oh, Harry, Claro! Gratuluju!”  
“Díky, ale zatím to nikomu krom Mary nevykládej, je ještě hodně brzy a nechtěly bychom to zakřiknout.”  
“V tom případě se držte dál od Sherlocka, ten to pravděpodobně vydedukuje.” přátelsky je upozornil.  
“Stejně mi připadá divný, zvát svýho ex na svatbu.” zakroutila jeho sestra hlavou.  
“Není to jen můj ex, je to hlavně Hamishův otec a Mishe by mrzelo, kdybych Sherlocka nepozval.”  
“A co on sám? Mě by zrovna netěšilo, kdybych se měla dívat, jak si Harry bere jinou.” poznamenala Clara.  
“Ale my jsme se rozešli v dobrém ...” pokusil se hájit John.  
“To vím, ale my Omegy jsme na podobné věci dost citlivé, to ty jako Alfa asi nemůžeš tak úplně pochopit.” nedala se jeho švagrová.  
“Ale on … je v pohodě, vlastně má taky novou přítelkyni, je to jedna z Maryiných drůžiček.”  
“Vážně?” Clara se dál tvářila skepticky, ale Harry obrátila oči v sloup a prohlásila: “Hlavně, že jste všichni spokojený, už kvůli Mishovi.”  
Další konverzaci na podobné téma se vyhnuli, když jim Mary přivedla představit svého armádního mentora, majora Jamese Sholta.  
Bylo skoro zatěžko uvěřit, že tenhle impozantně vypadající člověk je Omega: byl vysoký, statné postavy, snad jen měl původně celkem jemné rysy obličeje, dnes ovšem levou část jeho tváře hyzdila zjizvená tkáň.  
Vážná zranění, utrpěná v boji, byla oficiálním důvodem konce jeho vojenské kariéry. Z toho, co Johnovi pověděla Mary, pochopil, že to celé bylo mnohem složitější a rozumněl tomu, proč jeho nastávající tohoto muže tak obdivuje.  
Sherlock přišel v doprovodu Janine a jejího syna. Nesmírně mu to slušelo a usmíval se, přesto měl John na okamžit pocit, že Clara měla pravdu, že zahlédl na detektivově tváři náznak hlubokého smutku, ale pak se Sherlock obrátil s podmanivým úsměvem na svou společnici a doktor pochopil, že se mu to jen zdálo.  
Detektiv se pro ten den rozhodl, ať už kvůli Hamishovi nebo z jiných důvodů, ukázat, že když chce, dovede se chovat vybraně společensky. Obcházel skupinky hostů, zdvořile se usmíval, odpustil si impertinentní dedukce a dokonce se zdálo, že si padl do noty se Sholtem. Strávil diskuzí s ním dlouhou chvíli. Nejspíš oba sdíleli pocit, že pro Omegy není kariéra v některých oborech jednoduchá.  
Greg Lestrade se dostavil zcela oficiálně ve společnosti Molly Hooperové. Jeho lidé si sice nemohli všichni vzít volno, ale ti co Johna znali si alespoň odskočili zamávat před kostel.  
Mary vypadala v krémových šatech s bílým kožíškem tak úchvatně, že konečně vytlačila z Johnovy mysli Sherlocka a on se mohl doopravdy soustředit na obřad.  
Teprve, když jako novomanželé procházeli uličkou ven, zachytil prázdný pohled svého bývalého partnera. Sherlock vypadal, že je duševně tisíce mil odsud, někde v hlubinách svého paláce.  
Svatební hostinu zahájil tradiční přípitek ženichova svědka, tedy Harriet. Byla směska více či méně trapných historek z Johnova dětství a on zatoužil po něčem originálnějším, dokonce ho napadlo, co by na Harryině místě asi vykládal Sherlock. Sotva došel k tomuhle bodu, uvědomil si, že se to asi dozví, protože jeho sestra právě předala detektivovi slovo.  
John to rozhodně nečekal, nikdy dřív se Harriet nezdála velkou fanynkou Johnova bláznivého partnera. Přesto měla pocit, že o Johnově účasti na řešení zločinů, dokáže Sherlock promluvit lépe než ona.  
Z nějakého důvodu vybral detektiv jejich (před)poslední případ krvácejícího gardisty, John nejdřív nechápal proč, když byl nevyřešený, ale ten konec! Ten konec by ho poslal do kolen, kdyby právě neseděl.  
“Já vám vyřeším případ, ale bude to John Watson, kdo vám zachrání život!”  
John byl nevýslovně dojat, něco takového od Sherlocka nečekal. Hosté byli nadšeni a sem tam se začaly ozývat výkřiky o přídavek, ještě jeden případ. A pak se Johnovi málem podlomily kolena znovu, protože Greg si halasně vyžádal: “... ten případ z rozlučky se svobodou, ten kvůli kterýmu jste se zdejchli na zbytek noci a skončili na záchytce.”  
Sherlock překvapeně zamrkal, ale nakonec podal celou věc jako vtipnou opileckou historku, tu půlhodinu o samotě na Baker Street překryl stupidní hrou s papírky (John ani netušil, že Sherlock takové věci zná) a hlavním bodem vyprávění učinil své počínaní na místě činu, které skončilo šavlí uprostřed pokoje.  
Tím odvedl pozornost jiným směrem a v sále se začalo polohlasně mumlat, že také tenhle případ je nedořešený.  
Co se dělo dál, nestihl John na první dobrou tak úplně pobrat, ale skončilo to včas zastaveným pokusem o vraždu majora Sholta a zatčením svatebního fotografa.  
John majora promptně ošetřil a odeslal do nemocnice. Pro fotografa si dojeli lidé z Yardu. John tiše doufal, že bude mít službu Donovanová, která sice nemá Sherlocka v oblibě, ale také netuší, co všechno se tu pod povrchem odehrává.  
Jenže byl ve své naději zklamán. Jakmile tým dorazil, nepotřeboval ani vidět, už zdaleka slyšel nezaměnitelný dokařský přízvuk a protahované slabiky seržantky Hopkinsové.  
Ale tentokrát byla policistka přívětivá: “Tak gratuluju doktůrku! Ty se nemůžeš ani voženit, aby se z toho nevyklubala vražda, co? Kde je ten génius, ať si poslechnu, proč jsme vlastně tady? Né, že bych se zlobila, místo činu, kde si můžu nepozorovaně zobnout z bufetu se mě líbí ...”  
Když detektiv ještě jednou pro členy Scotland Yardu rekapituloval celý sled událostí, počínaje cvičným útokem na Bainbridge, přes Jepičího muže a získávání informací až po finální útok, Mary se mračila. Ne kvůli Sherlockovi a pozornosti, jakou na sebe strhl. Ale kvůli její dlouhodobé frustraci z postavení Omeg ve společnosti.  
John si pamatoval, co mu Mary o Sholtovi vyprávěla. Strašlivý masakt, který ho nechal zmrzačeného a jeho muže mrtvé, nebyl majorova vina (ačkoliv on sám to tak nevnímal).  
Podle Mary mu nadřízení úmyslně neposkytli v kritickou chvíli podporu a nejspíš doufali, že zahyne i major sám. Když se tak nestalo, padl návrh dostat za ten debakl Sholta před vojenský soud, ale byl zamítnut z obavy, co všechno by při takovém procesu přišlo na přetřes.  
Major celou svou kariéru bojoval proti diskriminaci Omeg v armádě a také proti zneužívání místního obyvatelstva nadrženými Alfa důstojníky. Nebál se jít do ostrých střetů a podle Mary tohle nebyl zdaleka první pokus, jak se majora zbavit.  
Ve výsledku Sholtovi oponenti vyhráli: major byl čestně propuštěn ze zdravotních důvodů a jen šeptanda o zrušeném vojenském soudu stačila vrhnout pochybnost na jeho velitelské schopnosti. Nebylo divu, že v téhle konspirační atmosféře mnozí pozůstalí po padlích ze Sholtovy poslední mise věřili, že je to plně jeho vina a toužili po pomstě.  
Občas se John skoro styděl, že je Alfa, ale človk si holt nevybere, jak se narodí.  
Po takovém vzrušení bylo těžké se znovu nenuceně bavit, ale nakonec se společnost opět uvolnila, personál odsunul stoly a udělal místo pro taneční parket.  
Sherlock se dnes opravdu překonával, napsal pro Johna a Mary svatební valčík. To oba nesmírně dojalo a taky notně překvapilo. Sám ho zahrál na housle a uzavřel svou performance slibem, že tu pro ně čtyři (tedy Johna, Mary, Hamishe i očekávané dítě) vždycky bude. Mary měla slzy v očích a John znovu musel myslet na Clařina slova.  
Pak ovšem zazněla taneční hudba, všichni se vrhli na parket a John záhy ztratil o detektivovi přehled.  
Teprve po delší době, když v davu zahlédl samotnou Janine, napadlo ho, se po Sherlockovi shánět.  
“Viděla jsem ho odcházet s Mishem, nejspíš ho ukládá ke spaní. Nedělej si starosti!” odpověděla mu Mary a přitiskla ho k sobě při dalším ploužáku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud dělám ze Sholta Maryina velitele a nikoliv Johnova, vím proč to dělám (ostatně Doylův Watson s ním taky neměl nic společného, dokud se nestal jejich případem).
> 
> Za případné kudos a komentáře předem děkuji.


	24. Kapitola 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračování Johnovy svatby

Sherlock zkontroloval, že Hamish opravdu tvrdě spí a po špičkách opustil pokoj. Měl by se teď vrátit do sálu, usmívat se na Johna, tančit a flirtovat s Janine, ale měl pocit, že se zadusí, že už tu nevydrží ani vteřinu.  
Celý den byl pekelnou zkouškou jeho sebeovládání i hereckého umu a právě měl dost. V chodbě popadl svůj kabát a vyrazil z oranžerie ven.  
“Hej detektýve! Můžu tě pumpnout ještě o jedno cigáro?” ozvalo se za ním nečekaně asi po deseti krocích.  
“Kurva! Hopkinsová! Co tu děláš?” ulevil si.  
Malá seržantka se vynořila ze stínu a pobaveně se ušklíbla: “Hele, ty umíš i mluvit sprostě? Si musím zapsat do deníčku, že sem dnes překvapila velkýho Sherlocka Holmese!”  
“Co tu děláš?” zopakoval nevrle otázku.  
“Ále, řekla sem si, že se vmísím mezi hosty a trochu se zadáčo nadlábnu. Chtěla sem svůj příchod zamaskovat jako raport šéfovi o úspěšným zásahu.”  
“Tak pokračuj a dobře se bav. Nechci tě zdržovat.”  
“A co to cigáro?”  
Nebyl v náladě na její pronikavé pohledy a trefné analýzy. Málem po ní prostě mrsknul krabičkou a pokračoval dál, když ucítil známé svírání v hrdle. Vlastně byl dost překvapený, že to s ním během dneška neseklo už dřív.  
Hopkinsová byla skokem u něj a navzdory výškové disproporci ho nějak dotáhla na nejbližší lavičku. Sundala mu šálu, rozevřela kabát, povolila kravatu a začala rozepínat košili u krku, k tomu ho průběžně pleskala po tvářích.  
“No tak vole, to mně nedělej … volám záchranku.”  
“Nik … nikam ...nevolej!”  
“Se mně tady zadusíš!”  
“Přejde … pokaždé … to přešlo.” ujistil ji a cítil, že krize ustupuje, dnes ani neomdlel, přešlo to opravdu nebývale rychle.  
“Vopravdu je ti líp? Nechceš do tepla?”  
“Ne, potřebuju trochu vzduchu.”  
“Jak myslíš! Ale stejně seš borec, musel to pro tebe bejt pěkně na prd den a ještě seš schopnej zastavit važdu. Slušný!”  
“Byl jsem pomalý! Kdyby Archie neprohlásil, že to byl neviditelný muž, tak jsem se včas neprobral.”  
“Žije? Žije, tak v čem je problém? Taky docela zajímavej týpek, sem vo něm kdysi četla takovej krátkej článek a hned mě napadlo, že o Alfě by to takhle nenapsali. Rozhodně má koule!” přešla na neutrálnější půdu seržantka.  
“My Omegy nemáme jak si to nazvala “koule".” poznamenal sžíravě.  
“Technicky, ale ve skutečnosti je v životě potřebujete víc než my. My je máme sice v gatích, ale ne když dojde na ňákou krizi a eště si připadáme jak páni tvorstva, pche!”  
“Nejsi k vlastnímu pohlaví moc velkorysá.” řekl Sherlock, překvapen tou hořkostí, sám svůj Omega status nijak nemiloval, ale nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že někdo z “pánů tvorstva” může mít podobné pocity.  
“Nemám důvod! I těm nejlepším z nás v kritickejch chvílích stejně vládnou ty koule! A to máme ještě tu drzost ostatním tvrdit, že víme co je pro ně nejlepší!”  
“Zlepšuje se to ...” odpověděl jí s neobvyklou snahou o smířlivost.  
“Jo vohromně! Milostivě sme vám dovolili študovat, ale copak můžeš jít třeba na potrat?”  
“Bety mohou a Omegy také, když ...”  
“Když ti aspoň dvacet doktorů potvdí, že jinak umřeš!” vyštěkla.  
“Stačí dva názory a ….” pokusil se ji opravit a pak se mu rozbřesklo: “Těžký případ?”  
“Přišlo nám udání na doktora, co udělal potrat holce po znásilnění, hrozí mu deset let a jí klidně i pět! Někdy se mě chce blejt!”  
“Drink?” zeptal se na konec po dlouhé chvíli ticha.  
“Neumíš chlastat, vole!” ale zvedla se z lavičky a naprosto nečekně mu nabídla rámě.  
“Zatančíme si?” navrhl zpátky cestou do sálu.  
“Radši ne! Za prvý sem děsný dřevo a taky nechci provokovat tu tvoji Alfu, aby z toho nebyla ňáká bitka!”  
“Přinejmenším by se ukázalo, jak moc je její zájem opravdový.” odpověděl jí Sherlock a chvíli se škodolibě bavil představou skandální pranice, byl si dost jistý, že Stanley je navzdory krátké postavě lepší rváč. Pak se ale zastyděl, protože jestli něco nechtěl, pak zkazit Johnovi jeho velký den.  
“Máš pravdu! Nebudem to riskovat.” řekl nakonec.  
Ještě před dveřmi do sálu ho Hopkinsová pustila a po průchodu dveřmi se dala okamžitě vlastní cestou, jako by spolu přišli jen náhodou – a vlastně ano, nečekal, že ji potká.  
V zápětí si Sherlocka našla Janine, vtáhla ho na parket a zbytek večera už se ho nevzdala. Stanley pozdravila svého šéfa a novomanžele, pak se usadila na baru, kde flirtovala s obsluhou. Když o pár hodin později zmerčila detektiva, jak odchází s Magnussenovou sekretářkou k pokojům, mávla na něj sevřenou pěstí, jako že mu drží palec a pozvedla svou skleničku.  
Jak se to říká? Zavři oči a mysli na Anglii? V tomhle případě spíš na Hamishe, ale vlastně to nebylo tak zlé. Sherlock za svůj život zažil horší sex, Janine nebyla hrubá, jen příliš sebejistá, ani na okamžik jí nenapadlo, že by se mu to nemuselo líbit.  
Konec konců, jeho mizerný transport reagoval na fyzické podněty tak jak měl a žárlivá bolest z faktu, že o pár pokojů dál si totéž, ale radostněji a k oboustrannému uspokojení užívají John a Mary, svým způsobem pomáhala. Když on, tak já taky!  
Ale zdaleka to nebylo stejné jako s Johnem, dokonce i ta mizerná rychlovka o rozlučkové noci, byla tisíckrát lepší – ano Sherlock si to samozřejmě pamatoval, tak moc opilý zase nebyl, ale rozhodl se předstírat opak.  
Nad ránem jeho partnerka usnula, ale detektiv, jakkoliv vyčerpaný, spát nedokázal.  
Říkal si, jestli to stálo za to. Přesvědčil Janine, že jí sednul na lep? Samozřejmě jí muselo být jasné, že do ní není bláznivě zamilovaný, hloupá nebyla, ale snad si bude mysle, že ji využívá, aby se dostal přes Johna.  
Musel ven, najednou s ní nedokázal zůstat ve stejném pokoji, ačkoliv tvrdě spala. Honem se nacpal do košile a kalhot a vypadl na chodbu. Následující dvě hodiny strávil kouřením ve vstupní hale.  
Kolem šesté ráno se otevřely dveře z křídla, kde bydlel personál a barman se servírkou vyprovázeli spokojeně se culící Stan Hopkinsovou. Zamávala jim a za pochodu se cpala do bundy, stále trochu rozespalá do Sherlocka málem vrazila.  
Když si uvědomila, koho má před sebou a jak divně se po ní dívá, řekla: “No co? Normálně trojku nedělám, ale nechtěla sem, aby se kvůli mě pohádali, no! A co ty Cassanovo? Nevypadáš zrovna happy.”  
Věnoval jí kyselý úsměv a zabručel: “Ušlo to.”  
“To mě mrzí, ale sorry. Musím do práce, mám službu.”  
Když už byla skoro u dveří ven, Sherlock za ní ještě zavolal: “A co mám teď dělat? Romantické vztahy nejsou … můj obor.”  
“Hm, přines jí snídani do postele a hodně se u toho cul, jak debil. To funguje!”  
Sherlock si řekl, že se toho bude držet, konec konců ze Stan Hopkinsové mluví bohatá praxe. Třeba bude mít Janine u snídaně povídavou náladu a v něčem se uřekne.


	25. Kapitola 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatím, co je John na svatební cestě, věci se dávají do pohybu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za další dlouhou pauzu, teď snad zas pár kapitol přibude, ale do konce toho zbývá stále hodně vyřešit.

Následujících čtrnáct dní, které John s Mary strávili na líbánkách, bylo pro Sherlocka malým peklem. Bral jakýkoliv případ, klidně i obyčejnou trojku a snažil se nepředstavovat si svou bývalou Alfu a jeho novou ženu.  
To, že měl pro první týden na starost Hamishe, dost pomáhalo.  
O víkendu ovšem předal syna jeho tetám. John totiž soudil, že mít hocha na starost celou dobu, by bylo na Sherlocka příliš a zdržovalo by ho to od případů.  
Harry se svého ex-švagra překvapivě usmívala, snad poprvé za dobu, co se znali: “No, klobouk dolů! Vždycky jsem si myslela, že seš pěknej parchant, ale fakt si mě překvapil. Čekala jsem, že zkusíš všechny možný podrazy, abys Johna dostal zpátky.”  
Sherlock na Harry tiše zíral a dával si záležet, aby se mu v obličeji nehnul ani sval. Pak pomalu odpověděl: “Jakou by to asi mělo cenu?”  
“No jo, přinejmenším seš chytrej kluk … au!” daleko empatičtější Clara dloubla svou partnerku loktem do žeber. Pak se naklonila do chodby a zahlaholila do patra: “Broučkůů, už jsi sbalenýýý?”  
Shora se odval dusot dětských kroků a Hamish s batůžkem na zádech a plyšovou včelkou v ruce utíkal dolů: “Už běžím teto Claro! A nebude se ti stejskat tati, když tu zůstaneš sám?”  
“To víš, že bude Čmeláčku, ale zase se brzo uvidíme!” odpověděl mu Sherlock přiškrceným hlasem: “Ale musím dořešit ten případ od strýčka Lestrada a vydělat nějaké libry, abychom měli za co jít do kina a na zmrzlinu!”  
“Tak ahoj!” chlapec mu vrazil pusu na tvář a zmizel se svými tetami.  
Jakmile osaměl, dopotácel se detektiv k oknu, honem ho sklopil a lapal po dechu. Hlavně nezkolabovat. O pár minut později mu zazvonil mobil.  
“Hej, Sherlocku, díky tvýmu tipu už ho máme! Chceš bejt u zatčení? Zrovna si pro něj jdeme!”  
Předpokládal, že si Yard s pouhým zatčením poradí sám, ale cokoliv bylo lepší než sedět doma sám s ponurými myšlenkami. Nechal si od Hopkinsové nadiktovat adresu a zavolal taxi.  
Lestrade a spol. na něj čekali kousek od nájemního domu poblíž Barbicanu. Informovali ho, že podezřelý Fairbanks se nachází v bytě v pátém patře u své milenky.  
Bohužel celá akce nešla tak hladce, jak byla naplánována. Fairbanks byl přes šest stop vysoká Alfa s širokými rameny a při útěku doslova vyrazil zadní dveře tělem drobnějšího policisty a jal se prchat požárním schodištěm.  
Sherlock, který čekal spolu s Lestradem na parkovišti za domem, se za vrahem automaticky rozběhl. Inspektor sprostě zaklel, ale nemohl opustit své místo velitele operace a hnát se za ním.  
Naštěstí tak učinily dvě jeho podřízené, Donovanová s Hopkinsovou. Sbíhaly nouzové schodiště jen s lehkým zpožděním za Fairbanksem a vzápětí celá skupinka zmizela za rohem.  
Během dvou minut obdržel Lestrade od Donovanévé vysílačkou hlášení: “Máme ho, pane! Pošlete vůz … a volejte ambulanci … Holmes … Holmes zkolaboval.”  
Inspektor okamžitě kontaktoval linku 999 a ještě během hovoru se rozběhl za roh.  
Fairbanks ležel na břiše se spoutanýma rukama a Donovanová ho hlídala, Hopkinsová klečela vedle bezvědomého detektivního konzultanta a nakláněla ucho nad jeho pootevřená ústa: “Hodnej kluk, už zase dejchá!” poplácala ho po tváři s nádechem hysterie v hlase.  
“Co se sakla stalo?” optal se zmatený a šokovaný Lestrade. Donovanová, která byla navzdory opuchlému oku v lepší formě, spustila: “Jak jsme tam vtrhli, bleskurychle se zvednul z postele a hodil po nás nočním stolkem – má sílu jako bejk! Trefil Tomlinse do hrudníku a já to taky trochu schytala.” ukázala na svoje oko.  
Tím nás zdržel a zatím popadl Jacksona, co šel zadem a doslova s ním vyrazil dveře - jak s beranidlem!  
Když jme se za ním se Stan propracovaly z bytu ven, už byl na půl cesty dolů a pak jsme viděly, že se za ním žene Holmes.” od jeho zmrtvýchvstání už detektiva nikdy nenazvala magorem.  
“Když jsme je začaly konečně dohánět, najednou se Holmes zapotácel, chytnul za hrudník a šel k zemi. Myslely jsme, jestli po něm Fairbanks něco nehodil nebo tak … a pak najednou Hopkinsová hrozně přidala, dohnala Fairbankse, podkopla mu nohy a dorazila ho tím nejúžasnějším pravým hákem, co jsem kdy viděla!”  
Lestrade se otočil po své malé seržantce. Teď, když její pacient opět jevil známky života, opřela se vyčerpaně o zeď, lapala po dechu a opatrně si hladila pravačku, bezvládně složenou v klíně: “Myslím, … že jsem si právě … zlomila zápěstí. Kůrva fix!"  
Sherlock se probral k vědomí už v sanitce, Lestrade a Hopkinsová jeli s ním a když si uvědomili, že otevřel oči. Tísnivě se na něj usmáli a inspektor promluvil: “Tys nám dal, synku!”  
Ale to už detektivovo vědomí zase odplouvalo.  
Znovu přišel k sobě až na nemocničním pokoji, v nose měl kyslíkovou hadičku, v předloktí infuzi a pravidelné pípání ho informovalo o tom, že je připojen na kardiograf.  
Na židli u jeho postele seděla Stan Hopkinsová s rukou v ortéze: “Vítej zas zpátky mezi živý, detektíve!”  
“Co se stalo?”  
“Seklo to s tebou, když sme honili Fairbankse. Přestals dejchat debile!”  
“Ach … a Fairbanks?”  
“Ty seš neuvěřitelnej! Moh si natáhnout brka a zajmá tě hlavně, esli ten čůrák nezdrhnul? Samo, že ne! Potřeboval trochu uzemnit, ale máme ho pod zámkem.”  
Sherlock automaticky sjel pohledem k její ruce: “Jo, naštěstí jenom naražený, ale bolí to jak kráva. Teprv to přichází k sobě.”  
“Lestrade?” optal se ochraptěle.  
“Je tady taky, jen šel dělat uvítací výbor tvýmu velkýmu bratroj.”  
“Nebylo … třeba ...”  
“Ale bylo, člověk nepřestane jen tak dejchat pro nic za nic. A neboj, Johna sem kvůli tomu neburcovala. Eště, že má šéf číslo na tvýho bráchu, jináč bych se ti musela vlámat do telefonu.”  
Poprvé se slabě usmál: “To by od tebe bylo … nesmírně … ambiciózní.”  
“Hm, někdy co z čistě prestižních důvodů zkusim. Mobil je děsně vosobní věc, skoro srdeční záležitost, taky si myslím, že kdybych zkoušela různý Johnovy a Hamishovy data a jejich kombinace ...”  
Hopkinsová se najednou zarazila a podívala se ke dveřím. Stál v nich Mycroft Holmes a zkoumavě, ne zrovna přátelsky ji pozoroval.  
Opětovala jeho nevraživý pohled a pronesla: “Zdravíčko!”  
“Dobré odpoledne seržantko Hopkinsová! Musím vám poděkovat za včasný zásah, neboť, jak jsem byl informovám, prováděla jste na mém bratrovi, ač sama zraněná, umělé dýchání. Děkuji tedy a nyní už vás nebudeme zdržovat od tolik potřebného odpočinku a rekonvalescence!”  
“Rádo se stalo! Ozvu se detektýve!”   
Mycroft Holemes sledoval odcházející seržantku podezíravým pohledem: “Neměl by sis pořizovat další zlatou rybku bratříčku, tahle má dost možná i zuby.“ poznamenal, jakmile za Alfou zapadly dveře.  
„Máš o ní nějaké informace, které bych snad měl vědět?“ optal se nevrle Sherlock a Mycroft jen zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, zatím ne, ale budu jí muset důkladně prověřit. Ale to počká! Už jsem kontaktoval doktorku Burnhamovou, tvou léčbu bude třeba brát důsledněji.“  
„Co tím myslíš? Jestli mluvíš o hospitalizaci na nějaké soukromé klinice, tak kategoricky odmítám!“  
„Ale ty se vůbec neléčíš Sherlocku! Tímhle tempem to tvoje tělo nevydrží déle než dva nebo tři roky!“  
„A co? Je to moje tělo, můj život!“  
„Myslíš vůbec na Hamishe?“  
„Každý den, každou minutu! Především ho musím ochránit před Magnussenovými záměry a pak …, on nezůstane sám, bude mít krásnou, normální rodinu s Johnem, Mary a sourozenci … co se mnou? Jsem jen přítěž, přitahuju k němu nebezpečí, vyděrače, mstu, výhružky ...Neměl jsem se vracet!“  
Mycroft najednou nevěděl, co odpovědět. Většina bratrových slov byla přesná, jenže to nebyla celá pravda. Ale po tolika letech odstupu, nedorozumnění a nevyřčených slov, mu Mycroft nedokázal prostě říct, že jsou i další věci, na kterých záleží, pocity a hodnoty, které nelze kvantifikovat a že Sherlockova ztráta by mu víc než jen zlomila srdce.  
Po chvilce ticha se nakonec obrátil k praktičtějším záležitostem a nadhodil, že když už se slečnou Hawkinsovou zašel Sherlock tak daleko, mohl by jí využít i k řešení svého osobního problému: „Za předpokladu, že udržíš její zuby dál od svého krku!“  
Sherlock se po bratrovi znechuceně podíval a konstatoval, že na svůj krk si nedá sáhnout.  
Pak jeho velkomožný bratr konečně odplul a Sherlock získal čtvrthodinku samoty, než se dostavili lékaři včetně doktorky Burnhamové.  
Musel svou hru s Janine udržovat dál, což znamenalo, ji znovu pustit do své postele, ale jedno už moc dobře věděl – své nejintimnější období nebude schopen strávit s osobou, které nedůvěřuje. Navzdory vší logice a rozumu, tohle bylo nepřekousnutelné.  
Následující den si vynutil propuštění na revers a vrátil se na Baker Street, kde ho očekávala vyděšená paní Hudsonová. Pokusil se jí uklidnit tvrzením, že to nebylo tak zlé, jen zkrátka omdlel, protože jako obvykle málo jedl.  
Věděl, že od Lestrada se chvíli ničeho nedočká, tak doufal v zajímavé případy od soukromých klientů a také se ozval Janine – na Magnussenově lince bylo třeba dál pracovat.  
Tak úspěšně zabil druhý týden a ačkoliv mu nebylo nijak skvěle, už znovu nezkolaboval. John se mu po návratu ze svatební cesty neozval a v jaké náladě se vrátil, věděl detektiv jen díky Hamishovi, který mu pravidelně volal.  
To znamenalo dalších čtrnáct dní samoty, než si coby bývalí partneři znovu předají syna. Sherlock vzal několik privátních případů, také ho jednou zavolala policie (ovšem Lestrade se snad desetkát zeptal, jestli se na to detektiv cítí) a jinak věnoval Sherlock většinu své pozornosti Janine … a Archiemu. Snad to nebylo moc okaté, ale hlavně jemu.  
Možná si na něm vynahrazoval omezený kontakt s vlastním synem, ale v tom zvídavém klukovi něco bylo a Sherlock jen doufal, že v celé té podivné pavučině lží, manipulací a temných zájmů, nepřijde k úhoně.  
Janine strávila jednu noc u něho na Baker Street a on dvakrát přespal v jejím bytě, pochopitelně v její posteli, stále vůbec nepochybovala, že je skvělá milenka.  
Trochu přemýšlel, jak se vylže ze společně stráveného oestru, ale měl kliku: Janine musela doprovodit svého šéfa na služební cestu.  
Posledních pár dní před Hamishovým návratem tak strávil sám, přinejmenším předpokládal že stráví. Ve čtvrtek v pozdních nočních hodinách před domem na Baker Street zastavilo auto a z něj vystoupila Mycroftova bývalá známost z časů vysoké školy, lady Beatrice Smallwoodová.  
Byl trochu překvapen, že se se svým problémem neobrátila na Mycrofta, ale vlastně se mu to skvěle hodilo. Potřeboval se pořádně obout do Magnussena, ale nechtěl dát najevo, že to dělá kvůli synovi. Takhle bude jednat jménem klienta.  
Když mu lady Smalwoodová vyjevila podstatu problému, napadlo ho, jakou jedovatou poznámkou by ho ohodnotila k vlastnímu pohlaví skeptická Hopkinsová.  
Byl to další doklad faktu, že Omegy stále nebyli plnoprávnými občany: manžel lady Beatrice měl někdy před dvaceti lety, dávno před tím než se stal panem Smallwoodem, vztah, velmi intimní vztah plný vášnivých dopisů, které se bohužel zachovaly, s jinou Omegou.  
Jediný druh milostného poměru, který byl i v západní společnosti ilegální a trestný. Vzácné hyperproduktivní vaječníky tohoto pohlaví, jako by patřily státu a nesměly přijít na zmar v neplodné romanci.  
I po tolika letech se dal čekat přísný trest, jako výstraha ostatním. A i kdyby byl díky konexím lady Beatrice jen symbolický, politicky a společensky by to Smallwoodovým zlomilo vaz.  
Ten Magnussen byl vážně parchant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju za kudos a komentáře, ten poslední mě vážně povzbudil k návratu do tohohle příběhu.


	26. Kapitola 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konečně dojde na debakl v Magnussenově pracovně, ovšem v mém podání se odehraje trochu jinak.

John se neklidně zavrtěl na židli. Bylo nádherné jarní ráno, celý Londýn už obrážel zelení a on právě snídal se svou rodinou, svým synem a manželkou, jejíž bříško se skrz domácí kabátek už jasně klenulo.  
Jenže, měl-li být upřímný sám k sobě, tohle nebyla celá jeho rodina, na opačné straně Londýna existoval člověk, kterého stále nedokázal tak úplně vymazat ze svého života.  
Doposud se držel rady seržantky Hopkinsové a snažil se mezi nimi vytvořit zdravý odstup. Většinu času to fungovalo, ale zrovna dnes se Mish u snídaně rozpovídal o posledním víkendu, stráveném u otce – ve společnosti Archieho a Janine.  
Nebylo to poprvé. Zdálo se, že přitažlivá, tmavovlasá Alfa tráví ve společnosti jeho ex, čím dál víc času a dokonce i nocí. Měl by být rád, že Sherlock nezůstane sám, že se tak rychle otřepal a taky si někoho našel, ale ve skutečnosti to Johna nepochopitelně žralo.  
Nechtěl porušit svůj závazek, neplést se Sherlockovi do života, ale zároveň tpužil ho vidět na víc než těch dvacet minut, kdy si předávali Hamishe.  
Tím vším se zabývala Johnova hlava během snídaně, takže mu unikl obsah konverzace u stolu.  
„ … tvoje tričko se Spongebobem, Mishi.“  
„Hm, já nevím … u táty jsem ho ještě měl. Měl jsem ho v sobotu v muzeu.“  
„Aha, v tom případě jsi ho asi u táty zapomněl miláčku. Příště si na to pokus vzpomenout, ano?“  
„Když já si ho chtěl vzít v neděli ke Kathy na narozeniny.“ protáhl zklamaně hoch, Kathy byla jeho oblíbenkyně ve školce.  
„To máš smůlu Mishi, aspoň si příště budeš dávat lepší pozor na svoje věci.“  
Hamish se tvářil zklamaně a John dostal nápad. Potěší syna a navštíví sám Sherlocka s docela rozumným důvodem.  
„No, když budeš moc hodný a pomůžeš Mary, tak bych se možná zítra ráno mohl u táty stavit a po tom tvém tričku se podívat.“ hodil okem po své ženě, zda nemá námitek, ale Mary se netvářila nijak nevrle.  
„Dobrý nápad Johne! Už jsem Sherlocka pěkně dlouho neviděla, vlastně od svatby. Mohli bychom ho pozvat o víkendu na večeři – i s Janine. Aby si nemyslel, že jsme přerušili přátelské vztahy.“  
Tenhle návrh Johna zas až tak nepotěšil, ale těžko mohl odmítnout, pořád zbývala možnost, že bude mít detektiv vlastní plány (se slečnou Hawkinsovou, připomělo mu jeho žárlivé já).  
Měl správně dopředu zavolat, zeptat se, jestli tam to tričko Mish opravdu nechal, sám nevěděl, proč to neudělal. Zkrátka se druhý den ráno, než zamířil do ordinace zastavil na Baker Street, kde nejen našel Sherlocka, ale hlavně Janine.  
Vynořila se rozverně z detektivovy ložnice (jejich bývalé ložnice!) jen v pánské košili, laškovně prohrábla Sherlockovy vlasy než se odebrala řádně ustrojit a říkala mu Sherly!  
K Johnovi se chovala přátelsky, ale poněkud roztržitě, spěchala do práce. John ze sebe nějak vysoukal pozvání na večeři, na což se usmála a odpověděla, že se dnes odpoledne stejně uvidí s Mary, tak dojednají podrobnosti.  
Pak si s detektivem vyměnila provokativně vášnivý polibek a zmizela.  
John byl tak ohromený, že zapomněl na celé tričko se Spongebobem. Sherlock se po Janinině odchodu změnil, najednou byl svižný a soustředěný, urychleně se převlékl do svého obvyklého úboru a konstatoval: „Nepřišel jsi úplně vhod, čekám návštěvu, která by tě tu nemusela potkat.“  
„Dřív ti nevadilo, když jsem s tebou přijímal klienty.“  
„Tohle není klient, to je klientův problém. Jeden z nejnebezpečnějších, nejodpornějších mužů v Londýně. Vlastní mediální impérium a sbírá informace, on jim říká tlakové body.“  
A pokračoval v líčení patrně nejúspěšnějšího, nejdrsnějšího vyděrače na britské půdě.  
„No dobře, je to hnusnej hajzl, o tom žádná, ale tím spíš tě tu s ním nemůžu nechat samotného.“  
„Nerad bych jeho pozornost přitáhl k tobě Johne. Na druhou stranu si o mě jistě předem zjistil všechny dostupné informace, takže i tobě také.“  
Celé setkání s vyděračem se nevyvíjelo dobře, ten muž každým slovem a gestem dával najevo svou moc a převahu. Dokonce se jim drze vymočil do krbu, ale jednu chybku přece jen spáchal. Ukázal jim dopis, jehož pomocí Smallwoodovi vydíral.  
Jakmile nemilý návštěvník zase zmizel, Sherlock si spokojeně zamnul ruce: „Má ho u sebe, to znamená, že je dnes možné ho získat!“  
John se teprve probíral ze šoku nad tím drzým chováním: „Nebyl to … nebyl to Janinin šéf?“  
„Skvělý postřeh Johne!“  
„Ale, ale … jak do toho zapadá Janine?“  
„Ještě netuším, ale řekl bych, že se svého zaměstnavatele obává.“  
„Neříkej mi, že ses s ní seznámil jen kvůli případu lady Smallwoodové!“  
„Nejsem věštec, Johne. Nemohl jsem tušit, že je to Maryina kamaráda a už vůbec jsem nemohl v prosinci předvídat, že mě v únoru navštíví lady Smallwoodová!“  
„No dobře, a jaký je plán?“  
„Půjdu na nákupy!“  
„Cože?“  
„Slyšel jsi správně, půjdu na nákupy a večer se pokusím dopis pana Smallwooda získat!“  
„V tom případě jdu s tebou!“  
Sherlock zaváhal, zřejmě chtěl odmítnout, ale nakonec řekl: „Proč ne! Sejdeme se tady v půl osmé.“  
Omluvit se na večer bylo překvapivě snadné, Mary se chystala ven s některou kamarádkou, jen sjednali hlídání pro Hamishe.  
Cestou k sídlu mediálního magnáta, Sherlock Johnovi vysvětlil, že Magnussenovo hlavní sídlo, futuristický Appledore house, leží mimo město v hrabství Kent. Ale pokud dlí v Lomdýně, má tento muž pohodlné apartmá v nejvyšším patře své obchodní budovy. A dnes večer se má zúčastnit obchodní večeře, nevrátí se před půlnocí.  
„Takže my se vloupáme do jeho bytu?“  
„Problém?“  
„No, jen bych čekal, že nebude úplně nezabezpečený!“  
Sherlock mu věnoval významný pohled, ale to už procházeli halou CAM budovy. Následně zamířili k privátnímu výtahu do posledního patra, Sherlock vytáhl magnetickou vstupní kartu a začal vysvětlovat svůj plán.  
John to stíhal přesně do chvíle, než se zeshora ozvala Janine a detektiv vytáhl z kapsy malou krabičku s diamantovým prstenem. Doktorovi poklesla čelist.  
„Říkal jsem, že půjdu na nákupy!“ odpověděl Sherlock nevzrušeně, když už stáli ve výtahu.  
„Tos jí vážně požádal o ruku, jen proto, aby ses vloupal k jejímu šéfovi?“  
„Eee … ano.“  
„A co vymyslíš nahoře?“  
„Myslím, že ji dokážu přesvědčit, aby nám pomohla.“  
John byl průběhem večera tak zmaten, že už se nedivil ničemu, ale Sherlocka překvappilo, když ve spodním patře apartmá, kde byla Magnussenova soukromá pracovna, nenašli strážce – tedy nenašli ho hned.  
Nejdřív objevili Janine, evidentně omámenou chloroformem, jak leží na podlaze v pracovně svého šéfa.  
Zatím, co se John ujal jejího ošetřování, Sherlock zkoumal místo činu. Identifikoval parfém Claire de Lune, jaký Janine nepoužívala. John na to poznamenal, že je dost běžný, Mary ho má taky.  
Pak se detektiv dotkl Magnussenovy židle: „Je ještě teplá! To znamená že … neodešel na večeři! Je doma!“  
a s tím se rozběhl do patra.  
John se ujistil, že Janine nemá žádná zranění a probere se, jakmile omámení vyprchá. V zápětí, cestou do koupelničky objevil i strážce, kterého potkal stejný osud.  
Jenže pak zaslechl ze shora nějaké hlasy a hluk. Dostal strach, vždyť doma je nejen Magnussen, ale i nějaký další vetřelec.  
Schody nahoru bral po dvou, vtrhl do vyděračovy ložnice, kde se na podlaze válel sám bezvědomý Magnussen s odřeninou na spánku  
Ale toho vnímal John jen okrajově, protože uprostřed pokoje ležel smrtelně bledý Sherlock s prázdnýma pootevřenýma očima a nad ním se trochu nemotorně skláněla ženská figura v černém a prováděla masáž srdce.  
Když, upozorněná hlukem, zvedla hlavu, pochopil proč se mu zdála tak neobratná, měla přinejmenším šestiměsíční břicho a dívala se na něj zděšenýma, modrýma očima jeho vlastní ženy.


	27. Kapitola 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlockův palác mysli, samozřejmě trochu jinak, protože ani předchozí události nebyly přesně podle seriálu.

Sherlock vstoupil do ložnice Charlese A. Magnussena a spatřil, jak na seveřana, klečícího na podlaze míří pistolí černě oblečená žena.  
„Nedělejte to lady Smallwoodová!“  
Magnussen, dosud přimrazený hrůzou se po detektivovi překvapeně podíval a žena pomalu otočila hlavu, ale nepřestala mířit na magnáta.  
„Sherlocku, co tu děláš? Měli jste být s Johnem … oh ON je tvůj případ!“  
„Mary, prosím,cokoliv máš za problém, dokážu ho vyřešit. Svěř se mi a spolu to zvládneme, ale tohle není řešení!“  
„Promiň Sherlocku, ale tohle je jediné řešení, nedovolím aby taková svině spolu se mnou zničila i další lidi – Johna, Hamishe, Sholta nebo i tebe …“  
Sherlockovi se náhle sevřel hrudník, jak z toho ven? Maryino tajemství by mohlo zničit jeho milované, ale pokud jí nechá Magnussena zastřelit, následky budou stejně zdrcující. John a Hamish, zase budou trpět, protože on selhal.  
Zatím, co se Mary obracela zpátky k vyděrači, sevřelo se mu hrdlo a popadla ho důvěrně známá bolest v hrudníku, jenže tentokrát byla tisíckrát horší než kdy dřív.  
Než definitivně ztratil vědomí, vnímal ještě, že se po něm Mary poplašeně ohlédla a nakonec Magnussena místo zásahu kulkou pouze udeřila zbraní do spánku.  
Pak se naráz ocitl v místnosti plné studeného halogenového světla, vedle něj stála Molly Hooperová a před nim pitevní stůl zakrytý bílým prostěradlem.  
„Co se stalo?“  
Molly stáhla bílou přikrývku z těla – bylo jeho vlastní a promluvila: „Proděláváš právě těžký srdeční záchvat, který pravděpodobně skončí zástavou a smrtí.“  
„Co mám dělat?“  
„Nějak se uklidnit.“  
„Ale jak?“  
„No tak, někde v tom tvém směšném myšlenkovém paláci musí být něco pozitovního!“ ozval se za jeho zády další povědomý hlas, Mycroft: „No tak, hledej!“  
A Sherlock se rozběhl, probíhal chodbami, otevíral dveře, ale stále to nenacházel. Kde je John? Kde je jeho Čmeláček? Když už si myslel, že objevil ty správné dveře, stáli ti dva po boku Mary, každý ji jednou rukou objímal a ona třímala zbraň.  
Běžel dál, v sousedním pokoji ho čekal irský setr, který se k němu radostně rozběhl a cestou se změnil na zrzavého mladíka s pirátským kloboukem na hlavě. Sherlock ho oslovil: „Kapitáne Rudovousi, za chvíli budu vyřízený jako ty!“  
Vteřinka úlevy se v tom okamžiku změnila v další nával ostré bolesti a on už neběžel, jen zoufale klopýtal dál, ani nevěděl co vlastně ještě hledá, ale jedny dveře se pootevřely samy. Stála v nich malá, brýlatá, světlovláska v hippie oblečení. Upřeně se na něj podívala, zvedla obočí a zavrtěla hlavou: „Ty to teda vedeš detektýve!“  
Náhle vycenila ostré, piraní zuby a pod Sherlockem se propadla podlaha. Najednou se řítil schodištní šachtou dolů, na samé dno svého myšlenkového paláce. Poslední, co měl před očima byly její kulaté tmavé oči.  
Ještě, když dopadl na zem uprostřed polstrované cely, měl dojem, že je vidí. Jenže náhle nebyly smutné, ale plné nepříčetného vzteku. Patřily totiž Jimu Moriartymu – personifikaci Sherlockových nejhorších obav a děsů.  
Psychopatický kriminálník se svíjel ve svěrací kazajce, přivázaný k řetězu, ale to mu nebránilo přiblížit se až k Sherlockovi, kvílet a vysmívat se mu.  
Sherlock to vzdával, ležel na podleze cely a umíral. Moriarty kolem něj křepčil, co mu řetěz dovoli a prozpěvoval si posměšné písničky.  
„No tak už to zabal! Už umři! To se ti bude líbit být mrtvý! Už žádné přemýšlení! To jen paní Hudsonová bude plakat, mami a tatí budou plakat, John bude k neutišení a Hamish? Ten probrečí celé noci!“  
Najednou Moriartyho hrubě přerušil jiný hlas: „Sakra seber se! Ty dva jsou v průseru!“  
Sherlock se prudce nadechl, celý hrudník ho bolel, ale náhle to šlo. Dokázal zase naplnit své plíce kyslíkem dost na to, aby se zvedl, vypotácel se z cely a začal namáhavě, leč odhodleně šplhat po schodech zase vzhůru.  
Otevřel oči, aby ho oslepily zářivky operačního sálu a zdánlivě strnulý zdravotní personál kolem něj se probral do frenetické aktivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochu kratší kapitola, ale snad se líbila. Ráda si přečtu Vaše názory na vývoj děje.


	28. Kapitola 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary se přizná ke svému zločinu.

John nervózně přecházel po nemocniční chodbě. Sherlock už se nacházel mimo nebezpečí, ale bylo to tak tak. První srdeční zástavu prodělal ještě v Magnussenově apartmá, ale tehdy ho zachránila Maryina blesková reakce – à propos Mary: z jejího oblečení a pistole za pasem usoudil, že tu nebyla na společenské návštěvě, tak od ní převzal oživování a nezvykle kategoricky ji přikázal, aby se ztratila, než dorazí záchranka a čekala doma.  
Nikdy mezi sebou neměli klasický vztah dominantní Alfy a podřízené Omegy, ale tentokrát byla situace příliš vážná.  
Podruhé začal Sherlock odcházet zdravotníkům pod rukama bezprostředně po příjezdu do nemocnice, John mohl jen bezmocně sledovat, jak do něj pumpují adrenalin i jiné léky a provádějí srdeční masáž do umdlení, zdánlivě bez efektu. Teprve po hodné chvíli, kdy už to doktoři začali vzdávat, se to najednou stalo.  
Naprosto zoufalý John náhle zaznamenal, jak Sherlock lehce pohnul prstem, vzápětí se znovu rozpípal monitor srdeční činnosti a detektiv otevřel oči. Na sále zavládla nefalšovaná radost:“ Je zpátky! Dokázal to!“  
John se jen v slzách sesunul po stěně pohotovosti a opakoval si: „Žije! On žije! Zázrak!“   
Za chvilku se vynořil jeden z lékařů, aby Johnovi řekl, že Sherlock je stabilizovaný: „Jo a asi byste měl zavolat jeho přítelkyni!“  
„Eh?“  
„Jeho první slova, když se probral, zněla Mary.“ druhý, starší a zkušenější lekař, který právě vycházel ze sálu se na svého kolegu zamračil výrazem, který říkal: „Co to plácáš za nesmysly?“  
„A prosím, co bylo příčinou?“ zeptal se ještě John: „Člověk v nejlepších letech přece jen tak neprodělá srdeční zástavu!“  
Starší z lékařů odpověděl: „Záznamy pacienta jsou důvěrné a přístupné jen nejbližší rodině! Ovšem smíte pana Holmese navštívit v rámci nemocničního řádu na pokoji.“ a pak oba doktoři odkráčeli.  
John musel čekat, než Sherlocka přemístí na pokoj intenzivní péče a zuřivě přemýšlel: Sherlock nemíval problémy se srdcem, ne když byli spolu. Věřil Mary, když tvrdila, že detektiv zkolaboval náhle, sám od sebe.  
Během těch dvou roků mimo Anglii, co se dělo? Bral zase drogy? Nebo spíš nějaké pochybné supresanty? Zkušenější doktor považoval za absurdní myšlenku, že má Sherlock partnera!  
Ale to přece … vždyť Sherlock byl úplně v pohodě, nikdy nic neřekl, o nic se nepokusil, zůstali přátelé! A co sakra Janine?  
Tady se John zarazil, detektiv byl ochoten předstírat zasnoubení, aby vniknul do soukromých prostor jejího šéfa, to nevypadalo na zrovna velkou citovou angažovanost. Lady Smallwoodová se sice objevila až nyní, ale proč se Janine ukázala v prosinci u nich? Po spoustě let mlčení.  
A ten bastard mu zase nic neřekl, neřekl mu, že Janine od začátku z něčeho podezírá. Neřekl Johnovi, že je vážně nemocný, neřekl mu, jak moc bez něho trpí!  
A Mary není o nic lepší! Ať udělala cokoliv, John by to zvládl, vyřešili by to spolu!  
Najednou měl strašlivý vztek a musel na vzduch!  
Když se vrátil, byl už v nemocnici Mycroft Holmes. Protože nikoho vhodnějšího na vylití svého vzteku a frustrace John neměl, pustil se do něj: „Jakto, že mi nikdo nic neřekl, co? Sherlock trpí těžkou formou single syndromu a nikdo mi nic neřekl? Ty jeden pošahanej minipulátorskej tajnůstkáři, ty tajný služby už ti lezou na mozek!“  
„Drahý Johne, Sherlockův zdravotní stav zůstal v naprosté tajnosti, a to i před našimi rodiči, na jeho výslovné přání. Obstaral jsem mu nejlepší odborníky, ale nejpodstatnější část terapie se neobejde bez jeho kooperace … a toto striktně odmítl.“  
„Ale … ale Janine ...“  
„Obávám se, že můj bratr má nepřekročitelné limity, ohledně toho, kam to byl ochoten nechat zajít. Ke škodě jeho fyzického zdraví, bohužel.“  
„Ale proč jsem to nesměl vědět, je to pořád mu ...ehm Hamishův otec. Kdybych to tušil, tak ...“  
„Tak co, Johne? Zanechal bys osamělou a ve stresu jinou Omegu?“  
John pomalu zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Jinak ti musím poděkovat za včasný zásah, bylo mi řečeno, že bez tého přičinění by se Sherlock ani do nemocnice nedostal.“  
„To ne ...“ John málem řekl, že to nebyla jeho zásluha, ale pak se zarazil, politik dosud nedal ani stínem najevo, že ví, co se doopravdy stalo: „ … nebylo nic mimořádného, jsem doktor, mám výcvik.“  
„Přesto děkuji. A můžeš mi nyní říci, co se u Magnussena odehrálo? Byl jsem proti tomu, aby se Sherlock tak intenzivně angažoval, měl to přenechat mně.“  
„Sám Magnussen nic neřekl?“  
„Tvrdí, že si po ráně do hlavy nic nepamatuje, totéž hlídač a sekretářka, nic neviděli, nic neslyšeli, někdo je omámil.“  
John se toho chytil a prohlásil, že bezvědomého Sherlocka našel nahoře samotného. Nedůvěřoval Mycroftu Holmesovi a nehodlal se mu vydat na milost a nemilost.  
Sherlock před policií řekl více méně totéž, zkolaboval na prahu ložnice, když spatřil Magnussena, s odpovědí na otázku, co tam dělal, mu překvapivě přišla na pomoc Janine. Udělala několik rozhovorů pro konkurenční noviny, kde podpořila historku o svém poměru s detektivem, takže mohl klidně tvrdit, že byl navštívit ji. Zajímavé! Jistě to nedělala pro jeho krásný úsměv.  
„Ano máš pravdu, něco od tebe chci.“ řekla, když se k Sherlockovi konečně propracovala na návštěvu: „Magnussen mě má v hrsti, kvůli Archiemu … jeho otec, jméno není důležité, stejně je mrtvý … nebyl to moc milý člověk a leckdo by se mu klidně pomstil až za hrob, kdyby věděl, že je Archibald jeho syn.“  
„Třeba ho nechal hodit do hořící hranice?“ nadhodil Sherlock: „Našel jsem tě na záběrech z noci Guy Fawkese.“  
„Oh, takže jak dlouho to už víš?“  
„Od prvního večera. Jen mi ještě řekni, seznámila ses se mnou jen kvůli svým osobním záležitostem nebo to bylo na Magnussenův příkaz?“  
„Oboje, ale hodlala jsem to otočit ve svůj prospěch, Sherly.“  
Po odchodu Janine Sherlock chvíli přemýšlel a pak se rozhodl.  
John byl o půl hodiny později šokován, když ho nenašel v nemocničním pokoji, který evidentně opustil zcela dobrovolně. Rozběhlo se pátrání, Lestrade i další hledalii po jeho obvyklých skrýších. John se zajel podívat do Baker Street, protože opravdovou stopu neměl  
Zatím, co neklidně přecházel po svém bývalém bytě a hledal nějaký náznak, co jeho bláznivý detektiv hodlá udělal. Zapípal mu v kapse mobil: „“Nebylo by marný, zajít domů na čaj, doktore!“ číslo nepatřilo mezi jeho známé kontakty, ale styl textu mu něco připomínal.  
Vypravil se domů, lepší stopu neměl.  
Od toho incidentu s Mary téměř nemluvili, vyměňovali si nezbytné věty kvůli chodu domácnosti, to bylo všechno. Stejně trávil většinu času v nemocnici u Sherlocka.  
Proto byl překvapen, když ve svém obýváku shledal skutečně čajovou sešlost.  
Mary, Sherlocka v jeho obvyklém obleku a trochu stranou, podmračenou v křesle zabořenou seržantku Hopkinsovou, která na všechny přítomné vrhala navraživé pohledy.  
„Myslím, že už jsme ztratili dost času a je potřeba si vyjasnit situaci. Johne sedni si a ty Msry prosím spusť!“  
John ač v něm všechno bublalo, poslechl, ale Mary se znepokojeně otočila po Hopkinsové. Sržantka se ušklíbla: „Já tady vlastně vůbec nejsem, zrovínka se potloukám po nějakech zavšivenejch skladech na břehu Temže a hledám našeho drahýho detektýva!“  
„Johne, nechtěla jsem tě obelhávat, ale to co na mě Magnussen ví, by mě mohlo poslat do vězení i na deset let a tresty by dostali všichni, kdo o tom věděli a neudali mě. Nechtěla jsem, aby ses s tím musel trápit, myslet na to. Až do nedávna mě nenapadlo, že vůbec někdo něco tuší.“  
„Jde o nějakou omegovskou záležitost, že? A má spojitost s tvým bývalým velitelem.“ zeptal se Sherlock.  
„Ano! Provedla jsem majoru Sholtovi potrat.“ vydechla Mary.  
John se nadechl, Sherlock tiše poslouchal a Hopkinsová udělala opovržlivou grimasu, jako že něco podobného čekala.  
„Už dlouho se ho snažili vystrnadit z armády, protože jim nic nedaroval a šel po všech Alfách, co se nechovaly, jak měly. Myslím, že si někfo pohrál s jeho supresanty a pak si na něj počíhali ve sprchách.  
Nakonec to nehlásil, těžko by prokazoval mnipulaci se svými léky. Takhle by obtížně prokazoval znásilnění, spíš by ho potrestali za narušení kázně a řekli že to byla jeho chyba, zapoměl si supresant vzít, popletl užívání, tak něco.  
Těhotenství by ukončilo jeho kariéru tak nebo onak – podle kontraktu dítě mít nesměl, a i kdyby prokázal, že to na něj narafičili, stejně by ho čekala cesta domů, povinná rodičovská dovolená a po ní, by se pro něj už ve vyšším velení nenašlo místo. Odsunuli by ho někam na administrativní pozici, protože má dítě a tak dále.  
Přišrl za mnou a nevěděl, co s tím. Nechtěl, abych kvůli němu porušila zákon, ale tolik toho pro mě udělal, musela jsem mu pomoct ... Netušila jsem, že existuje nějaký důkaz. Byla jsem opatrná.  
Samozřejmě těm důstojníkům, co to navlékli, bylo divné, že neotěhotněl, ale pořád zbývala šance, že je zkrátka neplodný – byl v armádě a na supresantech, tak dlouho, že to bylo možné ...“  
„Jak dlouho tě Magnussen vydírá?“  
„Poprvé se ozval na svatbě – ta divná gratulace podepsaná CAM. Tehdy jsem ještě netušila, nic mi ten divný podpis neřekl, ale pak mi přišel dopis, do práce, maskovaný obálkou z pojišťovny.  
Pokud by to vyšlo na světlo, zavřou mě i Sholta a vznikne-li sebemenší podeření, že jsi o tom věděl Johne, mohla by ti sociálka sebrat Hamishe … pro nemravnou výchovu. To jsme nemohla dopustit!“  
John měl znovu vztek, tentokrát ne na svou ženu nebo na Sherlocka, ale na na tu strašnou nespravedlnost, na toho slizského hajzla Magnussena, na celý svět. A nebyl sám, malá policistka naproti němu byla rudá ve tváři a svírala v pěsti potah křesla.  
„Co mám dělat Sherlocku? Nechci, aby se Johnovi nebo Mishovi kvůli mně něco stalo a … a pokud mě zavřou, seberou nám i naši holčičku, jen co se narodí. Seberou mi veškerá mateřská práva!“ Mary se rozplakala.  
„Ty nebudeš dělat vůbec nic Mary, nacháš to na mě! Nedopustím, aby se něco takového stalo! Magnussen něco chce, nedělá takové věci pro zábavu, ale má svoje cíle. Musím zjistit, co má za lubem a bát chytřejší. Nebojte se, dostnu vás z toho!“  
To byla silná slova, protože Sherlock žádný konkrétní plán v tu chvíli neměl. Jen věděl, že to musí nějak vyřešit, jejen kvůli Johnovi, kterému by se tak rozpadla už druhá rodina, ale i kvůli Hamishovi, kterému by to způsobilo strašlivé trauma – i kdyby Mycroft zatáhl za všechny páky a dostal hocha z ústavní péče k Sherlockovi. A bylo tu i to nenarozené dítě, které vůbec za nic nemohlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za kudos a opravdu mě potěší, přečíst si Vaše názory!


	29. Kapitola 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další hodně krátká kapitolka, ale myslím, že následující dění si zaslouží samostatnou kapitolu.

Celý mimonemocniční výlet a rozhovor v domě Watsonových Sherlocka nesmírně vyčerpal. John okamžitě poznal, že je mu zase zle, tak ho přinutil vrátit se do nemocnice. Hopkinsová, která byla detektivovým spoluspiklencem při útěku, se nabídla, že ho tam zase zaveze, dokonce byla ochotná lhát, že ho našla v jiné části Londýna.  
„Takže, co budeš dělat?“  
„Potřebuju ho nějak dostat do hledáčku zákona, tak aby mu ty archivy mohli zabavit.“ odpověděl detektiv unaveně.  
“Sorry, to mě nepřijde moc chytrý. Víš kolik lidí má podobný tajemství jako Mary nebo ta Smallwoodová? Nelíbí se mě, že by se to dostalo do ruk ouřadům.“  
“Doufal jsem spíš v zásah tajných služeb, kdyby měli pocit, že jde o ohrožení národní bezpečnosti ...“  
„“No, to je eště lepší, soukromýho vyděrače nahradíš státem!“ odsekla.  
„Co navrhujete vy slečno seržantko?“ odpověděl stejně ostrým tónem.  
„Hele, říkáš, že má papíry, fyzický archívy. Nešlo by je nějak eeh … podpálit, vyhodit do vzduchu, nějak efektivně zničit?“  
„Pochybuju, že by nebyl zabezpečený proti ohni a na Appledore si nepouští jen tak někoho.“  
„Nic víc neříkej, ty se tam chceš nějak dostat. Tak prosím aspoň počkej, než se dáš trochu dohromady. Dáš se do kupy, že jo? Není to permanentní změna k horšímu, že né?“  
„Proč by ti to mělo dělat starosti?“  
„Já nevim, třeba že by to bez tebe byla najednou nuda, debile?“  
Pak konverzace v autě utichla až dokud nedojeli k nemocnici. Tam už byl mimo jiné Lestrade a Hopkinsová svému nadřízenému s kamennou tváří tvrdila, že detektiva objevila poblíž Carnary Wharf. Ten se dušoval, že ho tam pozval anonymní informátor a víc neřekl ani slovo.  
Tentokrát si Sherlocka podalo celé medicínské koncilium: endokrinolog, kardiolog, gynekolig, plicní, … Strávil ve špitále víc jak měsíc a musel přiznat, že mu většinu času nebylo extra dobře.  
Chodily návštěvy, některé milé: třeba Hamish s Johnem či paní Hudsonová, jiné snesitelné jako Molly, Lestrade nebo Hopkinsová, další veskrze praktické: to se týkalo Janine, ale když přivedla i Archieho, přesunuli se do kategorie jedna. A pak byly návštšvy nevyhnutelné, leč otravné: rodiče a Mycroft.  
Paní Holmesová soudila, že její zotavující se syn nemůže být po propuštění z nemocnice sám v bytě – paní Hudsonovou zcela pominula. Trvala na tom, že Sherlock stráví nějaký čas u nich v Surrey, ostatně tam Hamish může přijet za ním.  
Sherlock se už chystal odmítnout, ale pak kývl. Violet, která už sbírala dech k dávce pádných argumentů, tím sebral vítr z plachet. Zato Sieger se usmál: „Trochu si tě vykrmím chlapče, jsi strašně hubený!“  
Když bylo Sherlockovi dostatečně dobře, udělal si ještě jeden výlet mimo nemocnici, odůvodnil to mizernou kuchyní. Prostě se potřeboval po dlouhé době normálně najíst, ale už se nezmínil, jakého měl u oběda společníka ani jaký obchod spolu dojednali.  
U rodiču v Surrey panovala úmorná nuda, stále mu nebylo nijak extra, ale zlepšovalo se to. Krátil si čas sáhodlouhými telefonáty se synem, občas zavolal i Archiemu, že na něj nezapoměl. Hrál na housle, coural se po zahradě, kde tajně kouřil, popichoval matku, ignoroval Mycrofta, kdykoliv dorazil na návštěvu a preventivně urážel různé návštěvy, které Violet zvala: všechny si mohly dát na čelo cedulku „nezadaná maloměstská Alfa“.  
Hamish přijel na čtrnáct dnů v půli května, tak měl záminku chodit s ním na dlouhé „zdravotní“ procházky. Čmeláček si speciálně vyžádal další návštěvu strýčka Forda, tak spolu otrhali nějakou Siegerovu zahradní zeleň a vyrazili.  
Prvního června zatelefonoval John: Mary navzdory stresu posledních měsícu porodila zdravou Alfa holčičku, měli v plánu pojmenovat ji Emily.  
Navzdory vší radosti přesto John zněl zakřiknutě, když mluvil, moc dobře si uvědomoval, že Sherlocka taková zpráva nemlže doopravdy těšit.  
Přesto se detektiv ovládl a co nejveselejším hlasem mu pogratuloval. Zároveň se dohodli, že pátého mu John přiveze Hamishe, aby měli s novorozencem doma víc klidu.  
Pak Sherlock zavěsil a nadechl se. Ten den bude přítomen i Mycroft a to bylo klíčové, pro jeho velký plán. Nesmí selhat.


	30. Kapitola 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po strašlivě dlouhé době přidávám kapitolu. Omlouvám se, že to tak trvalo, ale nakupily se mi další projekty a také poctivě přiznávám, že jsem se na tuhle kapitolu netěšila. Nemám tuhle část v seriálu ráda, přijde mi to tak smutné, svou verzi jsem vyřešila tak, že jsem to nejhorší přeskočila a zaměřila se až na následující scénu.  
> Doufám, že následující děj bude přibývat rychleji, spíš v rozmezí týdnu a ne měsíců.

K vojenskému letišti několik mil za Londýnem mířila dvě auta a jejich osádky byly nápadně tiché, ačkoliv si toho toužily navzájem tolik sdělit.  
Mary nepřítomně hladila svou maličkou dceru v dětském sedátku vedle sebe a tvářila se nešťastně. Takhle to nechtěla, nechtěla, aby její rodinné štěstí bylo vykoupeno něčí tragédií. Jeden nemusel být génius, aby pochopil, že Sherlock při svém zdravotním stavu takovou misi nemůže zvládnout. Hamish to ponese hodně těžce a John nepochybně také, vlastně i ona sama – strašně moc doufala, že se Sherlock vzpamatuje a začne znovu s někým jiným, takhle se jeho smrt stane temným stínem na jejich štěstí a Mary se moc bála, že jí to jednoho dne John nebo Hamish vyčtou.  
Doktor seděl naproti své ženě a s rukou kolem Hamishových ramen. Chlapci řekli jen tolik, že Sherlock musí na pár měsíců pracovně odjet, ale byl to vnímavý kluk, nepochybně z chování dospělých vytušil, že je něco hodně špatně.  
K čertu! Jak to, že to nepoznal John sám? Je přece doktor a celé měsíce mu totálně unikal, jak jim Sherlock chátrá před očima! Nejhorší na celé věci bylo, že Mycroft měl vlastně pravdu – pokud by se vrátil k detektivovi, musel by opustit těhotnou Mary a vystavit jí riziku podobných následků. Nepomáhalo, říkat si, že tahle situace nemá správné řešení, John si byl jistý, že kdyby byl tím mužem, za kterého ho všichni mají, dokázal by to rozřešit správně.  
Promnul si unaveně oči. V posledních týdnech špatně spal, stále viděl před očima ten Sherlockův zoufalý, šílený výraz, když říkal, že je vysoce funkční sociopat, vteřinu před tím, než stiskl kohoutek.  
Sherlock, sedící po Mycoftově boku v prvním voze, byl ze všech zúčastněných asi nejvíc klidný. Tohle byl konec konců nejlepší možný výsledek. John, Hamish i Mary jsou v bezpečí a on bude ušetřen pomalého chátrání po nemocnicích a sanatoriích, které se mohlo táhnout i další dva roky. Odejde dokud je ještě užitečný a bude to s pořádným bang.  
Jeho jedinou lítostí byl Hamish, jeho malý Čmeláček, který ho zase ztratí, ale v momentě, kdy pochopil, že žádné tajné archivy neexistují a všechny ty informace se nacházejí jen v Magnussenově hlavě, neměl jinou možnost. Musel pouze počkat, až je najde Mycroftův speciální tým, aby dostatek lidí dosvědčil, že to byl on a ne John, kdo zmáčkl spoušť.  
Vlastně to byla úleva, mít svůj osud zpátky v rukou. Strávil bezmála tři čtvrtě roku couráním po doktorech, kteří mu nařizovali to a zakazovali ono, musel se dívat na Johnovo štěstí s jinou osobou aniž s tím mohl cokoliv dělat a následně strávil čtrnáct dní v izolaci speciální věznice, kde doslova lezl po zdech nedostatkem podnětů – jakýkoli osud byl lepší než tohle, takže když za ním Mycroft přišel s nabídkou té mise pro MI6, bez váhání přijal.  
Přemýšlel, jak dlouho může vydržet? Mycroft odhadoval, že méně než půl roku. Chvíli zvažoval, zda má smysl namáhat se, jen aby jeho očekávání trumfl, ale pak usoudil, že vlastně ne. Čím víc svým blízkým tu čekací agónii zkrátí, tím lépe.  
V téhle pochmurné souvislosti ho náhle něco napadlo: „Mycrofte, mohl by ses pro mne obtěžovat s jednou laskavostí?“  
Politik sebou trhl a překvapeně se po Sherlockovi podíval, nejspíš vytržený z hlubin vlastního mentálního paláce. Trvalo mu pár vteřin než zareagoval: „Co pro tebe mohu udělal Sherlocku?“ a automaticky zamířil rukou k cigaretovému pouzdru ve své náprsní kapse, nejspíš očekával, že se Sherlock bude domáhat v poslední době nedostupného nikotinu.  
„Nic čím bych znovu ohrozil tvou kariéru, neboj se!“ ušklíbl se detektiv a pokračoval: „Až bude potvrzena má expirace, samozřejmě to oznámíš Johnovi, mohl bys současně informovat i některé detektivy ve Scotland Yardu?“  
Mycroft polkl, pořád doufal, že objeví nějaký způsob, jak bratra z téhle mise vyreklamovat dřív, než se stane fatální, ale pokud to Sherlocka uklidní: „Pokud si to přeješ, pak to pochopitelně udělám, ale připadá mi to zbytečné – inspektor Lestrade se to pravděpodobně dozví od Johna.“  
„Ten asi ano, ale seržantka Hopkinsová nemá s Johnem zrovna nejvřelejší vztahy.“  
„Ach, tvá nová zlatá rybka.“  
„Neřekl bych, že je to vhodné přirovnání, rozhodně prokázala jistou mozkovou kapacitu.“  
Jenže jak dlouho jí ještě bude používat? Napadlo ho vzápětí. Navzdory tomu, že to přirovnání s úšklebkem odmítla, přece jen něčím připomínala Johna v době, kdy ho Sherlock poznal. Nebo detektiva samého – člověk, chodící po hraně proto, že nemá pro co, pro koho žít, se musí jednoho dne nevyhnutelně zřítit.  
Přinejmenším John důvod má, má spoustu důvodů žít, Sherlock zajistil, že je doktor neztratil a detektiv má přinejmenším pro koho zemřít.  
Mycroft sledoval, jak se jeho bratr obrátil k okénku a zjevně ztratil zájem o další konverzaci. Na jednu stranu to Mycrofta mrzelo, chtěl toho Sherlockovi tolik říct, vysvětlit svému malému bratříčkovi, že ho nechce ztratit, že zoufale vymýšlí nějaký plán … ale současně nevěděl, jak tohle všechno vyjádřit a už vůbec si nebyl jistý, že by mu to Sherlock uvěřil.  
Celá tahle záležitost byla jen variací na politikovu noční můru. Něco neodvolatelného se stalo, protože nedával pozor. Nezjistil včas, že Magnussen má na jeho bratra tak mocnou páku a podcenil, do jakých extrémů je Sherlock ochoten zajít, aby udržel Hamishe i Johna v bezpečí.  
Pořád dokola! Kdyby tenkrát dával pozor, o čem se jeho bratři u jídla baví, věděl by přesně, kde je hledat. Rozhodovalo pouhých pár minut. Když policisté a záchranáři vyprostili Forda z kanálu, byl už bez kyslíku příliš dlouho. Nevratné poškození mozku, šance že se vůbec probere prakticky nulová. Ošklivě se tenkrát pohádali zda Sherinforda nechat odpojit od přístrojů a malý Will je jistě slyšel.  
Přinejmenším slyšel Mycroftovo nešťastně formulované prohlášení, že bez fungujícího mozku, není Fordův život už k ničemu dobrý. Mycroft tím pochopitelně myslel hlavně to, že pouhé vegetativní přežívání není životem ani pro jeho bratra, jenže se to dalo brát i tak (a tak si to očividně vyložil i Sherlock), že nemá smysl udržovat při životě někoho, kdo už je druhým k ničemu.  
Sám Mycroft Holmes věděl, že nehodlá své blízké vystavovat podobné situaci, proto měl ve své zdravotní dokumentaci zapsán požadavek „Neresuscitovat“ a nosil i příslušně označený náramek.

Mary měla slzy v očích, když se na letištní ploše se Sherlockem objala: „Prosím, dávej na sebe pozor a zkus se vrátit!“ zašeptala mu do ucha. Detektiv se na to jen smutně usmál a místo odpovědi řekl: „Nebudu tě prosit, aby ses postarala o Hamishe, vím, že to uděláš: A snaž se, aby John moc nezpohodlněl!“  
„To víš, že jo!“ odpověděla mu nakřáple a pak poodstoupila, aby dala prostor Mishovi.  
S ním bylo loučení mnohem těžší. Sherlock mu vysvětlil, že aby zachránil jeho, tatínka, Mary i Archieho, musel překročit zákon a tahle cesta je alternativou k vězení, chlapec kýval hlavou, jako že tomu rozumí, ale pak přišla nevyhnutelná, ale strašlivá otázka: „A kdy se vrátíš tati?“  
Sherlock polkl, ohlédl se po Mycroftovi a nakonec řekl: „Až pochytám všechny ty zločince. Strýček Mycroft si myslí, že budu zpátky v Anglii nejpozději za šest měsíců a on se zřídka kdy mýlí.“  
A nakonec John. Postávali proti sobě a rozpačitě hleděli do země. První nakonec prolomil ticho doktor.  
„Takže tohle je vážně konec? Hra skončila?“ zeptal se nevěřícně.  
„Hra nikdy nekončí, Johne, pouze přicházejí noví hráči a staré to odfoukne pryč. Východní vítr přijde a smete nehodné z povrchu zemského.“  
„Cože?“  
„Ale nic, to je jen takový příběh, kterým mě strašíval Mycroft před spaním – vzorový sourozenec! Očividně si mysle, že já jsem ten kandidát na smetení. Ačkoliv to nerad přiznávám, měl jako obvykle pravdu.“  
„Ale ty ne...“ začal John, ale Sherlock jen zavrtěl hlavou, sám nejlépe věděl, jak moc v životě selhal.  
„Dobře. A opravdu musíš letět? Nenašel my Mycroft nějakou skulinku? Doufal, jsem, že budeš na křtinách Emily ...“  
„To je od tebe hezké Johne, ale nebudu tam chybět – tedy pokud jsi mě náhodou nechtěl za kmotra, ale i já se svou ignorancí vůči společenským normám tuším, že se něco takového nehodí.“  
Sherlock si z hrůzou uvědomil, jaké bezvýznamnosti plácá, takhle si svou poslední rozmluvu s Johnem nepředstavoval. Vlastně by mu strašně rád řekl, že ho stále miluje, že pro něj zůstává tím jediným na světě. Bojoval sám se sebou, jestli využít tuhle poslední příležitost.  
„Víš Johne, je tu jedna věc, kterou bych potřeboval říct ...“ ale jak se díval do té nešťastné, zachmuřené tváře před sebou, uvědomil si, že nemůže. Možná by se trochu ulevilo jemu, ale pro Johna to bude jen těžší. Kdepak, raději si dopřeje ještě jeden Johnův úsměv.  
„ … Sherlock je vlastně jméno pro Alfu.“  
John vyprskl: „Co? Cože?“  
„No, kdybyste nevěděli, jaké další jméno vybrat pro Emily. William Sherlock Scott – máti měla nachystaná jména pro další Alfu a nedokázala dost rychle vymyslet žádnou náhradní variantu.“  
John se neovladatelně rozesmál, jednak to k Violet Holmesové perfektně sedělo a současně bylo tohle prohlášení v jejich situaci dokonale absurdní.  
Sherlock se jen lehce uchechtl a raději pozoroval Johna a vpíjel do sebe jeho smích. Stálo to za to.  
Když se John uklidnil, detektiv stáhl rukavici a napřáhl ke svému bývalému partnerovi ruku: „Tak na lepší časy!“

Letadlo se odlepilo od země a skupinka na zemi ho smutně sledovala, nezasvěcenému mohli připadat jak hosté na pohřbu a vlastně by nebyl daleko od pravdy.  
John objímal jednou rukou Hamishe, druhou svou ženu a sledoval oblohu, Mycroft Holmes opodál svíral svůj deštník, studoval beton přistávací plochy a chmurně uvažoval, zda ještě stihne něco podniknout, ale nikdo z nich se nedokázal přimět k odchodu.  
Z jednoho z vozů náhle vystoupila Anthea a evidentně rozčílená zavolala svého šéfa: „Pane“ Tohle musíte vidět! Hned!“  
Všichni se nahrnuli k autu a sledovali na malé obrazovce hackerský vstup, který právě přerušil hlavní vysílání BBC.  
„Antheo! Ihned mne spojte s mým bratrem!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Těm s Vás, co tenhle příběh stále čtou děkuju za trpělivost. A dodávám, že následující děj nebude mít vůbec nic společného se čtvrtou řadou, protože byl rozmyšlen už dávno, pradávno a po shlédnutí příslušných epizod ani necítím potřebu něco podle nich měnit.


	31. Kapitola 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentokrát jsem si trochu pospíšila.

Sherlock okusil patnáct minut svého exilu, než se znovu ocitl nohama na britské půdě a ačkoliv ho bratr telefonicky informoval, teprve na zemi si začal skládat přesnější obrázek toho, co se odehrálo.  
Hlavní vysílací kanál BBC byl na třicet vteřin přerušen fotografií Jima Moriartyho, kterou doprovázel digitálně upravený hlas, tázající se diváků: „Chyběl jsem vám?“  
Na letištní ploše přivítala detektiva skupinka jeho sice zmatených, ale rozhodně šťastných blízkých. Hamish vnímal jedině to, že se táta vrací, víc vědět nepotřeboval. Mary byla znepokojená, chápala, co všechno téhle rodině Moriarty už provedl, ale na druhou stranu, Sherlock je zpátky a určitě to dokáže vyřešit. John měl podobné pocity, jen veškeré obavy zastínila radost ze Sherlockova návratu.  
„Však ještě uvidíme, kdo je tady zralý na odfouknutí východním větrem!“ zamumlal si pro sebe, když letadlo dosedalo zpátky na ranvej.  
Bohužel neměl Sherlock čas na řádné přivítání se svou rodinou, Mycroft jej vzápětí odvezl na poradu do sídla MI6. Zde seděla stejná skupinka lidí, jaká už jednou o Sherlockově osudu diskutovala a odsouhlasila jeho exil.  
Dnes si byli mnohem méně jistí, že je to stále nutné, možnost Moriartyho návratu je patřičně vyděsila.  
Ačkoliv úplný pardon za Magnussenovu vraždu mu ochotní dát nebyli, souhlasili, že pokud detektiv vyřeší tenhle problém, nemusí se už obávat vězení nebo sebevražedné mise. Zbytek svého pokání si měl odsloužit nějakou méně fatální akcí ve prospěch vlasti, s tím, že podrobnosti dohodnou, až podle toho, jak závažnou se ukáže nynější situace.  
Teprve když byli daleko od zvědavých uší, v autě cestou zpátky na Baker Street, promluvili si oba bratři o celé situaci otevřeně.  
„Z tvého znepokojeného výrazu soudím, že s tímhle překvapením nemáš nic společného, Mycrofte.“  
„Ne, s tímhle nic společného nemám, ačkoliv jsem vymýšlel nějakou podobnou diverzní akci, která by tě dostala zpátky do Anglie bratříčku.“  
Sherlock překvapeně zvedl obočí, ale nakonec nechal druhou polovinu bratrova sdělení bez komentáře: „Takže, co to znamená? Jsem si jistý, že Moriartyho organizaci jsem zlikvidoval kompletně a o soudu jejího samotného šéfa nemáme sebemenší pochybnost.“  
„Už jsme spolu přece mluvili o možnosti, že si Moriarty ponechal jakéhosi záložníka, někoho, kdo byl sice informován, ale stál stranou a se samotnou organizací neměl nic společného. Vždycky jsem měl podezření, že je to někdo z jeho rodiny.“  
„V tom případě bych si měl konečně na rovinu promluvit s Janine.“  
„Proč myslíš, že ti něco poví?“  
„Protože se jí nápadně ulevilo, když jsem jí ujistil, že je Moriarty doopravdy mrtvý. Jestli tu je nějaký nástupce, tak ona z toho evidentně nebude nadšená.“  
„To zní rozumně, nechám ji co nejdříve odvést k nám a vyslechnout!“  
„Nemyslím, že tak nepřátelským způsobem z ní něco dostaneš. Nech s ní promluvit nejdřív mně, zjistím, co doopravdy ví a pokud to bude nutné, přesvědčím ji, aby udělala oficiální výpověď.“

V momentě, kdy se ocitl ve svém starém bytě, ze všeho nejdřív se Sherlock nevěřícně rozhlédl kolem sebe a vyhrkly mu slzy. Nečekal, že ještě někdy uvidí tu černobílou tapetu, lebku na krbové římse nebo zelené kachličky v kuchyni.  
Při pohledu na tohle všechno si uvědomil, jak je v hloubi duše rád, že si ještě užije svého Čmeláčka, pořád může vídat Johna, scházet se s Archiem nebo se nechat popichovat od Hopkinsové. V ten moment mu bylo jedno, jak dočasný stav to je, ale zkrátka byl neskutečně šťastný, že ten čas má.  
Proto jen, co se uklidnil, vytáhl telefon a vytočil Johnovo číslo. Ve zkratce informoval svého ex, jak dopadlo jednání s hlavouny MI6 a pak si nechal dát ke sluchátku Hamishe a začal s ním nadšeně dělat plány na následující víkend.  
Pak zavolal Janine a dohodl si s ní schůzku na večer u ní doma, jen jí upozornil, že budou probírat věci, které by nejspíš Archie slyšet nemusel. Nezdála se tím nijak překvapená, musela takový vývoj událostí čekat. A hlavě, což bylo daleko zajímavější, nezdála se vůbec vyděšená.

„Ahoj Sherly! Pojď dál! Nejspíš nás čeká dlouhý hovor.“ uvítala ho. Na jeho nevyslovenou otázku odpověděla, Archie dnes zůstává přes noc u spolužáka. Nic výjimečného, občas to dělává, nejspíš si myslí, že máme rande.“  
Sherlock se usadil do připraveného křesla a bez úvodních zdvořilostí začal: „Když už je řeč o Archiem, kdo je jeho druhý rodič?“  
„Na mou duši nevím, ale jestli se ptáš, kdo ho porodil, tak věz, že Jim.“  
Tohle Sherlock popravdě nečekal, ale rychle se vzpamatoval: „Tvůj bratr.“  
„Hm, poloviční. Tohle asi nebylo tak těžký.“  
„Náš otec byl naprosto posedlý dědicem, dokonalým Alfa synem a absolutně opovrhoval Omegama. Považoval je jen za hračku na sex, nestál ani o to, aby mu porodily dítě, protože byla poloviční šance, že přivedou na svět zase Omegu.  
Pamatuju se, jak mámě říkával, že všechny Omegy jsou v jádru kurvy. Ona občas asi litovala, že si s ním začala, ale platil na mě a občas se stavil.  
On děsně zuřil, že mu jeho žena porodila místo chlapáckého Alfa následníka Jima. Už s ní další děti nechtěl a neměl, ale příliš si zakládal na fasádě dobrého katolíka, aby se rozvedl. Vyrábět si nemanželský děcka bylo zřejmě mnohem mravnější.“ ušklíbla se.  
„Netuším, kolik nás přesně, ale z narážek, co dělal před mámou mi bylo dávno jasný, že nejsem jediná. Když mě na vejšce kontaktoval Jim, nebyla jsem nijak překvapená. Tenkrát mi to přišlo i docela milý, protože jsem ještě netušila, co je zač.“  
„O kolika dalších sourozencích ještě víš?“  
„Jen o dvou.“  
„Ten, kterému Archie říká strejda Ron a ...?“  
„Nejsem si jistá, jak se jmenoval, Charlie nebo tak něco. Nikdy jsem ho nepotkala, vím o něm jenom zprostředkovaně.“  
„Co se s ním stalo?“  
„Umřel ještě jako kluk, utopil se během plaveckých závodů. Stalo se to tady v Londýně, když mi bylo asi osm – proto o tom taky vím. Otec se úplně sesypal, opil se a přišel se sem vybrečet, protože máma byla první po ruce. Z jeho nesouvislého plácání jsem pochopila, že tohle byl jeho hýčkaný Alfa chlapeček, plánovaný následník a vůči tomu, kolik na něj přispíval, jsme my ostatní dostávali jen žebračenku.  
Mnohem později se mi Jim v podstatě pochlubil, že ho otrávil. Byl na to neskutečně pyšný, jeho první vražda prošla jako nehoda a navíc zabil tatíčkova miláčka.“  
„Carl Powers. Jmenoval se Carl Powers.“  
„Je to možný, jeho celý jméno přede mnou nikdy nepadlo.“  
„Vy ostatní jste Jimovi zjevně tolik v žaludku neleželi, ty jsi sice Alfa, ale žena, takže tě starý Moriarty taktéž neshledal vhodnou dědičkou ...“  
„Neštěstí!“  
„ ... a Ron musí být Beta. Co je zač on? Co o něm víš?“  
„Málo, je o něco málo mladší než já, představil se mi jako Ron Bailey, ale netuším, zda se tak doopravdy jmenuje nebo jestli si tak pořád říká. Naprosto nekriticky Jima obdivoval, chtěl nějaký místo v jeho organizaci, ale Jim mu pořád říkal, že ho potřebuje udržet stranou, prý jako pojistku, ale myslím, že to bylo jinak.  
Jimovi se líbilo za sebou tahat takovýho poslušnýho pejska, ale moc dobře věděl, jak je Ron neschopnej. Nedostudoval, byl věčně bez práce – ne, že by se zrovna přetrhl snahou, hledal spíš bezpracný výdělky.  
Když ho Jim přivedl, tak se chlubil, že je muzikant, ale i z kapely ho vyhodili.  
Po celém tom reichenbašském cirkusu za mnou přišel jenom dvakrát. Poprvé se ptal, jestli vím něco o Jimovi, podruhé chtěl, abych mu předala Archieho, že je to Jimův dědic a on – jako Ron, z něj musí vychovat správnýho bosse. Vyhodila jsem ho a už se neozval.“  
„O nikom dalším nevíš?“  
„Ne, pokud někdo další existuje, Jim se nikdy nezmínil, ale pokud to byl muž Alfa, tak je určitě mrtvý. Jim Alfama opovrhoval a věřil v nadřazenost Omeg. Já jsem mu byla dobrá jen jako vychovatelka pro Archieho – pořídil si ho cíleně jako následníka a radši ani nechci vědět, co by s klukem bylo, kdyby se nenarodil taky jako Omega.  
Jim si vyhlídl, nositele žádoucích genů, nějakého dobře vypadajícího mladého vědce, sbalil ho, a když ten člověk splnil svůj úkol, zabil ho. Jméno mi neřekl, ale četla jsem tenkrát v novinách o záhadné smrti nějakého nadějného biochemika, tak jsem si dala dvě a dvě dohromady.  
Archieho odložil tady u mě, bez ptaní, bez předchozího varování, měl už připravený zfalšovaný doklady. Nemohla jsem říct ne – nejen, že jsem se už tehdy Jima bála, ale šlo o to dítě, čert ví, kam jinam by ho strčil, tak jsem souhlasila, že si ho nechám a budu předstírat, že je můj.  
Nikdo nesměl ani jen tušit, že Archie je Jimovo dítě, aby ho oponenti proti němu nepoužili. Ne, že by mu tak záleželo na Archieho životě, vnímal ho jen jako následníka, jako věc. Netuším, jak si to vlastně plánoval, jestli si ho chtěl jednoho krásnýho den odvést a začít předělávat na kriminálníka – po tom, co pro něj byl spoustu let cizí, podivný strýček, ze kterého šel spíš strach, ale Jim byl přesvědčený, že Omega s jeho geny dokáže všechno na světě.  
Mimochodem, ty jsi byl potvrzením jeho teorie o nadřazenosti Omeg - chtěl tě přetáhnout na svou stranu, udělat z tebe svého partnera, kriminálního i životního a nezřízeně zuřil, že ses dopustil tak ponižujícího stereotypu a našel si Alfu. Ale jak se ti narodilo dítě – Omega, tak zas otočil, snad mu to přišlo vhod. Myslím, že začal formovat nějaký zvrhlý plán a kriminální rodinku složenou ze samých Omeg, jenže současně to tehdy začal ztrácet. Přestával být schopný dlouhodobého plánování, jasně, že byl pořád chytrý, ale jako by ztrácel trpělivost. Chtěl všechno hned, okamžitý efekt. Mám takový pocit, že i pár kriminálníkům špatně poradil a proto, je odhalili“  
Sherlock si udělal mentální poznámku, že se musí znovu a důkladně podívat na Moriartyho pitevní zprávu, zda nenajde nějaké stopy po degenerativních změnách mozku nebo jiné chorobě.  
„Skončil i toho, že pokud ho nebudeš chtít, tak musíš zemřít. Byl tím posedlý a když se po něm po tvé sebevraždě slehla zem, tak nějak jsem tušila, že je mrtvý taky. Ale pořád jsem se trochu bála, že se ještě odněkud vynoří.“  
„-ovšem to dnešní video tě nijak nerozhodilo, takže o jeho původu něco víš.“  
„Jim si u mě už dávno nechal flešku s pokyny. Pokud bych od něj dostala vzkaz, měla jsem její obsah dostat do éteru. Krom toho videa tam byl i seznam lidí, které měl v hrsti a oni by mi museli pomoct. Po takové době jich už dobrá polovina na těhle pozicích nepracuje, ale já pro svoje účely tak masivní akci nepotřebovala, stačil mi zaměstnanec BBC – hlavní program vyvolá dostatečnou pozornost.“  
„Ale proč? Nevypadáš na někoho, kdo by se chtěl přihlásit k odkazu Jima Moriartyho.“  
„Protože jsi mí pomohl – zlikvidovals tu svini Magnussena. Měl mě v hrsti kvůli Archiemu, řada lidí by si ráda dopřála pomstu na dítěti Jima Moriartyho, kdyby věděli, že existuje.  
Nikdo v podsvětí neví jistě, co se s Jimem stalo, pro ně se klidně jen může někde schovávat a doufali, by, že ho takhle vylákají. A pár je dost zvrhlých na to, aby zabili jeho syna, když už nemůžou Jima osobně.“  
„Proto tě Magnussen poslal před kostel svatého Jakuba v předvečer Prachového výročí, aby ti připomněl, že takhle by mohl skončit i Archie.“  
Janine přikývla: „Já jsem nikdy neplánovala mít děti, ale jak jsem ho prvně uviděla, tak jsem věděla, že ho nemůžu nechat Jimovi napospas. Netuším, co bych udělala, kdyby si ho chtěl odvést, asi bychom se dali na útěk. A stejně tak jsem nemohla dovolit, aby mu nechal ublížit Magnussen, kdybych měla pořádný koule, tak jsem už dávno udělala to, co ty!“  
„Ale jak jsi věděla, že mi vypuštění toho videa nějak pomůže?“  
„To ta hubená blond Alfa z bezpečnostní komise! Přišla se podívat, když lidi z tajných služeb vyklízeli šéfovu kancelář. Oficiálně jsme věděli jen, že je mrtvý a když se tam zjevila horda agentů, že to sotva byla přirozená smrt. Ona se u mě zastavila a řekla něco v tom smyslu, že kvůli tomu má někdo velké potíže, které by zamáznul jen mnohem větší průšvih. Hned jsi mě napadl ty, nevěděla jsem, co se s tebou stalo, předpokládala jsem, že si v nějakým speciálním vězení, a že tam nejspíš zůstaneš bez soudu. Tak jsem zkusila tohle – když všechny vyděsím Jimem, tak tě třeba pustí, abys to vyřešil.“  
„No, nebyla jsi se svým předpokladem úplně vedle a musím říct, že načasování sotva mohlo být lepší!“  
Janine se spokojeně usmála.  
„A co bude dál? Nebudeš mě muset udat, že ne? Protože co by bylo s Archiem?“  
„Budu se muset poradit s Mycroftem, jak to elegantně spláchnout. Ale on bude na oplátku očekávat, že mu povíš všechny detaily o Jimovi, které znáš.“  
„Proč ne, stejně je ten bastard mrtvý. A za ochranu to rozhodně stojí!“

Ještě v noci obdržel Mycroft Holmes zprávu od svého bratra a poprvé po dlouhé době dobře spal. Ne, že by byl všem problémům konec, stále zbývala otázka Sherlockova zdraví, ale všechny urgentní problémy se podařilo hladce vyřešit. Okolo Janine Hawkinsové bude třeba uplést nějakou krycí historku, také proto, aby to vypadalo, že se Sherlock s vyšetřováním trochu nadřel, ale to nebude nic těžkého. Podstatné je, že všechny hrozby se rozplynuly, Magnussen je mrtvý, Moriarty už dávno a žádný jeho tajemný následník neexistuje.  
Nad ránem ho vzbudil další hovor na jeho privátní mobil, neznámé číslo. To bylo podivné, protože tenhle kontakt znala jen hrstka lidí. Krom rodiny a Anhthey se ho svého času domohl jen Jim Moriarty.  
Mycroft znepokojeně hovor přijal, hlas na druhé straně se nepředstavil, vlastně ani nemusel. Ačkoliv měl přízvuk odněkud z Merseyside, nikoliv irský akcent, způsob, jakým s Mycroftem mluvil a to, čím politikovi hrozil, říkaly vše.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokd by se někdo trochu rýpal v časové posloupnosi, vyšlo by mu, že jsem se ohledně smrti Carla Powerse nedržela seriálového časování (tj. rok 1989) ale malinko tuhle událost posunula dopředu - udělala jsem to zcela vědomě, aby si to co nejlíp sedlo s mou verzí.


	32. Kapitola 32

Ať už se to hodilo nebo ne, ocitl se Sherlock v polovici následujícího týdne na křtinách malé slečny Watsonové.   
Kmotrem pochopitelně nebyl, to by bylo vážně trochu přes čáru, oné cti se dostalo paní Hudsonové a Billu Murrayovi, ale Sherlock si dokázal celou akci užít bez příliš hořkých pocitů vůči Johnovi a Mary.  
Raději se věnoval Hamishovi, protože údiv nad faktem, že stále žije a může si vychutnávat přítomnost svého syna ještě nevyprchal.

Mycroft se křtin nezúčastnil, ne že by to Sherlocka překvapilo. Ovšem udivilo ho, že jeho bratr považoval za nutné osobně se účastnit výslechu Janine Hawkinsové a co nejdříve vypátrat dalšího Moriartyho sourozence. Vždyť přece bylo po všem, žádný zloduchův návrat se nekoná, za videem stála Janine, tak nač ten spěch.  
„Moji lidé, našli celou padesátku mužů, kteří se jmenují Ronald Bailey, jsou Bety, narodili se v polovině osmdesátých let a svého času se živili hudbou!“ postěžoval si politik následující den.  
„Budeme je muset ještě nějak protřídit a pak pozvat slečnu Hawkinsovou znovu, aby určila toho pravého – pokud si ovšem nezměnil jméno a je mezi nimi.“  
Na Sherlockův dotaz, proč pátrání po tomhle člověku tak hoří, jen zavrčel, že detektivovi vždycky unikaly širší souvislosti.  
Detektiv to nechal plavat a rozhodl se dopřát si další z věcí, u kterých si uvědomil, jak moc by je postrádal. Jakmile opustil budovu MI6, vytáhl z kapsy telefon. Osoba na druhé straně to vzala už po druhém zazvonění.  
„Zdar detektýve! Fakt tě ráda slyším, páč šly nějaký zvěsti, že mizíš z Anglie!“  
„Prozatím zůstávám, ale je to trochu složitější. Máš dnes čas?“  
„Pro tebe dycky! Co takhle v půl osmý u Žlutý ponorky?“  
„Platí!“

Tentokrát nezůstali sedět na baru. Jakmile jim Stanley objednala pití, odtáhla detektiva do boxu v zadní části podniku.  
„Tady máme větší klid.“ vysvětlila.  
„Nezdá se, že by u barového pultu bylo dnes zrovna narváno.“  
„No jó, ale když já sem koza zvědavá a budu se ptát na věci, který by asi niko jinej neměl slyšet. Teda jestli tím nebudeš zrazovat státní tajemství nebo tak něco.“  
„Většina z toho, na co se chceš ptát, určitě podléhá utajení, ale ty to sotva dáš k lepšímu zítra kolegům u ranní kávy.“  
Udělala na něj obličej jako, za co jí má a pokračovala: „Co se doopravdy stalo s Magnussenem?“  
„Co k tomu vlastně řekla oficiální média? Nějak jsem to nesledoval.“  
Hopkinsová se zasmála: „Ani mě to nepřekvapuje! Asi by se neříkalo nic, ale některej konkurent CAM impéria se domák, že v tom jeho sídle byla zásahovka, chlapi v kuklách se samopalama, tak nakonec vyšlo prohlášení, že u něj vážně proběh zásah kvůli podezření, z držení tajnejch materiálů, no a že milýho Magnussena celá ta šťára tak rozčílila, že ho kleplo.“  
„Inu, vlastně to je z větší části pravda, opravdu zemřel na krvácení do mozku.“  
Stanley si Sherlocka podezíravě změřila: „Hm a jakej tupej předmět to krvácení asi způsobil?“  
„Devítimilimetrový!“  
Hopkinsová hvízdla a pak se zamračila: „Ale nezastřelila ho ta zásahovka nebo co byli zač.“  
„Proč myslíš?“  
„Jináč bys z toho neměl problém tak velkej, že tě chtěli uklidit z Anglie! Vlastně se divím, že to tak protahovali. Jeden by čekal, že tě budou chtít schovat co nejdřív.“  
„Inu, skoro dva týdny se dohadovali, co se mnou vlastně provedou a mezitím mě drželi na samotce.“  
Tentokrát Hopkinsovou doopravdy zaskočil, několikrát zamrkala, otevřela pusu a znovu jí zavřela, než konečně zformulovala větu: „Chceš mě tím říct, že ty …? Já myslela, že třeba John nebo Mary a ty seš jenom svědek … doprdele!“  
„Musel jsem to udělat! Když se ukázalo, že žádný archiv ve fyzickém smyslu neexistuje, nezbývala jiná možnost.“  
„A musel ses při tom nechat chytit! Možná seš geniální detektýv, ale jako geniální zločinec si teda vybouch.“  
„Nechtěl jsem, aby podezření padlo na Johna! On má rodinu, která ho potřebuje, Hamish ho potřebuje!“  
Stanley už se nadechovala k odpovědi, ale to nechala bez komentáře a jen Sherlocka smutně pozorovala.  
„Vlastně to bylo perfektní řešení! Když mi místo vězení nabídli tu misi pro tajnou službu, ...“  
„Počkej, počkej, každou chvíli to s tebou může zase seknou, tak jakou misi ti asi mohli nabídnout v tomdle stavu?“  
Sherlock obrátil pohled do své skleničky a co nejvíc neutrálním tonem pravil: „Jednosměrnou!“  
Následné dlouhé ticho přerušila zase Hopkinsová: „No, sem fakt ráda, že si to eště rozmysleli.“  
„Moc na výběr neměli, to sobotní video s nimi dost zamávalo.“  
„Hej! Já myslela, že ho dal do oběhu někdo nahoře, aby měl záminku tě tady nechat.“  
„A na tohle jsi přišla jak?“  
„No, ne hned. Nejdřív mě mohlo klepnout asi stejně, jak tři čtvrtky národa. Ale najednou mi zavolá Sherlock Holmes a je úplně v pohodě! Moriarty se možná vrátil, ale velkej detektýv má čas skočit se mnou na skleničku a kafrat, místo, aby pátral jak divej. Detektýv, o kterým skoro tři neděle nebylo slyšet, jen se dalo tušit, že je v nějakým průseru.  
Ten chlap ti zničil život, kdyby sis jen trochu myslel, že je zpátky, tak vobrátíš Anglii naruby, jen aby od něj nebo toho, kdo se k němu přihlásil, byl definitivně pokoj. Takže je to bouda a ty to víš!“  
„Hm, pořád zapomínám, že nepatříš k naprostým idiotům. A ano, máš pravdu, vím, kdo stojí za tím videem a ano, důvodem pro jeho vypuštění byla snaha mi pomoci, ale nebyl to nikdo z těch, jak říkáš „nahoře“.“  
„Tak tvůj brácha, ne?“  
„I jeho počítám k lidem „nahoře“!“  
„Jenže kolik lidí má možnost něco vpašovat do vysílání a napadlo by je použít zrovna Moriartyho?“  
Sherlock na vteřinu zaváhal, ale pak usoudil, že Hopkinsová si to určitě nechá pro sebe, zatím se na její diskrétnost dalo spolehnout. Ostatně o celé té záležitosti ví tolik, že už může znát zbytek.  
Tak jí ve stručných rysech řekl o Janine a Archiem, jen pátrání po dalším sourozenci vynechal, protože to nepovažoval za důležité, pro něj byla celá záležitost uzavřená.  
„Hm, tak to je soda. Ale od Janine je to pěkný, kliďánko se na tebe mohla vybodnout. Začínám ji mít hned radši, jestli jí eště někdy uvidím, musím na ní bejt milejší.  
Ale toho klučiny je mě líto – fotr psychopatickej kriminálník. Snad je lepší, aby zůstalo při tom, že za svou mámu považuje Janine.“  
„Ty bys to na jeho místě nechtěla vědět?“  
„Hm, kdyby se mě někdo takhle blbě zeptal: „Chceš vědět, čí dovopravdy seš?“ tak mě to asi nedá, ale jinak ne, nechtěla bych, aby mě takovou informací někdo vylepšil den.  
No a co plánuješ dál? Vypadáš, že svýho setrvání mezi živejma zas tam moc nelituješ.“  
„Vlastně ne. Nejdřív jsem považoval za ideální, že zemřu někde ve východní Evropě v akci – poslední hurá a budu to mít rychle za sebou. Ale, ne. Najednou jsem si uvědomil, jak je skvělé, že mi byl ještě dopřán nějaký čas s Hamishem, že ještě uvidím svoje přátele, třeba vyřeším pár případů. Nakonec možná přece jen umřu v posteli.“   
„Co říkaj tvý doktoři?“  
„Že, pokud se něco zásadního nezmění, mám tak dva roky.“  
„Ser na doktory, pokud si najdeš důvod žít, tak tady můžeš bejt třeba do sta! A ten tvůj Čmelda je dost dobrej důvod, ne?“  
„Na tom něco je! Přinejmenším chci maximálně využít společný čas. Počínaje tímhle víkendem ho mám mít na čtrnáct dní, slíbil jsem mu, že půjdeme do Imperiálního válečného muzea, jenže skoro nic o tamních sbírkách nevím – války mě nikdy nezajímaly, ale nerad bych Hamishe zklamal.“  
„Zas tak moc to neřeš. S něčím ti pomůže strejda Google a zbytek se dozvíš přímo na místě. Nemusíš mít vodpovědi na všechno, prostě se naučíte něco nového spolu.  
Nikdy nevíš, kdy se ti takový informace můžou hodit – třeba dostaneš vraždu sběratele válečnejch artefaktů nebo něco podobnýho.“  
„Nechceš se k nám přidat. Zníš jako někdo, koho by to mohlo bavit.“  
„Sorry, ale tenhle víkend mám zabranej už dlouho dopředu – je čas věnovat obligátní návštěvu starý Billie! Ale neber to, jako permanentní odmítnutí, někdy příště se ráda přidám, však není všem dnům konec.“


	33. Kapitola 33

V pátek odpoledne Sherlocka čekala návštěva u Watsonových, ze které si měl odvést Hamishe k sobě. Mary byla zaměstnaná dcerou, ale našla si chvilku, aby mu mezi čtyřma očima poděkovala za všechno,co pro ní udělal a ujistila ho, jak je ráda, že detektiv zůstává v Anglii.  
„Tedy jestli jsem to správně pochopila. Není to jen odklad, že ne?“  
Sherlock se zadíval Mary do očí. Ne nebyla v tom žádná faleš, myslela to naprosto upřímně. Ani po tom všem jí nedokázal nenávidět, byla tu, když on ne. Vrátila do Johnova života radost a vytvořila Hamishovi rodinu. Sotva jí mohl říct, že když už splnila svou úlohu, má vypadnout  
„Ne. Nějakou službičku si u mě vláda vybere, ale můj exil byl odvolán. Už kvůli Čmeláčkovi jsem rád.“  
„Já taky – i kvůli Johnovi.“  
Ostatně John také využil příležitost konečně si se Sherlockem v klidu promluvit o jejich situaci: „Měl jsi mi říct, jak na tom zdravotně jsi.“  
„Nechtěl jsem ti komplikovat situaci víc, než bylo nutné.“  
„Ale kdybych to věděl, tak ...“  
„Tak co? Změnil bys svoje rozhodnutí? Vrátil by ses ke mně ze soucitu? Z lítosti?“  
„Ale mohl bych třeba udělat něco, abych ti to ulehčil! A taky jde o Mishe, pořád chci, abys s ním mohl trávit dost času, ale pokud by se ti udělalo zle ...“  
„Neboj se, Hamishe bych nikdy vědomě neohrozil – pokud se nebudu cítit dobře, tak dám vědět, že si ho nejsem schopen převzít. A kdyby by na mě dolehlo něco akutního, pořád je tu paní Hudsonová a Mycroft mě taky nechává hlídat.“  
„Já vím, ale stejně, jestli pro tebe můžu něco udělat, … tak mi prosím řekni. Původně jsem chtěl, abychom získali nějaký zdravý odstup jeden od druhého, ale teď nevím, jak moc dobrý je to dobrý nápad. Nelíbí se mi myšlenka, že jsi na to všechno sám! Pořád mi na tobě záleží, pořád tě mám ...“  
Sherlock ho nenechal domluvit, cítil, jak se mu při těch slovech stahuje hrdlo, tak raději zavrtěl hlavou a Johnovu řeč přerušil: „Souhlasím, že trocha odstupu nám udělá jedině dobře. Pochop, ty jsi už měl příležitost zpracovat moji ztrátu, naučit se žít beze mě, já tím teprve procházím a bude mi to chvíli trvat.“  
„Takže Janine byla vážně jen prostředek, jak se dostat k jejímu šéfovi? Nic víc? … Víš, někdy jseš bastard na zabití, ale to neznamená, že si nezasloužíš kousek štěstí.“  
Sherlock chtěl říct, že už si svůj kousek štěstí vybral v časech, kdy byli s Johnem spolu, ale to nemělo smysl, tak jen potřásl hlavou: „Kdepak, nefungovalo by nám to, Janine se ke mně vůbec nehodí.“  
Další konverzaci na bolestivá témata naštěstí zabránil Hamish, který se přihnal se sbaleným batůžkem na zádech a dožadoval se odchodu.

Sherlock byl rozhodnutý si nastávající víkend co nejvíc užít. Stan Hopkinsová měla pravdu, nemá smysl utápět se v hořkosti nad tím, že ztratil Johna – no tak zůstane zbytek svého života bez partnera, ale sám nebude, má svého syna a měl by tu pro něj být. Zeptal se tedy Hamishe, jestli by krom slíbené návštěvy muzea rád podnikl ještě něco.  
„Cokoliv s tebou bude skvělý tati, ale myslíš, že bysme mohli sebou zítra vzít i Archieho? Už jsem ho strašně dlouho neviděl!“  
„Hm, to vlastně není až tak marný nápad. Víš co? Zavolám Janine.“  
Sherlock jen doufal, že výslechy ohledně jejích nevyžádaných příbuzných nezprotivily Janine celou Holmesovic rodinku, a že Sherlockovi zvedne telefon.  
Zvedla, ale zněla velice unaveně. Tenhle týden jí dal zabrat a v pondělí měla mít pohovor kvůli nové práci, takže neměla náladu courat po muzeích. Ovšem Archiemu se nápad zamlouval a Hamishovi zrovna hořely tváře nadšením, tak Sherlock navrhl, že si Archieho vezmou na celý víkend a v neděli večer ho vrátí – Janine si odpočine, postarat se o dva kluky už nebude o tolik těžší než hlídat jednoho a oba chlapci budou spokojení.  
Na Baker Street to tedy vzali oklikou a v Hawkinsovic bytě už je čekal nadšený a kompletně sbalený Archibald. Janine mu dala pusu a mrkla na detektiva: „Vlastně mi to děsně bodne Sherly! Jsem úplně vyřízená a tvůj bratr je magor!“  
„To mu rád vyřídím.“ ušklíbl se.  
„Ani nemusíš. Hlavně si to užijte, já na dva dny vypínám mobil a jdu relaxovat. A hele, kdyby se ti přestalo dařit jako detektivovi, tak se vždycky uživíš jako au-pair!“ zasmála se na rozloučenou.

Byl to jeden z detektivových nejvydařenějších víkendů, určitě nejlepší od chvíle, co se vrátil z mrtvých. Místo skromné večeře u něj v bytě se rozhodl vzít kluky do asijské restaurace, jejíž majitel mu byl zavázán. Kuchař tam přímo před hosty připravoval jídlo na horké plotně bez použití hrnců, což byla pro oba hochy skvělá show – tím spíš, že večeři zakončili palačinkami se zmrzlinou.  
Druhý den strávili z větší části v Imperiálním válečném muzeu, kde si to vzal na povel Archie, který už to tam znal a ohromoval Hamishe (i Sherlocka) znalostmi o Spitfirech, V2 a podrobnostmi o operaci Overlord.  
Večer si udělali obří mísu popcornu, pozvali i Hudsonovou a koukali se společně na nějaký praštěný animák o žlutých vejčitých tvorech, co páchají samé maléry – samotný děj byl prostinký, ale film měl nesmírně povedený soundtrack.  
Nedělní dopoledne strávili v Regent's parku, kde Sherlock učil oba kluky dedukovat kolemjdoucí. Na oběd je vzal k Angelovi na špagety a odpoledne s nimi provedl ještě jeden chemický pokus, než nastal čas odvést Archieho domů.  
„Ale pozvem Archieho zas brzo k nám, že jo?“ dožadoval se Hamish.  
„Když to Janine povolí.“ odpověděl mu opatrně Sherlock, ale Archie se usmál: „Jestli máma dostane to místo, tak bude stejně nějakou dobu děsně zavalená prácej, tak bude jenom ráda, když budu s váma.“  
Ale to už jejich taxík brzdil před bytovým komplexem, kde Janine bydlela, ulice byla ještě rušnější než obvykle. Parkovalo tu několik policejních aut a vzdalovala se sanitka. Dopravní nehodě nic nenasvědčovalo, tak nejspíš násilný čin v některém z přilehlých bytů.  
Těsně po nich zatavilo u chodníku další taxi. Z něj se po pár vteřinách vysoukala notoricky známá postava v kožené bundě a s kšticí světlých vlasů.  
„Tomu říkám zkurvenej nedělní večír! … A sakra detektýve, co ty tady děláš dřív než Yard!“  
„Já jsem tu jen náhodou, vedu Archieho domů, ale co ty dnes děláš na místě činu,máš přece volno.“  
„Minulej čas, detektýve! Sally má natržený vazy, šéfa už odvolali k nějaký zabíjačce v dokách a Dimmock si smaží prdel ve Španělsku, takže je nedostatek lidí a můj volnej večír je v háji.“  
„Co se vlastně stalo?“  
„Prej pokus o vraždu a možnej únos. Oběť je už na cestě do špitálu, podle souseda, co jí našel, žila sama s dítětem, který v bytě nebylo – takže buď vyděšený uteklo a běhá někde po ulicích nebo hůř, pachatel ho odved sebou.“  
„Zkusil bych pomoct, ale musel bych někomu svěřit Hamishe. Řekni mi zatím další detaily.“  
„Víc toho zatím nemám, nesdělili mi po telefonu ani jméno oběti, jenom, že je to byt F 116. A zbytek mi řeknou … na … místě.“  
Hopkinsová se dívala, jak se Sherlockovi vytratila barva z obličeje a Archie se vyděšeně rozeřval: „Máma! Co je s mámou!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola končí trchu cliffhangerově, ale vynasnažím se, abyste na pokračování nečekali moc dlouho.


	34. Kapitola 34

Hopkinsové velela povinnost převzít vyšetřování, tak musela zůstat na místě. Ale vyplašený Archie potřeboval vědět, co je s Janine, tak ho Sherlock doprovodil do nemocnice.  
Hamishe vzali sebou, sotva ho mohli v téhle situaci někde odložit, ale Sherlock cestou zatelefonoval Johnovi a stručně mu popsal situaci.  
Dvacet minut po té, co přijeli do Královské nemocnice se tam objevil i John, aby si syna odvedl domů. V tu chvíli už věděli, že Janine operují a její zranění jsou vážná.  
Sherlock s Archiem zůstal, aby čekali na další zprávy o jeho matce – ačkoliv jí z biologického hlediska nebyla, Archie ji za svou mámu považoval a i detektiv si o ní zvykl takhle přemýšlet.  
O něco později za nimi dorazila i Stanley a podělila se se Sherlockem polohlasně o informace z místa činu.  
Janine objevil kolem sedmé večer jeden ze sousedů, bylo mu divné, že dveře do bytu zůstaly pootevřené a nejdřív ho napadlo, že jsou tam zloději.  
Našel Janine přivázanou k židli, krvácející z četných zranění a sotva při vědomí. Když si uvědomila, že je u ní, snažila se mu něco říct, ale soused porozuměl akorát tolik, že si někdo přišel pro Archieho.  
Stan se naklonila k Sherlockovu uchu a pokračovala: „Hele, zejtra se můžeš přijít mrknout na fotky, ale na to, aby pochopil, co se tam stalo, jeden nemusí bejt génius.  
Pachatel zazvonil a když mu votevřela, vynutil si vstup násilím – nejspíš ho původně nepovažovala za problém, spíš za vopruz, protože votevřela dokořán, teprv potom se to zvrtlo.“  
„Z čeho tak soudíš?“  
„Kdyby votevřela jen na škvíru a von pak rozrazil dvéře, aby se procpal dovnitř,tak s to s ní švihlo vo boční stěnu a pokácela cingrlátka na botníku. Jenže je shozený zrcadlo na zadní stěně předsíně, takže jí strčil rovnou, nebyly mezi nima dvéře.“  
Sherlock přikývl, občas zapomínal, že Hopkinsová patří k té menšině, která umí pozorovat. Další její výklad už zbytečnými otázkami nepřerušoval, jen se občas ustaraně obrátil po Archiem, to co se dozvídal, bylo čím dál horší.  
Útočník Janine nakonec přemohl, podle všeho jí nejspíš omráčil, když jí následně dokázal přivázat k židli, zbytek Stanley s ohledem na Archieho jen naznačila, ale Sherlockovi to k pochopení stačilo.  
„Brr! Viděla sem všechnu tu krev, musel jí příšerně zřídit.“  
„Protože Archie nebyl doma a ona mu nebyla ochotná říct, kde je!“  
„Zajistím mu policejní vochranu. Kdo myslíš, že po něm de?“  
„Jsou celkem tři skupiny podezřelých, z toho jedna extrémně málo pravděpodobná ...“  
Sherlock nedokončil větu, protože se objevil lékař v chirurgickém úboru: „Rodina slečny Hawkinsové?“  
Stanley vytáhla svůj odznak a Sherlock objal Archieho, z doktorova profesionálně lítostivého výrazu se dalo odhadnout, že nenese příznivé zprávy.  
„Podařilo se nám zastavit krvácení do břišní dutiny a ošetřit zlomeniny žeber i prstních kůstek, ale zranění hlavy mám dělají vážné starosti. Krom fraktur obličejových kostí je tu pohmoždění mozku s dost nejistou prognózou. Nyní pacientku převezeme na jednotku intenzivní péče, kde jí můžete krátce navštívit. O jakékoliv změně v jejím stavu vás budeme pochopitelně neprodleně informovat.“  
Detektiv si nebyl jistý, zda je dobře, aby Archie Janine v tomhle stavu viděl, ale neměl na výběr, protože chlapec ho doslova táhl za ruku.  
Nebyl to nijak utěšující pohled. Janine nebyla při vědomí, zato jí obklopovala všemožná monitorující zařízení, hadičky a kapačky. Ty části hlavy, které nezakrýval obvaz, modrofialové a opuchlé, jasně dokládaly brutalitu útoku.  
Sám Sherlock navzdory tomu, kolik násilí už v životě viděl, byl v šoku, ale hlavně si dělal velké starosti o Archieho, pro kterého to všechno muselo být příšerné. Bezradně stál na prahu nemocničního pokoje a nevěděl co dělat, když se za ním ozvalo: „Dole na mě čeká služební auto, chcete vodvízt na Baker Street?“  
„Na Baker Street ne, jestli můžeš, vezmi nás k Johnovi a Mary.“

Watsonovi nebyli zvlášť překvapení, že je vidí. Bez řečí nachystali pokoj pro hosty a Mary uvařila Archiemu mléko s medem. Sherlock jí podezíral, že nápoj ještě něčím vylepšila, protože chlapec brzo po jeho vypití usnul v detektivově náruči. Když si byl jistý, že hoch spí tvrdě, přenesl ho do postele a šel s Johnem a Mary sdílet všechny informace.  
„Chudák kluk, co s ním teď bude? Z takových zranění se Janine bude zotavovat pěkně dlouho, nemluvě o tom, že může mít trvalé následky.“ staral se John.  
„Ona ani nemá žádné blízké příbuzné, je jedináček, žádné tety, strýcové nebo bratranci, o kterých by mluvila. Její máma zemřela už někdy před dvanácti, čtrnácti lety.“ dodala Mary.  
„Především bude potřebovat ochranu, dokud nedopadneme pachatele a celé to důkladně nevyšetříme. Také bych mohl zkusit vypátrat, kdo byl jeho biologický otec, třeba by příbuzní z téhle strany měli zájem podílet se na Archieho výchově, pokud by to Janine už nezvládala. A pro začátek, než se situace vyjasní … bych si ho mohl … nechat u sebe … já.“ dokončil Sherlock nejistě myšlenku, která se mu právě zrodila v hlavě. Samotného ho překvapilo, jak nelibě nesl představu, že Archie zmizí do nějakého ústavu či zařízení, kde bude napasován do škatulek a jeho zvídavá mysl bude trpět.  
Mělo být ještě hůř. Nad ránem volali Sherlockovi z nemocnice, omlouvali se, že to značně nestandardní postup, protože detektiv není rodinným příslušníkem, ale je to jediný dospělý, o jakém vědí, který má k Janine Hawkinsové nějaký vztah. A Sherlock se netěšil na chvíli, kdy se Archie vzbudí, protože mu bude muset říct, že žena, kterou považuje za svou mámu, je mrtvá.

Zbytek dne zůstali u Watsonových, omluvili Archieho ve škole a John si vzal volno v práci. Odpoledne se za nimi zastavila seržantka Hopkinsová s nějakými novinkami.  
„Jak to Archie zvládá?“  
„Nic moc, dopoledne probrečel a trochu uklidnit ho zvládnou jen Sherlock nebo Hamish – ten postavil u sebe v pokoji něco jako pevnost z dek a polštářů, Archie tam momentálně spí.“ odpověděla Mary.  
„Co nového máte vy?“ zeptal se John.  
„No, žádný zázraky. V bytě sice byly nějaký otisky, co nepatří Janine nebo sousedovi, co jí našel a podle nebudou ani Archieho, ale na tom a na dalším bude muset laborka teprv zapracovat. Vočitý svědci taky žádná hitparáda, někoho sice v inkriminovanou dobu zahlídli, ale shodnou se jen na tom, že byl tmavovlasej a ne moc vysokej. Teda jedna výjimka by se našla a nevím, jestli z toho mám bejt vodvázaná. Bába, co bydlí v přízemí, přísahá, že v baráku potkala ,cituju: „toho člověka, který nedávno tak hrubě přerušil televizní vysílání“.“  
„Ale to není možný! Moriarty je přece mrtvej, že ano Sherlocku?“ ozval se John.  
„Jenže vona nevypadá na hysterku s bujnou fantazií. Spíš taková vlezlá špiclbába.“ oponovala Hopkinsová.  
„Moriarty je stoprocentně mrtvý, ale přesto si ta dáma nemusí vymýšlet. Janine mi řekla o existenci ještě jednoho bratra a možná existují i další, o kterých jí Jim neřekl.“  
„Vo tom ses nezmínil.“  
„Tehdy mi to nepřipadalo důležité, zdálo se, že je po všem.“  
„Takže hlavním podezřelým je ten další bratr.“  
„Zatím ano, ale Janine o něm moc uctivě nemluvila, podle ní nebyl zvlášť chytrý, zato bezmezně obdivoval Jima. Takže nevylučuju, že ho někdo řídí – dost možná další, bystřejší sourozenec, kterého si Moriarty nechal v záloze.“  
„Hm, samý skvělý zprávy.“ zavrčela seržantka: „Archie bude prozatím tady?“  
„Uvidíme, nejspíš ho zítra vezmu zpátky na Baker Street, proč?“  
„Kvůli hlídání! Pošlu chlapy sem, ale dej mně vědět, když se budete někam přesouvat, jo? Taky budem muset Archieho vyslechnout. Né hned, za pár dnů až se trochu uklidní a za asistence dětskýho psychologa, ale udělat se to musí.“ zamračila se.  
„A eště jedna věc – todle je číslo na Janinina právníka. Už sem s ním mluvila, korektní chlápek, ale nic užitečnýho neví. Proč to vykládám – měl bys mu cinknout Sherlocku a dohodnout se s ním kvůli Archiemu a taky kvůli pohřbu. Nejspíš by to vobstaral von, ale mám pocit, že je lepší, když to dělá rodina nebo přátelé, už kvůli tomu klukoj.“  
„Ale já nejsem ...“  
„Hele, asi není nikdo, kdo by jí znal líp a pokud doteď neznáš její voblíbenou muziku nebo kytky, tak to dokážeš vydedukovat.“  
„Pomůžem ti s tím, ostatně to na škole byla moje kamarádka.“ nabídla se Mary a Sherlock kývl. Ano udělá to, kvůli Archiemu i kvůli Janine samotné, zachránila ho před vyhnanstvím a on se obával, že právě tím na sebe přivolala zkázu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle povídka strašně dlouho stála, vracím se k ní snad po roce a bojím se, zda se mi podařilo úspěšně navázat - ani ne tak dějově, ten jsem měla rozmyšlený předem, ale spíš atmosférou. Ocenila bych proto Vaši zpětnou vazbu. Je to pořád dobré? Baví Vás to? Zajímá Vás, jak to dopadene?


	35. Kapitola 35

Mary postavila na zem autosedačku s Emily a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Policie z bytu řadu věcí odnesla coby důkazní materiál, ale mnohé stopy po proběhlém dramatu zůstaly, protože nebyl nikdo, kdo by zařídil úklid.  
Mary se otřásla a pomyslela na Sherlocka, jestli ona si živě představuje, jaké hrůzy se tu odehrály, co teprve on, který to dokáže do detailu vydedukovat.  
„Půjdu sbalit věci Archiemu, ano?“  
Sherlock nepřítomně přikývl aniž přerušil obhlídku pokoje. Nečekal, že objeví nějakou zásadní stopu, kterou policie přehlédla – i ve Scotland Yardu se našli nejméně čtyři detektivové, kteří rozuměli své práci a Hopkinsová z nich byla nejlepší, ale chtěl mít jistotu. Mnohem větší naděje vkládal do Janininých soukromých papírů. Nepatřila mezi lidi, co by si vedli deník, ale téměř jistě si zakládala fotoalba a možná najde i jiné doklady osvětlující totožnost jejího dalšího bratra.  
Zatím co Mary šla do dětského pokoje, detektiv zamířil do ložnice se záměrem hledat informace. Už tu několikrát byl, i přes noc, takže se tu vyznal. Jenže místo prohlídky psacího stolu se zastavil před šatníkem – ta zatracená mrňavá seržantka měla zase pravdu, nikdy nedokázal přestat dedukovat, takže během chvíle měl přes levou ruku přehozené vínově rudé koktejlky a v pravé pár lodiček od Louboutina. Po oblíbené hudbě pátrat nemusel, v tomhle směru znal Janinin vkus dobře.  
Zatřepal sám nad sebou hlavou, je na čase odložit sentiment. Janine tím už nepomůže a má-li ochránit Archieho, musí se soustředit. Odložil tedy své nálezy na postel a pustil se do prohlídky knihovničky.  
Nebyl ještě ani ve třetině, když se od vchodu rozlehly zvuky kroků a vzápětí do bytu vstoupila skupinka vládních agentů následovaná jeho deštníkovou excelencí osobně. V obýváku se srazili s polekanou Mary, která málem upustila tašku plnou Archieho šatstva.  
„Dobré dopoledne paní Watsonová! Není třeba se děsit. Přebrali jsme ten případ od policie, jde tu o bezpečnost státu. Tu tašku tu můžete nechat.“  
„No moment a v čem asi Archie půjde ...“  
„Archibalda Hawkinse si převezmeme také!“  
„Co s ním hodláš dělat Mycrofte?“ ozval se Sherlock, který nyní stál ve dveřích ložnice.  
„Omluvíte nás paní Watsonová? Pár věcí si s bratrem vyjasníme a nemusíte si dělat starosti, domů ho odvezu.“ promluvil politik, ale očekávaná reakce nenastala. Mary se nehnula ze svého míst a podívala se po Sherlockovi.  
„Prosím počkej na mě v autě a tu tašku vezmi sebou. Opravdu si s drahým bratrem musíme vyjasnit pár věcí.“ odpověděl detektiv a teprve tehdy Mary kývla, zvedla druhou rukou z podlahy sedačku se spící dcerou a vykročila ke dveřím  
Sherlock se škodolibým uspokojením zaznamenal, že jí žádný z agentů nezastavil, aby jí zavazadlo sebral. Mycroft si je za to nepochybně patřičně podá, ale to nebyla Sherlockova starost.  
Nasupený Mycroft zatáhl svého bratra do ložnice a zabouchl za nimi dveře: „Sherlocku, tohle je vážná věc! Nemám čas na ty tvoje dětinské hry.“  
Detektiv ho sjel ledovým pohledem: „Tentokrát to nejsem já, kdo hraje hry Mycrofte. Něco mi neříkáš, protože jinak bys nedělal tak zběsilá opatření kvůli pokusu o únos.“  
„Zdá se, že někdo z Moriartyho rodiny je zpátky ve hře – to mi připadá jako dostatečně vážná situace!“  
„Podnikli snad něco, o čem ještě nevím? Ozvali se s nějakou výhrůžkou? Ultimátem?“  
Politik na zlomek sekundy zaváhal, ale pak přešel do protiútoku: „Já ti dělám laskavost Sherlocku. Chci zabránit tomu, abys k sobě připoutal další potencionálně nebezpečnou zlatou rybku!“  
„Aha, takže jde o bezpečnost státu nebo o moje blaho?“  
„Ksakru, Sherlocku! Ten kluk je Moriartyho syn! Další malý psychopat, který ti hraje na city a omotává si tě kolem prstu!“  
Detektiv na svého bratra vteřinu nevěřícně zíral a chvíli to vypadalo, že vybuchne vzteky. Pak se jen podíval Mycroftovi z blízka do očí a ledově pronesl: „Víš drahý bratříčku, ne všichni to mají stejně jako ty. Archie je desetiletý, truchlící, vyděšený kluk. Je to dítě, co právě přišlo o svou jedinou blízkou osobu, ale nečekám, že bys ho dokázal pochopit.  
Rozumím tomu, že potřebuje ochranu, ale nemysli si, že ho zašantročíš do nějakého ústavu kde se z něj leda tak stane, co jsi tak barvitě popsal. Také se mi nelíbí, že z něj pravděpodobně uděláš návnadu, takže chci vědět, kde bude a co přesně se s ním bude dít. A především, necháš ho na pokoji až do pohřbu. Do té doby zvládne jeho bezpečí zajistit Yard a já ho trochu připravím na to, co ho čeká. Dva dny to snad státní zájem přežije!“  
Nečekal na Mycroftovu odpověď, sebral z postele hromádku věcí, které si tam nachystal a bez rozloučení zmizel z bytu.  
Po chvilce se do místnosti osmělila vstoupit Anthea, která nejhlasitější momenty sourozenecké hádky nemohla neslyšet. Ustaraně se svého šéfa zeptala: „Neměla bych něco vědět, pane?“  
„Ne, neměla!“ zavrčel politik a s prásknutím dveří opustil byt také.

Sherlock vždycky považoval skromnou skupinku pozůstalých na vlastním, byť fingovaném pohřbu za důkaz své neschopnosti zapadnout do společnosti. Leč ani schopnost obratně plavat v sociálních vodách nebyla zárukou, že bude mít člověk spoustu přátel – přinejmenším dnes se téměř žádní neukázali.  
Hlavní podíl na tom, že i slečna Hawkinsová měla spíš známé než opravdové přátele, měly bezpochyby tajnosti kolem Archieho.  
Přitom Janine měla všechny předpoklady ke skvělé kariéře v záři reflektorů, ale nebyla dostatečně bezcitná, aby odmítla Jimův plán a nechala chlapce na krku svému psychopatickému bratrovi – Moriarty vlastně zkazil život i jí a Sherlock byl pevně rozhodnutý vysvobodit Archieho z dlouhého stínu, který po sobě kriminální konzultant zanechal.  
Ale ještě před sebou měli dlouhou cestu. Archie dnes seděl vedle detektiva v první řadě nepříliš zaplněné obřadní síně a opíral se o Sherlocka. Z druhé strany měl Hamishe, který vzdor Johnovým obavám, že to pro něj bude příliš traumatické, trval na tom, že přijde a celou dobu svému staršímu kamarádovu povzbudivě tiskl ruku. Samotného Hamishe držel kolem ramen John a vedle něj seděla Mary s malou Em v náruči.  
Doktora překvapil nejen vlastní syn, ale především koktejl jeho vlastních konfliktních pocitů. Když před třemi měsíci vyšlo najevo, že Janine je pro Sherlocka pouhá zástěrka, Johnovi podivně se ulevilo. Jenže prakticky vzápětí Sherlock zkolaboval a John se dozvěděl pravdu o jeho chátrajícím zdraví. Tohle si otloukal o hlavu do dneška – on doktor celé měsíce nic nepostřehl! Ve světle téhle skutečnosti mu také jeho žárlivost na všechny Alfy, které se kolem Sherlocka motaly, přišla vrcholně sobecká. On má Mary, společně nyní mají krásnou dceru, tak by vážně měl přestat sedět na dvou židlích a dělat si majetnické nároky na svého bývalého partnera. Tohle není fér ani k Mary ani k detektivovi, který má nejen nárok také začít znovu, ale přímo životně nutně to potřebuje  
John skousl hořkou pilulku, když sám sebe přesvědčil, že Janine je dostatečně zajímavá aby mohla detektiva upoutat sama za sebe, jakmile bude Magnussenův problém vyřešen. Hamishovo přátelství s Archiem byl dostatečný důvod, aby Sherlock zůstal s Hawkinsovými v dalším kontaktu.  
Jakkoli byla smrt Janine sama o sobě tragická, Johna tížil i její dopad na Sherlocka, který zůstal bez slibné ctitelky a navíc se dost pravděpodobně trápil pocitem, že tomu měl předejít.  
Žádný další vážný zájemce o detektivovu přízeň nebyl na obzoru. John kdysi špatně přečetl signály, které vysílala seržantka Hopkinsová, ale ta zůstávala bezpečně na území přátelského obdivu k Sherlockovým schopnostem.  
Ostatně seržantka dnes byla také přítomna,stejně jako její šéf Lestrade, kterého doprovodila Molly – důkaz, že je to mezi nimi vážné.  
Pro tuhle příležitost opustila Hopkinsová svůj obvyklý ranařský styl a dostavila se v tmavomodrém obleku s kravatou – krásný důkaz, že šaty dělají člověka. Působila dočista jiným dojmem, John ji zas tak dobře neznal, ale docela jinak se i chovala. Tiše vklouzla na volné místo dvě řady za nimi a během celého obřadu o ní člověk nevěděl. John měl dokonce dojem, že se v jeden moment pokřižovala.  
Kouzlo se ovšem rozplynulo, jakmile otevřela pusu, ten liverpoolský přízvuk byl nezničitelný. Nicméně i tehdy Johna překvapila. Když na ní došla řada s kondolencí, dřepla si k Archiemu, vytáhla cosi z kapsy a podala to chlapci se slovy: „Myslím, že by sis tohle rád nechal na památku, šlohla sem to pro tebe z důkazního materiálu.“  
Její slova společně s obsahem její dlaně vykouzlily na Archieho tváři první náznak úsměvu za uplynulý týden.  
O pár okamžiků později na prostranství před krematoriem se John osmělil zeptat, co chlapci dala.  
„Takovýho pajduláka z modelovací hmoty. Janine ho měla jako přívěšek na klíčích a myslím, že ho Archie vyráběl.“  
„Eee … nebudeš z toho mít potíže?“ zeptal se doktor a svou starost myslel upřímně, protože se snažil o novou kapitolu vzájemných vztahů.  
„Risknu to! To je moje pomsta za to, že mně sebrali případ. Jo, naběhla k nám na Yard banda nafrněnců v kvádrech, všecko zapakovali a řekli, že to přebíraj!“ ušklíbla se.  
Pak se obrátila na detektiva a špitla: „Pro tebe mám taky suvenýr!“ a podala mu mobilní telefon.  
„Kdyby něco, tak to zapadlo za polici a já to tvým prostřednictví uvědoměle posílám tvýmu velkomožnýmu bráchovi. Ať si to může strčit do p... víš kam“ opravila se nakonec, snad proto, že byly kolem děti a nacházeli se na pohřbu. „Jakým fofrem mu to předáš, už není můj problém!“  
Sherlock zastrčil inkriminovaný předmět do kapsy a se zájmem si seržantku prohlédl: „Mimochodem, ten oblek ...“  
„Už neříkej ani slovo! Cejtím se v něm jak kretén, ale nic jinýho se zkrátka nehodí. Vlastně ho nosim akorát na ty pohřby.“  
„Však jsi nemusela chodit.“ nadhodil Sherlock.  
„Ale musela, považuju to za důležitý.“  
„Jste věřící?“ osmělila se zeptat Mary.  
Stanley Hopkinsová se po ní zvláštně podívala a pak řekla neurčitě: „Každej v něco věří. … Hele detektýve, pamatuješ ten vánoční případ? Toho sběratele bezďáků? Já tomu magoroj nakonec rozumim, každej by měl někam patřit. Když né za života, tak aspoň po smrti, ačkoliv preferuju tradičnější způsoby – některý věci z nedělní školy mně holt v hlavě uvízly důkladně.“  
„Babička má hrob na hřbitově Marks Gate, takže máma má kam patřit.“ ozval se po vteřině ticha Archie.  
„Tak to je dobře!“ usmála se na chlapce seržantka a Sherlock na to navázal: „Vezmu si to na starost, jakmile dopadneme toho člověka, co jí ublížil a ty budeš zase v bezpečí.“  
Chlapec se zatvářil sklesle, nepochybně při myšlence, že si ho dnes odpoledne vládní agenti odvezou čert ví kam.  
„Neboj se, jestli jsou lidé mého bratra vůbec k něčemu dobří, tak ke hlídání lidí a slibuji, že za tebou budu chodit na návštěvy – pokud to půjde, tak i s Hamishem!“  
„Určitě to půjde! Táta už strejdu Mycrofta nějak umluví!“  
Sherlock na oba hochy mrknul, jako že to opravdu nějak zařídí a pak s nimi pomalu zamířil k parkovišti. Mary s dcerou v náruči je následovala, jen Johnovi to nedalo a obrátil se na Hopkinsovou.  
Dřív než stihl jen otevřít pusu, aby vyjádřil, co se mu právě honilo hlavou, seržantka s povzdechem zavrtěla hlavou: „Kdepak doktůrku. Vim, že to myslíš dobře, ale eště furt má plnou hlavu tebe a já nechci bejt nějaká dočasná vycpávka.“  
„Záleží ti na něm!“  
Zvedla ruce v obranném gestu: „To nepopírám! Jenže ...“ pokračovala s křivým úsměvem: „ … víš jak to zpívá Amy Winehouse? You know I'm no good!“  
Pak se otočila na podpatku, nechala zmateného Johna stát a odloudala se s rukama v kapsách z areálu krematoria.


	36. Kapitola 36

Jakkoli by si Sherlock rád nechal Archieho u sebe, nakonec dovolil, aby ho vzali do péče vládní agenti. Ať už si o inteligenci jednotlivých členů tajné služby myslel cokoli, obecně byli schopní, sehraní a bylo jich hodně.  
On byl sám a nemohl současně dělat Archiemu bodyguarda i řešit jeho případ a sebekriticky vyhodnotil, v čem je lepší. Krom toho si uvědomoval, že se blíží jeho oestrus, dva dny bude absolutně k ničemu.  
Než to vypukne, snažil se co nejlépe zužitkovat čas a dostupné indicie, ten telefon bude muset samozřejmě nakonec opravdu předat Mycroftovi, ale před tím si ho důkladně projde. Prolomit Janinino heslo nebyl pro Sherlocka nijak těžký úkol.  
Měl ještě jednu věc a o tu se nemusel s bratrem dělit. Přinesl si z Hawkinsovic bytu jedno foto album, měl ho zrovna v rukou, když tam tehdy vtrhli tajní, tak ho honem strčil do krabice od Loboutinek, než vylezl z ložnice pohádat se s Mycroftem. Když posléze odcházel, škatule s lodičkami nikoho nezajímala. Šance, že zrovna v téhle sbírce fotek objeví něco užitečného, byla nepatrná, ale nemohl to pominout.  
Bohužel žádná z jeho stop se neukázala jako žádný zázrak – telefon byl plný pracovních kontaktů, jen pár čísel bylo osobních a majitele všech dokázal určit.  
Foto album také nic, v bytě neměl čas ho ani prolistovat, vytáhl ho namátkou z police a pak ho prostě jen schoval k těm botám. Zachycovalo přibližně léta 2000-2005, protože začínalo abiturientským večírkem střední školy a nevyskytovaly se v něm žádné snímky Archieho. Teoreticky by tam někde měly být zachyceni i Jim a ten druhý, co si říká Ron, ale zřejmě se vyhnuli tomu, být zdokumentováni.  
Zato na několika záběrech poznal Mary – ze školního plesu jich bylo několik, evidentně byly tehdy víc než jen kamarádky. Našel ještě jednu, na které byla Mary už v uniformě, nejspíš těsně před nástupem na misi. Z toho, že si Janine zrovna tuhle fotku umístila do alba, měl zvláštní pocit a už po několikáté ho napadlo, jak moc Moriarty zamíchal kartami.  
Kdyby Janine tehdy neměla za zády svého nebezpečného bratra, nejspíš by obnovila svou známost s Mary a John by byl dnes pravděpodobně stále volný.  
Ten mobil bude muset odevzdat, ale existenci alba si nechá pro sebe. Z Mycroftova chování vytušil, že jeho bratr se s ním zrovna ochotně o informace také dělit nebude, ačkoliv nechápal proč. Má snad Mycroft strach, že se do toho Sherlock zas až příliš namočí a skončí to podobnou situací jako na střeše patologie? Hlavně, že minule takové skrupule neměl a vyžvanil Moriartymu detaily ze Sherlockova života výměnou za pár střípků informací!  
Ještě jedno zdržení ve svých pátracích aktivitách musel strpět, čekala ho pravidelná kontrola u doktorky Burnhamové, které předcházela návštěva na plicním a EKG.  
Lékařka měla před sebou rozložené zprávy z obou vyšetření a očekávala ho s výrazem, který se dal nejlépe popsat jako zvědavý: „Tohle je dobré! Ne sice ve zdravých hodnotách, ale mnohem lepší než jsem čekala. V uplynulých měsících jste se zhoršoval takovým tempem, že jsem měla vážně strach – do půl roku z vás hrozil být ležák.  
Kdopak je ta šťastná nebo snad ten šťastný?“  
„Nikdo, jsem stále single a ani jsem se nerozhodl poslechnout to vaše „doporučení“!“ odpověděl překvapený Sherlock. Burnhamová si ho nedůvěřivě měřila zbytek prohlídky, tím spíš, že fakta mluvila jasně, chátrání jeho organismu se, když ne vysloveně zastavilo, rozhodně výrazně zpomalilo a rozkolísané hladiny hormonů se začaly stabilizovat.  
„Není nijak vzácné, že single syndrom odezní po nějaké době sám od sebe, ale u vás jsem to vážně nepředpokládala. Vaši situaci od začátku komplikovaly další faktory a už když jste ke mně poprvé přišel, byly všechny projevy dost pokročilé. Budu vám muset věřit, že partnera nemáte, ale něco se stát muselo!“  
Sherlock o jejích slovech přemýšlel v taxíku během zpáteční jízdy na Baker Street. Nedávalo to zdánlivě smysl, v poslední době se stresující události jen valily, ale přesto musel přiznat, že od chvíle, kdy vystoupil z letadla zpátky na anglickou půdu mu bylo v podstatě dobře.  
Poslední záchvat dušnosti utrpěl ve vězení den před odletem a srdce naposled zlobilo, když ho zatýkali a odváděli z dohledu Johna. Snad zafungoval jeho téměř zapomenutý pud sebezáchovy a konečně sepnul, když mu osud tak nečekaně poskytl novou šanci žít. Vzpomínal, jak si cestou z letiště začal téměř okamžitě dělat plány, které příjemné věci musí stihnout. Snad měla pravdu Stanley, když mu řekla, aby se vybodl na doktory a našel si důvod, proč žít.  
Nyní měl o důvod navíc, musel pomoci Archiemu. Krom toho, že mu zajistí trvalé bezpečí, by mu měl také opatřit nový domov. S informacemi od Janine by měl být schopen vypátrat Archieho biologického otce. Ten je samozřejmě už také mrtvý, ale třeba měl rodinu, která bude ráda, že tu po jejich synovi či bratrovi někdo zůstal. A kdyby ne … někde v koutku detektivovy duše se tetelila myšlenka, že by hoch třeba mohl zůstat u něj a být Hamishovým neoficiálním starším bratrem. Takovým, jako byl pro něj samého Ford.  
Když už myslel na Čmeláčka, tak vytáhl z kapsy mobil a zavolal Johnovi. Jeho plánovaných čtrnáct dnů se synem bylo brutálně přetrženo, měl by mu to vynahradit, přemýšlet o Archieho případu může i po nocích.  
Odpoledne strávili podobně jako mnozí jiní v parku, koupili si zmrzlinu, vypůjčili loďku a zbývající energii spotřeboval Hamish na prolézačkách.  
Teprve, když se vraceli domů, zeptal se chlapeček na Archieho. Ne, že by to snad byl jediný Hamishův kamarád – Sherlockovi se ulevilo zjištěním, že jeho syn není takový outsider, jako on sám a je ve školce poměrně oblíbený, ale Archie byl víc než jen kamarád, byl to pro jeho syna vzor – chytrý, zvídavý fascinovaný vědou a poznáním a na rozdíl od dospělých, velkých, věčně zaneprázdněných a často povýšených, to byl vzor dostupný.  
Navíc byly sympatie oboustranné, Archibald byl nepochybně velice osamělý a radostně přijal malého parťáka, kterého mohl všemu učit.  
No, Sherlock mohl svého chlapečka uklidnit. Archie je v pořádku, ačkoliv se ve svém útočišti strašlivě nudí, ale jednak mu můžou večer krátce zatelefonovat a za druhé, vydupal si u Mycrofta povolení k víkendové návštěvě.  
Sherlock se poctivě snažil, aby Hamishovy pobyty u něj byly přínosné, ačkoliv ne vždycky to nutně znamenalo speciální program. Někdy zkrátka zůstali doma a dělali experiment, který byl v dětských očích dost vzrušující nebo si Čmeláček jen hrál ve svém pokoji, zatím co Sherlock mohl chvíli pracovat, ale na víkendových plánech si dával detektiv záležet.  
Nedělní program byl jasný, speciální vůz s tmavými skly je odveze za Archiem, zbývalo vymyslet něco na sobotu. Nakonec Sherlock vzal syna do skleníků v Kew.  
Uprostřed té tropické nádhery se Hamish zeptal na jedno z témat, kterými děti obvykle vhánějí dospělé do rozpaků, neurčitých frází a mlčení. Když si syna v úterý vyzvedával, John Sherlocka varoval, že chlapec se už ptal jeho a Mary. Vlastně bylo s podivem, že při všem, co se kolem něj odehrálo, se nezeptal už dávno. Hamish se ptal na smrt a co přijde po ní.  
John mu jako doktor dokázal – přiměřeně věku pochopitelně – vysvětlil, proč smrt přijde, Sherlock věděl dost dobře, co se následně stane s tělem – asi to nevykládal zdaleka tak šetrně a cenzurovaně jako John svou část, protože návštěvníci Kew, kteří se dostali na doslech od jejich lavičky, se zas rychle se zděšeným výrazem ztratili. Dodatečně Sherlocka napadlo, zda z toho Čmeláček nebude mít noční můry, ale Hamish se nezdál nijak šokovaný.  
Jeho trápilo dočista něco jiného: „No dobře tati, ale co se stane s tím, co máš v hlavě, se všema myšlenkama, pocitama? S tím, co z tebe dělá tebe? Copak jen tak zmizí?“  
Sherlock si povzdech, tohle byl daleko tenčí led než rozkladné procesy: „To o čem mluvíš, někdo nazývá vědomí, někdo duše ...“  
„A co se teda stane s duší?“  
„To vlastně nikdo neví. Vědecky založení lidé většinou věří, že vědomí zanikne.“  
„Hm, ale ty a tatínek tomu nevěříte, a on je doktor a ty jsi detektiv a vlastně taky vědec.“  
„A na tohle si přišel jak, Čmeláčku?“  
„Podle toho, jak tatínek mluvil o tobě, když jsme si mysleli, že si mrtvý, nebo jak ty mluvíš o strýčkovi Fordovi. Jako, že tě může pořád slyšet, někdy mluvíš přímo na něj – to by nedávalo smysl, kdybys nevěřil, že tě může slyšet, ne?“  
Sherlock si povzdechl ještě víc, neměl rád, když neznal odpověď, tím spíš že to byla Hamishova otázka. A také nerad přiznával, že není ve všech ohledech stoprocentně racionální: „Víš, já tak trochu doufám, že mě slyší, ale nevím to.“  
„A je někdo, kdo to ví?“  
Detektiv už měl na jazyku odpověď, že sotva, když si vybavil jednu starší konverzaci: „Víš co? Zkusíme se někoho zeptat.“ a vytáhl z kapsy mobil.  
Volaný to zvedl už na třetí zazvonění: „Zdar! Čemu vděčím za sobotní pozornost velkýho detektýva? Máš snad stopu?“  
„To bohužel ne, ale potřebuji odbornou konzultaci. Nedávno jsi mi řekla, že se nemám stydět zeptat, když se v nějaké oblasti neorientuju.“  
„Vo čem to má bejt? Asi néni moc voborů, kde tě trumfnu. Takže de vo jinou než klasickou muziku nebo vo sex, vyklop to!“  
„Kde pak Stanley, jde o duši. Hamish by rád věděl, co se s ní stane po smrti. Můžeš mu to zkusit vysvětlit?“  
„Proč já? Nejsem študovanej teológ.“  
„Ale chodila jsi do nedělní školy a na rozdíl od studovaných teologů mám důvěru ve tvůj zdravý úsudek. Můžu tě teda předat?“  
„To je teda logika jak stehno, ale pokusit se můžu! Jenže né po telefónu, to je blbý. Podle zvuků na pozadí doma nejste. Můžu za váma někam dorazit, pokud nejste mimo Londýn.“  
„Jsme v Kew. Pokud se správně pamatuju, bydlíš někde v Kensingtonu, dej mi adresu, stavíme se u tebe na zpáteční cestě.“  
„Nebudu se debilně ptát, jak víš, že sem doma. Jestli neva, že tady mám děsnej brajgl, tak se klidně stavte. Roh St. Helen's a Kelfield Gardens, v přízemí je pekařství. … Jo a co má ten tvůj Čmelda rád?“  
„Cokoliv s džemem bude fajn!“ odpověděl Sherlock a zavěsil. Teprve dodatečně si uvědomil že ho ani nenapadlo se zeptat, zda Hopkinsové nenarušuje program.


	37. Kapitola 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdánlivě spousta tlachání o ničem, ale mějte se mnou trpělivost.

Byt Stan Hopkinsové byl jednoduše miniaturní, vlastně to byla jediná místnost, doplněná koupelnou, vmáčknutá do druhého patra klasického městského domu. Maličký kuchyňský koutek, obrovská postel a policový systém z Ikey, který obtáčel všechny volné stěny. Sherlock nikdy, ani coby squattující feťák, nežil v něčem tak stísněném.  
Jestli ho rozměry bytu poněkud znervózněli, pak pohled na jejich hostitelku mu spravil nápadu. Takhle oblečená a s brýlemi místo obvyklých čoček, mohla Stanley trávit jedině osamělou volnou sobotu ve svém bytě, žádné rande nebo jiné plány jí nezhatili.  
„Zdar detektýve! Ahoj Čmeldo! Dáš si něco na zub než se pustíme do tý metafyziky?“ uvítala je. Hamish přikývla a pak radostně zahlásil: „Jé, vdolečky!“ A už se hrnul k posteli, na které byl velký tác s pohoštěním.  
„Jedna z vejhod bydlení nad pekařstvím.“ usmála se..  
Sherlock si začal hledat místo k sednutí, v kuchyňské části byl pult se dvěma ne zrovna pohodlně vypadajícíma barovýma stoličkama, u okna jedno nízké křesílko – Stan možná stačilo, ale on by měl kolena až pod bradou.  
„Nejsi zrovna zařízená na návštěvy.“  
„Jak na kerý!“ uculila se samolibě a Sherlock, se po bytečku znovu zkoumavě rozhlédl. Ano nejdražším kusem nábytku v celé místnosti byla vpravdě královská postel.  
„Tak jak je to s tou duší? Táta říká, že ty to víš!“ ozval se Hamish s pusou už špinavou od krému a jahodové marmelády a obrátil pozornost zpátky k tomu, proč vůbec přišli.  
„Hm, tvůj táta mně nejspíš věří víc, než v cokoli věřim já. Ale vememe to vědecky, páč ty seš přece taky vědátor, i když zatím jen malej.“ odpověděla mu Hopkinsová a vytáhla z jedné police knihu, dost starou obrázkovou Bibli.  
„Můžu ti povědět, co si vo tom myslim já a co fůry jinejch lidí po světě a ty si pak vybereš, co se ti líbí nejvíc, hm?“  
Natáhla se s knížkou na postel vedle Hamishe a začala povídat. Sherlock se nejistě postavil ke kuchyňské lince, kde našel konvici s čerstvě uvařeným čajem. Bez ptaní si našel hrnek a nalil si – beztak to bylo určeno pro ně. Necítil se dobře ve stísněných prostorách a skromné rozměry tohohle bytu ještě umocňovaly regály až po strop.  
Hopkinsová přerušila svůj výklad a otočila se po detektivovi: „Nestůj tam jak blbě vyřezanej svatej a vem místo, než ti sežerem všechny vdolečky.“ a plácla rukou na volné místo vedle sebe.  
Sherlock poslechl, postel nabízela jedinou velkorysou plochu v celém bytě, mohl se odtud snadno dívat z okna a ignorovat ty svírající se stěny.  
Měl v úmyslu vytratit se do svého myšlenkového paláce a pracovat na případu, ale nedalo mu, aby neposlouchal. Jestli bude Hamish citovat Stanleyina moudra ve školce, tak si možná učitelky předvolají rodiče, protože jejím svérázným slovníkem pronášené věty ohledně křesťanské, buddhistické nebo mohamedánské představy zásvětí, stály za to a Čmeláček to průběžně vylepšoval otázkami.  
„A k čemu jsou dobrý ty hurisky?“  
Stan hodila oko po Sherlockovi, aby se ujistil, jak moc osvěty si může dovolit, ale raději to vzala neutrálnější cestou: „No, maj toho chlapa v nebi vobskakovat, aby byl šťastnej. Ale žádná hurisáci neexistujou, což je nefér. Ale znamená to, že mohamedánky musel bejt mnohem upřimější věřící, páč to nedělaj za úplatek!“  
Takhle pokračovali další dvě hodiny. Sherlock se položil na záda tak, aby měl v dosahu tác s koblížky. Ještě si všiml, že je na stropě nalepený jakýsi šedesátkově působící barevný plakát a zavřel oči. Neusnul, to ne, ale dostal se do stavu, který mu byl nesmírně vzácný a kdysi bral drogy, jen aby ho dosáhl.  
Najednou prostě jen byl, myšlenky a vjemy neútočily jak zuřivé vosy, jen se vznášely v prostoru kolem něj a vše se zpomalilo. Zapomněl na předchozí tíseň a vnímal měkkost pokrývky pod sebou, zvídavý dětský hlásek a druhý, hlubší, který mu napůl vážně napůl pobaveně odpovídal.  
Teprve po hodné chvíli mu došlo, že naposledy podobný stav prožíval, když byli s Johnem ještě rodina. Těsně před tím, než ho Moriarty vyzval na finální souboj tím drzým trojitým vloupáním. Je snad tohle pověstné ticho před bouří? Přijde ještě nějaký další, větší úder?  
„Říkala si, že každý by měl mít po smrti svoje místo. Kde ho máš ty?“ zaznělo do Sherlockových myšlenek náhle z Hamishovy strany.  
„Dobrá votázka Cvrčku! Vlastně sama nevim, máma je pohřbená na Allertonu, se vší parádou, tak jak to chtěla. V nejhoršim tam můžu skončit taky, ale fakt si nejsem jistá, že tam patřim.“  
„Neboj, ještě máš spoustu času to zjistit. Určitě nejsi o moc starší než táta.“ pravil chlácholivě Hamish.  
Stan se rozesmála: „Tos mě teda uklidnil a složil poklonu mýmu zjevu!“  
Sherlock sice neznal její přesné datum narození, ale ze souvislostí si byl jist, že spadá někam do poloviny osmdesátých let, což činí Stan Hopkinsovou o nějakých pět až sedm let mladší než je on.  
Seržantka se rozhodně zdála spíš pobavená než uražená, nakonec se natáhla z postele pro draze vyhlížející bichli: „Když už sme u toho duchovna, chceš se mrknout na nějaký inspirativní vobrázky?“  
„Kostely a kaple Velké Británie? To bych u tebe nečekal.“  
„No co, i takovej křupan jako já může mít slabost pro krásný věci. A když už je řeč vo krásnu, co takhle trochu muziky?“  
„Trochu jsem doháněl své popkulturní vzdělání, myslím, že už nejsem tak ignorantský jako o Silvestru. Mimochodem některé z těch kapel jsou vážně skvělé a pár skladeb jsem si upravil pro housle.“  
„Hm, tak tě zkusim seznámit zas s něčim novým. Co třeba Black Sabbath? Jejich první vobdobí s Ozzym na tebe bude asi moc přímočarý, ale tohle se ti bude líbit!“  
Chvíli něco hledala v notebooku, který probrala ze spacího režimu, až se konečně ozvala hudba.  
„Album „Heaven and Hell“ z roku vosumdesát! Pecka!“  
Sherlock pohledem zkontroloval Hamishe, který zrovna fascinovaně studoval fotografii jedné okenní vitráže a pak se zaposlouchal.  
„Chceš pívo?“ zeptala se ho v pauze mezi prvními dvěma skladbami, ale zavrtěl hlavou. On a alkohol opravdu nebyli přátelé.  
„Jak se má Archie? Něco novýho v jeho případu?“ optala se o něco později polohlasem, když předtím zkontrolovala, že je Hamish plně zaměstnám knihou.  
„Nic, co by stálo za řeč. Asi mi nezbude, než poshánět a vyslechnout všechny Janiny známé, bývalé kolegy a spolužáky z vysoké, jestli si někdo něco užitečného nepamatuje. Tohle úmorné prosévání by byla přesně práce pro policii, v tom jste dobří.“  
„Je ti jasný, že budeš muset důkladně vyslechnout toho klučinu?“  
„Ano a brzo, jen nechci, aby z toho měl větší trauma, než je nezbytně nutné.“  
„Teda na to jak debilní pověst máš u Yardu, seš citlivka. Ale něco mně říká, že radši ty než tvůj brácha a jeho lidi.“  
„Nezdáš se Mycroftovi moc nakloněná. Kdy jsi vlastně měla to potěšení ho potkat? Přece tě neunesl na jedno ze svých renzezvous v opuštěné hale.“  
„Přišel na Yard s těma svejma kamennejma ksichtama v kvádrech, když nám došli sebrat ten případ. Měl na mě nějaký kryptický kecy vo akvarijních rybičkách. Sem mu na to řekla, že nejsem žádnej zkurvenej koi kapřík, a že ho sice nemůžu sežrat, ale kousnout do prdele úplně klidně! Vobávám se, že to byl začátek jednoho krásnýho přátelství.“  
Stan se najednou zarazila a s vědomím, že právě použila několik sprostých slov se provinile obrátila po Hamishovi.  
„Hele, von usnul!“  
Chlapeček si ustlal na dvoustránkovém obrázku kterési hypermoderní katedrály a vypadal naprosto šťastně.  
„Ano, Hamish je na svůj věk dost vyspělý, takže člověk snadno zapomene, že jsou mu teprve čtyři a půl. Občas, když má hodně vzrušující program, po obědě chodívá spát. Zjevně potřebuje poskládat v hlavě všechno, co se dnes dozvěděl.“  
„Fajn, aspoň si nemusíme dávat tak moc bacha na hubu. Pustěj tě za Archiem?“  
„Ale ano, tohle jsem si vynutil, ačkoliv Mycroft nebyl vůbec nadšený. Jednu návštěvu máme sjednanou už na zítřek, ale to sebou beru Hamishe – oběma jsem to slíbil a chci, aby mi Archie cítil, že mi může věřit, tím spíš mi něco poví.“  
„A kdy dostaneš povolenku k další návštěvě?“  
„Doufám, že hned následující víkend, to bude mít Hamishe John a já se budu moci začít vyptávat.“  
„V tejdnu ti brácha návštěvu nepovolí?“  
„V budoucnu to určitě zkusím, ale obávám se, že tenhle týden budu poněkud indisponován.“ konstatoval otráveně Sherlock.  
„Aha, hekačky! … Co, tys tenhle výraz eště neslyšel? No, v každým případě hodně štěstí.“  
„S trochou toho štěstí budu mít k dobru i pár hodin s čistou hlavou, abych mohl přemýšlet. Třeba existuje nějaká přímější cesta než lovit střípky v něčích vzpomínkách. Nějaký snazší způsob, jak najít toho třetího!“  
„Třetího? Ty myslíš, že je v tom zapletenej eště další Moriarty?“  
„Další nevlastní sourozenec, může to být i sestra. Pokud je to muž tak určitě Beta, bratra Alfu by Moriarty asi zlikvidoval stejně jako Powerse.“  
„Ale není to celý blbost, proč by musel bejt někdo další?“  
„“Podle Janine byl Ron idiot, naprosto uchvácený Jimem. Nemá kapacity na vymýšlení vlastních sofistikovaných plánů, ale je schopen oddaně plnit rozkazy Jimova nástupce!“  
„A jaký sakra sofistikovaný plány? Na to, abys někoho umlátil k smrti nepotřebuješ zrovna diplom z kvantový fyziky! Třeba mu jenom jeblo, když viděl v bedně to video!“  
„Musí existovat nějaký velký plán, protože Mycroft je znepokojený a nechce mi nic prozradit!“  
„Esli není tak trochu paranoidní ten tvůj bratříček!“  
„Chápu, že jsi čerstvý člen jeho početného fanklubu, ale on je dost zkušený na to, aby jen panikařil.“  
„Každej děláme chyby, vobzvlášť tam, kde se cejtíme moc jistý v kramflekách.“  
Sherlock na to neodpověděl, raději se pustil do rychlé inventury známých faktů. I on má svá slabá místa, jak mu připomněl svého času sám Moriarty, Potrpí si na složité problémy a komplikované hlavolamy do té míry, že je schopen ignorovat primitivní řešení. Mohl by to být tenhle případ?  
Do přítomnosti ho vrátila zajímavá melodie: „Můžeš tu skladbu pustit ještě jednou od začátku?“  
„Jasně! Stejně je asi nejlepší z celý desky a jedna z mejch nejvoblíbenějších vůbec.“  
Poslouchal a uvažoval, jak by dílko převedl do houslové podoby, teprve dodatečně se zamyslel nad textem.  
„Die young?“  
„Jo, nějak mám pocit, že ke mně sedí. Nechám si jí zahrát na pohřbu, tuhle a Strawberry Fields Forewer.“  
„Jak jsi to myslela, že nepatříš na Allertonský hřbitov? Soudím, že máš na svoje rodné město dost silné vazby, náruživě fandíš FC Liverpool, obdivuješ Beatles a nesmírně si vážíš své matky.“  
„Hele, nechci, aby to vypadalo, že nějak nadávám na svý dětství, to bylo náhodou fajn. Prachatý sme nebyly, máma se musela votáčet a já vod dvanácti brala všemožný brigády, ale ale jináč nám toho moc nechybělo, ale Liverpool do kterýho sem se narodila byl v hajzlu. Byla recese, nebyla práce, průmysl šel do prdele, doky s ním a jediný, co město mělo, byla zrezivělá historie.  
Jenže vono se zas postavilo na nohy, vo tu historii se vopřelo a zas se zvedlo, já se nemám vo co vopřít a sem v tý prdeli dál. Proto už nepatřim ani tam.“  
„Neřekl bych, že nemáš na čem stavět. Děláš práci, která tě uspokojuje a jsi v ní dobrá, víc než dobrá, patříš k nejkompetentnějším členům oficiální policie, co znám. Máš vyhlídku na skvělou kariéru, máš slušný plat – snadno by sis mohla dovolit lepší byt než tenhle krcálek, což znamená, že nechceš.“  
„Nejsem zvyklá, v něčem větším bych se cejtila blbě a vlastně nic víc k životu nepotřebuju. Ale tobě se tady moc nelíbí, teď už ses trochu uvolnil, ale jak ste přišli … a není to proto, že to na tebe není dost nóbl. Máš … klaustrofobii?“  
„Zkrátka nemám rád stísněná místa. Jako dítě jsem zkoumal starou kanalizační stolku a uvízl tam. Rozpršelo se a hladina vody začala nebezpečně stoupat.“  
„Ou, to muselo bejt blbý. Jak ses dostal ven?“  
„Já sám bych si tenkrát asi neporadil. Můj bratr našel nějaký průduch a vystrkal mě skrz něj ven.“  
„A teď nemluvíš o Mycroftoj, že né?“  
Sherlock jen lehce zavrtěl hlavou.  
„A kurva. To … to mně je fakt moc líto!“  
Tohle nebylo to správné místo ani čas, aby chtěl hovořit o Fordovi, tak po vteřině ticha poznamenal: „To byla vážně skvělá písnička. Myslím, že její poselství konvenuje řadě lidí.“  
„Ani na to nemysli, ty neumřeš mladej, jasný!“  
„Popravdě, tahle možnost pro mě v poslední době nějak ztratila na přitažlivosti.“  
„To je dobře, bez tebe by na světě byla moc velká nuda. Ale už bysme ty morbidní kecy mohli utnout, tvý princátko se začíná budit.“


	38. Kapitola 38

Anthea opustila pracovnu svého šéfa s řadou složek v rukou a jakmile za ní zapadly dveře, povzdechla si. Nesnášela vědomí, že před ní Mycroft Holmes něco tají.  
Samozřejmě nebyl povinen skládat jí účty, byl to nadřízený. Ovšem jindy dokázala dobře odhadnout, co jí vlastně neříká a tyhle tajnosti se obvykle týkaly jeho vlastního života. Nikdy dřív nešlo o záležitosti zásadní pro její práci.  
Ačkoli … zažila dobu, kdy byl Mycroft podobně nesdílný a společným jmenovatelem byl Moriarty. To nebylo jméno, název ani titul, byla to kletba! Jakmile zazněla, její brilantní, chladnokrevný šéf ztrácel schopnost racionálně uvažovat.  
Ještě jedno magické slovo dokázalo dostat mocného Mycrofta Holmese na kolena, to slovo znělo Sherlock. To on, nikoli náročná práce a politické postavení, byl příčinou, že Mycroft rezignoval na osobní život.  
Byly doby, kdy za to Anthea Sherlocka nenáviděla, zlobila se na toho zpovykaného fracky, který se neužitečně plácá životem, lhostejný k obětem, které pro něj jeho starší bratr podstupuje. Ovšem časem jí došlo, že žádný vztah není jednostranný, Sherlock se choval dětinsky, protože s ním stále jednali jako s dítětem.  
A co hůř, Mycroft nedokázal přestat. Ignoroval všechna znamení, že jeho bratříček přestává konstantní dohled potřebovat.  
Mladý muž vlastně Antheu dost překvapil, když skoncoval s drogami, objevil pro sebe smysluplnou profesi, našel si partnera, se kterým si po všech stránkách sedli, dokonce založil rodinu. To všechno byly milníky, po kterých mohl starší Holmes přehodnotit svůj přístup, ale nestalo se.  
Jakkoli byla svému šéfovi oddána, nedokázala se zbavit pocitu, že v poslední době Mycroft kolik problémů ve jménu svého bratříčka vyřešil, tolik jich současně vyrobil. A že ten poměr mohl být mnohem příznivější, kdyby Sherlocka akceptoval jako rovnocenného partnera.  
A dnes to tu bylo zase! Chápala, že muž Mycroftových možností provede rychlý průzkum v minulosti bratrových přátel, ale těch šest svazků podrobné dokumentace na mladou členku Scotland Yardu téměř zavánělo snahou něco najít.  
Anthee krom jiného vrtalo hlavou: proč až teď? Seržantka se řadila do bližšího okruhu Sherlockových známých nejméně od minulé zimy, dokonce jednou nocovala na Baker Street (navzdory své reputaci nejspíš ve vší počestnosti) a donedávna její složka vystačila s pěti stranami povšechného životopisu. Co se změnilo?  
Sotva za to mohla Sherlockova návštěva u Hopkinsové doma, byl tam i s Hamishem, takže mezi nimi mohlo sotva k něčemu dojít.  
A ano, Hopkinsová byla na staršího Holmese drzá, přímo neuctivá, ale neochota dát se zastrašit byla spíš dobrým znamením: projevili ji při střetu s Mycroftem prakticky všichni Sherlockovi současní přátelé.  
Mělo to co dočinění s tou druhou záležitostí? Chápala, že možná obnova Moriartyho organizace je hrozba, kterou nelze brát na lehkou váhu, ale fakta zatím nijak děsivá nebyla – tedy pokud bylo Anthee známo.  
A tady byl zakopaný pes! Bála se, že Mycroft ví víc, než o kolik se podělil s ní nebo s kýmkoli dalším. Byl nervozní, znepokojený, poručil sbírat spousty zdánlivě nesouvisejících dat, ale nic aktivního nepodnikal a hlavně s nikým nemluvil – přinejmenším ne o důležitých věcech. I jí několikrát stroze odbyl a následně zahltil nicotnými úkoly.  
Sotva dosedla k vlastnímu stolu, ozval se z interkomu hlas jejího šéfa: „Antheo prosím, nechte na druhou hodinu převést Archibalda Hawkinse z hlídané adresy sem na výslech!“  
„Samozřejmě to zařídím pane, ačkoliv mě překvapuje tak náhlá změna postoje!“neodpustila si.  
„To není vaše starost!“ ozvalo se ostře.  
„Váš bratr bude zuřit, v neděli jste mu přislíbil, že ten výslech smí vést následující víkend on.“  
„Bude si muset zvyknout, že státní zájem má přednost před jeho ješitností!“  
„To nepochybně pane, ale proč ten náhlý spěch? Ten chlapec je v naší péči už čtrnáct dnů a souhlasil jste, že to necháte na vašem bratrovi.“  
„Okolnosti se změnily a já nemohu čekat, než se Sherlock probere ze svého hormonálního opojení!“  
„Jak si přejete! Pojedu pro Hawkinse osobně!“  
„Ne! Ať jedou Norris a Cole, pro vás mám jiný úkol! Než ho přivezou, nachystáte nám fotografie těch vytipovaných mužů!“  
„Rozkaz pane!“ ukončila komunikaci poněkud příkře, dotčená faktem, že byla výslovně pověřena nenáročným úkonem, hodným sekretářky. Ne, že by vyzvednutí chlapce ze střežené nemovitosti bylo nějak obtížné či dokonce nebezpečné. Pokud chtěl malého Hawkinse opravdu někdo unést, pak zaručeně nevěděl, kde se nyní chlapec nachází a celou dobu nedošlo k sebemenšímu incidentu.

Sherlock se probudil a chvíli zmateně zíral na strop, než si jeho mozek ujasnil, že je to strop jeho vlastní ložnice na Baker Street. Druhá věc, kterou si uvědomil, byla, že je mu zima. Probudil ho pocit chladu a to znamená, že je po všem! Sláva.  
Ze všeho nejdřív se vzchopil k odchodu do sprchy a jakmile se zas cítil čistý, stáhl z postele propocené a zmuchlané lůžkoviny a nacpal je do koše na prádlo. Později požádá paní Hudsonovou o čisté povlečení. Teď měl hlad jako vlk a doufal, že v uplynulých hodinách kompletně nevybílil ledničku.  
Na kuchyňském stole ležel jeho mobil, baterie byla na poslední čárce a lišta signalizovala asi tucet zpráv a dva nepřijaté hovory, samá očekávatelná čísla. Co ho ale překvapilo, bylo datum – tenhle oestrus trval překvapivě krátce, ani ne šestatřicet hodin a cítil se poměrně slušně.  
Ze všeho nejdřív sešel dolů a ohlásil se paní Hudsonové. Ta se ho opakovaně ptala, zda se cítí dobře a pak se nabídla, že mu uvaří čaj a připraví něco malého k jídlu: „Jen výjimečně samozřejmě drahoušku! Nejsem tvá hospodyně, ale jsi pořád strašlivě hubený a potřebuješ nabrat síly!“  
Sherlock jí ještě poprosil o to ložní prádlo a odporoučel se nahoru. Zavolal Johnovi, aby ohlásil, že už je zas provozuschopný a nechal si dát k telefonu syna. Další čtvrthodinku poslouchal Hamishovi zážitky za poslední tři dny a domlouvali se, co spolu podniknou o příštím společném víkendu. Mezitím přinesla paní Hudsonová čaj a pár sendvičů. Když pochopila s kým telefonuje, zas se s úsměvem tiše vytratila.  
Jakmile odešla, rozložil kolem sebe poznámky k případu a nalil si šálek. Protože neměl žádný geniální nápad jak urychlit pátrání po Moriartyho sourozencích, zkusil něco jiného. Měl stopu, která mohla být důležitá pro Archieho budoucnost, když nyní zůstal sám.  
Přibližně osm měsíců před Archieho narozením zemřel za záhadných okolností jeden mladý, velmi slibný astrofyzik. Jmenoval se Ronald Adair, byl to Australan a v Británii byl jen na stáži.  
Našli ho mrtvého v zamčeném pokoji jeho bytu v pátém patře komplexu Barbican. Utrpěl střelnou ránu do pravého spánku a z lebky posléze vyjmuli kulku do revolveru, žádná zbraň se ovšem v místnosti nenašla.  
To celé se odehrálo jen pár měsíců před tím, než Sherlock začal svou spolupráci se Scotland Yardem, krom toho dostal případ na starost muž, který detektivnímu konzultantovi dodnes na chuť nepřišel – možná proto, že ho Sherlock považoval za největšího tupce v řadách inspektorů. Ostatně svým postupem v celé kauze Gregson tento odsudek jen potvrdil, paličatě trval na tom, že šlo o sebevraždu a překrucoval ve prospěch téhle verze mnohá fakta. Byl přesvědčen, že nálezce těla lhal, ukryl zbraň a upravil scénu před příjezdem policie, ačkoliv dotyčný – soused, který se jen přišel na cosi optat - neměl k takovému počínání žádný motiv. Případ nakonec odložili jako nevyřešený.  
Sherlock sice tenkrát neměl ani ponětí o existenci Jima Moriartyho, natož o špičkovém sniperovi se speciální puškou, kterého zaměstnával, ale určitě by byl schopen vydedukovat mnohem víc, než tehdy zvládl Gregson, jenže kompletní fakta měl Sherlock k dispozici až dnes.  
Fotografie, založená ve spise nešťastného Adaira, ho jako Archieho otce rozhodně nevylučovala, sedělo na něj, co řekla Janine. A k tomu ta profesionálně provedená vražda … ale nemá cenu pustě spekulovat, další šetření a DNA testy budou nezbytné.  
To Sherlockovi připomnělo, že je na čase Archibaldovi zavolat. Za dodržení určitých bezpečnostních podmínek měl po šesté večer povolené krátké hovory a už dva dny neměl příležitost se ozvat. Archie se v izolaci jednak pekelně nudil a současně v něm tohle prostředí vyvolávalo úzkost. Sherlockovy telefonáty byly vítané rozptýlení a současně ujištění, že se jeho situací někdo zabývá.  
Detektiva proto velice překvapilo, kdy hovor do tří zazvonění nikdo nepřijal. Ani na druhý, třetí pokus, ani po sáhodlouhém vyzvánění. To nebylo normální, něco bylo špatně. Ukončil marný hovor a bleskem vytočil Mycrofta.

Politik seděl ve své pracovně s hlavou v dlaních a Anthea ho znepokojeně sledovala. Samozřejmě s ním celá událost otřásla, se všemi otřásla, protože to byla donebevolající porážka jejich bezpečnostních opatření.  
Co Antheu překvapilo, byl fakt, že Mycrofta mnohem víc sebrala smrt dvou agentů než taková díra v utajení, čekala, že tomu bude přesně naopak. Ne, že by mu životy jeho lidí byly zcela lhostejné, ale bral je jako muže vědomě vykonávající rizikové povolání.  
Holmesův soukromý mobil začal zvonit, politik ho hbitě sebral, ale Anthea dokázala i v tom mžiku přečíst jméno na displeji.  
Mycroft se zvonícím telefonem v ruce stále váhal, tak řekla: „Stejně mu to budete muset říct. Nemůžete před svým bratrem utajit, že Archibald Hawkins zmizel.“


	39. Kapitola 39

Se Sherlockem cloumal vztek. Jeho bratr nejen, že nedokázal Archieho uhlídat, navrch si ještě troufl hodit to na krk detektivovi, který si prý pustil pusu na špacír a nechal před někým Archieho adresu uklouznout.  
„Ty a ty tvoje zlaté rybičky! Od nynějška tě musím od toho případu naprosto odříznout, nedal jsi mi jinou možnost!“  
Na to detektiv práskl dveřmi Mycroftovy pracovny a vyřítil se z budovy MI6, kam se dostavil hned po té, co mu Anthea oznámila tu šokující novinu.  
Ostrým tempem kráčel pryč, rozepnuté sako za ním vlálo (notoricky známý kabát ani šálu v červencovém horku na sobě neměl) a teprve v polovině Vauxhall Bridge si uvědomil, že by si mohl mávnout na taxíka.  
Jakmile byl usazený na zadním sedadle typického černého auta, vytáhle z kapsy mobil a rozklikl časté kontakty. Musel se vyzuřit před někým, kdo pochopí jak nemožný, vrcholový kretén, Mycroft je.  
Už měl palec na Johnově jménu, když si uvědomil, že nechce aby se zprávu o Archieho únosu Hamish dozvěděl takhle. Takže prst o jednu položku v seznamu posunul a začal vytáčet.  
„No konečně! Musím s tebou urgentně mluvit, stal se strašlivý průser!“  
„To je mně jasný, páč se vztekáš, i když sem to zvedla už po druhým zazvonění a mluvíš sprostě. Tak to vyklop!“  
„Archieho včera unesli, ten nadutej balón, co si říká můj bratr si ho nechal vyfouknout před nosem! Už nikdy neřeknu že Yardeři jsou idioti, protože vůči naší tajné službě přímo oplývají schopnostmi. Sakra! Sakra! Do prdele!“  
„A kurva! … Fajn, sejdem se a proberem to. U tebe na Baker Street?“  
„Zrovna jsem v taxíku. Můžu to vzít k tobě!“  
„Nejsem doma, chtěla jsem si užít páteční večír u pivka v oblíbeným báru.“  
„OK, v tom případě tě za deset minut naberu u Žluté ponorky a jedeme ke mně.“

O tři čtvrtě hodiny později už seděli v detektivově bytě i s Johnem, kterému Sherlock nakonec také zavolal. Tenhle hovor ovšem vedl mnohem diplomatičtěji, ale naznal, že Johna informovat musí. Už proto, aby se dohodli, jak to řeknou Hamishovi – Sherlocka ani na moment nenapadlo, že by to před synem mohli (a dokázali) tajit.  
Sherlock byl usazený ve svém obvyklém křesle, John automaticky obsadil to protější, protože to zkrátka vždycky bývalo jeho místo a tak nějak předpokládal, že Hopkinsová si k nim přitáhne židli pro klienty. Seržantka se namísto toho postavila za Johna a předloktími se opřela o jeho křeslo.  
Doktora překvapilo, jak konfliktní pocity v něm takové uspořádání vzbudilo. V téhle pozici neviděl seržantce do tváře a chvílemi si nemohl být jistý, komu ze svých konverzačních partnerů vlastně Sherlock věnuje pozornost.  
Ale nyní nebyl čas na malichernou žárlivost. Situace byla vážná.  
Někdo s překvapivou efektivitou unesl Archieho, když ho dva agenti přepravovali k výslechu. Dva agenti byli mrtví, jeden velmi vážně zraněn – to že přežil zásah do hlavy bylo spíš štěstí než cokoli jiného, protože úmysl střelce při takovém úhlu a vzdálenosti byl jednoznačně vražedný.  
Stalo se to přímo před domem, když Archieho odváděli do auta, což znamenalo, že ten někdo moc dobře věděl, kde hocha ukrývají.  
Musel dům nějakou dobu důkladně sledovat a čekat na vhodnou příležitost. Ať už tu informaci získal jakkoliv, nemohl přece vědět, že Archie opustí své útočiště zrovna to odpoledne – šlo o Mycroftovo spontánní rozhodnutí.  
„Proč vlastně? Přece slíbil, že Archieho budeš moct nejdřív vyslechnout ty, páč ti věří.“ optala se nakvašeně Stanley.  
„Nevím, co mu přeletělo přes nos, v tom návalu vzteku jsem se ani nezeptal.“  
„Možná na něj někdo tlačil že tu věc dost intenzivně nevyšetřuje, tak potřeboval honem vyvinout nějakou aktivitu?“ nadhodil John.  
„V tuhle chvíli jsou jeho důvody irelevantní! Podstatné je, že považuje za zdroj úniku mne a tímhle okamžikem jsem odříznutý od veškerých informací! Sakra! Jak mám asi Archieho najít, když nedostanu k dispozici veškerá fakta!“  
„Nevěříš, že ho dokáže najít tajná služba?“  
„Ne, když ho tak neuvěřitelně hloupě ztratili! Mají tam krysu a odmítají si to přiznat. Ačkoliv o inteligenci Mycroftových mužů občas pochybuju, přece jen dostávají nějaký výcvik. Fakt, že se nechali tak snadno překvapit a postřílet není normální. Musel je dostat někdo, koho z jakéhosi důvodu nevyhodnotili jako hrozbu. Proč ne třeba jiný agent? Kolega?“  
„A kurva! Jenže co teď?“ povzdechla si nad Johnovou hlavou Hopkinsová.  
„A nemohli bychom se k nějakým informacím dostat přes policii? Myslím jako, jestli třeba sousedi nehlásili střelbu, teda pokud ten dům nestojí někde na samotě.“ navrhl John.  
„Dobrej nápad doktůrku! Samozřejmě, že cokoliv bychom začli oficiálně vyšetřovat, tak nám seberou, ale když se o sousedů střílelo, nepříde ti divný, když se tě dojde vyptávat poliš. A taky neřešíš estli to, co mu řekneš, hodí do protokolu nebo ne.“  
Sherlock mlčel, se sepnutými prsty hleděl kamsi před sebe, tak Hopkinsová pokračovala: „Hele teďka už je celá konspirace na hovno, tak už mě můžeš říct, kde byl Archie schovanej a já se zkusim poptat.“  
„Och! Co? … Ano, tu adresu ti klidně dám, ale něco mi uniklo. Když jste vy dva mluvili už jsem to skoro měl, něco, co jeden z vás řekl … ne je to pryč!“ zavrtěl hlavou.  
„A Johne, možná to bude znít paranoidně, ale byl bych klidnější, kdybyste s Mary oba chodili ozbrojení, obzvlášť, když půjdete někam s Hamishem. Ty máš svůj starý Browning a Mary má také svůj, ehm, suvenýr ze služby, ne?“  
John přikývl, nikdy nebyl zrovna fanoušek tajných služeb – myšleno těch reálných, neromantických institucí, ostatně sám Mycroft Holmes o nich řekl, že se nedá věřit lidem, co špehují druhé pro peníze a současná situace ho jen utvrdila v pocitu, že se může doopravdy spolehnout jen na sebe a své blízké.  
„Fajn a co ty, detektýve? Nepotřebuješ taky krejt záda?“  
John se zamračil, nebyl si jistý, zda jeho nelibost vyvolal fakt, že Hopkinsová pochybovala o Sherlockově schopnosti se ubránit nebo spíš, že si na detektivovo bezpečí vzpomněla dřív než John.  
„Neboj, taky mám svůj suvenýr z cest! Krom toho nemyslím, že by mi něco bezprostředně hrozilo.“  
„Když myslíš! Estli mně dáš tu adresu, zkusím to trochu pošťourat.“

Sotva za oběma jeho návštěvníky zapadly dveře, opustil Sherlock svou myslitelskou pozici a zabořil ruce do vlasů. Něco mu uniká! Něco přehlédl! Určitě je to jeho chyba, že Archieho unesli. Znovu kvůli jeho neschopnosti někdo trpí!  
Ztrácel kontrolu, nejen nad případem, ale v tuhle chvíli už i sám nad sebou, roztřásly se mu ruce a jeho dech byl čím dál splašenější. Až najednou nemohl dýchat vůbec, panická ataka se překlopila v jeden z jeho záchvatů.  
Plíce protestovaly nad nedostatkem kyslíku, srdce bilo jako splašené a svět se před jeho očima rychle halil do černoty.  
„Nemůžeš umřít! Kdo zachrání Archieho! Kdo dá bacha na Hamishe!“ zakřičel náhle povědomý hlas v jeho hlavě.  
„Ale to já … kvůli mně jsou v nebezpečí!“  
„Blbost!“ odpověděl mu ten hlas v jeho hlavě.  
Měl pravdu, i kdyby je do toho zatáhl, především je všechny musel z maléru dostat. Bylo to, jako by vší silou prokopl dveře vězeňské cely uvnitř své hlavy.  
Veškerou vůli napjal k tomu, aby přinutil staženou průdušnici a ochromené plíce ke spolupráci. Prudký nádech, pak další a ještě jeden a pak už zase vnímal svět kolem sebe. Ležel na zemi uprostřed obýváku, vyčerpaný a kapičkami potu na čele a snažil se pomalu a klidně dýchat.  
Uvědomil si dvě věci, pokud se má nač upnout, dokáže začínající záchvat zvrátit. A neméně důležité, ten nový, samozvaný Moriarty zatím neudělal žádný pokus Sherlocka kontaktovat. Žádný vzkaz na blogu, anonym v mailu, nápis na budově nebo výstřední zločin jako výzva.  
Ne tenhle člověk si nechtěl hrát, ale co byl tedy jeho plán? Jestli mu šlo jen o získání Archieho do své moci, proč až nyní? Pokud si skutečně Jim pořídil syna jako potencionálního dědice, proč se ho ten někdo nezmocnil už někdy v uplynulých třech letech?  
Oh jistě, jen velmi omezená skupinka lidí věděla, že je kriminální konzultant opravdu mrtvý. Pro zbytek lidstva jen zmizel z povrchu zemského, dokonce ani podsvětí netušilo, zda se král zločinu zas nevynoří.  
Možná teprve nyní doputovala tahle informace k těm správným uším! Tím spíš byla krysa v Mycroftově táboře, protože detektiv se o tenhle fakt podělil jen s Johnem, kterému mohl věřit a s Janine, která byla mrtvá – a detektiv pochyboval, že předtím zrovna toužila tuhle informaci vytrubovat do světa.  
Ale tohle byly úvahy na později, v tuhle chvíli hlavně potřeboval plán, jak se pohnout dál navzdory své zjevné nevýhodě: Mycroftovou zásluhou od neměl přístup k řadě informací a naopak bylo vysoce pravděpodobné, že jeho protivník k nim přístup má.  
Bude to tvrdé, ale musí v tom marasmu hledat něco pozitivního. On se může na sdílení informací s Mycroftem taky vykašlat a co si zjistí sám, to se jeho nepřítel nedozví. A nebude na to sám, má svůj okruh lidí, o které se může opřít.  
S touhle myšlenkou se odebral do postele, jestli to má rozlousknout a Archieho najít, nemůže se v půli pátrání zhroutit vyčerpáním.

Sobotu a neděli strávil z větší části u Watsonových. Musel uklidnit Hamishe a ujistit ho, že jeho kamaráda najde. Probral taky s Johnem a Mary otázku bezpečnosti. Ohrožením syna, by mohl Moriartyho nástupce na detektiva skvěle tlačit a Sherlock se nechtěl ocitnout v situaci, kdy si bude muset mezi oběma chlapci vybrat.  
Po sobotním obědě mu taky zavolala Hopkinsová, strávila půl dne v Camberwellu v okolí Denmark Road vyptáváním a chtěla podat hlášení.  
„Si připadám jak za starejch časů, když sem eště v uniformě šlapala chodník. Stálo to za starou bačkoru, přímej svědek veskrze žádnej anebo ho už tvůj brácha uklidil. Střelbu nikdo neslyšel a z toho mála, co mi sousedi řekli, hádám, že ten parchant měl tlumič. Ale mám štyry tipy na podezřelý auta, co vodsaď ňák moc nakvap vyrazily, ale potřebovala bych se nejlíp rozštvrtit, abych to všecko voběhala.“  
„Víš, co tohle je práce jako dělaná pro moje bezdomovce, jestli se ta auta ještě pohybují někde po Londýně, máme šanci. Přinejmenším zjistí, kde se pohybovala v posledních dnech. Poznávací značky máš?“  
„Dvě kompletní, u jedný si svědek nebyl jistej a ze štvrtý jenom začátek.“  
„Můžeš je nějak nenápadně proklepnout v registru?“  
„Myslim, že jo. Jedna inspektorka na dopravním na mě má vřelý vzpomínky, tak snad moc nevychladly, ale bude to až v pondělí, estli to nemá bejt moc nápadný.“  
„OK, do pondělí to počká. Nadiktuj mi, co o těch vozech máš, předám to Wigginsovi.“  
Zpátky na Baker Street se dostal až v neděli večer. Když vystupoval po třech schůdcích k domovním dveřím, všiml si, že klepadlo je narovnané. Mycroft byl tady? Co tu jeho nafoukaný bratr chtěl? Omluvit se asi sotva.  
„Paní Hudsonová, co tu chtěl Mycroft?“ zavolal v chodbě.  
„Já jsem mu hned řekla, že jsi celý víkend u Johna, ale prý ti jen něco donesl k prostudování. Nechal to nahoře.“  
To tedy bratříčkovi informační embargo moc dlouho nevydrželo, že by přece jen odhalil problém ve vlastních řadách?  
Na kávovém stolku v bytě ležela útlá složka a na ní lístek, psaný Mycroftovou rukou: „Ačkoliv jsem řekl, že ti již žádné informace z vládních zdrojů neposkytnu, domnívám se, že toto je ospravedlnitelná výjimka. Snad si napříště budeš své spolupracovníky vybírat uvážlivěji! Mycroft“  
Sherlock se zamračil a desky otevřel. Obsahovaly zdravotní záznamy pacientky Hospice Sv. Chada v Leedsu.  
Wilhelmina Deborah Hopkinsová  
nar. 23.3.1961, Liverpool  
pohlaví: Žena, sek. pohlaví: Alfa  
přijata: 7.9.2012  
následoval detailní popis zdravotního stavu: následky prodělané mrtvice, arterioskleróza, steatóza jater, a tak dále, a tak dále … a pak to uviděl, téměř na konci stránky: atrofie obou varlat, pravděpodobně následek prodělané parotitidy v 16 letech (viz. Seznam prodělaných infekčních chorob). Stará Billie byla sterilní!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Někdo bystřejší možná zaznamenal v téhle kapitole jisté opomenutí, pak vězte, že to není moje chyba, ale Sherlockova.


	40. Kapitola 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vám trpělivým, co to nevzdali a stále čtou, děkuju za přízeň a doufám, že Vás to pořád baví.

Proboha, byl takový idiot! Tak neuvěřitelný tupec! Sherlock na sebe znovu hodil kabát, vyřítil se z domu ven a mávl na taxi. S jeho příslovečným štěstím mu jedno brzy zastavilo a on řidiči udal adresu v Severním Kensingtonu.  
Nejradši by si otloukl hlavu o okenní sklo, ale nechtěl, aby po něm řidič blbě zíral. Mycroft měl pravdu, zaslepily ho emoce, nechal se ošálit třpytivými šupinami zlaté rybky, protože ještě někomu vyžvanil, že je Moriarty mrtvý! Jen tak mimochodem, uprostřed zdánlivě přátelského tlachání! Je kretén!  
To, co právě dělal, bylo vlastně taky stupidní, ale taková zrada vážně bolela a on nějakým maličkým dílkem duše, doufal, že je to omyl, že to jen nějak špatně pochopil. Že Mycroft nemá pravdu.  
Nechal se prozíravě vysadit o křižovatku dřív a zbytek ušel pěšky. Už z ulice viděl, že v okně se nesvítí a když se zaposlouchal u dveří bytu, ujistilo ho to, že není nikdo doma. Tím lépe.  
Zámek byl naprosto běžný typ a nepředstavoval pro detektiva žádnou překážku. Nechtěl rozsvěcet velký lustr, protože by se prozradil, ale venku v tuhle hodinu ještě nebyla úplná tma, tak stačilo, když si občas přisvítil mobilem.  
Kuchyňský kout prozatím pominul, vrátí se tam, jen jestli ve zbytku místnosti neobjeví nic zajímavého, šatní skříň také prošel jen zběžně a pak se obrátil k policím. To by mohl být oříšek, jestli jsou nějaké dokumenty poschovávané mezi stránkami nebo za přebaly knih, může mu trvat hodiny, než je objeví. Začal studovat tituly, jestli se některý nevymyká. Sbírka desek a hudebních CD působila autenticky, stejně jako životopisy známých rockerů a další tituly o hudbě – tohle nebyla součást role, ale její opravdový koníček. Měla tu knihy od Flemminga, McLeana, Forsytha, snad kompletní dílo G.K. Chestertona, pár knížek o čaji, jeho druzích a způsobech přípravy, historii klubu FC Liverpool, … zaujal ho jeden filozofický titul o víře, tak ho zběžně prolistoval, ale mezi stránkami nic vloženo nebylo a za deskami ani nemohlo, byl to paperback.  
Pak se odvrátil od stěny do středu pokoje – ta obrovská postel jako centrum všeho!  
Někdy jde na věci opravdu zbytečně složitě. V úložném prostoru pod matrací byla pod stohem povlečení bezpečnostní schránka – s osmimístným číselným zámkem. No, to bude trochu oříšek!  
Důkladně si na číselník posvítil. Byl si dost jistý, že prvním znakem kombinace je nula, tou zrovna mnoho výrazů nezačíná. Stanley nebyla matematik ani vědec, zato byla fanoušek rockové hudby a liverpoolán do hloubi duše.  
Sáhl po té fotbalové encyklopedii, co třeba datum založení klubu? Významné vítězství? Počet titulů – blbost, to nebude tak vysoké číslo!  
Po čtyřech pokusech s několika kombinacemi knihu odložil. Vrátil se k sekci o muzice a vybral jednu knihu odsud. První datum, které začínalo jednociferným číslem, nefungovalo, tak zkusil další: 09101940. Tiché cvaknutí mu povědělo, že se schránka otevřela.  
Úplně navrchu byla nájemní smlouva na byt, tu odhodil stranou, vysokoškolský diplom z kriminologie ho taktéž nezajímal. Přehraboval se dál a odkládal pryč další nezajímavé papíry, kurz první pomoci, diplomy ze střeleckých soutěží, vysvědčení ze střední školy, až měl konečně v rukou rodný list.  
Jako místo narození uváděl Victoria Central Hospital v Birkenheadu. Sherlock ostatně nečekal, že by mu lhala úplně o všem, nejúčinnější to je beztak ve spojení s co největším množstvím pravdy v nicotných detailech.  
Na místech rodičů byli uvedeny Jennifer Mary Millibanková a Wilhelmina Deborah Hopkinsová, také nic objevného, nepředpokládal, že by tam stálo jméno pravého otce. Nepřihlásil se oficiálně k žádnému z levobočků.  
Ale křestní jména dítěte Sherlocka zaujala: Sionaid Willa Stanley.  
Proč by měla dcera dvou obyčejných Angličanů obdržet neobvyklé, jednoznačně irské jméno? A to dokonce na prvním místě? A proč ho v dospělosti ignoruje ve prospěch jiného?  
Vrátil se k hromádce vysvědčení. Katolická základní škola ve Wooltonu, Katolická střední škola Sv. Julie tamtéž. Jedna konfesně vyhraněná škola by se ještě dala pochopit, církevní školy měly leckdy dobrou pověst, ale dvě – to už musel být záměr!  
Natolik se zabral do papírů před sebou, že prošvihl kroky na schodech a vzpamatoval se teprve při vrznutí dveří.

„Pane, měl byste vědět, že váš bratr zas obratem opustil byt a chytil si taxi!“ ohlásila Anthea. Mycroft Holmes zvedl hlavu od papírů, které právě studoval.  
„A kam má namířeno? Sem nebo zpátky k Watsonovým?“  
„V tuhle chvíli jednou po Marylebone Road a míří na Westway, takže sem určitě ne a i k Watsonovým by se dalo jet lepší trasou.“  
Mycroft si představil mapu Londýna a vylučoval další možnosti. Bart's i Scotland Yard byli naprosto ze hry, Lestrade bydlel v Chelsa a stejně se v posledních měsících častěji zdržoval u doktorky Hooperové v Islingtonu.  
„Sakra!“  
Sherlockův cíl byl naprosto jasný, ačkoliv politik doufal, že si jeho mladší bratr zachová chladnou hlavu a takovou blbost neudělá.  
Mycroft honem vzal svůj soukromý telefon a vytočil číslo: „Johne, skutečně nerad ruším váš rodinný večer, ale můj bratr se právě bezhlavě řítí do velkého nebezpečí!“ 

Stan Hopkinsová stála ve dveřích svého pidibytu s pistolí v rukou. Když spatřila Sherlocka, strčila zbraň zpátky do pouzdra u pasu a naklonila hlavu ke straně: „Máš pěkně debilní způsoby, jak chodit na návštěvu. Moh si předem cinknout a né se mně sem vloupat. Málem sem tě vodstřelila!“  
Odlehčené uvítání jí odumřelo na rtech, když identifikovala svou bezpečnostní schránku a její obsah rozložený po posteli.  
„Kdybych se ohlásil, tak bych asi tohle nikdy neviděl, že Sionaid?“  
„Ty …“ zavrčela seržantka a začala se přibližovat k posteli.  
„Proto tak lpíš na tom přístavním přízvuku, používáš svoje třetí jméno a tady v Londýně zásadně chodíš jen do anglikánského kostela, všechno co nejdál od Irska, že? Ale pod tou slupkou ti to občas uklouzne, máš cit pro kvalitní věci, jaký si sotva může vypěstovat dítě ze sociálně slabé rodiny. A bylo dost neprozíravé, vykládat přede mnou své náboženské názory, ale nejspíš jsi věřila, že jsem veškerou teologii vymazal. Jenže já taky musel do nedělní školy – anglikánské, a zjišťuju, že jsem zdaleka všechno nevymazal.“  
Hopkinsová udělala další krok k posteli a Sherlock se pomalu postavil.  
„A já idiot podezíral někoho od Mycrofta, přitom jsem ti já sám prozradil tolik věcí!“ pokračoval hořce: „To, že je Moriaty mrtvý, co mi pověděla Janine, kdy se chystám vyslechnout Archieho!“  
Hopkinsová zvedla tázavě obočí, tak honem pokračoval: „Jistě, teď řekneš, že jsi přece nevěděla, kde ho ukrývají, ale na tohle jsem už taky přišel: ten moduritový talisman, cos mu tak laskavě přinesla na pohřeb. Měla jsi dost času ho „vylepšit“ o nějaké sledovací zařízení. Věděla jsi, které dny budu mimo provoz, dokonce se ujistila posláním několika starostlivých, přátelských esemesek.“  
Blokovala mu únikovou cestu a už byla skoro u něj. Dovolil si krátký pohled stranou ve snaze najít výhodnou pozici k obraně. Byla skoro o dvě hlavy menší, měl by mít výhodu.  
„Ty … vlezlej … zmetku!“ vypravila ze sebe.  
„Musela ses báječně bavit, těch posledních pár měsíců! Jak říkáš, beze mě by to byla nuda. Alespoň v tomhle jsi nelhala, co?“ pokud doufal, že jí tím rozčílí a vyvede z konceptu, tak tohle se nepovedlo.  
Skokem byla u něj, popadla ho za klopy a se vší silou zuřící Alfy s ním praštila o nejbližší regál. Dřevo jen zapraštělo.  
Obrovské temné oči byly najednou jen pár centimetrů od jeho tváře a spatřil v nich šílenství.  
„Jak perfektní dědička rodových tradic".  
„Bastarde!“  
„To … je spíš tvůj … titul, ne?“ vypravil ze sebe. Ani ho nemusela popadnout za hrdlo a už se mu nedostávalo dechu, jeho další záchvat si nemohl vybrat lepší načasování. Ona ho nakonec ani nebude muset zabít!  
„Co to kecáš?“ zeptala se mrazivě.  
„Stará Billie ...“ namáhavě pokračoval: „... prodělala příušnice … je … sterilní.“  
„Já tě vážně zabiju, tohles mně neměl dělat!“  
Sherlock cítil, že ho brzy opustí vědomí, dnes to nedokázal vůlí ovládnout. Vnímal jen ty nenávistí planoucí oči před sebou: „Takže mě přece jen nakonec dostane Moriarty!“

John hodil po taxikáři peníze, ani je nepočítal a pádil k domu, který mu popsal Mycroft Holmes. Sherlocka nikde neviděl. Samozřejmě, že ne! Ten trouba, co ho vezl si snad schválně vybíral ty nejucpanější ulice večerního města, cesta jim trvala o dobrých deset minut déle, než čekal.  
Snad ještě není pozdě, vchodové dveře nebyly zamčené a uvnitř bral John schody po dvou. Ve druhém patře se ovšem zastavil. Vytáhl svůj Browning a potichu se blížil k pootevřeným dveřím, ze kterých slyšel hlasy. Hlasy, které dobře znal.  
„ … prodělala příušnice … je … sterilní.“  
„Já tě vážně zabiju, tohles mně neměl dělat!“  
John odjistil pistoli a v panice vrazil do bytu. Spatřil nezdravě bledého Sherlocka nalepeného na pobořené polici a malou seržantku s rukama nebezpečně blízko jeho krku. Ani jeden doktorův příchod nezaregistroval.  
John bez váhání namířil Hopkinsové na zátylek a připadal si jako před lety v Koleji Ronalda Kerra.  
Pak se ozvalo Sherlockovo sípavé: „Takže mě přece jen nakonec dostane Moriarty!“  
Zlomek vteřina před tím, než John zmáčkl kohoutek, Hopkinsová najednou detektiva pustila.  
„Moriarty?“ zeptala se nepřirozeně vysokým hlasem.  
Sherlock se vyčerpaně svezl na zem, tíseň začala ustupovat, tak ze sebe méně nesouvisle vypravit: „Ano, ty! Ten třetí sourozenec!“  
„Já?“ vypískla seržantka a vzápětí se po zádech zřítila do postele a propadla záchvatu šíleného, hysterického smíchu.  
John na ní nepřestával mířit, ale poněkud ulevil svému prstu na spoušti a otočil se starostlivě po Sherlockovi.  
„Jak ti je?“  
„Ech, lepší … mnohem lepší. Vlastně … mi nic neudělala.“  
„Škrtila tě!“  
Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou, zase mu to začínalo výkonně myslet: „Ne, to mě jen škrtil můj vlastní zrádný transport. Ona ...“ zíral na Stan, která se pomalu začínala uklidňovat.  
John si pořád netroufl schovat svůj Browning, ale když se detektiv bez větších potíží postavil na nohy, ulevilo se mu.  
Hopkinsová se přestala smát, vzepřela se na loktech a ochraptěle promluvila: „Tý sebestřednej, paranoidní hajzle! ... Všecko se točí jenom kolem tebe, všichni musej mít tajemství jenom před tebou, co?“  
Najednou to byla ona, kdo zněl hořce: „Kdyby ses mně normálně zeptal, řekla bych ti to, strašně nerada, ale řekla, … protože sem myslela, že sme přátelé!“ odfrkla si.  
„A kdyby ses v tý škatuli, cos mně tak laskavě ukrad, dohrabal až na dno, tak bys na to přišel sám!“


	41. Kapitola 41

Hopkinsová si nevraživě změřila Johna a jeho pistoli a pak vysypala zbytek papírů z kovové krabice:„Takže, kde sem přišla ke svýmu irskýmu ménu a katolický výchově? A proč se k tomu nehlásím? Odpověď je tady!“  
Strčila detektivovi pod nos ještě jeden rodný list. Dokumentoval zrození holčičky, Omegy v jedné belfastské nemocnici, 7. února 1958. Jméno znělo Finafair Mary Mulliganová.  
„Nenarodila se žádná Jennifer Millibanková, tak začla existovat až v sedmdesátým devátým roce. Seš expert na promakaný zločiny a né na terorismus, ale i tobě musí méno Mulligan ve spojení s rokem 79 něco řikat.“  
První kupodivu zareagoval John a úplně automaticky z něj vypadlo: „Andělská neděle.“  
„Co .. co se stalo?“ zeptal se trochu zmateně Sherlock.  
„Výbuch ve velkém protestantském kostele na předměstí Belfastu. Zabil třicet dětí, které tam v tu chvíli byly na prohlídce – proto „Andělská neděle“. Prý snad byla bomba načasovaná na ranní mši, kdy tam mělo být nejvíc lidí, ale něco se pokazilo. Původci útoku za to dostali doživotí, byli to nějaký hlavouni IRA.“ lovil z paměti John.  
„Seamus a Liam Mulliganové, fotr a synátor. Můj dědek a strejc!“ Hopkinsová ta slova skoro vyplivla.  
„Máma to doma neměla ráda, pořád dokola jen, jaký sou Angláni svině a škoda každýho protestanta, co je naživu, sjednocení nebo smrt a všechny tyhle kecy, ale tohle už byla poslední kapka. Vzala roha hned po tom, co se to stalo. Ne proto, že Mulliganovi chytili, policajti je dopadli až skoro po roce, ale protože starej se u večeře chvástal jakej je borec. Ten zkurvysyn měl normálně radost, že to vodnesly děcka!  
„Patří jim to kurvám malejm protestantskejm, velký z nich už nevyrostou!“ tohle vykřikoval a plácali se u toho se synáčkem po ramenou. Zbytek rodiny jim k tomu gratuloval a mámě se z toho zved kufr, zmizla hned druhej den. Byl nejvyšší čas, už jí chystali svatbu s jiným takovým hajzlem, zasloužilým bojovníkem z dobrý rodiny  
Nevzala si skoro nic, jen nějaký prachy na lístek na trajekt a věděla, že nesmí nikde prosit vo pomoc. Vo dva roky dřív takhle zkoušel utýct jeden její bratránek, taky Omega a našli ho, když žádal vo přístřeší na nějaký faře – ten debil velebníček ho udal famílii v naprosto dobrý víře, že tomu klukoj pomáhá zpátky domů.  
Máti nic takovýho neudělala, radši drhla hajzlíky, točila pívo v největších přístavních pajzích, dělala v prádelně, … vona, slečinka Mulliganová, co měla soukromý školy! Až se daly dokupy s Billie. Čert ví proč, ale myslim, že tenkrát jí ten karban eště vycházel a byla trochu při penězích.  
Máti si sice poangličtila méno, ale nikdá nepřestala někde vevnitř bejt Irka a hlavně katolička, prostě jí v tom vychovali. Navíc si v tom dokázala najít tu mírumilovnou část, lásku k bližním, vodpuštění, ... a vodstřihnout ten kousek, kterej povzbuzuje k likvidaci všech vostatních a takhle se snažila vychovat mě.  
Já nenávidím svou Mulliganovskou půlku a nehlásim se k ničemu, co ji připomíná, ani k ménu ani k víře. Nemluvím vo nich, nehlásím se k nim, stydím se za ně – ne proto, že by mně to třeba komplikovalo kariéru, ale protože je to lidskej vodpad a mě je na blití, když si jen vzpomenu, že s nima mám něco společnýho!  
Proto mně je milejší identita přístavní krysy. Hopkinsové taky nejsou zrovna sloupy společnosti, ale neudělali nikdy nic horšího, než že někomu v ožralosti rozbili držku. Chápeš?“  
„Ale Billie ...“  
„Vo těch příušnicích sem sice nevěděla, ale nebudu tvrdit, že mě to nikdy nenapadlo, … možná takhle máma zamázla za Billie nějakej dluh, ale rozhodla sem se v tom nerejpat.  
Bejt Hopkinsová je aspoň ňáká identita, lepší nemám. I kdyby byl můj biologickej otec kdokoli jinej, moc bych si nepomohla. Bylo mu evidentně fuk, esli jeho jednorázovka bude mít následky, neví vo mně nebo sem mu ukradená, tak co?“  
Když tohle všechno vyprávěla, působila najednou seržantka smutně, křehce a drobně. Člověk si najednou uvědomil, jak je ve skutečnosti malá. Sherlock její vyprávění poslouchal, ale díval se při tom do koberce a neklidně si poklepával pěstí o koleno.  
„Nechlubim se tím, fakt ne, páč není vo co stát, ale kdyby ses, normálně zeptal. Třeba: „Hopkinsová, proč se sakra stydíš, že tě vychovali jako katolíka?“, tak bych ti tohle všechno zkrátka vyklopila!  
Jenže, to bys nebyl ty! Mistr dedukce, co si všecko vyšťourá sám a za každým prdem vidí konspiraci proti sobě!  
Fakt sem myslela, že sme přátelé, ale tys jen doufal, že tě dovedu k Moriartyho bráchoj, co?“  
John zůstal ostražitý: „Ale co Archieho únos, nemůžeš popřít, žes všechny ty informace měla!“  
Jedovatě se po něm podívala: „A ty snad né?“  
John zrudl, už se chtěl ohradit, že to je něco jiného, on že je důvěryhodný, ale nakonec jen otevřel a zase zavřel pusu. Sherlock mu toho o případu neřekl zdaleka tolik, co prozradil Hopkinsové – znamená to snad, že už mu detektiv tolik nevěří? A jí ano? John najednou pocítil iracionální touhu, dát Hopkinsové pěstí.  
„Hele, mám vám naflusat na vatovou tyčinku, abyste mně udělali DNA testy? Nebo dřív zavoláte, mý kolegáčky z Yardu, ať mě přídou sebrat? Nebo sem rovnou naběhnou tajný agenti a už mě živá duše neuvidí?  
Esli neplánujete nic z toho, tak si seber tady chytrolína a táhněte voba do prdele!“  
John se tázavě podíval na Sherlocka, ale ten jen zavrtěl hlavou: „Jdeme, Johne!“  
„Super! A pokud nepřídeš se zatykačem, tak už se nevracej parchatne!“ zařvala po nich vztekle Hopkinsová, když za sebou zavírali dveře a na dřevo s dunivým zvukem dopadlo něco tvrdého.

Aniž se nějak domlouvali, John automaticky nasedl do taxi k Sherlockovi a vracel se s ním na Baker Street. Po chvíli ticha, se odvážil zeptat: „Věříš jí?“  
„Tohle jsem zvoral Johne!“ povzdechl si detektiv místo odpovědi.  
„No, asi nebylo nejchytřejší tam vlítnout bez krytí, ale tím jsi mi neodpověděl na otázku.“  
„A jak ses tam vlastně objevil ty? … Och samozřejmě, Mycroft!“  
„Není to zrovna můj největší oblíbenec, ale cinknul mi, že se řítíš do maléru. Co tě to popadlo?“  
„Nechal mi doma na stole zdravotní záznamy Wilhelminy Hopkinsové, ze kterých vyplývalo, že Stanley nemůže být její dcerou. Když jsem to spojil s jejím katolickým zázemím, nadprůměrnou inteligencí a některými fyzickými rysy … udělal jsem velice ukvapený závěr. Ne, o svém původu nelhala, tohle půjde snadno ověřit.  
Mimochodem, zdá se, že Mycroft nějak není ve formě a dělá zbrklá rozhodnutí také. Při zdrojích, jaké má k dispozici, měl tohle dávno vědět.“  
„No dobře, tak není Moriartyová, ale znamená to, že se jí dá věřit i v tom ostatním?“  
„To právě nevím, a rozčiluje mě, že nevím! Tohle je … pamatuješ na bazén?“  
„Jak bych mohl někdy zapomenout? To, co začalo jako nejpříšernější noc mýho života – omráčenej, unesenej a nacpanej v semtexový vestě, skončila jako ta nejúžasnější noc mýho života.“  
Oba se při té vzpomínce uchechtli: „Ano, moje taky! Ale ještě předtím … když jsem tě spatřil vystoupit z té kabinky – na několik příšerných vteřin to opravdu vypadalo, že Moriarty jsi ty! Logika mi v tu chvíli nijak nepomohla, žádná mně známá fakta nevylučovala, abys byl Moriarty a stál jsi tu přede mnou a říkal ta slova. Strašně jsem chtěl škrtnout racionalitu, ignorovat, co vidím a slyším a zkrátka ti věřit.  
Dnes se cítím právě tak. Racionální úvaha zní, že je to půl na půl, intuice mi říká, že mluví pravdu. Jenže tentokrát bude moje nejistota trvat déle než pár vteřin, protože důkaz neviny se hledá mnohem hůř než potvrzení viny.“

Celé pondělí strávil Sherlock v mizerné náladě. Čerstvé informace zatím žádné neměl, tak si procházel své staré poznámky. Opravdu bude muset prozkoumat to Janinino fotoalbum, identifikoval lidi v něm a vyslechnout je, zda si nepamatují něco o jejích bratrech. Naštěstí může začít u Mary, která by měla znát jména řady dalších.  
Udělal si také nějaké rešerše o Mulliganových, IRA a tom belfastském atentátu – nebyl největší ani mediálně nejznámější, ale byl příliš drsný i pro značnou část IRA. Střílet členy protestantských bojůvek, vojáky, policisty nebo jiné představitele vládní moci je zkrátka něco jiného, než zabíjet malé děti. Proto se také podařilo otce a syna Mulliganovi relativně rychle dopadnout, stálo při nich a pomáhalo jim v útěku před zákonem jen malé fanatické křídlo.  
Také propátral rodinné poměry nechvalně známého teroristy. Krom dalších šesti dětí, měl Seamus Mulligan i v roce 1958 narozenou dceru, která koncem 70. let beze stopy zmizela. Obecně se věřilo, že jí rodiny zlikvidovala, když se dívka protivila dohodnutému sňatku se synem jiného prominentního teroristy, ale důkazy na to nebyly.  
Sám Mulligan starší zemřel ve vězení před třinácti lety, jeho syn tam stále ještě trčel.  
Po poledni přišel Sherlockovi překvapivý e-mail. Obsahoval informace z registru motorových vozidel a stručnou poznámku: „Tohle dělám jenom kvůli Archiemu, přece v tom toho kluka nenechám. Jsi šmejd, ale pořád génius, tak ho koukej najít!“  
Tahle zpráva v detektivovi vzbudila malou naději, že jeho vztahy s touhle nanejvýš zajímavou osůbkou nejsou trvale přerušené. Přinejmenším na profesionální úrovni s ním bude ochotná komunikovat dál. A on jí bude potřebovat, bude sakra potřebovat úplně každého ze svých přátel, má-li rozmotat tuhle šílenou, do minulosti se táhnoucí záležitost. Protože jeho protivníkem není jen neznámý, který pozvedl Moriartyovský prapor, ale i vlastní bratr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vážně bych ocenila nějakou zpětnou vazbu od těch z Vás, co stále čtou :-)


	42. Kapitola 42

Archieho zmizení způsobilo Sherlockův návrat k šílené „pátrací“ životosprávě, spočívající ve spoustě cigaret, kávy a ponocování a naopak minimu pravidelného jídla a odpočinku.  
Nesměl nechat chlapce v rukou jeho pochybného příbuzenstva ani o minutu déle, než bude nutné. Ačkoliv si byl jistý, že mu nehodlají fyzicky ublížit, neznamenalo to, že jejich zacházení nenechá na Archiem stopy.  
V jednom se ale přece jen poučil. Opravdu to nezvládne sám, takže pravidelně pořádal porady se skupinkou lidí, kterým mohl věřit. Ne na Baker Street, tu měl pravděpodobně napíchnutou Mycroft, ale na nějakém veřejném místě, kde si současně dokázali udržet jisté soukromí.  
Samozřejmě, že Mycroftovi neujde, že to jeho bratr nezabalil, ale nedozví se, kolik toho vypátral a s trochou štěstí starší ze sourozenců Holmesových usoudí, že bez vládních zdrojů Sherlock stejně nikam nepokročí.  
Ve skutečnosti to nešlo tak zle. Pokud šlo o podezřelá auta, díky své bezdomovecké síti mohl Sherlock dvě vyloučit už v pondělí večer – jejich rychlý odjezd z okolí místa činu souvisel v jednom případě s méně závažnou trestnou činností v tom druhém šlo o cestu do porodnice.  
U aut, jejichž značku si svědci nezapamatovali celou, to bylo těžší, ale Hopkinsová ze své přítelkyně na dopravním vymámila seznam hlášených krádeží za uplynulý týden a vybrala z něj příslušné modely. Takhle mohl Wigginsovým lidem dát další informace a v úterý večer si škrtnout další vůz. Našel se v Croydonu, kde ho odstavila partička nudících se teenagerů, kteří si ho „vypůjčili“  
Sherlock mezitím nezahálel, v pondělí zdánlivě doprovodil Mary s Hamishem a malou Em na hřiště poblíž jejich domu ve čtvrti Belsize Park. Ve skutečnosti potřeboval Johnovu ženu důkladně vyzpovídat ohledně Janine.  
„Počítala jsem s tím, že se mě na tohle budeš vyptávat. Po středí jsme si trochu sešly z očí, každá šla na jinou vejšku, do jiného města. Znovu jsem se potkaly na třídním srazu po dvou letech, já zrovna přestoupila na Londýnskou univerzitu a tak nějak mě napadlo ...“  
„Napadlo tě, že byste mohly navázat, kde jste na střední skončily – viděl jsem jedno její album, měla v něm spoustu vašich společných fotek.“  
„Ano, myslela jsem, že to chceme obě, pár měsíců jsme se scházely, pořád spíš nezávazně. Janine měla nabídky na nějaké zajímavé stáže, mě lákali do Středomoří, ale asi bych to tehdy vzdala, kdyby … Janine začala nenápadně couvat, najednou přestala mluvit o společném bydlení a o budoucnosti vůbec.  
Tehdy jsem zkrátka věřila, že ztrácí zájem a hodně mě to mrzelo. A když se loni objevila s Archiem, trochu jsem to propočítala a došla k závěru, že tehdy musela někoho mít souběžně se mnou.  
S tím, co vím dnes, se ptám, jestli mě nepustila k vodě kvůli Moriartymu. Protože jí došlo, co je zač, a že už se ho sotva kdy zbaví.“  
Sherlock si povzdechl: „Považuji to za velice pravděpodobné. Potkala jsi někdy Jima nebo toho druhého?“  
„Vlastně jo, párkrát. Ale vždycky jen letmo, minuli jsme se ve dveřích a sotva se pozdravili. Nevzpomínám si, že bych s některým z nich mluvila a dlouho jsem ani netušila, že jsou dva.“  
„Jak to myslíš?“  
„Byli si hodně podobní, mnohem víc než s Janine. Protože nás nikdy pořádně nepředstavila, jen zmínila něco jako, že ten kluk, co jsem ho zahlédla je nevlastní bratr, tak mi to nedošlo. Teprve, když jsem je viděla stát oba vedle sebe, vynikly rozdíly … Och, proboha! My jsme se tehdy fotili!“  
„Máš tu fotku?“ prakticky vyštěkl Sherlock.  
Mary lítostivě zavrtěla hlavou: „Tuhle ne. Nechala jsem si jen ty, kde jsme s Janine, ale ona by někde měla mít ty ostatní!“  
„Jestli je kdy měla, tak už je má ve spárech MI6 a já se k nim nedostanu! Sakra!“  
„Ale možná, možná je bude ten, kdo to fotil! Andy Harris, další z našich spolužáků. My, co jsme se tehdy nacházeli v Londýně, jsme šli slavit něčí narozeniny a měli sraz u Tate Modern.“ začala Mary vysvětlovat.  
„Janine už tam čekala, měla to nejblíž. Když jsem tam mířila já, dohonil mě právě Andy, focení bylo jeho hobby, tahal ten krám sebou všude. Po cestě udělal několik snímků města i mně, a když viděl Janine, jak tam stojí se dvěma kluky, cvaknul je ještě než jsme k nim došli. Brzy po nás dorazili další z naší tehdejší partičky a Andy všechno fotil, ačkoliv mám dojem, že ti dva bráchové se stáhli stranou, jakmile zaznamenali fotoaparát.“  
„Tak snad je pořád dost velký milovník fotografování, aby si schovával víc jak deset let staré fotky svých přátel. Znáš jeho současnou adresu? Nebo jiný kontakt?“  
„Žije někde na severu Anglie, snad v Yorku, je to zubař. Ale focení ho pořád baví – má o tom blog!“  
„Skvělé! Jen doufám, že se k němu nějak nedostal Mycroft a nepředběhl nás. Nebo hůř, že nás všechny nepředběhne ten Pseudooriarty!“  
„Myslím, že si tenkrát nevšimli, že už je Andy stačil vyfotit.“  
„Tehdy to možná nevěděli, ale dnes by jim to mohla ta štěnice v tajné službě vyzvonit.“  
„Ještě dnes večer mu napíšu!“  
„Perfektní! … A Mary, nelitovala jsi někdy, že vám to s Janine nevyšlo? Když se loni na podzim znovu objevila, neměla jsi pochyby?“  
„Bylo mi to hrozně líto tenkrát a ještě dost dlouho po tom, ale na tohle byl Irák skvělý, člověk vážně neměl čas dumat nad tím, coby kdyby. A mrzí mě, že na rozdíl ode mě asi nebyla moc šťastná, opravdu hodně mi je líto, že tak ošklivým způsobem umřela, ale ne není mi líto, že jsem z Johnem místo s ní.  
Mohlo to fungovat, krásně fungovat, kdybychom do toho šly před těma deseti lety, ale ne dnes. Pod tímhle mostem už proteklo moc vody.“ uzavřela své povídání Mary a pak se sklonila ke kočárku, aby nespokojené Emily podala dudlík. Sherlock se raději obrátil po Hamishovi a šel mu pomoct s výstupem na nejvyšší prolézačku.  
Ještě ten večer mu mohla Mary říct jednu dobrou a jednu ne tak dobrou zprávu. Yorkský stomatolog a amatérský fotograf Andrew Harris fotografie z té doby pravděpodobně má stále archivované, bohužel to nebude moci potvrdit až do následujícího čtvrtka, kdy se vrátí z dovolené na Ibize.

Další na Sherlockově seznamu byla Molly. Trochu se na sebe zlobil, že se jí nezeptal už dříve, ale až do nedávna nepřikládal pitevní zprávě Jima Moriartyho valný význam. Byl zkrátka mrtvý a DNA souhlasila se vzorkem z doby, kdy byl vězněm tajné služby. Dnes však byl detektiv v situaci, kdy mohl mít i nepatrný detail velký význam.  
Molly také měla známé mezi laboranty, kteří dělali DNA analýzy, takže ačkoliv formální výsledky už do ruky nedostala, zjistila pro Sherlocka, že se potvrdilo příbuzenství Janine a Jima. A hlavně, že zbytky kůže, za jejími nehty musí patřit dalšímu bratrovi.  
A prozradila Sherlockovi jedenu zajímavou drobnost, která vyšla najevo během Moriartyho autopsie. Měl totiž celkem vzácný mozkový nádor, jakým postihuje výhradně Omegy.  
„Smrtelný?“ zajímal se Sherlock, jakmile Molly vyslovila latinský název.  
„No, tenhle druh je obvykle dost rezistentní vůči chemu i ozařování. Experimentálně se zkouší nějaká hormonální terapie, ale jediná opravdu učinná metoda je radikální operace.“  
„Takže s vysokým rizikem poškození mozku. Věděl, že to má?“  
„Těžko říct. Ten nádor byl dost velký, aby se dal objevit při vyšetření, ale zas ne tak velký, aby mu způsoboval nápadné obtíže, kvůli kterým by takové vyšetření podstupoval. Ale když jsi mi zavolal, že chceš nějaké detaily, něco jsem si o téhle diagnóze načetla. Vzhledem k umístění, může tenhle druh tumoru ovlivňovat náladu, úsudek, sebeovládání … a to ještě dřív, než se objeví výrazné bolesti hlavy, závratě a jiné fyzické projevy.“  
Sherlock se zamyslel, tohle vysvětlovalo Jimovu náhlou změnu strategie, ze hry, která měla detektiva přilákat na temnou stranu se stal plán na teatrální destrukci.  
Souvisí to nějak s akcemi Moriartyho nástupců? Ti doposud Sherlocka naprosto ignorovali, s ním si hrát nechtějí. A dost možná jim ani o hru nejde, třeba je jejich úkolem vychovat z Archieho toho správného následníka, který jednou dokončí všechny ty velkolepé plány. Sherlock ale pochyboval, že by se to mohlo podařit, daleko spíš toho chlapce úplně zničí – a tím spíš ho musí detektiv zachránit.  
„Děkuji Molly! Tohle mi vážně pomohlo.“ řekl naprosto upřímně a po chvilce dodal: „Možná by pro vás dva bylo šikovnější, kdybyste se s Garrym sestěhovali do jednoho bytu.“  
Molly trochu zrudla a pak se usmála: „Jestli myslíš Grega, tak už jsme o tom uvažovali. Ta jeho garsonka je příšerná, stejně zůstává většinou u mě. A co ty?“  
„Já … připadá mi, že jsem tehdy neskočil ze střechy na ulici, ale spíš z mostu do Temže a ta mě unáší dál a dál. Možná už se netopím, ale ani neplavu, jen šlapu vodu a nevím, kde se chytit, jen mi konečně došlo, že zpátky k tomu mostu už to nepůjde.“  
Molly si ho chvíli vážně prohlížela a pak ho vzala kolem ramen: „Víš na Temži je ještě hodně mostů než se vlije do moře. A taky pár lodí.“  
„A já mám pocit, že jsem jednu takovou loďku zbrkle odstrčil. Asi přece jen spěju k tomu moři. Zapomeň na to! Teď máme akutnější starosti. Potřeboval bych uspořádat poradu s vámi všemi, s tebou, Geof... ehm Gregem, Johnem, Mary, Wigginse bych tam potřeboval dostat ...“  
„Hm, tak pojďme k Angelovi, tam v téhle sestavě nebudeme nápadní.“  
„Víš co, ještě se vám všem ozvu!“

Nakonec se všichni sešli v pátek večer v baru Žlutá ponorka, ne proto, že tam Lestrade občas chodíval s kolegy na skleničku, ani ne z toho důvodu, že to byla méně předvídatelná adresa než U Angela, spíš proto, že Sherlock doufal v přítomnost ještě jedné osoby, aniž jí musel výslovně pozvat.  
Nosatý barman v havajské košili Sandy Friedmann je usadil mírně stranou do odděleného boxu a převzal objednávky na pití. Protože tu s nimi byli i Hamish a Emily, odolal Sherlock pokušení si zapálit.  
Původně zvažoval, že by přinejmenším Čmeláčka nechal s paní Hudsonovou na Baker Street, ale nepovažoval za bezpečné nechávat ho bez svého nebo Johnova dozoru. To raději paní Hudsonovou přizval také, aby chlapce pomohla zabavit, až se začnou bavit o citlivějších záležitostech.  
Sherlock přítomným předestřel svou teorii o motivech Archieho únosu. Když mluvil, koutkem oka zachytil pohyb, tak automaticky zvedl hlavu. O stěnu boxu se opírala podmračeně se tvářící Hopkinsová, která nejevila snahu si k nim přisednout, ale ani odejít.  
Sherlock sklopil oči a navázal na předchozí slova konstatováním, že se nemohou při pátrání spolehnout na pomoc od Mycrofta a tajných služeb. Nejen, že politik svého bratra odstřihl od přístupu k oficiálním informacím, ale hlavně z toho důvodu, že mezi Mycroftovými lidmi musí mít moriartyovská strana informátora.  
Sherlock to řekl úmyslně v tuhle chvíli. Ačkoliv se začal zlepšovat, omlouvat se mu nikdy moc nešlo a tahle omluva se mu vůbec obtížně vyslovovala. Doufal, že to Stan pochopí.  
Před pár dny řekl Johnovi, jak těžko se shánějí negativní důkazy, ale on jeden měl právě teď ve své kapse. Jeho bezdomovecké síti se nakonec podařilo vypátrat i ten čtvrtý podezřelý automobil.  
Trvalo jim to tak dlouho, protože z něj zbyl jen ohořelý vrak na okraji zahrádkářské kolonie v Norbury. Naštěstí se dalo zadní registrační číslo pořád částečně přečíst a svědkové si pamatovali barvu i model. Také si všimli muže, chlapce a druhého vozu, který odtud odjel chvilku před tím, než spatřili plameny.  
To všechno bylo nesmírně důležité, ale stejně důležitý byl i nález jednoho bystrého bezdomovce. Policie, která požár auta vyšetřovala, ho přehlédla a snad jí nepřipadal důležitý, ale kousek od místa, kde parkovalo druhé auto, byla do hlíny zašlápnutá malá moduritová figurka, určená jako přívěsek na klíče. Krom trochy špíny vypadala navlas stejně, jako když jí Hopkinsová Archiemu přinesla, žádné sledovací zařízení neobsahovala.  
Když tenhle úlovek Wiggins detektivovi doručil, Sherlock si povzdechla a požádal paní Hudsonovou, kdyby někdy měla dojem, že je až moc sebejistý, aby mu zašeptala do ucho slovo „Norbury“.


End file.
